UNA ATERRADORA CRIATURA
by arturven
Summary: A pasado poco mas de un año de caso de los "aulladores nocturnos", después de la muerte de un oficial y su familia, se producen varias desapariciones misteriosas, muchos oficiales investigan el caso, entre ellos nick y judy , pero no saben que en este nuevo caso existe alguien miles de veces mas peligroso que bellwelther y esta no tendrá compasion de nadie. slederman x Zootpia.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo en el ZDP y en la ciudad de zootopia, es mas era la primera semana que no pasaba nada de nada, ni asesinatos, ni amenazas, ni robos, absolutamente nada... o eso es lo que parecía, en el pasillo vemos como caminan 3 oficiales, estos son nuestro torpe zorro, nuestra conejita, astutas y el segundo oficial mas viejo demás de bogo, (un lobo llamado benerik), (Nota del autor:me gustan mucho los lobos.)

(NICK) Si hubiera sabido que asi seria ser policía hubiese rechazado tu opción de ser policía, zanahorias (en tono de broma)

(JUDY) Que raro pensaba que ti gustaba tener tiempo para ti.

(NICK) Si pero... no tanto incluso ami me aburre tanto tiempo para mi.

(JUDY) Tonto zorro.

(BENERIK) Bueno amigos, voy a ver si bogo me permite el dia de mañana libre para salir con mi familia a acampar.

(NICK) Cuídate "SHADOW", es porque este lobo para su edad (que eran 38 años) tenia un pelaje tan oscuro como un joven.

(JUDY) Que pase buenas tardes, señor benerik.

(ARTURVEN) Benerik fue a la oficina de bogo, este no solo le dio el dia de mañana libre, sino lo que quedaba del día de hoy también, después de un rato llego a su casa saludando a su esposa.

(BENIRIK) Hola cariño.

(AMANDA) (sorprendida) Hola mi amor, ¿que paso?, que has salido hoy temprano.

(BENERIK) Bogo me dio el resto de hoy y mañana también.

(AMANDA) Entonces mañana iremos a la zona del bosque para acampar.

(BENERIK) exactamente.

(AMANDA) Dile a nuestro hijo

(BENERIK) Iba a hacer eso mismo, se dirige a la dirección de el cuarto de su hijo

-Hola campeón, woly (este lobo tenia 18 años, su pelaje era de tono rojizo como el de su madre, su sueño era que antes de que su padre se retirara en varios años el lo entrenara para ser un oficial.

-hola papa, hoy saliste temprano, ¿ que sucede?

\- Es para decir que mañana iremos a acampar.

-ESO ES GENIAL PAPA!,contesta el hijo muy feliz

-y si quieres puedes traer a tu novia y a tu amigo... ese conejo que siempre llega un saco verde... su nombre era (tratando de recordar) curt...blus.

-(avergonzado y un poco sonrojado) Es plush y... no me averguenses... adelante de ella... otra vez.

-esta bien "hombresito", llámalos para saber si van a venir.

-Si papa lo hare.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA TARDE, la familia de lobos estaba terminando de recoger las cosas para acampar y esperando a los amigos te su hijo, derrepente aparece una hermosa loba de pelaje blanco.

-woly, ¿es grandioso verte? le da un pequeño beso en los labios

-tambien me da gusto verte moly.

(ARTURVEN)En ese momento se fijo que su padre lo estaba escuchando atras del auto de la familia.

(WOLY) PAPA!, por favor. En ese momento la esposa de benerik lo jala de la oreja.

(AMANDA) Señor, usted deje a nuestro hijo con su chica solos.

(ARTURVEN) Cuando se fueron los 2 zorros mayores, los 2 mas jovenes volvieron a hablar

(WOLY) (con voz seductora) y ¿en que estabamos nena?

(MOLY) (voz coqueta) talvez... besarnos.

(ARTURVEN) Pero antes del momento intimo fue interrumpido por una vocesita un poco agudo

(¿?) YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!

(Los novios) plush

(PLUSH) Hola tortolos ¿como la han pasado?

(WOLY) (con desgano) Hola... plush parece que aun no has lavado ese saco tuyo

(MOLY) Es verdad aun tienes manchas de jugo en tu saco

(ARTURVEN) Este conejo tenia la misma altura que judy, le gusta molestar a woly y moly por que son novios con cosas como "y los hijos" o "cuando lo haran" pero en fin fueron a resev forest, los padres estaban en la parte delantera del auto woly,moly y plush, en un momente moly se dormido en las piernas de "wol" como le decia el conejo, este con una pata hizo un circulo y con la otra puso uno de sus dedos de forma recta, atravesó el circulo, en ese momento woly se puso rojo como un tomate, lo siguiente fue que el lobo joven saco sus garras de forma silenciosa para amenazar al conejo y para que sus padres no escucharan, woly sabia alguno que casi nadie sabia, solo es y su padre en el una parte oculta de auto, que se escondían 2 armas, esto era por si alguien trataba de atacarlos, en fin, no paso nada raro por un buen rato, llegaron a la zona de acampar , comieron, vieron la naturaleza y la flora del lugar... pero todo eso cambio al anochecer.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN

(HOOBY) Señor sleder.

(SLEDERMAN) ¿si, que sucede hooby?

(HOOBY) Me preguntaba ¿por que hace esto?

(SLEDERMAN) ¿hacer que?, pregunto intrigado

(HOOBY) Ya sabe... ir a tras dimensiones.

(SLEDERMAN) Es un poco complicado pero tratare de resumirlo, en siertas ocasiones necesito ir a esas dimensiones para obtener mis poderes, ademas de que tienen un mejor sabor.

(HOOBY)...Bueno aun no entiendo pero no importa,pero ¿cuando volvera?

(SLEDERMAN)... Tal vez en unos días, mientras tanto eleylees jack estará a cargo, asegúrate de que jeff no haga algo estúpido

(HOOBY) Entendido señor les diré a los demás proxys

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento slederman se tele transporto, durante su viaje pensaba como siempre en donde terminaría, al ver que llego a un bosque penso (que novedad) se desplazo durante varios minutos hasta que logro persivir a un grupo de personas, pero se dio cuenta que estos no eran humanos, estos eran animales, penso (que bizarro, ente sin duda es el mundo mas extraño en el que estado)

MIENTRAS QUE POR LOS VISITANTES

(WOLY) Balla plush, esa cámara nueva esta genial.

(PLUSH) Lógicamente esta cámara es de alta resolución y tiene garantía por 1 años y medio no se va da... pero que?

(ARTURVEN) Derrepente la cámara de plush comenzó a sufrir de estática, comenzò a mover la cámara pero nada paso en un momento dejo de mover la,veía algo extraño en la pantalla, pensaba que era un árbol pero derrepente desaparecio, esto hizo que el conejo se asustara mucho, la novia del lobo pregunto un poco preocupada

(MOLY) Escucharon eso.

(ARTURVEN) Todos escuchaban crujido de varias ramas, benerik asustado que que fuese a alguien que quisiera lastimar a su familia o a los amigos de su hijo este saco rápidamente las armas del vehículo, este le dijo a su padre.

-hijo toma esto,¿sabes usarla?

-si papa tu me enseñaste.

Esperos por 5 minutos, pensaba que no era nada, pero derrepente de las sombras salio un ente, este ser era alto (aproximadamente 3m), tenia un elegante traje como los que usan los novios cuando se casan, tenia piernas y brazos muy largos pero lo mas aterrador fue que no tenia rostro, no tenia osico, nariz, ojos, orejas, solo un rostro vacio, horrendo y pertuvador todos estaban aterrados al ver a la criatura. (Nota del autor: pensaba poner a sleder con un estilo mas animal pero no se me dio ninguna idea y después pensé en dejarlo como en la historia original para que diera el mismo terror). benerik estaba aterrado al ver la criatura, pero tomo mucho valor y dio 2 pasos templorosos al igual de como pregunto.

-¿quien...eres...tu?

-...

-RESPONDEME ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!

En ese momento el ser comenzó a sacar 4 tentáculos negros de su espalda, esto hizo que todos los presentes sintieran mas terror de que ya tenían, después de eso el ser se abalanzo sobre los visitantes del bosque, entonces benerik cerro los ojos y antes de disparar dijo gritando:MUERE!...Cuando todos abrieron vieron que en ente se había ido, todos estaban halibiados de que el ser se fuese... todos menos el conejo.

(PLUSH) !AUN NO ESTAMOS A SALVOS!

(WOLY)¿de que hablas?, pregunto el lobo consternado

(PLUSH) (asustado y tartamudeando) Cuando mi cámara comenzó a fallar vi a esa cosa... cuando se desvaneció todos lo vimos

(BENERIK)No se preocupen todos recogeremos todo rápido y nos iremos de a... AGRHHHH

(ARTURVEN)Benerik fue rápidamente asesinado por la criatura debido a que uno de los tentáculos de slederman atravesó el pecho de el padre de familia, matándolo al instante , su arma callo a los pies de plush, este tomo el arma , todos estaban atónitos ante la escena (sobretodo el hijo y la madre que estaban llorando por la muerte)... pero hay no acabo slederman se acerco de quien estaba mas cerca... la madre de woly, este con uno de su brazo derecho golpeo con tal fuerza que el arbol con el que se golpeo se partió por la mitad (este era un tronco grueso), se había roto varias costillas que a su vez estas perforaban sus plumones, se rompió el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, ademas de de una gran herida en la cabeza que hacia que la madre de familia muera desangrada lentamente, el hijo solo puede gritar y llorar por la negación, en ese momento con su ultimo aliento le dijo al trió de adolescentes.

-Niños...corran.

Los jóvenes escucharon la ultimas palabras de la madre, estos salieron disparados para perder a la criatura pero se dieron cuenta que esta parecía teletranspotarse varios metros de golpe, los 3 corrían por sus vidas (el que estaba adelante era el conejo plush, de segundo estaba wol y le seguia su novia , con dificultad pero le seguia), corrieron por unos 20 minutos hasta que lograron refugiarse en un gran arbol hueco, ese momento la loba dijo muy asustada

(MOLY) Dios, esto es...esto es... (llorando)

(PLUSH) (Con mucha preocupación) ¿que haremos ahora, "wol"?

(WOLY) Dejame pensar un momento...

(PLUSH) (casi gritando) apúrate hombre.

(WOLY) (susurrando) shhh callete... habla en voz baja y calma a moly mientras yo pienso

(ARTURVEN) Mientras los chicos pensaba, slederman aun buscaba a sus presas, pero después de escuchar la voz de conejo no pudo creer que ya llebaba algo de tiempo desde que lo engañaron este estaba muy molesto... pero pensó que ahora haría sufrir a esos jóvenes de una forma atroz.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ARBOL, woly termino de pensar.

(WOLY) chicos tengo una idea, escuchen bien , correremos hacia donde estaban mis padres, si esa cosa nos persigue lo engañan con otro tronco, en esa zona hay mas troncos de este tipo pero no podíamos utilizarlos por que estaban muy cerca de esa cosa, mi papa tenia las llaves del auto, lo tomaremos e iremos a la estación donde trabajaba mi papa para que nos ayuden.

(ARTURVEN) Los chicos hicieron el plan de woly, corrieron aun mas rápido, ya podían ver las carpas a lo lejos , estaban alegres de que esta pesadilla acabaría pronto... o eso es lo que pensaban, pues adelante de ellos apareció ese horrendo ser, moly se escondió detrás de su novio este rápidamente apunto el arma ante el ser, plush hizo lo mismo pero con nerviosismo, estos comenzaron a hablar.

(WOLY) (muy enojado) QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE NOSOTROS!, !¿PORQUE HACES ESTAS COSAS?!, !RESPONDE DE UNA PU&$ VEZ!

(ARTURVEN) después de varios segundos salieron los 4 tentáculos de antes, los chicos volvieron a sentir miedo otra vez, entonces el ente les hablo en voz baja.

-Traten de correr si quieren,pero... esta noche caera su sangre, (en ese momento el ente con sus tentáculos corrió rápidamente a los jóvenes para matarlos)

Los chicos trataron de perder lo pero fue inútil, por alguna razón los chicos no se podían orientar , en un momento plush cometió un grave error, los 3 estaba corriendo y al borde de donde lo hacía una bajada de barios metros que daba a un claro en el que había un gran roble, en un momento plush, tropezo y resibio muchos golpes en la caìda pero salio ileso, pero al levantarse vio que muy cerca de el, estaba el ser asesino , sus amigos le gritaron que subiera pero era demasiado inclinado, al ver que ese ser se acercaba mas salio corriendo hacia el arbol, sus amigos fueron por el camino largo para tratar de salvar a su amigo, plush estaba a 25 metros del ser este le apunto con el arma muy asustado y tartamudeando.

(PLUSH) Alejate...te lo advierto...tengo una... pistola y no tengo miedo de... usarla.

el ser no le dio importancia y salio corriendo hacia el chico, este disparo repetidas vecez hasta que el ser estaba frente a frente, el ser con un tentaculo le retiro el arma y con otro lo sujeto del saco, el conejo pidio clemencia

(PLUSH) (suplicando y casi llorando) POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD DE MI, SOY SOLO UN NIÑO TE LO SUPLICO

ese puso su mano izquierada en la cara del conejo,

-(asustado) ¿que me haras?

Los novios estaban corriendo y mientras eso hablaban

-Woly vamos, debemos encontrar a plush rapido.

-Debemos encontrarlo antes de que...

pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito de dolor.

(LOS LOBOS) PLUSH!

Llegaron al claro al que había llegado el conejo estaban tanto el ser como su amigo pero se petrificaron ante la escena , habia un gran charco de sangre, se notaba algo de humo detrás del ser... !era el cadáver de plush, habia muerto debido a que el ser quemo su rostro , sus ojos ya no estaban se lograba ver una parte de la calavera del conejo!, moly estaba aterrorizada por el momento y woly solo grito con colera.

-!MALDITO MALNACIDO!,disparo repetidas veces pero habia fallado varios de los tiros y el ente con algo de suerte esquivo el resto, un tentáculo lo golpeo con mucha fuerza, cuando se levanto vio que el ente tenia a moly con una mano las 2 piernas y en la otra los 2 brazos, solo se escucho una corta frase de la chica en voz baja.

-Woly... te amo, despues de eso su novia murió por ser separada de la cintura,lanzando una lluvia de sangre por todo su cuerpo, se estaba volviendo loco por todo lo que pasaba, todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos, solo corrió llorando pensado que todo lo que vio era un sueño...pero...no era un sueño, era real, sin que se diera cuenta llego al comienzo, se apresuro a tomar la llaves del bolsillo de su padre al tratar de abrir el auto vio el espejo... estaba detras de el ese moustro de pesadilla, el joven pregunto

(Llorando y enojado) !¿QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI?!, MATASTE A TODOS MIS SERES QUERIDO QUE QUERIAS COMPROBAR CON ESTO,

el ser se acercaba paso a paso con sus manos, sus tentaculos y... ese rostro vacio.

(Asustado) Espera... que haras?... espera no, no por vavor. ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **(ARTURVEN) Muajajajajaj que triste final no amigos, bueno chicos esta serie tardara un poco debi** **do a que mi computadora se daño y debo utilizar una que tiene la pina dañada y casi no dura sin luz y como se va la luz todos los días por 3 horas, pierdo algo de sueño, pero tarnquilos chicos y chicas, la serie continuara, y como tengo mucho sueño sere breve, les mando mis saludos a** Andrea and Naturberd **mi tercer seguidor de pagina y primero de esta historia, les mando muchos saludos que la pase bien chicos, adiós a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, les saluda arturven, su escritor de mucho placer de leer lo que escribe, amigos, primero antes quiero disculparme por los errores que hice en el capitulo anterior, es que ese episodio lo publique como a las 12 pm en mi hora local,también que esta serie, no sera tan larga como la de zootopia que estoy haciendo aparte de esta, esa tal vez la termine en un año o año y medio, esta tendrá... por el momento 10 capítulos pero podría alargarse, pero no mucho, iré viendo imágenes nueva y fakes y supuestos audios de slederman y... no se tal vez haga una parodia o un homenaje o... lo mismo pero con estos personajes, en fin empecemos.**

CAPITULO 2 "Escuchando del peligro"

(ARTURVEN) Han pasado 5 días desde la tragedia familiar y lo pero no hubo rastros, nadie se entero del hecho, ni siquiera la policía, varios animales han desaparecido en un lapso de 4 días, (entre ellos depredadores y presas), por motivos de seguridad se han cerrado forest reserv, hay mucho miedo por parte de los ciudadanos de zootopia, pero... no sabían que esto iba a empeorar en pocos días.

EN EN ZDP, era un día con mucha tensión y algo de incertidumbre, varios policías hablaban de la desaparición de el oficial benerik y este se planeaba que fuese como un "jefe suplente", en el caso que gobo no pudiese realizar sus funciones, era hora de la distribución de lo casos, en la primera fila estaban los de siempre (Mccuerno, judy y nick), ellos hablaban entre si, como todos en el gran salón.

(McCUERNO) Hey chicos, ¿que creen que le habrá pasado a benerik?, no ha vuelto con su familia, muchos dicen que el tal vez mato a su familia

(JUDY) Eso es estúpido Mccuerno, el nunca lastimo a nadie en todos sus años de policía, menos lo hara con su familia.

(NICK) No debes creer siempre lo que digan la gente por las calles.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento ingreso el jefe bogo, al igual lo dijo el presentador, un hipopótamo, pero esa vez era diferente a todas las bienvenidas, siempre los oficiales estaban muy energéticos y golpeaban las mesas, al igual que emitían sonidos dependiendo del animal, bogo los mandaba a callar y repartía los casos (después de el casos de los aulladores nocturnos, casi siempre eran pequeños) pero esa ocasión se notaba muy diferente, bogo tenia solo una carpeta con poco contenido y generalmente almenos lleva 3 o 4, se le veía un poco deprimido, lo seguía el oficial towber (un tigre de bengala), bogo se dirigió a todos.

(BOGO) Antes de empezar tengo un anuncio extremadamente importante que hacer... (ahora enojado) !NINGÚN CHISTE WILD!

(NICK) ¿decir que?.

(ARTURVEN)lo dice de forma inocente, pero esa expresión cambio a shock al igual que todos los oficiales sentados al frente de sus mesas

(GOBO) (hablando con deprimencia en su voz) Temo informar que el oficial Benerik... falleció hace 5 días al igual que casi toda su familia

(ARTURVEN) Todos se sorprendieron, nick estaba impresionado por lo que escucho, judy se asusto por lo escuchado, todos ya estaban a punto de destrozar el lugar

(BOGO) !CÁLLENSE!

Todos se sentaron rápidamente, entonces bogo procedió

(BOGO) Esta información se conoció en horas de la noche de ayer, casi nadie sabia de esto, hasta ahora, el resto de la información la dará el oficial towber

(TOWBER) Muchas gracias señor, buenos días compañeros, el caso fue así.

 _ **(flaskback mientras habla)**_

al rededor de la 11:00pm acababa de controlar unas denuncias de una zona rural muy cerca de zootopia, al pasar por la zona forestal, observe que algo en lo lejos se movía, pensé que era un vagabundo, pero después me di cuenta que era un lobo joven de entre 18 y 20 años, este presento una grave desnutrición y desidratacion, sin contar que tenia heridas en todo su cuerpo, se le fue tratado y esta estable... sin embargo presento un grave trauma psicológico, al intentarle preguntarle que le había pasado el dijo lo siguiente

-(aterrorizado) Señor por favor, salve me de ese moustro, soy hijo del oficial benerik de zootopia, mato a mi papa, a mi mama, a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo, por favor llevo varios días corriendo de esa cosa, apenas si puedo dormir varias hora y esa cosa me persigue... (ahora llorando) se lo suplico... ayúdeme.

Al verlo lo subí a mi auto policíaco, lo traje a la jefatura y varios médicos lo trataron y terminaron con el hace poco, no a dicho nada mas.

 _ **(fin del flashback)**_

Habla el jefe gobo

-Gracias towber, ese es el caso para todos hoy y hasta que termine, debemos encontrar al responsable de esta asesinato y de las desapariciones de animales en forest reserv, ¿!A QUEDADO CLARO!?

Todos en el salón lo afirmaron, los últimos en salir fueron nick y judy que los paro bogo

(BOGO) Hey, Wild y Hopps, esperen un momento, necesito que me ayuden a interrogar al hijo de berenik cuando se encuentre capas de hablar

(JUDY) Entendido señor.

(ARTURVEN) Al día siguiente, se les informo a wild, hopp oficiales de la confianza de bogo que woly ya podía hablar, podían ver atravez del cuarto por 2 cámaras bogo arreglo todo, uno de los oficiales, el señor Fleon (un leon) se quedo vigilando la puerta y el otro oficial, Novato (otro lobo que tenia la confianza de la familia de woly y de el), nick,judy y bogo se quedaron a ver la grabación en el caso que necesitaban su ayuda.

(Comienzo de la transmisión)

 _(NOVATO) Hola woly, estoy aquí, todo esta bien._

 _(WOLY) ¿yo...¿estoy... ._

(ARTUVEN) Se le notaba que estaba asustado, y temblando un poco, era muy raro de ver ya que el era alguien muy difícil de asustar, mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.

 _(NOVATO) Soy yo, tomas y si... estas a salvo,estamos grabando esta conversación por cámaras , ahora podemos comenzar esto, podrías comenzar con ¿en donde comenzo esto?_

(ARTUVEN) Woly tomo mucho valor y hablo

 _(WOLY) Bueno... por el calendario que vi hace rato todo comenzó hace 5 días, fui a acampar con mis padres, mi novia moly y mi amigo desde pequeño "plush" como le decíamos pero su nombre era walter, primero fuimos a pescar por la zona, comimos algunos pescados y vegetales para walter, comenzamos a grabar la flora y a algunos pájaros de allí, su cámara era de alta calidad y nueva, en fin... comimos varios malvaviscos, contábamos algunas historias, otras de historia nuestras vidas y otras de terror, pero... ninguna historia de miedo puede superar a esta, ya era de noche y nos iríamos a dormir en 1 hora o algo asi, en un momento hable con plush, me sorprendió su cámara, me dijo que era lógico, me dijo algunas cosas pero de repente se mostró algo preocupado, su cámara comenzó a sunbar, de repente moly escucho un sonido, parecían pasos poco todos los escuchamos, mi papa saco rápidamente 2 armas de fuego... se que esta prohibido por la ley pero... creo que eso ya no importa, en un momento pensábamos que no era nada pero después... después... [comenzó a llorar]_

 _(NOVATO) ¿Después... que?_

 _(WOLY) (Ahora enojado) !VI A ESA COSA... ESE MOUSTRO... ERA UNA PESADILLA!, woly se cayo unos segundos_

 _(NOVATO) Entonces , ¿que paso?_

 _(WOLY) esa cosa...esa cosa... (con los ojos llorosos) !MATO A MI PAPA... SALIO UN TENTÁCULO DE SU ESPALDA Y ATRAVESO A MI PAPA! , !TRATO DE DEFENDERSE, LE DIO UN BALAZO EN LA FRENTE, PERO EL MOUSTRO DESAPARECIÓ Y REAPARECIÓ Y MATO A MI PAPA! después siguió mi mama, la mato de un golpe con un brazo, plush tomo el arma que dejo caer mi papa, y los 3 salimos corriendo._

 _(NOVATO) ¿Crees que... podrías describirme al sujeto?_

 _(WOLY) No...no puedo_

 _(NOVATO) ¿Como que no puedes?, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas bien?_

 _(WOLY) Claro que lo recuerdo, es solo que... no cerera lo que vi_

 _(NOVATO) No te preocupes, dibujaremos mientras tu lo relatas_

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento judy saco una hoja blanca y su bolígrafo para comenzar a dibujar, al apenas comenzar a hablar en esta parte, ya se veía a woly, temblando mas fuerte

 _(WOLY) Esa cosa... era alta, tal vez como una jirafa o un poco mas, pero no hay forma de que eso fuese un animal, no hay manera... tenia brazos y piernas muy largos, no tenia cola , pero si tenia un traje elegante con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra y...y... !ESA CARA, NO TENIA PELAJE, SE VEÍA UNA PIEL TAN PÁLIDA QUE ASUSTARA AL LEÓN MAS VALEROSO... NO TENIA CARA, SOLO ERA UNA CABEZA VACÍA, NO HABÍA OJOS, NO HABÍA UN OSICO, NO TENIA OREJAS, ERA UN ROSTRO CASI PLANO._

(ARTURVEN) Al escuchar al joven judy dejo de dibujar no solo por que ya había terminado, sino por que sintió un miedo grande al ver al chico llorar de esa manera, nick y bogo sintieron un escalofrió al escucharlo, a novato le costo seguir no solo porque trataba de apurar el interrogatorio sino también que, comenzó a sentirse un poco enfermo, woly siguió hablando un poco mas tranquilo.

 _(WOLY) Nos encontramos con el ser en varios momentos, en un rato cuando corríamos plush se callo a una bajada y el ser estaba cerca, corrimos moly y yo para tratar de salvar a mi amigo... y nos asustamos al escuchar varios disparos y después un fuerte grito de dolor, cuando llegamos al claro al que había caído, ay estaba el ser y..y..y_

-¿Que sucedió woly?, le pregunto tomas.

 _(WOLY) !ESA COSA MATO A PLUSH, PUSO SU MANO EN LA CARA DE PLUSH Y ESTA SE QUEMO!, SE NOTABA LA CALAVERA DE WALTER!,!ENOJADO LE DISPARE!,pero falle... me golpeo con uno de sus tentáculos y después me abento lejos... cuando abrí los ojos tenia a moly en una mano tenia las patas delanteras y en otra las trasera, me dijo te amo y después._

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento woly se tapo los ojos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

 _(WOLY) !MATO A MOLY! [Llorando fuertemente] Solo quedaba yo...corrí lo mas fuerte que pude, y logre lo imposible... [mas calmado] llegue al pequeño campamento, tome las llaves que estaban en el pantalón de mi papa, trate de abrir las puertas pero esa cosa me atrapo._

 _[Volviendo a llorar] Los siguientes días esa cosa me paso siguiendo, me mostraba imágenes de animales muertos y de como le quitaba a niños de sus padres, apenas sobrevivi con alguna frutas de la zona y el agua, en muchos momentos pensé que debería suicidarme, tal vez apuñalarme con alguna rama, pero mis padres me inculcaron que nunca debería hacer eso... después de tanto sufrimiento no tuve el valor de hacerlo , poco antes de que el tigre oficial me encontrara una nota que decía en una letra bastante mala: "woly, corre lo que quieras, pero te encontrare" cuando me voltie ese moustro estaba allí y tenia varios tentáculos corrí aterrorizado, estaba apunto de rendirme hasta que vi el auto._

 _(NOVATO) ( Aun sorprendido) Bueno woly, creo que... . Pero antes de que pudiese hablar._

 _(WOLY) (ahora histérico) !QUE CO $ FUE LO QUE VI!, QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE A PASADO!, !ESA COSA..._

 _(NOVATO) Wo-woly cálmate._

( _WOLY_ ) calmarme...!COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento la cámara comenzó a fallar, para ese momento nick hablo

(NICK) Oh diablos, ¿que les pasa a estas cosas?

(BOGO) No lo entiendo, estas cámaras tienen un seguro de 5 años y estas van para 2 años.

(JUDY) Tal vez, tienen algún error de fabricación.

(GOBO) No lo creo hopps, la compañía que el ayuntamiento le compro este equipo era una muy confiable en este tipo de equipos.

(retorno de la transmision)

 _(WOLY) (mas histérico) !ESA COSA ME ENCONTRARA Y ME MATARA, ES SOLO CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO!_

 _(NOVATO) Espera un momento, cof,cof. Novato se sentía peor._

 _(WOLY) !NOOO!... !NO!, NO PUEDO [Llorando un poco] !ESA COSA MATO A MIS PADRES, MATO A MI MEJOR AMIGO, MATO A LA CHICA QUE AMABA!, !NO PUEDO VIVIR, NO PUEDO DORMIR, NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME, CASI NO PUEDO COMER!...! SI ESA COSA ENTRA A LA CIUDAD NOS MATARA A TODOS!, !VI A ESE BASTARDO, ESTOY ARTO DE ESTO, DE ESTA MALDITA PESADILLA Y DESPERTAR PERO NO PUEDO, QUIERO QUE TODO ESTO TERMINE!_

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento la cámara volvió a fallar, pero nick esta vez logro ver algo en el fondo, desapareció mientras novato hablaba y reapareció mas cerca cuando termino de hablar, ahora bogo, judy y nick lo podían ver solo hasta parte de esternón, pero aparte de que tenia la piel muy blanca y que logro tele transportarse ya era suficiente para ello

 _(NOVATO) Woly escúchame, no lograres nada solo gritando, debes dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos, esto es muy peligroso ademas sufriste por mucho_

 _(WOLY) !NO ESCUCHAME TU A MI!, (vi al lado del hombro de tomas y vio al ser y despues grito tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la comisaria) !NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DIOOOOOOSSSSSSS, OH DIOSSSS ESTA DE TRAS DE TI, ESTA DE TRAS DE TI!_

 _(NOVATO) (comunicandose por radio)Señor Bogo necesito ayuda aquí con woly se volvió, creo que se volvió loco_

 _(BOGO) (tartamudeando)no-no-novato_

 _(NOVATO) ¿Si señor, que ocurre?, pregunto un poco extrañado al escuchar a bogo tartamudear_

 _(WOLY) !NOS VA A MATAR!,_ _!NOS VA A MATAR!._

 _(NOVATO) (Volteandose) a ver para ver que es lo que te tiene tan... !VERG €$/*!, novato saco su arma tranquilizante y se escucho 2 disparos, pero la estática se apodero de las pantalla de la oficina de bogo, no sin antes escuchar los 2 gritos de agonía._

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, despumes de un corto pero aterrador silencio se escucharon varios pasos_

(Fin de la transmision)

(ARTURVEN) Muchos oficiales salieron corriendo a el cuarto en donde estaban los 2 lobos, pero nick y judy fueron los primero y después bogo, en una pared se veían 2 orificios por los dardos y judy descubrió 2 charcos pequeños de sangres en cada silla, ella encontró la nota que menciono woly, pero al voltearla encontró algo que woly no sabia, esto decía: "Oficiales, les recomiendo que no se metan en mi camino, aunque sera difícil no acerlo, pero si lo hacen se encontraran con su muerte y una muy fea, se despide slederman", al terminar de leer le dio la nota a su jefe y le pregunto.

(JUDY) ¿Que cree señor?

(BOGO) Nos enfrentamos a algo muy grave hopps.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Epale a todos , como se podrán dar cuenta esta es casi igual al supuesto audio de slederman del 89, en un futura capitulo colocare una llamada que de verdad parece tener calidad y bueno mis lectores me despido de todos, para que les mande saludos ya saben que hacer (poner favorito en historia, escritor o como seguidor;comentar, hacer criticas de cualquier tipo, recomendación de otros fanfics,mensajes privados, etc.) adiós amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola criaturitas de zalgo (referencia a "Miguel PortaXD l Rey De Lo Random Y Creepypastas") le mando mis saludos a RAM321 y les agradezco por sus 135 lecturas en ese momento, pero si logramos aumentar ese nivel, se conseguirán mas episodios en menos tiempo y tal vez mas largos, las reproducciones han sido de 20 al día (unos mas unos menos), en fin chicos, hace poco me encontré un audio de una llamada de sledreman en internet y me encanto, cuando publique el episodios con la llamada "version zootopia" les dejare el link para que la escuchen ustedes mismos, okey amigos, comencemos el cap de la semana.**

CAPITULO 3 " el comienzo "

(ARTURVEN) En la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios estaban muchos oficiales y hacian muchas preguntas pero la que mas daban era ¿que paso?, por lo que bogo dijo lo menos paranormal.

(BOGO) Escuchen, alguien a entrado a las instalaciones y secuestro al oficial novato y al hijo del oficial benerik, también existe la posibilidad de que este delincuente es el responzable de la muerte de la familia de uno de nuestros mejores oficiales y de las desapariciones en forest reserv, por lo que quiero que lo busquen aqui y si no lo encuentran aquí salgan a buscarlo.

(ARTURVEN) Al salir los oficiales y solo quedar bogo, nick y judy el bufalo les hablo.

(BOGO) (suspirando un poco aliviado) menos mal que se fueron si les hubiese dicho lo que "aparentemente" era esa cosa, me hubiesen tomado el pelo.

(JUDY) De cualquier forma yo si le hubiese creído señor.

(NICK) Yo si le hubiese tomado el pelo, (le habla en tono burlon)

(BOGO) Y yo te hubiese despedido estupido zorro.

(NICK)... y por eso me hubiese quedado callado.

(JUDY) Bueno,bueno... no es momento de discutir tenemos que encontrar a novato y al resto de los animales desaparecidos.

(NICK) Pero no hice nada, (lo dice como un niño)

(BOGO) No habas que pierda la poca paciencia que me que wild, escuchen, nosotros 4 nos encargaremos de esta caso personalmente

(NICK) ¿Nosotros?

(GOBO) Asi es... nosotros 4, judy, tu, yo y fleon.

(JUDY) (Muy contenta) Genial un caso en el que trabajare con bogo

(NICK) Tu deseo se hizo realidad "coneja soñadora"

(ARTURVEN) Todos salieron de la oscura habitacion con poca luz para ese momento, todos salieron de alli con rapidez, pero judy no, ella miro detraz de ella el la parte mas negra de la habitacion, pero no vio nada extraño.

EN ALGUN LUGAR QUE NO ERA EL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA... PERO ERA OSCURO Y ESTABA CERCA.

(¿?) Pensando:

Valla es divertido ver que esos animales con ropa traten de detenerme... tal vez deberia hacer mas seguido la tecnica de jeff... me quedare aqui un rato mas... muy bien, (sosteniendo la cabeza cercenada de woly) si mis victimas no vienen a mi... yo ire por mis victimas.

EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA

(ARTURVEN) Nick y judy estaban en sus cubiculos, donde estaban en sus puestos, nick veia algo preocupado a judy, entonces fue a hablar con judy

(NICK) hey judy ¿que tienes?

(JUDY) Es que estoy asustada, que pasa si esa cosa nos encuentra

(ARTURVEN) Para ese momento, nick le dio un tierno abrazo a judy y le dijo.

-Judy... ¿tu crees que dejaria que lastimaran a mi chica?

-Gracias nick, es bueno contar con alguien como tu

-Bueno debemos esperar que alguien llame, dice el zorro

-Que raro verte tan atento en tu trabajo como yo ,¿acaso quieres algo? , le dice la coneja con sarcasmo

-en realidad si, se me antoja algo delicioso. (delie su dedo hacia abajo)

-0/0 ¿que?, muy sonrojada y nerviosa

-por que te pones asi solo apuntaba a tu telefono, y solo queria unas moras espera... (con voz seductora)mmm bueno si tu quieres puedes venir a mi casa despues de que acabe el caso.

-!NICK!, (mas sonrojada imposible)

\- Relajate solo bromeaba y además no creo que sea el momento

\- (un poco molesta) mas te vale.

Mientras tanto, ese mismo dia a las 11 pm, una pareja de jaguares en el noviazgo, salieron muy tarde de un club nocturno, no había casi nadie en la calle, algo muy extraño, sobretodo para zootopia

-charles, ya es muy tarde, debi llegar a casa hace mas de 1 hora.

\- cariño, relájate mañana estramos a las 8 am, dara mas que suficiente para llegar a tiempo.

\- creo que tienes…. Hey ¿Qué es esa cosa a lo lejos?

La pareja vio a lo lejo una silueta alta y muy oscura.

-creo que es una jirafa

-tiene un aspecto tétrico… mejor vámonos que tengo miedo

-esta bien Sandra.

La pareja tomo otro camino a la casa de su novia, no se preocupaba por llegar a su casa debido a que vivian en la misma calle, (esta estaba en Sahara quare), pero al llegar la pareja se sintió mal de salud

(CHARLES) hey, Sandra ¿Qué tienes?, cof,cof ¿te sientes mal?

(SANDRA) A decir verdad si, me duele mucho la cabeza, me siento debil y tengo la vista borrosa.

(CHARLES) No te preocupes, te puedo ayudarte a camir

(ARTURVEN) El caballero felino trato de llevar a su dama, se dio cuenta de que alguien los venia siguiendo… era aquella sombra perturbadora que los seguía en la plaza de Sahara quare.

(CHARLES) Hey tu… flaco, si acaso quieres pelea deja que lleve a mi chica a su casa

(ARTURVEN) La sombra se acerco a la pareja, solo para ver el terror en persona, un ser con un traje como el de los "mamíferos de negros", una piel completamente blanca y con un vacio de rostro, la pareja estaba petrificada del miedo.

(SANDRA) ¿Qué… eres tu?

(SLEDERMAN) (con su voz muy grave y baja) Ustedes serán parte de mi esencia

(ARTURVEN) Sus gritos inundaron los confines mas lejanos de la zona, después en horas muy tempranas en la casa de Nick sono el teléfono del zorro, el lo tomo y contesto

-¿Quién es?, son… ¡LAS 5 AM!

\- soy yo Nick, contesto una voz femenina muy familiar.

\- oh disculpa judy no sabia que eras tu, pero ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

\- Nick escucha el señor bogo y fleon iremos ahora a acompañarlos parece que la cosa del video mato a una pareja y debemos llegar antes que los medios de comunicación.

(ARTURVEN) Nick se apresuro para estar listo para cuando llegaran, al lograrlo salio de su casa pero apenas cerro la puerta vio el auto policiaco en donde estaban el bojalo un león y cuando estaba cerca la coneja, se saludaron y fueron a la calle indicada al llegar al lugar de los sucesos vieron que estaban 2 autos mas, al ver la horrenda escena judy casi llora los demás estaban sorprendido.

La chica presentaba golpes y miles de cortadas, sus pupilas estaban altamente dilatadas al igual que la de su novio, y el hombre por su parte presentaba 4 orificios lo que le proboco un derrame externo masivo, en ese momento el bufalo hablo.

(BOGO) y ¿ que han visto por el momento ?

(LOS OTROS OFICIALES) Francamente no sabemos nada, llegamos 5 minutos antes de ustedes.

Esos oficiales estaban discutiendo con bogo , pero en un momento judy noto algo extraño en uno de los cuerpos.

(JUDY) ¿Qué es eso en el cuello del macho?.

(NICK) ¿Que cosa zanahorias?

(JUDY) (poniéndose un guante)eso, hey fleon ¿puedes ayudarme a mover el cuerpo del cadáver del caballero?

(FLEON) Claro, no hay problema

(ARTURVEN) Despues de que fleon le pidiera unos guantes a judy, volteo el cuerpo boca arriba en un lado lograba ver un extraño símbolo.

(JUDY) Señor bogo creo que encontré algo, es un símbolo muy extraño, parece un…. .

(ARTURVEN) Pero la interrumpe nick

(NICK) Dejame adivinar una x en cima de un circulo. Judy se sorpredio ya que Nick estaba a algo de distancia del cuerpo y además ella y fleon tapaban la zona de cuello del felino muerto.

(JUDY) (sorprendida) ¿Cómo lo sabias?, y le responde el zorro.

(NICK) Es porque la chica también tiene esa marca en la espalda.

(ARTURVEN) Se tomaron fotos a los cuerpo y se enviaron a las unidades forenses, por suerte no llegaron a tiempo, después de varias horas Nick y judy por primera vez no estaban escribiendo sus informes, debido a que básicamente no había información siquiera básica para este caso, apenas si tenían un posible apodo: "el slederman", era un nombre muy extraño, todos los oficiales trabajanba en el caso pero mas que todo nuestro 4 protagonistas, en sus cubículos (al frente de cada uno) comenzaron una conversación.

-Hey zanahorias, veo que estas callada, nunca eres asi, ¿te pasa algo?

\- no es nada, es solo que… no puedo creer que halla alguien tan malvado para hacer estas atrocidades.

\- ¿Crees que sea bellwether?, pregunta el zorro un poco curioso.

-Incluso para esa oveja me parece demasiado.

-Esto es un misterio un extraño.

\- No se si ese moustro habrá hecho esto, dice la coneja

-A lo mejor, espera… ya son las 12pm, el noticiero deben decir lo del caso, además tu querias escuchar algo de bogo, le dice nick a judy.

-Vamos a ver.

(ARTURVEN) Fueron a la recepción donde estaban Garraza debido a que allí estaba un gran televisor, la pareja saludo al jaguar con sobrepeso y después de saludarlo y comer una dona cada uno ecendieron el televisor, pero se llevaron una sorpresa sorpresa al ver que el caso de "slederman" se estaba hablando.

(PRESENTADORA JAGUAR) Buenas tardes a toda nuestra aundiencia, el dia de hoy nos toca hablar del caso de las desapariciones, el departamento de policía no a dado explicaciones todavía, esto dijo el jefe de policía gobo.

 _-Estamos investigando a fondo el caso, no tenemos todavía información sobre el responsable de esto pero tengan la confianza de que lo atraparemos y la paz que reinaba en esta ciudad regresara._

Sin embargo uno de nuestros informante, logro conseguir un audio que no fue divulgado por la policía por razones desconocidas, cabe recalcar de que parte del audio fue censurado para que la escuche nuestra audiencia pero es recomendable que no sea escuchado por menores de edad sin el acompañamiento de sus representantes.

(ARTURVEN) Para ese momento varios oficiales acompañaron a Nick y a judy sorprendidos por lo que escucharon en televisión y querían ver si era el audio del dia anterior, (Nota del autor: solo se corto la corta conversación de novato y bogo, pero el resto era el mismo), se notaba que la misma presentadora estaba sorprendida por lo que habían escuchado, y se hiba a presentar una posible apariencia de el sicario apagaron el televisor y garraza trato de comunicarse con la emisora de televisión, mientras que todos los oficiales regresaron a su labores diarias que ahora serian mas dificiles por esto, nick y judy estaban charlando hasta que en un momento sono uno de los telefonos de las oficinas, la conejita fue la que tomo el telefono.

-Hola buenas tardes, habla con el departamento de policia.

Se escucho una voz masculina al telefono

-Buenas tardes, necesito la ayuda de la oficial hopps... soy uno de los afectados por... "el slederman"

-Esta hablando con ella,¿que necesita?

-Fuimos a acampar con mi familia hace 3 dias,cuando mi hijo pequeño salio de la zona de acampar, lo busque desesperado hasta que lo escuche griar en el bosque lo encontre asustado pero cuando lo llevamos a casa no a hablado, casi no come, se a puesto a dibujar en su cuarto y no a salido de su cuarto.

Por la suplica del señor ni pudo negarse la coneja

-No se preocupe señor ire lo mas rapido que pueda, ¿en donde vive?

-En tonwdraton, en la calle swoh, a frente de la cafeteria "cofee and cream"

-Claro señor ya vamos.

Nick y judy estaban a punto de ir al auto policial a revisar que sucedia, pero antes garraza lo detuvo.

(GARRAZA) Hey chicos, esperen que debo darles estas fotos y estos datos, deben ponerlos en sus informes, segun me dijeron es de los animales desaparecidos por esa cosa fea.

(JUDY) Muchas gracias garraza, en serio

(NICK) Nos vemos mas tarde, "donero"

(ARTURVEN) Pero nuestros amigos serian interrumpidos por su jefe

(BOGO) Adivinare... la calle swoh

(JUDY) ¿Como sabia que ibamos para haya ?

(BOGO) Decidi llamar a un viejo amigo, descubri que esa cosa tambien lo afecto y como el acababa de llamarlos decidi acompañarlos.

(JUDY) (Muy contenta) Que bien

(BOGO) En fin no perdamos tiempo que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

(ARTURVEN) Los 3 policias fueron en su auto en direccion a tonwdraton, tardaron un poco pero llegaron a su destino, vieron que esta era una gran casa, bogo fue el primero en tocar, no tardo mucho para que se abriera la puerta, al abrirse se ve a una osa polar.

-(sorprendida)Hola señor bogo, muchisimas gracias por haber venido tan rapido...(mas sorprendida) y trajo a los oficiales wild y hopps, es un gran placer conocerlos en persona.

-el placer es nuestro señora, responde nick

(ARTUVEN)En ese momento baja un oso polar.

-Bogo viejo amigo, muchas gracias por venir, no sabia a quien mas acudir

-No te desbes preocupar por eso fousil, es mi trabajo y ademas eres uno de mis mejores amigos y, ¿en donde esta tu hijo?

-Esta aqui arriba, los llevare con el,

(ARTURVEN) Subieron las escaleras, la coneja el zorro, el bufalo y el oso polar, entraron al cuarto del pequeño, el padre hablo

-hijo...¿como estas?

El pequeño oso polar solo lo miro pocos segundos con indiferencia, entonces hablo con lo oficiales.

(FOUSIL) Yo y mi esposa estamos desesperados, desde que llegamos de casa no a dicho una sola palabra, es un niño feliz que siempre esta hablando y cuando no esta haciendo sus tareas o viendo television dibuja con muchos colores que tienen, pero ahora solo dibuja con negro y rrara vez con otros colores como rojo, verde y negor, casi no a comido nada, estamos preocupados por su salud.

Judy y nick fueron a hablar con el chico mientras que bogo veia las hojas del chico que estaban en las paredes, como estaban muy mal dibujadas, (nota: apenas tenia 7 años, no lo critiquen), nick fue el primero en hablar con el pequeño osito.

-hey chico, ¿eso tu lo estas dibujado?, ¿has dibujado algo mas?

(ARTURVEN) Movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo afirmándolo, saco varias hojas y vieron varios dibujos casi todos eran del perturbador símbolo que tenían los cuerpos de los jaguares esta mañana, pero también había otros como: un circulo con 2 pequeñas x simbolizando los ojos, varios arboles dañados y a varios niños pequeños, pero según el padre el nunca a visto a esos niños, a diferencia de todos los dibujos, los animales de esos papeles eran los únicos que estaban extremadamente bien dibujados, en un rato judy se asusto a ver en una de las hojas de papel una figura parecida a la que ella dibujo durante el interrogatorio de woly, entonces ella le pregunto.

(JUDY)Niño, ¿es un familiar tuyo?

-El niño nego con la cabeza.

-¿Lo conocen tus padres?

-nego otra vez

-aparte de ese dia,¿lo has visto antes?

-volvio a negar

La coneja estaba algo deseperada al no conseguir ninguna respuesta hasta que nick penso en una pregunta que el niño tenia que responder de una forma o otra, (para el criterio del zorro)

-¿sabes su nombre? o ¿te dijo algo?

-afirmo con la cabeza, tomando la nota en donde estaba la figura, la volteo y comenzo a escribri, termino rapido y leyeron lo que dijo.

Nota de papel: Me asuste mucho al ver al señor, pero se me quito rapido, me dijo que su nombre era "slederman", me dijo que me llevara a jugar con otros niños, por un tiempo, tambien que no le gusta que lo moleste... el se enoja, dijo que me buscaria en pocos dias a jugar, pero que solo lo haria si dibujaba lo que me mando y no decia nada, tambien dijo que papi y mami estaran conmigo cuando me vallan a llevar y si no vienen es que no querian o estan muy ocupados trabajando.

(NICK)

Al terminar de leer me sentia un poco extraño, el osito polar nos mirada de una forma que incomodaria a cualquiera, judy tomo foto a todas las hojas, sobretodo las que tenian a niños, les explicamos todo a bogo y al padre del niño y judy se le ocurrio que deberian colocar algunas camaras en los cuartos, creo que tenian algunas y ayudamos a colocarlas, despues de eso y algo de cafe nos fuimos.

(ARTURVEN) Al llegar a la estacion de policia judy se mostraba pensativa, nick le pregunto que tenia y esta salio corriendo a su oficina y el zorro lo siguio.

(NICK) Muy curioso, ¿que sucede judy? te veo nerviosa.

(JUDY) (nerviosa y sorprendida) mira esto

(ARTURVEN) Al ver las fotos de los niños perdidos y los dibujos que hizo el osito polar que vieron hace rato, se sorprendieron que eran los mismos animales, esto se confirmo porque en todas las hojas estaba escrito un nombre y confugaba perfectamente con cada foto.

(ARTURVEN) Pasaron las horas y eran las 9:25 pm y ya iba a terminar su turno, los 2 ya estaban listos para irse pero sono uno de los telefonos de unos de los cubiculos, el zorro como estaba mas cerca lo tomo y pregunto de forma muy calmada

(NICK) Buenos noche ¿que se le ofre... . No pudo terminar su frace debido a la voz histérica de un macho

-!MI HIJO DESAPARECIÓ!, !MI HIJO DESAPARECIÓ!.

-(tratando de calmarlo) tranquilizese señor, ¿que sucede?, espere... ¿usted no es el oso polar que fuimos en la tarde?.

\- si soy yo, fui a revisar el cuarto de mi hijo ya que las cámaras que instale comenzaron sumbar y dejaron de funcionar, fui a la habitación de mi hijo para ver como dormía, pero al ver no estaba,(vuelve a estar nervioso) mi esposa y yo lo buscamos por toda la casa y no lo encontramos, pero cuando volví a su cuarto vi que había una nota en su cama de decía esto: "su hijo esta mucho mejor conmigo, no le hare daño y al igual que el lo protegeré de todos ustedes, lo haré con todos, este es solo el comienzo, firma slederman. !¿OFICIALES, QUE DEBEMOS HACER?!.

-Tranquilo señor, iremos a avisarles a los medas oficiales y buscaremos a su hijo.

A FINALIZADO EL CAPITULO, y el link:https: watch?v=zUNzRFdj4jI

 **Buenas a todos, les agradezco sus lecturas y por apoyarme, si quieren que siga asi, ya saben que es lo que deben hacer, (poner favorito, comentar,seguirme;etc;etc) y la version de slederman que manejara en esta cuenta sera la de "Kluterfrackink" yo me despido por esto y si me apuro nos vemos el fin de semana, chao mis amigos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(ARTURVEN)Hola a todos los lectores de , primero quiero mandarles mis saludos y abrazos a** Kari MMG2001 **este episodio apesar de que es un poco corto le puse un poco mas de empeño y es bastante disfrutable, que comience el cap de la semana.**

CAPITULO 4 "La llamada"

(ARTURVEN) Habia pasado un tiempo desde las desapariciones y muertes misteriosas... y si preguntaran, ¿cuanto?, pues... !2 SEMANAS!(desde la desaparición de woly), en esos 14 días, todos los días, desaparecían y morían animales, inocentes civiles, no habían logrado capturar al responsable de esto, todos los oficiales estaban trabajando a toda su capacidad, inclusive mas que en el caso de los aulladores nocturnos, los animales tenían mucho miedo las desapariciones y muertes no solo eran en toda zootopia sino que eran a toda hora, de mañana,tarde,noche y madrugada; también se han encontrado vídeos de gente que trataba de filmar al ente pero... estos terminaban casi siempre muertos y si eso no fuese suficiente algunas de las muertes no eran provocadas por el ente sino que sus victimas terminaban quitándose la vida antes de enfrentar al ente; en fin, nick y judy estaban en sus cubículos, esos días habían resivido muchas llamadas por la nueva linea exclusiva para este caso, era un poco aburrido, pero almenos era mas tranquilo podían charlar tranquilamente, navegar en las redes sociales, comer dona (si no se las comía garraza primero) en fin, ese día era el ultimo de la clases en la ciudad (aunque siempre en ese día solo comían los niños golosinas para despedir el año escolar), pero todos querían irse con sus hijos para poder sentirse asalvo, eran las 12:20 pm, la mejor pareja del departamento de policía de zootopia estaban relativamente tranquilos hablando normalmente, hasta que suena la linea especial, judy toma el teléfono

(JUDY)Buenas tardes, esta es la linea especias para "slederman".

(ARTURVEN) Se escucho que era la voz de una niña pequeña, esta se notaba que estaba asustada y en tono bajo.

(NIÑA) Hola... policía alguien me esta viendo... el señor me da miedo.

(JUDY) Tranquila cariño, no voy a colgar y ¿en donde puedes comenzar?

(NIÑA) Yo y mi hermanito estudiamos en la plaza central, salimos a las 12 y llegamos a las 12:05 porque vivimos a poco mas de 2 manzanas de nuestra escuela, me sentia extraña de camino al colegio.

(JUDY) ¿A que te refieres con "extraña?

(NIÑA) Sentía que alguien nos miraba, vi a mi hermano un poco nervioso y enfermo, tenia algo de fiebre pero cuando llegamos a la casa se sintió mejor pero estaba aun nervioso.

(ARTURVEN) La coneja estaba preocupada, ya que quería hacer una pregunta que si respondía la niña, esta estaría en peligro.

(JUDY) Y ¿estas con alguien mas en la casa?

(NIÑA) No... solo estoy con mi hermanito de 6 años, yo tengo 10 años, mis padres no están, deben volver a la 1pm

(JUDY) ¿Ya trataste de llamarlos?

(NIÑA) Trate pero no respondieron, después llame a varios vecinos amigos de la familia pero siempre se escuchaba la estática de la misma manera.

(JUDY) Y ¿por que estas hablando tan bajo?

(NIÑA) (asustada) Tengo miedo que ese señor me escuche y me haga daño.

(ARTURVEN) Entonces nick ayuda hablando en la conversación

(NICK) Hola niña, soy el oficial wild y escucha, también te acompañare con mi colega, y una pregunta, ¿ hay alguien mas allí a excepción de tus padres y tu hermano?. (Nota: Nick sabia todo esta ya que ademas de que el teléfono grababa todas las conversaciones, judy anotaba también en un blog de notas lo que decían los "llamantes").

(ARTURVEN) Pensaban que la niña respondería inmediato, pero hubo un silencio por 10 segundos, alguno de los oficiales estaba a punto de hablar hasta que lo hizo la niña, y se le notaba mas asustada.

(NIÑA) SI, el hombre esta en nuestro patio al lado de varios arboles muy grandes, es muy alto, esta algo lejos pero lo vi... por favor traigan mas policías, vivo en la calle "los liberales", señores oficiales... tengo miedo.

(ARTURVEN) Judy trato de hablar pero un extraña voz la detuvo, era una voz completamente irreconocible, incluso para el sofisticado oído de judy, esta estaba nerviosa ya que talvez podía averiguar si ese ser podía hacer, "algo" con esos 2 niños, entonces pregunto

(JUDY) Hey cariño, ¿que fue eso que escuche?

(NIÑA) No lo se primero escuche una voz muy grave pero no entendi nada de lo que dijo y luego las luces estan titilando... esperen se apagaron... estoy asustada.

(ARTURVEN) Al oír esto judy le da un pedazo de la hoja en el que tiene los datos de la casa de la niña a nick y le dice que informe a todos los que puedan y que van para allá, afortunadamente pasaron 2 duos de rinocerontes y panteras nick les dio el papel y se fueron corriendo a sus autos, entonces judy dice atra vez de teléfono.

(JUDY) No te preocupes la ayuda va en camino, no tienes que temer.

(NIÑA) oh dios, oh dios.

(JUDY) ¿Que pasa?, pregunta nerviosa la coneja

(NIÑA) El señor... no tiene cara, se esfumo su rostro. Apartir de aquí se logra escuchar que la niña llorar del miedo.

(NICK) Tranquilízate niña no tienes que asustarte , ¿tiene una mascara o un pasamontañas o algo por el estilo?

(NIÑA) Para nada, no hay manera de que el traiga un pasa montaña o una mas...

Nick y judy estaban algo nervioso por el silencio que los había dejado la niña.

(NICK) (un poco nervioso) ehmm... niña, ¿te encuentras bien?

(NIÑA) no...no...no

(NICK) ¿Que tienes?

(ARTURVEN) Judy le quita en teléfono y para que nick no le quite la llamada a la coneja a cada rato, pone el altavoz.

(JUDY) ¿Que pasa?

(NIÑA) el hombre... se esta acercando, esta caminando hacia mi... me esta mirando mientras lo hace.

(JUDY)No te debes preocupar la ayuda esta en camino, ademas, el esta afuera y tu y tu hermano están adentro ¿crees que puedas describirlo?

(NIÑA)Okey... Ti-tiene un traje muy elegante y oscuro, es muy alto com metros al igual que sus brazos y piernas, tiene corbata, no tiene ningún tipo de pelaje, es una horrenda piel blanca

(ARTURVE) Al escuchar la descripción del delincuente, nick y judy se petrificaron del miedo al memorizar era lo mismo que dijo woly antes de que desapareciera, nick fue el primero en romper el trance.

(NICK) Niñita escucha, se que tienes miedo y es una situacion muy dificil para una niña como tu pero debes ser fuertes antes esto, ¿okey?, ¿la ventana tiene seguro?

(NIÑA) Si claro... tiene 2 seguros

(NICK) Bien escucha si esa cosa entra, agarra algo para defenderte y sal de esa casa y corre lo mas lejos que puedas con tu hermano.

(NIÑA) Si señor, creo que tengo un bate de béisbol que me dieron este año del equipo femenino

(JUDY) ¿Y tu hermano que esta haciendo?

(NIÑA) Déjeme ver... ¿hermano que tienes?

(JUDY) ¿Que sucede? , ahora si que esta asustada

(NIÑA) Ya no tiene nervios pero su vista parece... vacía, sus ojos perdieron algo de su color, me asusta mucho, espere me esta apuntando al señor, señores oficiales no se que hacer.

(JUDY) ¿Tienes tu bate de béisbol?

(NIÑA) Si lo tengo en la mano

(JUDY) (tratando de calmarla) muy bien tranquila... solo sal de tu cuarto y ciérralo con llave, si el entra ve...

(ARTURVEN) Pero por desgracia no termino la frase por un gran estruendo, esto sonó sin duda a un vidrio rompiendo, al igual se escucharon los gritos

(NIÑA) (Completamente aterrorizada) !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, !NO!, !POR FAVOR!, !ALEJATE!, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El silencio de aquel momento no podría ser mas aterrador y perturbador, esta penetraba las mentes de los 2 presentes oficiales, trataron de comunicarse, pensaban en colgar, pero sonó una voz infantil, esta era la de la niña en la llamada, pero algo en ella cambio... su voz carecía de expresionismo alguna o mejor dicho... DE ALMA ALGUNA!

(NIÑA) No se preocupen oficiales, es señor no nos hará daño, solo quería jugar… es nuestro amigo, ¿eh? que quieres hablar con ellos, (le dice la niña a alguien).

(ARTURVEN) Nick y judy trataron de preguntar que pasaba o quien estaba con ellos, pero solo se escucho una gran interferencia, seso y se hoyo una voz bastante grave y extraña, esta se escuchaba relativamente bajo.

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) No se preocupen, ellos están mas seguros conmigo, estarán bien

(NICK) (un poco enojado) ¿quien eres?

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) Tu no lo sabes, pero yo si se quien eres... zorro.

(NICK) (aun en shock) Tu.

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) Y se mas que eso Nicohlas Piberius Wild, estas al lado de tu pareja Judy Levarse Hopps, una conejita tonta de ojos morados, de pelaje gris y una personalidad infantil... y tu eres un zorro que dice ser "astuto" pero incluso eres mas tonto que la coneja, eras estafador, judy te descubrio trabajando, estafando con un helado de color rojo, aprovechaba el liquido y la madera de las paletas para su lucro, tu pelaje es de color rojo y tus ojos son color verde, tienes la manía de que entres en el auto policial con hopps y siempre sales con lestes... o y lo olvidaba, a la coneja siempre tiene un bolígrafo de forma de una zanahoria con una grabadora y no le gusta que los depredadores le digan "tierna".

Interrumpe abrubtamente judy la conversacional muy enojada.

(JUDY) ¿Quién te crees para hacer esto?

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) ¿Qué sucede?, le noto un poco enfadada señorita hopps; pero no me importa, ahora a estos 2 niños les toca desaparecer, (interferencia) para siempre.

(ARTURVEN) Al escuchar esto judy no pudo evitar temblar de miedo, ante la situación Nick trato de hablar con el ente, pero no pudo evitar tener miedo a la hora de hablar.

(NICK) Señor, no lo haga

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) Ustedes no pueden pararme, ust…(interferencia)…detenerme.

(JUDY) Eso es lo que tu crees, fenómeno.

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) (interferencia)…jaj, también, he pensado en visitar a Bonnie y a stu, creo que hay muchos niños con mucha (interferencia) "bunnyburrow", no les…(interferencia)… algunos de esos niños ¿no?.

(JUDY) Escúchame maldito, si acaso piensas lastimar a mis padres a alguno de mis…

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) 275 hermanos y hermanas, en una gran casa, de color rosa con naranja, 30 hermanas y 52 hermanos trabajan directamente en tu negocio de agricultura…(interferencia).

(JUDY) (asustada) ¿tu…como…sabias que…

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) A los que llaman elitsabet, jonatan, Mike y Sahara Hopps… también serán míos… toda la familia hopps será mía y después seguirá las vidas de ti y de tu amiguito Nick.

(ARTURVEN) Judy sentía un miedo muy grande, esos eran los nombre de los mas pequeños de la ultima camada, eran niños pequeños, judy no sabia que hacer.

(JUDY) (mas asustada)…¿como sabes sus nombres?

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) (interferencia) retirar, me siguen, pero como soy bondadoso y como tienen curiosidad, les dejare algunas pistas de quien soy.

(JUDY) ¡ESPERA NO PUEDES COLGAR!, ¡¿POR QUE MATASTE A TANTA GENTE?!, ¡¿Cuál ES TU OBJETIVO, MALDITO MOUSTROS?!.

(VOZ SIN IDENTIFICAR) adiós… futuras victimas.

(ARTURVEN) Después de esa forma tan aterradora de despedida, nuestros oficiales favoritos, estaban pensativos, esta vez judy fue la primera en romper el trance y lo hizo de una forma muy nerviosa.

(JUDY) ¡OH DIOS… DEBO LLAMAR A MIS PADRES Y DECIRLES DE ESTO!,!ESTAN EN PELIGRO!

(NICK) Esta bien zanahorias, debo decirle esto a bogo.

(ARTURVEN) Ambos se dirigen a sus destinos, Nick por primera vez se veía serio, bogo no lo recivio muy felizmente, este estaba enojado, ya que lo único que debía hacer estos días era recibir las llamadas de la línea especial, el zorro le dice que algo paso en una llamada, esta fue grabada, después de le dice todo lo que se escucho en esta Nick le dice a bogo.

\- Y eso fue lo que paso.

\- Wooh… esto… es muy perturbador.

\- Lo se… y ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Nunca pensé en esto pero cuando todos los oficiales estén aquí y de que hable con el nuevo alcalde talvez se aplique… "la ultima medida"

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Veraz wild, esta medida es muy vieja y nunca en la historia de zootopia se a aplicado, pensaba en aplicarla por el caso de los aulladores nocturnos, pero el alcalde Leonzalez nunca me contesto; esta medida consiste en el que no solo se disperse las fuerzas oficiales por toda la ciudad, sino también equipos S.W.A.T y el ejercito muy bien armado, también que de un toque de queda en toda la ciudad y en radio de 50 KM, este "slederman" a demostrado que puede matar a sus victimas sin importar que tipo de especie sea o si sus victimas están armas pues algunos de las victimas poseían armas de fuego y otros objetos que pueden ser letales en otros animales. Le dice de forma directa bogo a Nick.

\- Entonces… esta será una ocasión un poco especial. Dice el zorro

\- Exactamente, todos debemos estar preparados, en 20 minutos todos los oficiales de zootopia deberán estar en la sala de reuniones para discutir los detalles.

\- Entendido jefe.

(ARTURVEN) Esta era la primera vez en la que Nick y bogo no discutían por algo, ambos salieron con una duda en su cabeza… ¿Qué seguirá?, acaso… ¿slederman tramara algo mas gran incluso?

A FINALIZADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) WOOH! este episodio si esta mejor y tratare de que sigan asi, si quieren que se haga mas trabajo asi, compartan la historia con sus amigos, les recomiendo mi otra historia que es mucho mas popular que esta, les agradesco a todos por su ayudo, con sus lecturas pero sobretodo lo hacen, poniendo favorito, comentar y seguirla amigos, mientras mas se haga esto mas episodios habra bueno gente me despido, si dios lo permite, el próximo episodio sera la próxima semana, chao a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(ARTURVEN)Hola a todos chamacos, los saluda ARTURVEN quiero agradecerles a todos que ya estamos apunto de llegar a las 310 lecturas les estoy muy agradecido tanto a ustedes como a una persona en especial que gracias a el parte de la serie avanzara, este es Ale X-12C le mando mis saludos y les recomiendo su historia la cual es un crossover de MLP y one punch man, estos son muy recomendable, okey gente es hora de el cap de esta semana.**

Capitulo 5 "el aviso"

Nick

Estos han sido días muy duros, se decidió colocar la "ultima medida" que me contó bogo, dejo por decirlo así, "un sabor amargo de boca" y por que digo esto, pues a pesar del toque de queda y de los militares que han pasado por las calles de zootopia esa cosa sigue llegándose a niños y matando a animales… pero no todo es tan malo… por alguna razón el responsable de esto también a eliminado a muchas bandas criminales, al principio pensaron que era el responsable ya que varias bandas criminales han desaparecido, pero esto se negó pues el mismo pig se retiro y no a querido hacer mas "actividades lucrativas", judy a sentido un poco de miedo al respecto, por eso disidimos que ella se mudaría conmigo pues eso la haría sentir mas segura, también hablo con sus padres, al parecer su pueblo natal también a se a enterado de la noticia y aparentemente, todos las familias de la zona se han armado y no se escucharon nada sobre el ser.

JUDY

Han pasado una semana de la perturbadora llamada de la niña que fue raptada por el "slederman", cuando llegaron a la casa de la niña solo encontraron la casa incendiándose, afortunadamente gran parte de la propiedad estuvo intacta pero el cuarto de la niña no se pudo recuperar al ver en su habitación, solo encontraron una nota, los padres dijeron que esta estaba con una letra horrenda pero se lograba leer lo siguiente:

"Sus hijos están en buenas manos, los protegeré de una forma en la que ustedes fallaron, yo los salve, y ustedes no se pondrán en mi camino, firma slederman".

Esto era un completo caos, esto era al imposible de creer que alguien podía lograr cometer tantos asesinatos, secuestros sin que se estuviese cerca de atrapar al responsable de esto.

(ARTURVEN) Pero nuestros amigos no sabían que las cosas se iban a poner mas extrañas, slederman estaba en alguna parte extremadamente profunda de algún bosque en forest reserv, pensando y recapacitando como lograría su nuevo objetivo… conquistar zootopia, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo hará?, pues slederman descubrió que estas almas que habitan en este mundo poseen una energía mayor que la de los humanos en su tierra natal, además que slederman a comenzado a apasionarse torturando a los animales de este mundo de una manera que el nunca hizo ni con las personas y ni con estas técnicas, este disfrutaba verlas sufrir, pero mas que todo psicológicamente y la tortura física en varias ocasiones eran largas, en la cabeza del moustro sin rostro decía.

SLEDERMAN

Muy bien… ya les dije a los proxys que yo estaré aquí mas de tiempo del que pensé, pero… e notado que mi forma de matar a cambiado… por alguna razón e comenzado a disfrutar mas las torturas que e aplicado…. Jejejej supongo que debería divertirme un poco mas, de todos modos aunque… alguien… trate de expulsarme de esta dimenciòn, es imposible que alguien me pueda ganar, sobretodo aquí, excelente muy bien creo que deberé dejar mi marca en esta ciudad para que la gente se entere quien es el verdadero jefe y quien es su dios en este lugar, quizás debería ir a la estación de televisión, tal-vez haya algo de mi "vibrante apariencia" pero tratare de que me vea de la mejor manera posible, bien supongo que será, tal-vez en Sahara quare, escuche que por allí hay un centro de televisión, veré que puedo hacer.

(ARTURVEN) Era las 6:30 pm, el departamento de policía estaba casi vació pues muchos oficiales fueron desplegados para proteger a los ciudadanos, Nick ,judy y fleon estaban aburridos ya que básicamente no había nada que hacer.

(FLEON) y…chicos…ehmm¿Qué creen que sea esa cosa?

(JUDY) Pues un animal, debo de suponer.

(FLEON) Pues es algo que eh pensado estos últimos días y… creo que esa debe ser como un ente, pues ya varios han dicho que este ser pusee habilidades extraordinarias… se que se a dicho que eso puede deberse al momento pero no lo creo.

(NICK) Quien sabe, dijo Nick rotundamente.

(ARTURVEN) Poco tiempo después, judy se dio cuenta de algo muy importante del caso

(JUDY) Saben chicos, me e dado cuenta de algo en este caso… mas que todo en la forma en la que ataca a sus victimas.

(FLEON) Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón judy.

(NICK) Por mi no entiendo nada "pelusita".

(ARTURVEN) Los 3 animales fueron a la parte trasera de la gran habitación en la que estaban, en esta había una gran pizarra, en esta había habían todos los casos de asesinatos y desapariciones en zootopia por slederman, al revisar la pizarra en su totalidad judy dijo.

\- LO SABIA, dijo judy con energía.

\- Creo que ya entendí lo que dijo la señorita hopps, dice fleon.

\- … aun no lo entiendo, dice nick

(JUDY) Veras Nick, al ver todos los datos de los afectados por este ser, nos podemos dar cuenta de que es que haba esto sin duda asesina por diverciòn a los adultos, pero hay algo especial en el por los niños, por alguna razón los secuestrados de mayor edad tienen 15 años en otras palabras apenas comenzaron la adolescencia pero a partir de los 16 son posibles victimas para esta cosa.

(FLEON) En otras palabras… esta cosa secuestra a niños hasta cierta edad y cuendo ellos superan esta edad, hay la posibilidad de que estos sean asesinados por el slederman.

(JUDY) Exactamente.

(NICK) Creo que ya me quedo claro zanahorias.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento entra bogo y les dice a los chicos.

-Escuchen los necesito en Sahara quare, quiero que sean los refuerzos de los soldados que están allí, ¿les quedo claro?

Todos afirmaron y fueron los 4 a una patrulla, por si recibían llamadas fueron a colocar uno de los teléfonos en el auto, estos llegaron rápidamente al centro de comunicaciones, cuando se bajaron del vehículo Nick se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca, era finnick (Nota del autor: que… que piensan que solo por poner "alguien los estaba observando" inmediatamente es slederman, pues no panitas, están en un gran error), este lo fue a saludar.

(NICK) Hey Finnick, ¿Cómo has estado?

(FINNICK) Hey wild, llevo tiempo sin verte, he estado bastante bien… y eso, parece que te convertiste en policía, nunca me lo imagine, un zorro astuto como tu no tomaría una opción como esa.

(NICK) Pues… tuve un día, una sugerencia y no la pude negar.

(FINNICK) ¿En serio?... acaso no será por la conejita.

(NICK) Tal vez jejej… pero en fin, ¿Qué haces en las fuerzas especiales?

(FINNICK) Bueno, todos me estaban jodiendo por mi tamaño, pensando que no superaría las pruebas por mi tamaño, pero salí como uno de los mejores y es mas, soy el capitán de unos de los mejores grupos, con migo somos 10, nos llamamos "Deferder ad mortem".

(NICK) ¿Disculpa?, pregunta el zorro muy confundido

(FINNICK) Eso quiere decir "defender hasta la muerte" es porque nosotros protegemos a los civiles hasta que nos maten.

(NICK) Siempre has sido un lunático, lo sabias.

(FINNICK) jajaj, por supuesto, ese es mi modo de vida amiguito… en fin mis felinos amigos me espera.

(NICK) ¿Felinos?

(FINNICK) Es que de los 10 miembros del equipo hay 5 panteras, 2 leones, un tigre y yo.

(NICK) (en tono burlón)Parece que eres el único que tienen la "guardia baja"

(FINNICK) (quitándole el seguro al rifle que tenia en sus patas) te das cuenta de que podría dejarte como queso suizo.

(NICK) Jaj talvez… en fin viejo, mas tarde si tenemos un turno libre deberíamos tomar una cerveza o algo.

(FINNICK) Suena bien viejo amigo

EN ALGUNA PARTE CERCA DEL CENTRO DE TELEVISIÓN,nuestro antagonista estaba cerca de nuestros protagonistas, slederman pensaba.

SLEDERMAN

Valla no era mentira que habían muchos policías aquí, déjenme ver... el centro de televisión esta a 5km, pero hay mucha gente armada, se que tengo mis poderes de regeneracion, pero no me conviene que me disparen.

(ARTURVEN) Slederman escucho que un gran vehículo se acercaba, vio que era un vehículo militar, era conducido por un rinoceronte, había 5 soldados mas que lo acompañaban, un cerdo, 2 jaguares y 2 tigres, los 5 soldados se bajaron del vehículo y fueron a inspeccionar el área, 2 de los soldados fueron cerca del callejón el cual estaba el ser, este fue lo mas silencioso que pudo pero por desgracia una bolsa de basura callo y provoco ruido, los 2 soldados se dieron cuenta, estos dijeron.

-Hey ¿quien esta allí?, salga en este momento. Entonces slederman pensó

SLEDERMAN

Saben que, esto es estúpido ¿por que me escondo?, debo enseñarles a estos mortales quien es su nuevo jefe y les mostrare porque es que ellos me deberán temer de ahora en adelante.

(ARTRVEN) Los oficiales por alguna razón comenzaron sentir algunas experiencias como un perturbante miedo y una mal estado de salud, pero estos se aclararon al ver a la infame criatura, slederman golpeo al cerdo contra una pared cercana, se rompió 6 costillas, el jaguar que estaba acompañándolo trato de dispararle en la cabeza... pero muro debido a que uno de los tentáculos de la bestia le atravezo el estomago matándolo en el acto, los otros 3 felinos fueron a tratar de matar al ser, mientras que el rinoceronte se trataba de comunicar con alguien.

EN EL CENTRO DE TELEVISIÓN, mas específicamente en el vehículo de los "deferder ad mortem", finnick estaba fumando un cigarrillo, eso le ayudaba a matar el rato, de pronto la radio del equipo comienzo a sonar, el odiaba que lo interrumpieran, sobretodo fumando o comiendo una paleta pero atendió de todos modos.

-Buenas noches, se esta comunicando por... . pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

-!QUIEN SEA AYUDA!

-Hey...¿rincon?...¿que es lo que te pasa?

-¿Finnick?, gracias a dios, estoy en la avenida "desert", encontramos a "slederman", ya mato a 2 soldados.

En ese momento finnick logro escuchar varios disparos a lo lejos, estos eran a la distancia en la que estaria esa avenida.

-Finnick, nesecito que todos los soldados armados vengan aca, antes de que...

-¿rincon?... !¿RINCON?!... maldición.

Finnick se dio cuenta al mirar por el espejo del auto que ya algunos oficiales escucharon los disparos, en pequeño zorro salio gritan

(FINNICK) !TODOS ESCUCHEN!, encontraron a "slederman", esta en la avenida desert, peleando con varios soldados, debemos ayudarlos.

(ARTURVEN) Al escuchar estos la mayoría de los militares, policías y otros animales armados fueron a auxiliar al pequeño grupo de soldados, entre ellos estaban gobo, nick, judy y fleon; solo se quedaron un pequeño grupo de oficiales cuidando el centro de televisión.

En la avenida, slederman mato al rinoceronte, pues con uno de sus tentáculos le arranco la cabeza, el recibió algunos balazos pero su regeneración lo dejo como nuevo, a los 3 animales logro quitarles sus armas, con sus manos y tentáculos sobrantes en ese momento, mato a uno de los tigres atravezandolo con sus tentáculos y aplastando sus huesos, al jaguar sobrante lo tenia ahorcándose y el tigre estaba en el suelo, su cabeza estaba siendo presionada por el pie del moustro el podría aplastarle la cabeza si quería, los pudo haber matado pero... tenia otros planes. Todos los oficiales y soldados llegaron al lugar, haba al menos 100 miembros, pero nadie pudo creer los que vieron con sus propios ojos... un ser tal cual como decían las victimas, notaron que habían 2 soldados, estaban mirando a la criatura, parecían tener golpes y cortadas, estos se voltearon al ver a los demás estos animales tenían los ojos casi en blanco, perdieron mucho de su color, como si la cosas no pudiese empeorar estos 2 soldados abrieron fuego contra los demás animales, ataron a 2 en el acto, para tratar de repelerlos 5 leones (3 militares y 2 S.W.A.T) comenzaron a disparar, unos de los swat murió al recibir un balazo en la cabeza, el auto de los primero 6 animales armados fue utilizado como escudo para que se protegieran los "esclavos de slederman".

Ni judy ni nick querían matar a nadie, apesar de que bogo dio esa orden, aunque nick no le faltaba mucho para realizar tal acción, judy procedió a disparar un dardo tranquilizante, este impacto en la pierna del jaguar, este comenzó a disparar a todos lados, los oficiales aprovecharon la oportunidad y fusilaron a este felino recibió balas en el estomago, hombros,piernas y brazos, esto dejo atónita a judy, sentía mucho miedo de el momento, por nick se arto de esperar y saco un revolver, apesar que habían muchos animales logro pasar a las primeras filas, le dio un balazo en el brazo derecho del tigre, este murió por 2 disparos en el pecho; apenas mataron a los nuevos subordinados del moustro este salio a atacar, esta vez media casi 5 metro y habían 12 tentáculos, salio corriendo hacia los animales algunos dispararon, otros solo miraron aterrados como slederman se acercaba, uso varios de los tentáculos o para mover los autos policiales o para atrapar y atravesar los cuerpos de los oficiales, un joven cadete con su escopeta logro alcanzar la espalda del ser y disparo sin piedad, un liquido negro comenzó a abundar en al igual que unos gemidos infernales uno de los tentáculos sujeto al joven chico (Nota del autor: este era un zorro de 20 años de pelaje gris), slederman dijo

-Niño, te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores.

Slederman golpeo al pobre canino una y otra vez sin piedad contra el pavimento hasta que este dejo de gritar, toda su cabeza, rostro y camisa se tiño de rojo por la sangre, este fue arrojado lejos como un muñeco de trapo, por lo sucedido slederman estaba apunto de reiniar su ataque, pero finnick grito con furia

-!PAGARAS POR ESO MOUSTROS MISERABLE!

Después de decir esto finnick puso en la mira de su fusil de asalto a slederman, este disparo sin piedad, el cuerpo del ser se tiñaba de un liquido negro del cual se creía que era su sangre, despues de que el zorro se quedo sin balas los animales sobrevivientes apuntaron a slederman, bogo dice.

-Se acabo slederman, estas bajo arresto.

-Jaj... yo arrestado... nunca podras arrestar a tu dios.

Después de que su muy grave voz concluyo esa frase desapareció, este caminaba hacia el primer vehículo mencionando, (el de lo 6 primeros animales), varios animales oficiales le advirtieron que saliera pero no hubo respuesta, pasaron 3 minutos sin respuesta una docena de soldados fue a terminar de atacar a el moustro, pero un militar lanzo una granada en el momento de desesperación, provoco una gran explosión, esto hizo que todos se enojaran contra el chico, pero notaron no había cuerpo, entonces se dieron cuenta que había escapado, mas no sabían que se había teletransportado hasta estar literalmente atrás del edificio pero el seguía oculto de los oficiales.

(SLEDERMAN) Muy bien todo va de acuerdo a mi plan, ¿muchachos están listos?

(¿?1) Si señor y tenemos nuestras armas.

(¿?2) Yo solo necesito mis queridos y amados cuchillos.

(¿?3) Oh amigo, de verdad necesita atención psiquiátrica

(¿?2) (en tono burlón) Claro que no necesito "carita trite" jajajaj

(¿?3) Cierra la boca versión gay del guason

(¿?2) (muy molesto) ¿como me dijiste?

(¿?3) Lo que oiste

(SLEDERMAN) !HOBBIE, JEFF!, !DEJEN DE PELEAR!

(JEFF) Pero el comenzó

(SLEDERMAN) Solo hagan el plan que les explique... esperen ¿y ticci tody?

(MASKY) Esta conmigo pero no puede comunicarse.

(SLEDERMAN) Bien, ahora todos comiencen el ataque.

(ARTURVEN) De la nada surgieron 4 encapuchados de las sombras al frente de los policías, estos poseían jeans ajustados y cada uno tenia una capucha de un diferente color: uno era naranja, otro amarillo, otro de color de tonalidad terrosa o marrón y lo que tapaba su cabeza era de azul marino y el ultimo era de color blanco, al verlos todos los dieron como bandalos pero... ¿quien estaría en las calles arriesgando sus vidas?, sobretodo con el toque de queda que había en la ciudad, un elefante que se había quedado pregunto.

-¿Que hacen aquí a estas horas?

Todos menos el de capucha blanca se fijo en verlos; el de la capucha amarilla tenia una mascara blanca, esta era de un estilo de las obras de teatro, tenia la apariencia relativa a la de una mujer (pero el es hombre), el de capucha naranja tenia una mascara negra, 2 punto rojos simbolizando los ojos y una mueca de tristeza del mismo color, el ultimo chico que levanto la vista tenia la cara al descubierto, no tenia pelaje ni hocico su piel estaba descubierta, tenia un trapo negro que le tapaba su boca, tenia unos lentes de un fuerte amarillo que era difícil ver sus ojos, entonces el de mascara blanca hablo.

-Somos los "proxys" sirvientes del señor slederman, si aprecian sus vidas les pedimos se quiten del camino.

-¿Y si no queremos que harán?, pregunto otro oficial

-(sacando 2 hachas) Pues... sera de la manera difícil, hey jeff,¿te nos quieres unir?

Entonces el de capucha blanca levanto la mirada, este fue el único con quien de verdad se aterrorizaron, no tenia mascara, pero su piel era completamente blanca como slederman, tenia unos perturbadores ojos con un pequeño punto blanco, pelo negro un poco largo y una sonrisa que no era de su boca esta estaba incrustada en sus mejillas, nadie nunca vio algo como estos chicos, los oficiales tenían un gran miedo al verlos, el psicópata dijo.

-Claro... ademas, veo que estos chicos... "necesitan ayuda para dormir"

Toby con sus hachas, masky con una palanca y jeff con sus cuchillos corrieron a una gran velocidad, los oficiales estaban apunto de disparar pero estos caían como moscas por los disparos de hobbie mato a 10 oficiales con 10 balas cada uno entre los ojos, fue un una pequeña diversión para los asesinos , apuñaladas, huesos rotos, y mas después de que acabaron con todos salio slederman de las sombras completamente recuperado, entonces le dice jeff en tono burlon.

(JEFF) sledy no sabia que temías a los policías.

(SLEDERMAN) Estaba bien solo unos militares me hirieron un poco... necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarme.

(JEFF) Lo que tu digas flaquito.

(SLEDERMAN) Ya cállate y todos entren al centro de televisión... alli tienen algunas victimas

(JEFF) ¿Y para que quieres entrar el centro de televisión?

(TOBY) Se ve que fuiste el unico que no presto atención a los que dijo , te lo explicamos en el camino.

En la avenida desert todos los sobrevienes o estaban quitando los muertos o viendo en donde estaban metido el moustro, escucharon una gran cantidad de balazos varios fueron, estos eran liderados por nuestros 4 protagonista, al llegar al lugar vieron que los oficiales que se quedaron en el lugar fueron, brutalmente asesinados, se fijaron que un rastro de sangre se dirigia hacia la puerta de entrada, varios animales trataron de abrir incluso de romper la puerta pero nada sirvio la puerta habia sido bloqueada por muchos mueble pesados, solo se lograba ver un gran televisor que estaba apagado, en un momento dado se escucharon gritos de terror y dolor en el mondo tanto de mujer y hombre, esto hizo que mas trataran ya de romper las puertas, despues un rato y de casi lograr romper la entrada pararon los gritos, estos duraron casi 5 minutos, derrepente se encendio el televisor, este mostraba mucha interferencia pero se lograba ver al alto,delgado y aterrador ser, al igual que su grave y perturvbdora voz

COMIENZO DETRANSMISIÓNN

 _-Este es un mensaje para zootopia y el mundo...(interferencia)... soy el ser conocido como slederman, soy seré el jefe supremo en este planeta de ahora en adelante... (interferencia)... si alguien trata de detenerme a mi como a mis "proxys", solo se enfrentara con la muerte, los niños desaparecidos al igual que las muertes generadas en zootopia estas ultimas semana fueron obras mías, yo asesine a esos animales para evitar mas plagas repugnantes en este planeta, los niños los salve de destinos peores de lo que sus pequeñas y apenas desarrolladas mentes pueden poseer...(interferencia)... por eso se los pido, si ustedes tratan de meterse en mi camino o lastimar a los niños... !JAMAS SE LES ENCONTRARA NI-SIQUERA SUS GRITOS DE AGONÍA!, así que ya los saben no se metan...(interferencia) o (interferencia)...!MORIRÁS!._

CONCLUSION DE TRANSMISIÓN

En un ultimo intento desesperado bogo y fleon se impulsaron hacia la puerta esta se rompió, apenas ingresaron vieron a muchos animales muerto, pero no perdieron tiempo y fueron corriendo hacia donde los guiaba las sangre, durante el camino encontraron cadáveres y mas cadáveres, unos asesinados de otras maderas, entren estos se encontraban apuñaladas, descuartizados, decapitados y otros mas incontables, llegaron a la sala principal de comunicación (en esta se hacían las emisiones de los noticieros en la mañana,tarde y noche) en las paredes se encontraban el mismo símbolo que se habían topado en mas de una ocasión...la x encima del circulo, esto parecía haber salido de una película de terror, habían perdido a varias docenas de oficiales , militares y miembros S.W.A.T, no pudieron salvar a esos pobre civiles de su trágico destino, entonces judy se fijo en la cara de preocupación que poseía fleon en ese momento.

(JUDY) Fleon... ¿esta bien?

(FLEON) (muy preocupado) no debo encontrar a alguien muy importante

El joven leon salio de la sala principal corriendo como un bolido, nick y judy trataban de alcanzarlo, el leon solo decía

-!SOHFIA!,!SOHFIA!... !¿DONDE ESTAS?!

.

.

.

A FINALIZADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas a todos mis amigos y lectores que les a gustado esta historia, en realidad iba a subir este capitulo el martes muy temprano, pero por cuestiones personales y problemas de almacenamiento de la computadora no pude publicarlo, solo les agradezco que no se vallan enojando si algo no les gusta de la historia solo pónganlo en mensaje privado o abajo después de leer el capitulo, y para mandar saludos solo hagan lo antes mencionando, poner favorita,seguirme, etc... y para ver... a los oc,s mencionados aquí son completamente creados por mi y no se puede utilizar en otras historia, me despido, que se diviertan amigos y amigas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero que se encuentren super bien,Saludos a "ser sin nombre"... es para evitarme hablar tanta "wea" comencemos.**

Capitulo 6 "La ayuda"

(ARTURVEN) Nick y judy estaban tratando de atrapar a fleon que estaba corriendo desesperadamente por el pasillo, tratando de detenerlo judy le dijo mientras lo perseguía.

(JUDY) !FLEON!, !¿QUE TE PASA?!, !¿ A QUIEN BUSCAS?!, y el felino de dice desesperada mente en voz alta

(FLEON) Es mi hermana sohfia, trabaja aquí debo encontrarla

(ARTURVEN) Recorrieron varios pasillos asta que se quedaran sin aliento, nick logra acercarse al felino y le dijo.

-fleon... talvez tu hermana... este. Lo interrumpe el león gritando.

-!NO!... ella esta viva, lo se.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento escucharon algo detrás de la puerta de conserge, los 3 animales prepararon sus armas tranquilizantes, judy decidió ser la abriera la puerta, apenas la abrió cayo una leona, esta parecía estar muy asustada, tenia algunas manchas de sangre de otros animales, apenas logro ver a los policías se alegro, mucho mas cuando vio a su hermano diego. (ese es el nombre de fleon).

(SOHFIA) (casi llorando) di..di..diego...¿eres tu?

(FLEON) sohfia.

Ambos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, era un momento bastante emotivo y de mucha felicidad para los 2 leones entonces después de que los demás oficiales comenzaron allegar la leona comenzó a explicar.

-Pues fue mas o menos asi.

(ARTURVEN) La joven leona comenzó a narrar los hechos

acababa de terminar mi el bloque de noticias internacionales baje con el resto de mis compañeros, en realidad todos deberíamos terminar mucho mas tarde pero todos nos iríamos a nuestras casas para las 8 pm, estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas y hablando con varios compañeros, escuchamos balazos afuera del edificio todos nos asustamos mucho, como estábamos cerca de la puerta el temor era mayor, no se como logre pasar por una de las puertas, cuando mire hacia la salida principal... era el... el slederman pero no estaba solo... habían 4 encapuchado mas, eran de aproximadamente 1.70m y 1.80m y cada uno tenían un color diferente.

(BOGO) ¿Lograste verlos?

(SOHFIA) Si, pero algunos tenían mascara pero tratare de ser lo mejor posible para describirlos...

Para ver... uno de los encapuchados era de un color marrón, ninguno tenia pelaje... bueno no en la cara pero sobresalía un poco debajo de la capucha, era de color café, tenia unos lentes amarillos y un bozal, tenia 2 hachas ; uno tenia un saco amarillo con una mascara al estilo teatral, este tenia una palanca; el tercero tenia una mascara negra con un rostro pintado, tenia una pistola; el ultimo...

(FLEON) Sohfia, ¿te encuentras bien?, pregunta un poco preocupado el león.

(SOHFIA) si es que... eso fue el único que podría ver su rostro pero... parecía haber salido de alguna película de terror.

(FLEON) No te debes preocupar, solo dilo.

(SOHFIA) Bueno... su capucha era blanca, tenia una pelaje largo y negro(Nota de autor: se refiere al cabello negro de jeff) pero... ese rostro jamas lo olvidare, sus ojos apenas si era pintados por 2 pequeños puntos negro, por un momento pensé que tenia pelaje pero no, su piel era completamente blanca como la del moustro slederma y unas cortadas en sus mejillas que formaban una sonrisas, nunca vi nada mas aterrador en toda mi vida.

(NICK) El de capucha blanca tenia algún arma, pregunto el zorro

(SOHFIA) Pues si, tenia 2 cuchillos de cocinas... después de eso... creo que ya saben lo que sucedió con los demás, esperen ¿encontraron a alguien mas?. Pregunto con alguna esperanza.

(NICK) Lamento decirte que no, tu eres la única mamífero viva que hemos encontrado en este edificio.

(ARTURVEN) EL DIA SIGUIENTE

Esa fue la noche mas sangrienta desde que apareceo slederman, para tratar de acabar con el ser perdieron a 53 animales, los 24 animales que quedaron a cuidar el centro de comunicación, 87 fueron las victimas que trabajaban en el momento que los asesinos entraron en el centro de televisión, un total de 164 victimas dejo aquella noche, debido a lo que paso aquella noche diego pidió un permiso para tratar de cuidar a su hermana para que se recuperara de lo que paso esa noche; generalmente no podría dar permisos en estos momentos, pero como era de un tema tan delicado, bogo le dio 2 días de descanso, estos fueron a casa de un primo que ellos tenían en sahara quare; muchos piensan que con lo que paso la noche anterior no se quedarían allí pero al ver que esto acurria en cualquier parte de zootopia, daba igual.

Eran las 2:45pm, nick y judy por fin habían recuperado parte del sueño pues la noche anterior se quedaron despierto hasta tarde en el departamento de policía, estaban charlando mientras esperaban las llamadas de la linea especial.

\- Wooh nick, de verdad puedes creer que alguien pueda matar a tantos animales por diversión.

-Lo que me pregunto ahora quienes serán encapuchados, y zanahorias, ¿lograste ver al tipo que decían que era slederman?

-Perdón nick pero no pude, apenas si pude ver a los soldados poseídos, según bogo si lo vio y dijo que fue la cosa mas horrenda que vio en toda su vida.

-hubiese sido divertido si hubiésemos visto cara a cara. (dice con soberbia el zorro)

-Estas loco; bueno eso creo que es de tu especie.

-Si eso lo se corazón.

En un momento suena la linea, judy contesta.

(JUDY)Buenas tardes, esta es la linea especial para slederman, ¿en que podemos ayudarle?.

(ARTURVEN) Contesta una voz masculina, esta parecía ser de un señor de edad y era un poco ronca.

 _(¿?) Buenas tardes, disculpe pero ¿me puede comunicar con los oficiales investigadores de "slederman"?_

(JUDY) Habla con uno de ellos en realidad.

 _(¿?) Que bien, poseo algo de informacion sobre slederman y los atacantes que lo ayudaron ayer en la noche, solo por seguridad prefiero que ustedes vengan a mi negocio._

Judy no confiaba del todo en el hombre con quien estaba hablando, pero si de verdad tenia informacion vital para el caso, tal vez era mejor arriesgarse

(JUDY) bien y ¿en donde trabaja?, lo que dijo el hombre la tranquilizo

 _(¿?) Trabajo en una ferretería llamada "el obrero trabajador" esta en la plaza central, si quieren pueden venir ahora._

(JUDY) ¿Pero por el toque de queda usted no estará cerrado? pregunto la coneja muy curiosa.

 _(¿?) en realidad si pero mi nieto y su hermano siempre juegan allí, solo toquen la puerta y pregunten por el "señor shipper"; la tienda esta en la esquina de la calle follow, tiene un gran letrero con el fondo blanco y letras verdes, es fácil distinguirlo._

(JUDY) Muy bien señor shipper, iremos para haya.

(ARTURVEN) Después de colgar le dijeron a bogo por otra llamada, se montaron en una de las patrullas del departamento, tardaron 10 minutos en llegar al lugar tal y como dijo el señor, nick se dio cuenta que esta era un lugar que aveces ayudaba a una cabra de la que se hizo su amigo; vieron por los vidrios del lugar se dieron cuenta de que había 2 animales,una cabra de aproximadamente 12 años jugando con un DS XL y una nutria, esta si parecía tener una apariencia adulta, judy toco el vidrio para avisar, los 2 animales adentro del establecimiento.

(CABRA) Valla son los oficiales judy hopps y nick wild, es genial que estén aquí, oficiales. Se mostraba bastante feliz.

(NUTRIA) Buenas tarde oficiales, ¿en que podemos ayudarles?

Entonces la coneja respondió

-eh Buenas, disculpe pero el señor shipper dijo que tenia informacion importante sobre las desapariciones y asesinatos vinculados con slederman.

Las caras de los mamíferos adentro se volvieron bastante seria, los dejaron pasar y los llevaron al hogar del señor shipper, pasaron detrás del mostrador y de pasaron las reservas de productos (Nota del Autor: disculpen pero es... ese lugar en donde guardan los artículos que no venderán es ese momento, es que no se en como se llama T_T) pasaron por unas escaleras y entraron a un departamento bastante cómodo, en la sala de estar vieron a otra cabra, esta era un adulto entre 55 y 60 años, estos se saludaron y les invito unas tazas de café, la nutria se retiro mas la joven cabra no, después de pocos minutos comenzaron la discusión tan esperada.

(SHIPPER) Bueno, es un tanto difícil explicar que es esa criatura, desde mi punto de vista este puede ser un ente con habilidades extraordinarias, moises trae las fotos que estan en el segundo cajón de mi cuarto, veras una fotos al estilo medieval, necesito que las vean los oficiales. dice el señor a su nieto.

(MOISES) Si abuelo, ya lo hago. se va la cabra.

(SHIPPER) En fin, este ser le gusta esconderse principalmente en los bosques oscuros, esto puede deberse a que en estos lugares las almas se les hace mas difícil escapar, bueno... esta es una de las mucha teorías, varias de estas otras posibles teorías es que el secuestra a los niños para extraerles sus energías espirituales para que slederman pueda seguir teniendo sus habilidades o solo para comerlos, también se cree que estos niños son convertidos en otros slederman, esto puede explicar porque siempre esta en todos lados.

(NICK) ¿usted por casualidad no sabrá su origen?

(SHIPPER) Existen muchas versiones pero hay 3 teorías que estas son bastantes factible.

*La primera dice que este es un ser divino o un alienistas con habilidades increíbles que su objetivo es inexacto.

(ARTURVEN) en ese momento llega moises este trae 2 fotos tal y como dijo el señor al estilo medieval, eran un foto si no eran perturbadoras muy extrañas; la primera mostraba como un esqueleto de gran tamaño raptando a una cría de cebra y los padres desesperados tratando de recuperar lo, la segunda mostraba al mismo esqueleto, utilizando sus brazos como lanzas para atravesar la espalda de un búfalo para que esta "lanza" sale por el estomago, al ver la imagen los 2 pensaron si ese búfalo fuese bogo, la cabra les dio el permiso para que se llevaran las fotografías, después de esto siguió hablando.

*La segunda teoría dice que slederman era un mamífero como nosotros, pero siempre era acosado en la escuela y el nunca tuvo una buena relación con sus madre.

en ese punto fue un poco incomodo para nick debido a que el pasa por lo mismo por su madre.

el ultimo día de clases decidió suicidarse, ahorcándose en un callejón oscuro, un anciano se le acerco justo antes de que lo hiciera, le dijo que este no era el camino y que podría darle una nueva vida, este se negó pero el anciano lo adormeció con un sedante, cuando despertó estaba amarrado a una silla y tenia un traje muy elegante con corbata, fue victima de un horrible experimento llamado "El experimento 84-b" se le aplicaron rayos de energía pero algo salio mal, hubo una explosión pero el chico sobrevivió pero se sentía extraño, se sentía mas alto, logro encontrar a un policía en el laboratorio hecho pedazos, pero algo terrible paso un tentáculo atravesó el pecho del oficial y lo mato, después de eso escapo al bosque.

Nick y judy les llego esa otra sorpresa por lo que dijo, solo se dijo que slederman ataco en sahara quare nada mas, no se dijo ninguna de las cosas que logro hacer aquel moustro, por lo que acertar en las habilidades era algo muy importante.

(SHIPPER) Por mi es básicamente todo lo que se, mi nieto debe saber la tercera teoría, también sabe un poco sobre los atacante de la otra noche, perdón pero debe buscar a mi esposa en el banco, hoy apenas el banco abriría 2 horas y preferimos ir de una bes.

(ARTURVEN) la cabra de mayor edad se despidió de su nieto y de la nutria se que estaba en la misma sala de estar al ver que el día de hoy la ferretería no estaría abierta, decidio retirarse, entonces decidieron hablar con el muchacho.

(NICK) Hola niño, en fin tu abuelo dijo que tu sabían el resto de las cosas que necesitamos saber.

(MOISES) Bien y en donde se quedo mi abuelo.

(JUDY) En la tercera teoría y de los ayudantes del moustro

(MOISES) Ohh claro, la tercera teoría era una que salio a la luz hace un tiempo.

¿hace algún tiempo? preguntan unisolo muy confundidos judy y nick, después responde el pequeño animal.

-Pues si, en realidad este slederman no es algo nuevo, esta cosa nació en junio del 2009 en un foro de Internet llamado "something awful", en un concurso usando un programa de computadora para hacer parecer imágenes aterradoras, el que puso las imágenes se llama... victor o ¿era erik?... le fascino a todos por el modelo de personaje de ficción, pero hasta allí se quedo..."en ficción", bueno hasta que comenzó a matar a mamíferos.

(NICK) y bien chico,¿y de los demás individuos?

(MOISES) ¿3 encapuchados no es así?

(JUDY) En realidad son 4

(MOISES) ¿4?

(NICK) pues si chamaco, dijo un poco insultante.

(MOISES) Para ver las capuchas son de colores marrón,amarillo y naranja, el naranja tiene una mascara negra el amarillo una blanca y el marrón un bozal y lentes amarillos, ¿no es así?

Los oficiales se sorprendieron al ver que solamente un puñado de policías sabia la descripción de los atacantes y un chico sabia mas detalles que ello, judy se sentía un poco avergonzada por que un niño lo estaba haciendo mejor que ella.

(JUDY) pues... si, el ultimo era de saco blanco.

(MOISES) Con que saco blanco... muy bien escuchen, los de sacos de colores excepto el blanco son los seguidores de slederman que matan por el, se les llama proxys, el marron es ticci toby, los de amarillo y naranja se llaman masky y hobbie es ese orden, el blanco se llama jeff pero es raro pues por lo que se ellos son enemigos, jeff y sleder.

(NICK) y por todo lo que has escuchado ¿no hay forma de detenerlo?

(MOISES) Pues que yo sepa no existe.

(JUDY) Pues chico, muchísimas gracias por la informacion y si necesitamos mas ayuda de tu abuelo.

(MOISES) Muchísimas gracias señores, llamen cuando quieran.

(ARTURVEN) nuestros oficiales se devolvieron a la patrulla policial que se encontraba cerca de la tienda y charlaron.

-Y judy... ¿que te parece?. Pregunto nick a la coneja

-Si me lo preguntas deberíamos creerles, nadie sabe de los atacantes y el los describió en un instante, deberíamos tomar nota de ello.

-Bueno supongo.

-En fin, deberíamos volver al departamento de policía para evitar que se nos haga mas tarde.

Ambos oficiales retornaron a sus puestos de trabajos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE, se encontraban los proxys,jeff y sleder.

(JEFF) Entonces sledy... me estas diciendo que en este mundo, los habitantes poseen una que nunca vistes pero también te a gustado matar a estos animales y quieres controlar este mundo para tener toda esa energia

(SLEDERMAN) Pues... básicamente si.

(JEFF) Bueno pero ¿que quieres que hagamos ahora sledy?

(SLEDERMAN) Primero deja de llamarme así y segundo quiero que ustedes maten a varios hasta que diga que pare, esto es debido a que eh levantado demasiadas sospechas últimamente.

(TOBY) Deberíamos tener un plan extremadamente bien planificado.

(JEFF) Relájate toby, lo único que debemos... . pero lo interrumpe ticcy.

(TOBY)(gritando) ASESINAR AL PRIMER BICHO RARO QUE VEAMOS.

(JEFF) eso es a lo que me refería, dice el asesino con muchos ánimos en su voz.

(SLEDERMAN) (masajeandose la frente) Lo que me faltaba, otro de los golpes de bipolaridad de toby; en fin escuchen, formaran 2 grupos, hobbie tu iras con ticci para cuidarlo.

(HOBBIE) pero prefiero ir con masky.

(SLEDERMAN) No hay cambios y jeff tu iras con masky.

(JEFF) (con desinterés) me sabe a ñame.

(SLEDERMAN) (super encabronado) ¿que carajos me dijiste?

(JEFF) Excelente desicion de nuestro querido jefecito.

(SLEDERMAN) Muy bien, todos saldremos a partir de las 8:30 pm del bosque, todos seleccionen a sus victimas en menos de una hora y media y a las 10pm matenlas, es mejor si esta en sus casas, después de matarla traten de traer los cadáveres, veré si me son de utilidad.

(MASKY) Entendido señor.

(JEFF) Lame botas. refiriéndose a masky, este le da con la palanca en la cara y lo noquea por unos minutos.

(ARTURVEN) Se estaba apunto de dar otro baño de sangre que seguiría atacando a la ya traumatizada ciudad.

.

.

.

A FINALIZADO EL CAPITULO.


	7. Chapter 7

**(ARTURVEN)Hola a todos queridos amigos, como andan, nos andamos acercando a las 500 lecturas y se que podemos hacer muchísimas mas, ahora le mando saludos a** Unnamed being **de colombia y a** SupergodzillaSailorCosmos **de** **Alemania, ahora comencemos con este zukulento festín de sangre conocido como "UNA CRIATURA ATERRADORA" :3 .**

Capitulo 7 "El ataque de los proxys y jeff"

(ARTURVEN) Eran las 8 pm, los encapuchados acabaron de cenar con algunas cosas que robaron de un negocio a escondida de un negocio el día que atacaron el centro de comunicaciones, estos ya iban a salir a buscar a a sus victimas.

(HOBBIE) Oh dios mio... esas papas fritas si que estaban buenas, que bueno que robamos algo de esa comida.

(MASKY) Si sobretodo esa bebida morada... era muy deliciosa.

(HOBBIE) Debes referirte a la "chicha morada", encontré una papel con esa misma cosa, creo que era marca..."negrita" eso creo.

(TOBY) Si es verdad era deliciosa... ¿y jeff?

(HOBBIE) Tomo un poco de comida y se fue a ese árbol [apunta a un árbol a su izquierda a 10m].

(TOBY) saben, siempre me he preguntado porque el señor slederman acepto que jeff se quedara a vivir con nosotros en la mansión, [no pregunten pero muchas series fanfic dice que los proxys de sleder viven en una mansión cuando no hacen "las deligencias de sledy"] después de todo el a sido el único que de verdad casi mata a slederman

(MASKY) Bueno toby el señor slederman me conto que durante su primer combate contra jeff nunca vio a nadie igual a el, su forma de ataque era increíble, dijo que fue un empate la primera pelea y la segunda fue aun mas reñida pero al final gano slederman, pero este no lo mato, le dio la oportunidad de que este se hiciera mas fuerte, y cuando cumpliera mas de 18 años, seria una pelea a muerte...

(HOBBIE)...

(TOBY)...

(MASKY) Pero al fin y al cabo los 2 creo que olvidaron el acuerdo y comienzo apensar que solo fue una excusa para no andar vagando por el mundo matando gente sin que el tuviese casa,ya saben como el pelele que es.

Derrepente escucharon una muy amable voz

(JEFF) !LOS ESCUCHO BOLA DE MAMONES!

Bueno... tal vez no tan amable.

(TOBY) Bueno miren quien llego.

(MASKY) Mejor vamonos a buscar a nuestras "nuestras presas"

(ARTURVEN) Se dividieron en los 2 grupos que les había indicado slederman.

(MASKY) Cuídate hermanito. [no se si en el crepypasta original era hermanos, pero aquí si lo son]

(HOBBIE) Lo tendre masky.

(JEFF)(en tono burlon) relájate no le pasara nada al carita triste.

(MASKY) Debemos irnos. Lo dice mientras jala de la sudadera estos 2 grupos se retiran a sus objetivos.

(ARTURVEN) hobbie y toby no se alejaron mucho eligieron sus victimas: unas casas en el bosque, pero mas específicamente a una familia de 3 osos pardos. por parte de masky y jeff tardaron un poco pero se decidieron por una familia de cabras en la plaza central, eran las 9:45 pm ya tenian a sus objetivos en la mira, era la hora de atacar.

EN FOREST RESERV

A la distancia se lograba ver 3 casas, estas eran grandes pero todas hechas de madera, se lograban ver en cada una una camioneta de gran tamaño.

(TOBY) ¿y como atacamos?, inesperado,sorpresa,armas,distancia, suicida

(HOBBIE) Talvez en la por sorpresa cuando se vallan a dormir atacamos.

(TOBY) (con un berrinche) aaaayyyy pero puede tardar horas

De repente la luces se comienzan a apagar poco a poco.

(HOBBIE) O talvez unos segundos amigo.

(TOBY) como sea vamos por nuestra sangre diaria.

EN LA PLAZA CENTRAL

Habia pocos civiles caminando por las calles a esas horas, la mayoría de los animales eran o policías o militares, masky y jeff apesar de que solo tuvieron muy pocas horas de vigilar a sus victimas lograron adivinar las horas en las que estarían en casa, jeff inicia una conversación.

-Estoy emocionado por estos chicos.

-¿y por que lo dices? pregunta muy confundido masky.

-Con esas ovejas me haré unas bellas pantuflas, casi tanto como mi rostro.

en ese momento se les hacerca un oficial este era una pantera, como los chicos tenían las cabezas hacia abajo y el oficial era mucho mas alto no se dio cuenta que eran animales, este les dijo-disculpen muchacho, es muy tarden, deben volver a sus casas

Jeff estaba a punto de clavar sus cuchillo en el pecho del animal, pero masky logro contener la situación.

-Disculpe señor es que estábamos en casa de unos amigos.

-Muy bien chicos vallase a su casa antes de que sea mas tarde.

Al escuchar al oficial los 2 asesinos en anonimato se fueron caminando rápidamente, se mostraba a Jeff un tanto molesto.

(JEFF) ¿Por qué no me dejaste matarlo?, hubiese sido muy sencillo.

(MASKY) Habìa muchos oficiales y militares cerca, eso nos hubiese caído muy mal.

(JEFF) Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabias?

(MASKY) Y tu un maldito narcisista.

(JEFF) Al menos mi "rostro" no parece de mujer.

Los chicos caminaron 10 minutos hasta que lograron llegar a un vecindario, este no había policías asi que aprovechando que vieron en que casa se alojaba la familia de cabras ambos sacaron sus armas.

EN FOREST RESERV, en la casa en la que se encontraba la familia de osos en las que se enfocaron los asesinos, estos estaban empacando unas ropas, el hijo de la familia.

(HIJO) Papa,¿Por qué tenemos que ir a casa de los tios Chuck y amanda?.

(PADRE) Veras hijo… zootopia ahora hay alguien muy malo que se lleva a los niños y daña a las familias….. sobretodo en donde vivimos, por eso tenemos que irnos hasta que atrapen al malhechor.

La familia de osos tenia planeado salir de la ciudad temprano, a las 9 am, el padre y la madre estaba ya a punto de acostarse, tendrían un día largo mañana, pero escucharon unos ruidos extraños, estos venían de los arbusto, pero sus miedos se hicieron grandes cuando escucharon a alguien entrar en la casa, en ese momento el padre tomo una escopeta que tenia en el armario de su habitación y la madre poseía una pistola pequeña, el padre se dirigió a la salida y la madre al cuarto de su hijo, el padre fue a la habitación principal de donde venían los ruidos, al llegar vio que una ventana se había roto, esto era muy extraño pues no había escuchado nada romperse este habrio la puerta con mucho cuidado es no vio nada en las cercanías pero vio que la puerta había recibido muchas cortadas, al verlas pensó que era algún depredador de gran tamaño como otro oso.

\- me pregunto quien o que habra hecho esto a la puerta.

Pero cuando termino de hacerse esa pregunta se escucho el grito de una mujer.

-!CARIÑO!.

La habitación de su hijo estaba ya a varios metros era la parte mas alejada de la casa mientras se acercaba se escuchaban disparos, cuando estaba ya casi en la puerta contó 5 disparos, presto atención a su oído, escuchaba a un niño pequeño llorando esto hizo que su padre entrara en pánico, al ingresar a la habitación se aterrorizo al ver lo que paso, su esposa yacía muerta boca arriba en el suelo con 3 balazos en el pecho y uno en el vientre mientras que su hijo estaba herir y llorando, el pelaje de su brazo derecho cambio de un bonito color café a cambiar a uno rojo carmesí por sus sangre este era secuestrado por alguien de capucha naranja este le dio una rápida mirada, el padre de familia se dio cuenta que este tenia una mascara negra con una cara un poco triste esta parecía ser dibujada con sangre, el padre disparo con su escopeta pero el secuestrador logro escapar por la ventana, el oso lo seguía persiguiendo, como era un soldado que estaba en unos días libres era un maestro en la puntería y si en el caso de que se quedara sin municiones el descuartizaría al infeliz que estaba destruyendo a su familia, corrieron unos 200 metros el cachorro solo gritaba por ayuda el padre solo le gritaba a lo lejos que el lo rescataría, cuando tuvo en su mira la cabeza de encapuchado (este era hobbie) el oso sintió una gran cortada en su brazo izquierdo fallando el tiro después los muslos de sus 2 pierna también revivieron profundas cortadas, debido a la gran fuerza y rapidez de las mismas cayo, apenas lo hizo se escucho un disparo, el padre levanto la mirada, horrorizado vio que su hijo estaba muerto en el suelo por una herida de bala en el centro de la cabeza, el padre solo podía llorar desconsoladamente derepente escucho que unos arbustos estaban crujiendo el oso logro pararse a duras penas, de estos salio una sombra el oso se dio cuenta que la apariencia de este chico era igual a uno de los atacantes de el centro de comunicaciones, era...un joven de aproximadamente 1.75m, tenia un saco marron o caqui manchada de sangre tanto nueva como vieja ,lentes amarillos, al le cubría la boca, se acerco tambaleando un poco, se acercaba lenta y tenebrosamente al animal, puso su dedo indice sobre lo que se suponían que deberían estar sus labios.

- _sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh._

El oso por primera vez en su vida sentía un miedo que no lo dominaba desde pequeño, la pocas municiones que le quedaban se les había perdido, solo tenia la escopeta sin munición y el... extramadamente herido, por un momento el oso sintió que sus pupilas se dilataron del miedo vio el arma que tenia o mejor dicho, sus 2 armas, era 2 hachas de un tamaño considerable de esta goteaba la sangre de el y los animales que mato en este mundo, por el miedo melvin (Nota del autor: es el nombre del oso pardo padre de familia) dejo caer la escopeta vacía, esta al caer se escucho como crujía con las hojas de los pinos cercanos, melvin grito de forma un poco ahogada pero despues escucho un sonido.

- _sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh._

Era ese susurro otra vez, el ser después de acabar con ese espeluznante sonido su cuello cambio a un angulo jamas antes visto... se escuchaban sus huesos romperse...sus tendones... un sonido de la parca acecandose, una experiencia de pesadilla... el oso sabia lo que pasaria... el no escaparia, solo sentia que su corazon latia cada vez mas rapido, el pobre animal solo pensaba mientras su cuerpo al la vez asustado, lloraba.

- _Dios mios, por que me pasa esto, ¿acaso e pecado?, ¿acaso e lastimado gente sin que yo lo supiera?... ¿me... he combertido en alguien como para merecer este castigo?._

Vio que el ser se acerco,primero clavo de forma muy poco profunda el hacha en la garganta de melvin no lo suficiente como matarlo, pero si para que no gritara, con la segunda arma blanca procedio a abrir el estomago de melvin, despues el atacante movio el armas de arriba hacia abajo como si de un cuchillo se tratase, el charco de sangre no se hizo esperara, el oso estaba en sus ultimos momentos de vida, el asesino retiro el hacha de su garganta y melvin escucho las ultimas palabras que logro captar.

- _I´_ _m sorry, but... your time it´s over._

Después de escuchar la frase en ingles el asesino levanto su hacha y con toda la fuerza de este corto la cabeza acabando con el sufrimiento del animal, acabando con el hobbie se acerca a ticcy.

(HOBBIE) Hey toby, ¿acabaste con el?

Toby sostiene la cabeza del animal por un pedazo de la espina dorsal que sobresalía de una parte interna del cuello

(HOBBIE) Supongo que eso es un " si ",en fin debemos llevarnos estos cuerpos antes de que vengan mas animales a vengarse.

(TOBY) Entendido lo haré.

EN PLAZA CENTRAL,marky y jeff observaban entre la sombras viendo a la familia de cabras estas estaban hablando sobre algo pero no lograron escuchar, masky quera esperar a que fueran a dormir pero jeff no quería esperar y entro a la fuerza a la casa y causo un escándalo bastante grande por lo que masky decidió entrar a ayudarlo, en la casa todos estaban asustados por la apariencia del sujeto, una cabra hembra pregunta muy asustada.

-¿quien eres tu?

Apenas termino la frase jeff se acerco como un relámpago y antes de degollarla susurro una frase.

-go to sleep.

el cuerpo de la damas cayo rápidamente al suelo provocando un charco de sangre que tiño el piso de madera, había 2 cabras mas allí entraron en cólera una ataco a jeff con sus cabeza contra una pared, jeff con toda su fuerza tomo el cuello de la cabra esta trato de defenderse pero jeff lo mato rompiéndole el cuello haciendo que su cabeza girara casi 180 grado, la otra cabra estaba muy asustada ahora como para pelear masky lo noqueo con un golpe con su palanca en la nunca, revisaron en la casa y al parecer no había ningún niño.

-Valla masky parece que este a sido el trabajo mas fácil que hemos hecho.

-No lo creo jeff.

-y ¿porque lo dices? pregunta jeff

-mira, masky señala a una ventana estos se dan cuenta de que es una leona muy asustada llamando por teléfono, estos no les prestaría atención pero esta apuntaba hacia la casa en la que estábamos, entonces jeff dice.

\- yo me encargo de ella.

-entendido jeff, escucha mata a todos adentro de la casa y si puedes trae sus cuerpos llamare a ticcy y a hobbie para ver si nosotros robamos un vehículo o si ellos lo tienen.

-lo que sea, bueno es hora de que alguien mas duerma esta noche.

(ARTURVEN) Jeff salio por la ventana hacia la casa de al frente mientras que masky llamaba a hobbie por unos teléfono que les había quitado a unos animales la noche que fueron al centro de comunicaciones, el llamo a hobbie

(MASKY) Hola hobbie,¿terminaste lo que te mando hacer sleder?... ¿que complicaciones?... buenos si no te sientes muy herido no importa...bien pero no creo que tengamos tiempo.

En ese momento llega jeff entra a la casa

(JEFF) Listo.

(MASKY) !WHAT THAT FUCK!

(JEFF) lo se, lo se párese que fue putamente parido es que en la casa estaba solo una leona hembra... y si te soy sinsero era bastante plana, en fin busque y en la casa y no había ningún niño.

(MASKY) ¿Estas seguro de eso?.

(JEFF) Joder se masky.

(MASKY) ¿Llamo a la policía?

(JEFF) Estaba apunto de decirle la dirección pero logre callarla justo a tiempo. ¿y como nos encontrara hobbie?

(MASKY) Eso es fácil, tanto este como su teléfono eran de unos gemelos, ambos tienen localizador de llamadas por lo que podremos ser localizados con mayor facilidad.

(JEFF) Esta bien.

(ARTURVEN) Pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que se escucho algo acercándose era una gran camioneta blanca, la parte trasera parecía llevar algo atrás, jeff y masky se dieron cuenta de que en esta se lograba ver una gran pata de color marrón con muchísima sangre, con esto lo mas probable es que era los chicos estos se acercaron lentamente al vehículo, de este salieron toby y hobbie estos presentaban algunos golpes y cortadas mas que todo toby pero estaban bien, se apuraron en montar los cadáveres restantes con la posibilidad que que vinieran policías o aun peor militares, apesar de que eran muy fuertes y muy peligrosos, había la posibilidad que que los mataran, al fin y al cabo se fueron del lugar.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE,a las 6:30 am nick y judy fueron a una casa en una zona residencial entre sahara quare y el distrito forestal debido a que varios vecinos se quejaron de varios sonido molestos, estos entraron a una de las casas vieron que en el suelo había muchas manchas de sangre pero eso no fue lo mas aterrador sino que en la sala de estar en las paredes estaban repletas de sangre, estas decían 2 cosas diferente o decía " _go to sleep"_ o " _i`m beautiful_ " los 2 estaba muy sorprendidos y judy si no fuese por el entrenamiento y adiestramiento de la academia de policía hubiese pegado un grito de terror, al ver esto nick solo dijo.

-Bien judy, creo que ahora ademas de preocuparnos por slederman tenemos a otro enfermo rondando por allí. después le responde judy.

-Tan solo quisiera...que alguien nos pudiese ayudar en esto, en enfrentar a estos psicópatas.

(ARTURVEN) Pero algo curioso que no sabia nadie es que alguien les ayudaría contra sleder y los demás asesinos.

.

.

.

A CONCLUIDO EL EPISODIOS

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, espero que este de lo mejor, saben este episodio fue el que durante su escritura me vinieron muchas "iluminaciones" que sin duda harán esto muy interesante y saben una cosa, lo mejor es que esto también provoca que hubiese mas episodios, gracias a alex y a este episodio la serie sin duda serán mas de 10 episodios, como mínimo 15, así que espero que esto les guste mucho, si quieren mas episodios y los saludos ya saben que hacer:poner favorito, seguir esta historia, comentar lo que sea (critica,análisis,pre-análisis, etc) muy bien amigos y que la pasen genial, se despide de Venezuela y del mundo hasta la próxima semana su querido amigo ARTURVEN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(ARTURVEN)Hola a todos queridos amigos, hoy los saludos le tocan a... redoble por favor**

 _ **redoble y pausa dramática.**_

 **Andres478(Colombia),en este capitulo decidí colocar a 4 personajes especiales que yo le tome cariño casi inmediatamente después de que los conocí,Antes de comenzar quiero decir algunas cosas, solo se toman las bases de las crepypastas originales de varios personajes, pero algunas cosas cambien y estas serán explicadas en este cap, en resumen este es un A.U (Universo alternativo) en el cual los personajes solo poseen su origen tal cual es en su creepypastas original, varias cosas cambian;** , **en fin chavos comencemos.**

Capitulo 8 "unos heroes inesperados"

EN EL MUNDO HUMANO, no encontramos en un bosque, este siempre si impregnaba con los colores de cada época del año: primavera, verano, otoño y invierno, pero debido a que llevaba ya un tiempo que no llovía, pero había un árbol en particular, en este había alguien descansando y pensando, este era un joven que acaba de cumplir 21 años, y ustedes se preguntaran,¿quien es el? pues sigan leyendo, todo cobrara sentido.

Este era un joven de piel blanca, pelo marrón, ojos verde esmeralda, era un genial a la hora de matar, tenia alguna coceduras en el rostro, mide 1.78 tenia jeans ajustados y una bufanda con rayas negras y grises; a estas instancias ya sabemos quien es, es Liu Woods o conocido mejor como Liu The Homicial, desde su accidente con su hermano jeff han pasado 4 años y desde la muerte de su prometida Susan 3, debido al terrible acto del cual se arrepiente de haber hecho en el hospital de su ciudad natal hace 3 años esta siendo buscado por la policía, aunque como el desea acabar con su hermano menor algunas personas no lo odian, mas bien lo a quieren ayudar por las incontables personas y vidas que arruino jeff, liu estaba un poco extrañado ya era varios días en el que el psicópata no mataba gente, cuando esto pasaba jeff planeaba hacer "masacres", liu acababa de comer con una familia clase media pues el mato a una gran banda que quería acabar un esta familia, en agradecimiento le invito a comer, se sentía satisfecho.

LIU

Me pregunto...¿que fue lo que hizo de jeffry se volviera loco?, se que el y yo pasamos por muchas cosas pero no es posible que el hiciera algo haci como haci, ¿verdad? talvez... alguien que no conocíamos influyo esas ideas en su mente, pero eso no cambia nada, mato a nuestros padres, mato de decenas y decenas de familias, casi me mata a mi, formo una legión de chiflados por todo el mundo en todos los continentes... cuando lo vuelva a ver, no tendré compasion de su maldita vida.

(ARTURVEN) entonces liu escucho unos pasos acercarse, preparo su cuchillo pensando que era el the killer con quien se encontraría pero por muy raro que a el le parecía se equivoco, era una chica, 1.70m-1.72m, pelo negro muy largo y sedoso, esta tenia unos jenas como los de el, y parecía tener una chaqueta, liu decidió guardar el cuchillo que escondía en una chaqueta negra que le dieron de regalo hace poco mas no solo el cuchillo, este llamo a atención de la chica.

(LIU) Buenas tardes,¿se encuentra bien?,¿se encuentra?.

A penas termino las preguntas la chica ataco a liu con un cuchillo de cocina, liu hizo lo mismo, las hojas metálicas de alta resistencia se golpeaban entresi de forma casi sincronizadas, era muy extraño ver que a los 2 consiguieran a alguien a su nivel, liu vio que la chica usaba una camisa blanca y una mascara de porcelana muy bien hecha, en dado momento el homicida logro hacer que la chica callera al suelo, liu se puso encima de ella puso el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su garganta.

-Dispulpa señorita pero ¿porque me atacaste sin razon alguna?

La chica logro darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de liu, la chica después le dio una puñetazo en cada mejilla, de una pata lo tiro a suelo, el chico logro guardar discretamente en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, el arma se podría caer pero se las ingenia para que eso no pasara, la chica pregunto.

\- Hey muchacho,¿que es lo que haces en el bosque hacia sin mas?

Liu estaba un poco molesto por como ella lo ataca, pero apesar de que el no tenia cordura, el siempre fue un caballero con o sin cordura, por eso no lastimo a la dama, pero por alguna razón ella le recordaba a una de las muy pocas amistades que hizo el poco tiempo que se mudo con su familia antes de que jeff la destruyera.

-Ayude a una familia de unos maleantes, los mate y la familia me agradecieron dándome de comer, después de eso fui a descansar al bosque.

-que curioso, me paso exactamente lo mismo.

-Ves..[mientras se acerca a la chica] no tienes que temer

-NO TAN RÁPIDO, [amenazando con su cuchillo en mano] quiero preguntarte algo,¿sabes algo de jeff el asesino?

Liu estaba sorprendido, había escuchado que por un tiempo una sobreviviente de una ataque de jeff fue a buscarlo para matarlo, pero a la vez pensó que era una de sus seguidores, sobretodo si era una de sus soldados mas fuertes, una chica llamada nina.

-Si, lo conozco, ¿porque lo preguntas?. mientras lo hace trata de tomar su cuchillo.

-Dime, ¿tu quieres ayudarlo o matarlo?

A penas escucho la pregunta el muchacho tomo su cuchillo con fuerza y dijo.

-Lo repudio, quiero ver su cuerpo desangrándose adelante de mi, para poder ver como sufre.

Entonces la chica guarda su cuchillo al igual que liu, estos se acercan y comienzan a "socializar"

(¿?) Perdón pero haberte atacado, pensé que eras un asesino.

(LIU) Acepto tus disculpas señorita, bueno me gustaría saber quien es usted, mi nombre es liu the homicidal o liu el homicida, pero puedes decirme liu

La chica parecía mirarlo un poco extrañada atravesar de la mascara.

(¿?) Mi nombre en Jane the killer, pero solo dime Jane.

(LIU) (muy sorprendido) espera un momento... tu eres...Jane... Jane Arkensaw

(JANE) (también sorprendida) Y... tu eres... liu woods

(LIU) Exactamente.

(ARTURVEN) Los 2 se abrazaron con felicidad, eran las únicas personas de sus pasados que aun estaban vivas, esto lleno de alegría los 2, solo tenia algo parecido a la alegría cuando mataban malhechores, después de eso charlaron mas normalmente.

(LIU) Wooh Jane, estas muy alta, eres toda una mujer.

(JANE) Digo lo mismo, después de que escuche lo que hizo jeff, nunca pensé haberte visto, pensé que habías muerto en el hospital por las heridas; veo que te dejo un feo recuerdo.

(LIU) Pero Jane, ¿a ti que te paso?

(JANE) Al día siguiente después de lo que hizo tu hermano, el mato a mis padres y trato de quemarme viva.

(ARTURVEN) Al escuchar esto el corazón de liu palpito con fuerza y ira.

(JANE) Logre sobrevivir, pero mi rostro quedo muy dañado y quede calva, por eso utilizo esta mascara de porcelana y una peluca... bueno, hasta hace un tiempo, hace un año mi cabello comenzó a creer otra vez y mi rostro hasta hace unas semanas aun estaba mal,... bueno no se que opinas.

Jane se quito la mascara de porcelana, su piel seguía siendo igual de blanca como la de todo su cuerpo, pero el resto se recupero, su ojos eran de color negro, su lapiz labial era de color morado muy oscuro, pero a parte de eso era la misma amable,dulce y genial chica que el logro conocer por poco tiempo en su nuevo vecindario.

(LIU) Bien Jane, no quiero sonar metiche pero, ¿Qué edad tienes?

(JANE) Tengo 19, tu tendrías….

(LIU) unos 21 amiga.

(JANE) Entonces,¿Cómo te convertiste en homicidal liu?

(ARTURVEN) Entonces liu procedió a contarle su historia: como sobrevivió a su hermano, cuando conoció a Susan, el tiempo que pasaron juntos, los criminales que asesino, pero para no ser atacado otra vez jane le dio que una gran banda de asesinos a los atacaron desprevenidos, el los asesinos a todos, pero que Susan apenas llego al hospital murió.

(LIU) No sabia como vivir sin mi amada susan, incluso le propuse matrimonio.

(JANE) oh dios, liu…. Yo no sabia que…

(LIU) Para tener un recuerdo de ella, en mi pecho me hice un gran corazón, puse en el la fecha en la que nos conocimos, nuestra primera cita , cuando le propuse matrimonio y la fecha de cuando murió.

(JANE) Creo que era una gran chica.

(LIU) Era… una mujer maravillosa.

(JANE) Bien liu por nuestros estados te daré una proposición.

(LIU) Déjame adivinar, quieres que forme equipo contigo para acabar con ese maldito de Jeff… con mucho gusto lo haré.

(JANE) Pareces mas inteligente de lo que pareces.

(LIU) tengo un C.I de 140 por lo que no te debes de sorprender jejej

(ARTURVEN) Los 2 estrecharon sus manos para sellar el trato, 1 hora después de una caminata vieron una alta silueta junto a un niño, estos no la distinguieron bien pero los 2 al sacar sus cuchillos de cocina pensaron que era slederman, algunas personas que les decían tener posible información sobre el paradero de Jeff decían que un ser llamado "slederman" le había dado alojamiento al the killer, con eso podían sacarle algo de información, jane y liu emboscaron al ser por el camino que estaba con el chico, aprovechando que también lo rescatarían, pero se llevaron una gigantesca sorpresa al ver que no era sleder, era alguien muy alto si, aprox 2.50m – 3 m, pero su apariencia era diferente: tenia puntos de colores del arcoíris en todo su traje, tenia una camisa blanca abajo del traje, tenia una corbata de moño roja, unos guantes blancos con un estilo un poco elegante, un sombrero de copa con una cinta roja y una pequeña flor rosa de 8 pétalos y el centro amarillo y lo mas importante es que tenia un rostro de una gran sonrisa nada aterradora, 2 puntos negros vacíos que eran sus ojos; aparentemente el niño no estaba en trance como afirmaban algunas personas de lo que le ocurrían cuando te secuestraba slederman, era un niño de aproximadamente de 8 años, en una mano tenia un bonito globo rojo y en otra estaba sosteniendo la mano del ser, el niño estaba asustado al ver a los chicos.

-Señor "splendorman", esos señores están armados.

-No te preocupes Henry, no te dejare que te hagan daño. El rostro del ser cambio de felicidad a seriedad.

Liu y Jane se sintieron mal por el malentendido.

(JANE) No, no disculpe, pensábamos que era slenderman.

La criatura se mostró mas tranquilo al ver que no lo buscaba a el en especifico.

-Oh, ustedes buscan a sleder ¿no es así?, les ayudare con mucho gusto pero primero debo regresar a este niño con su familia.

(ARTURVEN) Tal como dijo splendorman, regreso al niño con su familia, dejo que el niño caminara a su casa que estaba en las cercanías de un gran bosque, splendorman se aseguro que nadie lo viera, después de que estuvieran bastante lejos en una parte mas alejada del bosque comenzaron a charlar.

(SPLENDORMAN) (muy alegre) Disculpen mis malos modales, mi nombre es splendorman y es un gran placer conocerlo, ¿Cómo se llaman?

(LIU) Yo me llamo liu y la chica se llama jane.

(SPLENDORMAN) [le da un pequeño beso en la mano de jane] es un gusto conocerlos.

(JANE) (apenada) no…no…se moleste.

(SPLENDORMAN) Em fin,¿como escucharon de sleder?

(JANE) Creemos que el esta ayudando a un asesino llamado "Jeff the killer",¿cree saber donde este?

(SPLENDORMAN) En realidad yo también lo estoy buscando desde hace muchos años, debido a que cometió muchos crímenes, secuestro y mato a muchos niños; antes trabajaba con el pues… somos como familia, antes trabajábamos para alguien… que…que

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento splendorman comenzó a llorar, al recordar la atrocidades que el también hizo en un pasado, los puntos de su cuerpo eran por cada niños que mato, estos al principio eran de color marrón, pero cuando decidió salir de su "trabajo" y no matar a mas niños splendorman decidió pintárselos para no parecer tan amenazante, a partir de ese día decidió buscar a sleder para que el pagara por sus crímenes, después de haber contado su historia los chicos estaban asombrados pues nunca pensaron que habría alguien como slederman.

(JANE) No lo puedo creer

(SPLENDORMAN) Lo se, todos dirían lo mismo.

(LIU) Bien señor splendorman,¿nos ayudara?

(ARTURVEN) Entonces la cara de splendorman cambio de felicidad a seriedad otravez.

(SPLENDORMAN) Los ayudare y creo que ahora es el momento, puedo sentir la presencia de slederman cerca.

(ARTURVEN) Sin contestar jane y Liu siguieron a splendorman hasta un claro donde estaba alguien muy alto y de traje completamente negro, este era slederman, este tenia una gran bolsa con mucha comidas y bebidas. (Nota del autor: XD jejej, consiguió comida de los "CLAP". Este chiste solo lo entiende un venezolano), como splendorman era un experto al esconderse como su hermano no le costo nada, Jane y Liu se escondieron en 2 arboles que lograron esconderse, fueron bastante suertudos como para que slederman no sintió su presencia, este dijo.

(SLEDERMAN) Con esta comida debe ser mas que suficiente para varios días sin que los chicos sobre todo Jeff salgan a robar comida y arriesgarse a que los atrapen, aun no puedo creer que en esa otra dimensión exista tanta energía y eso que todavía no e encontrado a un "niño especial", ese será un exelente mundo para divertirme yo y los demás crepys.

Al terminar esa frase slederman desapareció ante los chicos, los 3 escucharon todo lo que dijo.

(SPLENDORMAN) Esto no puede ser slederman a matado a muchas personas y yo jamas me di cuenta, esto es imperdonable debo atraparlo.

Splendorman ya estaba apunto de ir a buscarlo pero jane lo detuvo.

-¿Hey?, jane ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Tengo que ir a atraparlo. Dejo splendorman

-señor splendorman queremos ir con usted, si Jeff esta en esa otra dimensión tenemos que atraparlo y matarlo. Dijo jane.

\- Yo y jane somos podremos vencer a mi hermano y despues de eso también lo ayudaremos para acabar con slederman, por favor slpendorman. Dijo Liu

Esto hizo que splendorman estuviese contento de que aparte de tener nuevos amigos, también tuviese nuevos aliados.

(SPLENDORMAN) De acuerdo amigos, tomen mis manos ya logre rastrear la dimensión a la que fue, aun no soy un experto en esto como el, yo puedo hacerlo pero debo utilizar mucha mas energía cierren los ojos este será un viaje un poco agitado.

(ARTURVEN) Jane y Liu hicieron lo que les pidió splendor, el viaje fue rápido pero fuerte, se encontraban entre una carretera de gran camino y un bosque.

(JANE) Splendor,¿estas seguro que esta no es nuestra dimensión?

(SPLENDORMAN) Estoy muy seguro, solo me siento así de cansado cuando entro a otra dimension

(LIU) ehmmm, amigos…creo que si estamos en otra dimensión, miren ese cartel al frente

(ARTURVEN) Los chicos miraron al frente donde les indicaba liu, ese decía: " _bienvenidos a zootopia, donde cada mamífero desde la musaraña mas pequeña hasta el elefante mas grande pueda ser lo que ser_ ", al mirar estos Liu y jane estaban muy extrañados al leer esto, splendorman dijo.

(SPLENDORMAN) Ummm, recuerdo que hace unos días ayude a una niña de 9 años perdida en el bosque, tenia una camisa de una película del mismo nombre y tenia a una conejita disfrasada de policía….. DIOS ERA TAN KAWAII

(LIU) Lo mas probable es que esta sea la ciudad en la que slederman y los otros hayan atacado.

(JANE) Es lo mas probable deberíamos ir para allá

(SPLENDORMAN) Chicos, no creo que sea lo mas recomendable, en mi estado no tengo ni la mas mínima oportunidad de ganarle a slederman, talvez podamos con los proxys o con Jeff pero contra sleder no lo creo.

EN EL ZDP, las cosas estaban un poco mas tranquilas, ya eran 4 días desde que paso el asesinato de las familias de mamíferos, algunos animales pedían la destitución de bogo pues para algunos no a hecho lo suficiente, en los cubículos estaban Nick , judy y diego.

(JUDY) No puedo creer que de verdad aya animales que quieran sacar a bogo de su puesto, este a sido el caso mas difícil de todos, mas que el de los mamíferos.

(FLEON) Como si este trabajo fuese tan fácil, bogo transformo esta ciudad cuando entro al cargo hace casi 10 años, antes zootopia era una ciudad muy peligrosa pero ahora antes de todo estos, era una de las ciudades mas seguras del mundo.

(NICK) Así son muchos de los mamíferos de hoy en día, de malagradecidos

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento entra bogo este dice.

-Buenos días chicos, se que últimamente se ha vuelto un poco difícil el caso de slederman pero ahora recibiremos algo de ayuda extra y por esos enviaron a unos de los mejores soldados y espías del país.

(ARTURVEN) Detrás de gobo salio un conejo macho de pelaje gris, tenia un elegante traje negro con una corbata larga de rayas azules claros y ultramarino, en cada oreja tenia 2 rayas negras

(JUDY) !OH DIOS MIO ES JACK SAVAGE!

(JACK) Es un placer conocer a judy hopps

(JUDY) oh santas galletas con queso, ¿me conoces?

(JACK) Claro, bogo no para de hablar de usted y el zorro el señor Nick Wild

(NICK) Con que tu eres el que nos ayudara en esto, jej será mas entretenido.

(ARTURVEN) Jack se acerco a Nick y le dijo amenazándolo

(JACK) No te atrevas a burlarte de mi chico, con mi entrenamiento te podría dejar noqueado en un 2x3, asi que respétame.

(ARTURVEN) Después de una caliente discusión todo se tranquilizo, los demás volvieron a sus labores, sin saber que ya mas de la ayuda especial estaba por venir tendrían algo de ayuda

.

.

.

A TERMINADO EL EPISODIO.

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola gente como están, espero que me disculpen que el capitulo salga a estas horas en realidad este episodio saldría a las 7 am (hora venezolana) pero no tuve señal de internet todo el día y ahorita es que volvió, en fin chicos, al principio pensé en colocar solo a liu y a splendorman pero coloque a jane por 3 razones: la primera por que sin ella este episodio seria muy corto; segundo la coloque por petición de** Unnamed being **y no me arrepiento fue una muy buena idea y con esto llego a la tercer razón que con jane la historia sera mas entretenida y mas interesante.**

 **En fin "colega" (como dicen en españa) recuerden que despues de leer cada episodio pongan sus comentarios sobre que les parecio cada capitulo y poner favorito y seguirme que eso me ayuda mucho a mi y a la historia... bueno aparte que me disculpo por este pequeñisimo retraso espero todo: comentarios y el resto de las cosas, que pasen un genial sabado y domingo desde venezuela les desea ARTURVEN**


	9. Chapter 9

**(ARTURVEN) Les saluda ARTURVEN muy bien chicos y chicas, hoy nos toca un episodio mas de uno de los mejores crossover de zootopia que ustedes decidieron ver, así que amigos agarren sus "cotufas" , sus refrescos y sus lentes de lectura (si es que los usan) y listos para que comience este capitulo muy "zooprendente"**

Capitulo 9 " Conociendonos "

(ARTURVEN) Splendor,liu y jane no tenían tiempo que perder por lo que buscaron algún lugar en donde quedarse, avanzaron la horas y era de noche pensaron que debían dormir debajo de las hojas de los arboles.

(SPLENDORMAN) Que mal chicos, no creo que consigamos alguna casa cerca de aquí.

(JANE) Esperen chicos creo que veo algunas casas por allá

(ARTURVEN) Los "Happypastas" fueron a la dirección que les indico jane, había 3 casas de maderas de gran tamaño se fijaron que en las cercanías de donde estaban habían manchas rojizas en el suelo, ¿aceite de motor o...sangre?, no lo sabían; decidieron entrar a la primera casa pero se dieron cuenta de 2 cosas

*Primera: La puerta tenia una cinta policial.

*Segunda: Esta misma puerta tenia grandes marcas de cortadas por varias parte, al ver esto spledor dijo

(SPLENDORMAN) Chicos no creo que sea buena idea, esto es una escena policíaca.

(JANE) Es eso o dormir afuera.

(ARTURVEN) jane rompió la cinta policíaca y entraron la casa, se jifaron que algunos muebles estaban mal acomodados y una ventana esta rota y los cristales estaban acomodados junto a unas estampillas amarillas con números negros entraron mas a fondo a la casa , en una habitación se fijaron que había una mancha de sangre en el suelo y algunos casquillos de balas (Nota del Autor: es la habitación de la cría de oso de una de las 3 familias de osos asesinadas del ataque de hobbie y toby)

(LIU) Jane, splendorman creo que si paso algo aquí, no tocan nada aquí

Pasan jane cerca y splendorman asoma la cabeza

(JANE) Demonios acaso en cada dimensión hay matanzas y violencia.

(SPLENDORMAN) Eso creo, no toquen nada de este cuarto, revisen la otras habitaciones por si acaso hay algo.

(ARTURVEN) Los chicos revisaron el resto de la casa y no había nada fuera de lo normal a parte de lo ya visto, liu y jane fueron a la casina al tratar de conseguir comida y la consiguieron, se fijaron que no había nada de carne, no le dieron importancia hicieron 3 platos de pasta para cenar, en dado momento se inicio una conversación

(LIU) Jane no quiero sonar atrevido pero ¿porque llevas esa ropa?

(JANE) A que te refieres. pregunta confundida jane.

(LIU) Pues el algunas ocasiones cuando leía algunos periódicos te veía al fondo pero en algunas ocasiones aparecías con un vestido negro

(JANE) es por que tengo 2 tipos de ropa al buscar a jeff esa a la que te refieres es cuando salgo a corta distancia y la que tengo es la que cuando debo hacer viajes de largas distancias

(LIU) Eso me aclara muchas dudas

(SPLENDORMAN) Interesante jane y liu, te quedo excelente esta pasta

(LIU) Emm...si gracias.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Que sucede liu?

(LIU) No es nada es solo que pienso que esto no es irónico saben la "pasta"... es solo un presentimiento.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo en el comedor, se fueron a dormir después, a la mañana siguiente en la casa solo estaban jane y liu buscaron a su amigo por la casa (claro sin tratar de no mover el pruebas policíacas) en el refrigerador encontraron una nota que decía.

 _"Liu y Jane salí a buscar informacion sobre sleder, no se preocupen seré muy cauteloso tratare de no asustar a nadie por las calles estaré en cubierto, no salgan de la casa. besos y abrazos splendy :3, ;), :D "_

(JANE) Soy yo o... splendorman es un poco... "infantil"

(LIU) Si me lo preguntas es demasiado dulce, puede ser un poco extraño pero parece un buen amigo

(JANE) Opino lo mismo

(ARTURVEN) Los dos no podían salir de casa por petición de splendorman, por lo que solo se quedaron allí y vieron algo de T.V, se sorprendieron al ver que no había humanos... SOLO ANIMALES, en el canal de noticias estaba una pantera, un alce y un panda, hablaban de que a pasado casi 4 días desde los últimos asesinatos en la ciudad, (del ataque de los proxys y jeff) y de que porque pararon con los ataques, ya la mayoría de comercios han comenzado ha abrir sus puertas por la necesidad economica al igual que los civiles compradores, con mucho interés siguieron viendo para ver como era este mundo.

EN UN EDIFICIO DE LA PLAZA CENTRAL, splendorman observaba la majestuosa ciudad.

(SPLENDORMAN) (casi chillando y muy feliz) OH DIOS MIO, esto es tan maravilloso, hay animalitos desde pequeños conejitos y grandes y geniales leones; rinocerontes,cebras,jirafas,lobos,osos,zorros,hipopótamos; de todo tipo.

(ARTURVEN) En un momento splendorman se fijo que u trió de depredadores, (un zorro de pelaje rojo, un lobo de color gris y una pantera; todos parecían tener entre 16 - 18 años) estaban persiguiendo a un pequeño panda de 8 años, al ver esto splendor no podia quedarse entre brazos y decidió ayudarlo

(NIÑO) [asustado] ¿porque me quieren hacer daño?

(ZORRO) Tranquilo niño, solo te llevaremos con nosotros

(NIÑP) NO, aléjense de mi.

(LOBO) Jaj, ¿que diría usted jefe? (refiriéndose a la pantera)

(PANTERA) Nos lo llevaremos a la fuerza y sus padres pagaran el rescate

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento splendorman salio de la nada, trato de razonar con los delincuentes pero estos dijeron gritando de manera unisolo

-!ES SLENDERMAN!

(LOBO) ¿QUE HACEMOS?

(PANTERA) Lo mas lógico en hacer en esta situación es que nosotros... !CORRAN PERRAS,CORRAN POR SUS PUTAS Y MISERABLES VIDAS! *se van corriendo como cobardes*

(ARTURVEN) Después de que se van splendorman jefa su vista en el pequeño panda, este trato de hablar con el pero estaba aun asustado arrodillado y con sus brazos tapando su rostro, splendorman pensaba en que podía hacer para alegrar al chico y después se le prendió en foco ahorrador... ¿que?... es mas ecológico.

(SPLENDORMAN) Hey chico mira

(NIÑO) ¿ehm?

El chico vio como 2 tentáculos negros con muchos colores alegres y vivos con un cascabel dorado en cada punta, estos se enredaban entre si de una forma divertida haciendo reír al niño

(NIÑO) ¿Usted no es slederman cierto?

(SPLENDORMAN) Claro que no amiguito no te haría daño jamas, mi nombre es splendorman y te quiero dar unos regalos...

Al 4 cuadras del callejón estaban nick, judy y Delgato disfrutando de un descanso (la coneja y el zorro en una patrulla y el tigre en otra), el trió de maleantes se entrego y dijo que ya habían visto a slederman y fueron al callejón pero de allí solo salio un panda comiendo gomitas dulces y con un globo morado.

-¿ese es su slederman?. Pregunta nick burlándose de los maleantes

-Se lo juramos lo vimos. dice la pantera

En dado momento Delgato les dijo al dúo

(DELGATO) Muy bien chicos yo me llevare al trió de secuestradores para que canten en la comisaria, si quieren vallan a ver al chico para ver si dice algo.

(ARTURVEN) Nick y judy aceptaron y después de estacionar cerca la patrulla fueron a hablar con el panda.

(JUDY) Buenos días (dice muy contenta)

(NICK) Hola niño

(NIÑO) OH DIOS MIO, SON LOS OFICIALES JUDY Y NICK, señores no creerán lo que me paso.

(JUDY) ¿Te querían llevar un trió de bandalos?

(NIÑO) si pero el señor splendorman

-!SLEDERMAN! dijeron un poco nerviosos nick y judy

(NIÑO) No, S-PLEN-DOR-MAN, me salvo de que me secuestraran

(ARTURVEN) Entonces judy saco su bolígrafo de zanahoria y una libreta y comenzó a anotar lo que decía el niño panda

(JUDY) ¿y como sucedió?

(NIÑO) Pues esos bandidos me taparon en un callejón y cuando pensé que me lastimarían alguien altísimo aperecio de golpe, los 3 animales malos huyeron pero yo aun estaba asustado, saque la cabeza y vi que el 2 tentáculos negros con muchos puntos coloridos se enredaban los 2 juntos, me dio estas gomitas dulces y este globo, dijo que era como un justiciero que estaba buscando el mamífero malo ese slederman para vencerlo, estaba un poco apurado se levanto con sus tentáculos y se fue encima de los edificios

(JUDY) ¿Como vestía?

(NIÑO) Tenia una ropa negra con muchos puntos de colores, era muy alto, un sombrero de coca con una flor pequeña y un listo rojo, unos guantes blancos, no tenia ni pelaje,ni cola ni garras , tenia...ehmmm... algo en el cuello

(NICK) ¿Una corbata negra quizás?

(NIÑO) Era una corbata, pero era muy rara

(NICK) Espera un momento amiguito *busca en el teléfono imágenes de corbatas*

(NIÑO) Esa es pero era roja *señala una corbata de moño*

(JUDY) Muy bien chiquintin muchas gracias,¿sabes en donde esta tu casa?

(NIÑO) Si, esta a una cuadra y al final de esa, que les valla bien

(NICK) con mucho cuidado te vas niño.

Se despiden y discuten sobre lo que paso

(JUDY) ¿Este caso si que es muy extraño? primero un... "moustro" secuestra a niños y mata a civiles, unos locos hacen un ataque el distrito forestal y cerca de aquí, ahora un tipo sale diciendo que quiere pelear contra el.

(NICK) Si me lo preguntas talvez trabajen juntos y sobre el tipo, ese "splendorman" quien sabe... si no le falta un tornillo talvez pueda ayudarnos

(JUDY) ¿!ES UN CHISTE!?, no sabemos que pueda hacer

(NICK) Hey, si odia al slederman ese y nosotros también no le veo problema

Derepente llama bogo a la radio

(JUDY) Hola señor

(BOGO) _Que bien que respondan, necesito que vallan a forest reserv para ver si ustedes logran conseguir algo de informacion con alguna pista que no lograron encontrar los forenses, los acompañaran savage y fleon._

(JUDY) Entendido señor.

EN LA CASA Liu y Jane se habían quedado sorprendidos por el parecido tan grande que tenia este mundo con el suyo, básicamente solo eran animales en los lugares de los humanos pero aun así no le quitaba lo increíble, en un momento llego splendorman

(JANE) Excelente, a llegado splendorman.

(LIU) Muy bien, ¿consiguió algo de informacion?

(SPLENDORMAN) No desgraciadamente,solo salve a un niño muy tierno era un panda muy adorable, vi a lo lejos hace como 1 hora que hablaban de sleder, el... se había llevado a muchos niños y a matado a muchos animales.

(LIU) Eso esta muy mal.

En ese momento escucharon algo acercarse, jane se acerco a una ventana y se fijo que era una patrulla policial

(LIU) Jane ¿que puedes ver?

(JANE) Hay una patrulla policial afuera

(LIU) Esto es malo, nos pueden confundir con los asesinos a con slederman

(JANE) Se están bajando

(LIU) [sacando su cuchillos] ¿que animales son?

(JANE) Son... 2 conejos... un zorro... y un león de gran melena roja

(LIU) Yo solo me preocupo por el león

(SPLENDORMAN) Relájate jane yo y liu controlaremos la situación

(LIU) ¿A que se refie... oh creo que ya lo entiendo pero usted en realidad cree que funcione

(SPLENDORMAN) Solo nos queda eso

(ARTURVEN) Los 4 animales estaba afuera de la casa, judy se percato de la puerta

(JUDY) Chicos esperen...

(NICK) ¿Que ocurre zanahorias?

(JACK) Pero que falta de profesionalismo wild debe prestar mas atención como su compañera, mire la puerta.

(NICK) ¿Que cosa?

(FLEON) Espere un momento, dice la verdad la cinta policial esta rota, alguien a entrado

Los oficiales sacaron sus armas tranquilizantes a excepción de jack que este si traía un arma de fuego, los chicos caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta, sus pelaje se erizaron cuando la puerta se abrió, al hacerlo salio una criatura alta, esta era la misma que describió el chico; todos estaban sorprendidos por verlo.

(JACK) [nervioso pero no asustado] las manos arriba

(SPLENDORMAN) Buenas tardes, mi nombre es...

(JACK) Dije las manos arriba, un poco molesto lo dijo el conejo

(FLEON) No trates de hacer nada tonto, estamos armados.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Porque tendría que lastimaros?, son oficiales, no es mi naturaleza ser malo, el culpable de todo esto es sleder, mi nombre es splendorman.

(NICK) Tu-tu eres el ser que salvo al panda hace unas horas

(JACK) ¿En serio?

(SPLENDORMAN) SI, SI, ese soy yo, créanme no quiero hacer nada malo

(JACK) Aun así no le creo

(FLEON) Pero señor...

(JACK) Escúcheme moustro, da un paso y te vuelo la cabeza

(SPLENDORMAN) D: Eso no es nada amable señor conejo. dijo sin molestarse

(JACK) No me llames asi

(ARTURVEN) Derepente de la puerta salio un joven con bufanda

(LIU) ESPEREN. dijo gritando

Todos también le apuntaron también al joven

(LIU) Esperen un momento, nosotros no somos los asesinos y no estamos del lado de slederman, queremos ayudarles, por eso...[extiende sus brazos y manos al frente para ser esposado] nos entregamos

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma tan sencilla del asusto.

(JUDY) ¿Hay alguien en la casa?

(LIU) Pues si... hay una chica, solo ella

(JUDY) ¿Podrías decirle que salga por favor?. se lo pide muy amablemente

(LIU) Si, ya le digo.

(ARTURVEN) El joven de pelo marrón entra a la casa, tarda un poco pero sale con una chica con una mascara en el rostro y de pelo negro largo.

(NICK) ¿Están armados? pregunta nick un poco preocupado y a la vez curioso

(LIU) La chica y yo tenemos un cuchillo cada uno, pero no pondremos resistencia, los pueden tomar si ustedes quieren

(FLEON) Patas a la cabeza sobre la cabeza.

(ARTURVEN) Los 3 seres ponen sus manos encima de sus cabezas, ninguno les quito la mira de sus armas, efectivamente el chico y la chica tenían un cuchillo de cocina cada cada uno y estos, caminaron hasta el auto

(FLEON) no creo que puedan entrar los 3

(SPLENDORMAN) Oh discúlpenme, déjenme arreglarlo

Entonces splendorman se reduce a su tamaño mas pequeño, 2 metro y lograron entrar, un poco apretados pero pudieron, los cuatro oficiales no consiguieron ninguna pista aparte de los casquillos de balas que ya los había tomado en cuanta los otros investigadores, al no conseguir nada todos entraron en el vehículo.

(JACK) Ustedes tienen muchas preguntas que responder en la comisaria

(SPLENDORMAN) Sera un placer estar con ustedes. dice aun contento

(JACK) ¿Te das cuenta que puedes ser acusado y encarcelado por homicidio?

(JANE) Si nosotros fuéramos los asesinos lo sabrían con solo mirarnos y como ven, nos entregamos sin objesion alguna

(NICK) Ese es un buen punto, no lo crees "conejo a rayas"

(JACK) ¬¬ Dilo otra vez y despídete de este mundo wild

(NICK) Vamos, atrévete conejo

(JACK) ¿Acaso eso es un reto?. dice enojado

(NICK) Talvez. Lo dice burlonamente

Entonces dice Liu con algo de desinterés

-Oigan... nos llevaran a esa tal comisaria o ¿que?

-Tu no te metas vándalo y fleon conduce ahora. dice jack

-Entendido señor Savage.

El vehículo se moviliza al centro de la ciudad para ser interrogados en la comisaria.

.

.

.

A TERMINADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) ¿QUE ONDA AMIGOS?, bueno amigos,primero lo de la pasta es una forma de romper la 4ta pared de forma indirecta, segundo este a sido un fin de semana brutal con 2 episodios de "una nueva vida" y 2 de "UNA CRIATURA ATERRADORA" en la misma semana, espero que este episodio les haya gustado, lo mas rápido que pueda salir el próximo capitulo es el domingo, recuerden que ustedes me ayudan muchísimo comentando y poniendo favorito y seguirme después de cada capitulo y también con los mensajes privados, espero que pasen un feliz lunes y que todo les salga de maravilla, se despide ARTURVEN de ustedes y del mundo hasta el próximo cap.**


	10. PORTADA DE HISTORIA

**Hola gente soy arturven, en fin esto no es ni un capitulo ni un hiatus, pero por las moscas lo pondré lo mas claro posible**

 _ **NO-ES-UN-HI-A-TUS.**_

Con el tiempo me a dejado de gustar la imagen como portada y dibujar una yo mismo, claro no soy un "CRACK" pero con esfuerzo hago buenos dibujos, tengo varas ideas así que esto es para ver los comentarios para ver cual les gusta mas, dependiendo del dibujo también puede variar el tiempo en el que se colocque, no me refiero a que tarde mucho en hacerlo es solo que estos pueden dar spoiler de la serie, bueno que les dejo las opciones.

*"LAS 3 ETAPAS DE SPLENDORMAN QUE SE VERA EN LA HISTORIA":en el dibujo se observara 3 etapas las cuales son :primero "FELIZ";segunda:"OSCURIDAD"; y tercera y la que mas quiero dibujar:"PESADILLA DEMENTE".

*"BIEN CONTRA EL MAL": en esta se muestras a lado de la luz,bondad o chicos buenos como les pegue la gana ¬¬ osea (Splendorman, nick , judy , fleon , liu , jane ,bogo,y posiblemente otro) contra los chicos malos los crepys (sleder,jeff y los proxys) este es el único que si me puede llevar algunos días de trabajo, eso y sin contar que estoy apretado con los fanfics.

*"SLEDER VS SPLENDOR": Ya saben apara donde va esto.

*"2 PERSONAJES SORPRESAS": estos serán personajes que serán mostrados en los últimos 2 capítulos de la serie, créanme serán 2 que nunca pensaron que aparecerían.

Bien amigos creo que eso es todo pero también pueden mandar a que dibuje otro dibujo y en el caso que sea demasiado difícil para mi, un amigo lo puede hacer, a si que pongan el los comentarios o en mensajes privados que dibujos se les antoja, necesitaremos algunos mensajes para esto así que hay que esforzarse chicos y recuerden, si logro apurarme les traigo el próximo cap el domingo, no se olviden de comentar,chao:3.


	11. Chapter 10

**(ARTURVEN) Hola gente de , me siento muy alegre de traerles otro capitulo de esta gran serie, hoy los saludos le tocan a alguien especial, pues es uno de mis escritores favoritos y también escribe una historia de zootopia llamada "amor peludo" este es** reygorem **espero que siga leyendo los nuevos capítulos y le recomiende la historia a sus fans ,otra cosa amigo, por la sugerencia del escritor ya antes mencionado, no colocare mi nombre para que parezca algo ya un tanto... repetitivo, por lo que en algunos momentos solo que colocara el "narrador" o solo se dejan las lineas para que se sobreentienda bueno gente comencemos.**

Capitulo 10 "La triste historia de alguien feliz"

ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo por el titulo... oigan eso fue una rima XD, en fin, se narrara una historia que yo mismo e creado para splendorman ya siempre que buscaba el origen siempre me salio de un combate que tuvieron en un parque de diversiones, si alguien a escuchado algo similar de su origen no quiero en los comentarios diciéndome que me copie, solo le puse lo mas lógico posible y espero que les guste.

(NARRADOR) Judy habia llamado a la jefatura de policia para informarle a bogo para poder traer armamento de policias o militares para escoltar a los sospechosos del caso slederman, llegaron a la parte trasera de la jefatura, no habia ningun medio de comunicacion, solo los mamiferos que pidio judy entre ellos estaba bogo, ya que el mismo queria interrogar al ser, en el momento en el que el "aparente moustro" se bajo del vehiculo, escoltado de fleon y nick bogo estaba sorprendido al ver la similitud que tenia con la criatura slederman

(BOGO) Tu...tu... no eres slederman, pero posees un gran parecido. dijo un poco nervioso el bufalo

(SPLENDORMAN) Si eso siempre me lo han dicho..

(BOGO) Ustedes 3 (refiriéndose a splendor,liu y jane) serán escoltados por militares y después serán interrogados por los oficiales que los arrestaron.

(LIU) No nos apondremos.

Los 3 sospechosos fueron internados en una gran habitación gris, esta tenia cámaras y grabadoras de alta potencias de alta capacidad, nick y judy se sentaron junto a los 3 individuos, jack y fleon te quedaron a dentro armados por si pasaba algo, lo mismo con algunos otros animales armados.

(SPLENDORMAN) Saben deberían decorar este sitio con globos de muchos colores. dice de forma muy alegre.

(NICK) Flacucho, este es una sala de interrogatorios no una salón de fiestas.

(SPLENDORMAN) D: bueno...solo decía.

(JUDY) Muy bien chicos primero debemos realizares algunas preguntas,recuerden que todo lo que están diciendo esta siendo analizado para saber si dicen la verdad o están primero ¿sus nombres y sus edades?

(LIU) Pues yo me llamo liu woods y tengo 21 años

(JANE) Yo me llamo Jane Arkensaw, y tengo 19 años

(NICK) ¿Y usted flacucho?

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno... por cosas que me han pasado hace muchísimos años, no recuerdo mi nombre ni mi edad pero todos me pueden llamar splendorman o splendy

(JUDY) ¿Que especies son y de que tipo?

(JANE) Primero que nada el chico y yo somos humanos y ¿a que se refiere con que tipo?

(JUDY) Me refiero a que si son depredadores o presas

(LIU) Por nuestras habilidades supongo que seriamos unos depredadores.

(JUDY) Bien y splendorman, ¿usted es humano?

A partir de este punto la sonrisa que caracterizaba a splendorman se borro, dejando un rostro un una tristeza que hizo que judy comenzara a darse cuenta, que estos no eran los malos

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno yo antes lo era... pero por las mismas...cosas que me pasaron, me tranforme en esto

(NICK) Después de que terminemos con las preguntas básicas, nos tendrán que contar es famosa historia de la que tanto hablas.

(JUDY) ¿Por que la chica tiene esa mascara y el chico esas puntadas en el rostro?

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se apodero del lugar, hasta que por fin decidieron hablar.

(LIU) Bueno... esto nos lo provoco uno de los que esta con slederman, por eso fue que acompañamos a splendorman hasta aqui, pues jane y yo, llevamos 4 años buscando a el pues a asesinado a muchisima gente incentes

(JANE) Queremos vengar a esa gente y a nosotros por lo que nos hizo, pero siempre se sabe como ocultar y ahora es casi inatrapable desde que se unio con slederman

(JUDY) ¿y como es este individuo?

(LIU) Tiene unos pantalones negros, un saco de tipo capucha de color blanco, una piel tan pálida que diría que incluso es blanca y...

En ese momento nick interrumpio

-una sonrisa perturbadora y su nombre en jeff

-!¿COMO LO SUPO?!, dijo liu muy asombrado.

-digamos que tenemos, nuestros contactos.

(JUDY) ¿Ustedes ya lo conocían antes?

(JANE) Pues si, era... el hermano menor de liu.

Todos los oficiales estaban asombrados por lo que dijo la chica y liu lo confirmo.

(JUDY) perdón la intromisión y salirme de esas preguntas básicas pero... ¿como es que jeff les hizo eso?

(LIU) Pues el después de sufrir un terrible accidente en el que unos chicos lo querían matar quemando, el mato a nuestros padres y por poco me mata a mi a cortadas y a apuñaladas, por jane... jeff trato de quemarla viva, sobrevivió pero la dejo con quemaduras que hasta hace poco se logro recuperar... ehmm, "parcialmente"

Los oficiales de allí quedaron asombrados por los relatos de los chicos.

(JUDY) Dios mio, su hermano es un moustro

(LIU) Eso es lo que digo desde hace 4 años, después de eso jeff fue matando a personas y familias desprevenidas.

(NICK) ¿cuantos sobrevivientes han quedado de sus ataques a excepción de ustedes?

(JANE) Desgraciadamente nadie, liu y yo por el momento somos las únicas personas que han aguantado un ataque de jeff para contarlo de su mas de centenar de victimas.

(JUDY) Bueno, la ultima de las preguntas básicas que nos obligan a hacerles es ¿como llegaron aquí y porque?

(LIU) Esto es gracias a splendorman, el como slenderman posee la tele-transportación, esto es debido a que nosotros venimos de otra dimensión.

Los oficiales preguntaron a que se refería con esto.

(LIU) Es muy complicado pero en resumen nosotros somos de una dimensión alternativa en la que los animales no tienen ropa,caminan en 4 patas y mas que todo, son salvajes.

(NARRADOR) Judy comenzó a tener un ligero sonrojo al pensar que los animales en ese mundo estaban..."al natural".

(NICK) Bueno, creo que es hora de que el sujeto de traje diga lo que tenga que decir.

(SPLENDORMAN) Esta bien creo que ya es el momento que tanto ustedes como liu y jane escuchen esta historia, todo es to paso hace muchísimos años, tratare de ser lo mas detallado posible

 **SPLENDORMAN COMIENZA A NARRAR SU HISTORIA DE ORIGEN DE UNA FORMA UN POCO FRÍA.**

 _Yo era un chico de aproximadamente 18 años, recuerdo que... mi hermano menor había desaparecido, en casa siempre teníamos problemas con mama, en algunos momentos ni siquiera quería pagar la escuela pues pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo, recuerdo ese día, era la fiesta de graduación, yo iba a pasar ya a la universidad, mi hermano siempre era molestado por los demás, ningún chico quería ser su amigo, aun...recuerdo ese trozo, era de piel blanca,nariz moderada,ojos color capuchino, un pelo de un tono amarillento era alguien bastante callado, ese día todos salieron del colegio a celebrar, mi hermano me fue a esperar en la puerta del colegio pero jamas lo encontré, la policía nunca lo encontró, estaba muy desesperado, pase algunos años hasta que por fin lo olvide... el tiempo paso, pasaron bastante años, tal vez 8 o incluso 10...creo que trabaja en algo de bancos o algo por el estilo, pero cuando alguien adinerado de la familia murió decidió dejarme ese dinero a mi pues yo era el único que el tenia 100% de la confianza que nunca los derrocharía, como dije paso el tiempo, tuve una esposa, no recuerdo su nombre o muy bien como lucia, solo 2 cosas recuerdo de ella, su hermoso cabello pelirrojo largo y sedoso y sus bellos ojos azules que nunca dejaban de brillar, pero mi hija... recuerdo todo de ella todavía en mi memoria, su nombre era victoria, tenia 6 años cuando todo estaba normal, su cabello era rubio y tenia los mismos ojos de su madre, era alguien muy cariñosa, debido a que eramos de la clase alta casi no necesitaba trabajar, ayudaba en ciertos negocios algunos amigos pero eran cosas menores, como tenia mucho tiempo libre decidí buscar un pasatiempo, decidí trabajar junto a una pequeña fundación de la ciudad para entretener a niños, de todos creo que yo era el que tenia una "conexión especial" con los niños, me decían el "esplendor" de allí fue que saque el apodo para mas adelante, me alegraba ver las caras felices de los niños tanto en fiestas como en hospitales, tenia una vida feliz y perfecta...o eso es lo que creía._

En ese momento lo interrumpió jack

-Podrías apurarte, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Espere que termine señor savaje. dice judy

-Continue que me parece interesante la historia. dice nick

 _Bueno pensé que nada podría salir mal... pero el destino puede ser cruel y traicionero._

Los chicos se preguntaban que significaba esa frase, es ta respondida con lo mas triste que pudieron haber pensado.

 _A penas mi hija cumplía los 7 años mi esposa murió de un cáncer fulminante que la mato en 6 meses, pase un buen tiempo en depresión, la mujeres me llovían aunque, siempre sabían que solo me querían por mi dinero, lo único que me mantenía con mi sonrisa era mi niña y el trabajo de medio tiempo que decidí alargarle un poco mas de tiempo, un día en el que solo tuvimos una fiesta me encontré a una niña que se había separado de su madre, pase horas buscándola con los pocos compañeros que no se habían ido, después de un rato logre encontrarla pero había actuado de una forma muy rara, nunca me dio las gracias por cuidar a su niña solo ta tomo y salio corriendo, al día siguiente recibí una notificación la cual decía que debía ir a un juicio pero no decía por que, en el periódico local supe la razón de que me mandaran esa orden de ir... la madre de la niña nos había acusado de violar a su hija ami y a mis amigos que tratamos de ayudarla, de los casos de pedo filia que antes había escuchado generalmente este tipo de crímenes pueden llevar a condenas de hasta mas de una década pero a cada uno de mis amigos y yo nos dieron un año de condena en la cárcel, como no tenia familiares cercanos mi hija tuvo que quedarse un mi único tío vivo que el cual siempre teníamos problemas familias por diversas razones , yo y mis amigos siempre eramos los juguete de los presos, la cosas empeoraron, el primer mes mataron a nail, el menor del grupo, matt perdió un ojo al tercer mes, todos los días, nos golpeaban hasta casi la muerte pero los oficiales del lugar no hacían nada,solo se burlaban de nosotros y como si eso no fuese suficiente mi tío asesino y violo a mi hija y era prófugo de la justicia, un día me harte de la vida decidí acabar con mi sufrimiento, amarre una cuerda a la lampara que colgaba del techo y iluminaba la habitación, todos estaban afuera en el receso, por lo que nadie molestaría en esto, cuando estaba apunto de dar un paso para ahorcarme pero algo me detuvo, no era el miedo a matarme eso lo perdí hace mucho era una voz que me llamaba,era un anciano, no recuerdo su rostro o que traía solo recuerdo que estableció una conversación conmigo._

 _(¿?) Espera joven no lo hagas, este no es el camino, no tomes esta opción tan extrema._

 _(SPLENDORMAN) No tengo nada por que vivir, mi familia esta muerta al igual que casi todos mis amigos que fueron condenados aquí._

 _(¿?) Te puedo dar una mejor vida, te puedo dar grandes habilidades sobrehumanas pero necesito que me permitas modificar tu cuerpo._

 _(SPLENDORMAN) No quiero, déjame suicidarme tranquilamente._

 _Recuerdo que el se me abalanzo encima y me inyecto algo, no logro recordar pero era algo muy doloroso, mientras mis ojos se cerraban vi como una gran sombra detrás del viejo, cuando desperté me alegre de que ya no estaba en prisión, ahora estaba en un callejón pensaba que al fin era libre pero lo que no sabia era que ese solo era el comienzo, cuando me vi en un espejo me asuste mucho, no tenia cabello ni nariz o orejas, mis ojos habían desaparecidos dejando las cuencas negras que ustedes ven como mis ojos, tenia un traje negro con una corbata de moño negro, me asuste al preguntarme, ¿que fue lo que me sucedió? entonces escuche esa misma voz de antes, gire la cabeza y me di cuenta de que era el mismo anciano de antes yo enojado le dije._

 _-tu anciano mal nacido ¿que me hiciste?,¿porque parezco un moustro?_

 _-tu ahora eres me sirviente y debes obedecer todas mis ordenes._

 _-¿que?, ¿en realidad crees que sere tu esclavo?. le dije incredulo_

 _-si y aunque tu no lo quieras deberas matar a niños por mi y a los que los protejan_

 _-no, no lo haré... por favor tiene que haber otra opción._

 _-Pues si esta tan desesperado supongo que puedes hablar con mi amo y señor._

 _-Como sea ¿como llegamos a el?_

 _\- Debes tomar mu mano y cerrar los ojos._

 _Como no podía hacer mas nada lo hice, apenas lo hice escuche unos murmullos del anciano, cuando termino de hablar nos encontrábamos en una especie de cueva pero esta era demoníaca era algo que nunca había visto en mi vida, había muchos horrores como para describir pero lo que mas me sorprendió era el jefe del anciano, era un demonio de una apariencia abominable, su nombre es... bueno es mejor que no lo diga, cada vez que su nombre es dicho siempre pasan cosas malas que no lo diga, en fin trate de hablar con el._

 _-Oiga ¿usted es el jefe del anciano?._

 _Recuerdo perfectamente su voz, era extremadamente grave y me petrificaba cada vez que la escuchaba._

 _-Si...soy yo._

 _-señor... se lo suplico, no quiero matar a niños a niños._

 _-Lo lamento por ti amigo, pero por desgracia no te puedes negar, mi heraldo ya te a convertido en uno de mis moustros._

(JUDY) pero... en esa situación,¿que hiciste?

(SPLENDORMAN) No tenia nada que hacer, estaba condenado pero le dije que si mataría a niños debía tener una condición.

(NARRADOR) Los chicos, sobretodo nick y judy estaban un pocos nerviosos por preguntar.

(NICK) Y ¿cual era esa decisión?

(SPLENDORMAN) Le dije que si no podria traer a mis amigos o a mi famila de regreso , al menos me diera la oportunidad de matar a mi tio y a sus complices

(JUDY) ¿que te respondió?

(SPLENDORMAN) Me dijo que no, por que solo fui elegido mapa matar niños, me senti tan lleno de ira...remordimiento...despresio... por primera vez en toda mi vida al ver a alguien no sentia alegria, felicidad o cualquier otra sensacion positiva, deseaba que ese moustro y a ese aciano sufrieran por todo lo que habrian hecho

(JUDY) ¿Que sucedió después?

 _(SPLENDORMAN) Al escuchar lo que dijo la criatura me enoje mucho, mas de lo que e sentido en toda mi vida, sentí que mi cuerpo se hacia mas grande, mi rostro se sentía un poco extraño, pude ver que de mi espalda surgieron muchos tentáculos con pequeñas esferas doradas que poseían decenas de dientes filosos como navajas, note que su expresión había cambiado, vi que estaba un poco nervioso, entonces me ofreció un trato. El trato consistía en el que debía traerle al demonio el alma de 100 niños, cuando tuviera todas esas almas traerían a mi niña... a mi victoria otra vez a mi lado y no solo me dejarían matar a mi tío sino que incluso me ayudarían en mi venganza pero...pero..._

(NICK) ¿Pero que?

(NARRADOR) En ese momento splendorman comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, su sombrero se callo al suelo, unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, se lograban escuchar algunas cosas pero lo que todos escucharon sin dudas escucharon

 _-esos pobres niños...nunca...quise... hacerles daño... no tenia ninguna opción y ¿todo para que?, [sollozando] al final descubrí que nunca podrían ayudarme con mi hija o con nadie._

(NICK) Buenos, disculpa por interrumpir en tu historia, ¿pero por casualidad en alguna parte de esa historia mencionas a slederman?

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno, eso fue cuando apenas me mandaron a matar a niños estaba en un bosque, sentía que alguien estaba muy cerca y mirándome, derepente se aparece adelante de mi... pero esa presencia...supe apenas verlo...era... mi hermano.

-¿!DISCULPA!? tanto liu y jane como los oficiales animales respondieron muy sorprendidos

(JANE) Tu...realmente eres hermano de slederman... no lo puedo creer.

(NICK) Si le soy sincero muchachos, siempre lo sospeche desde un principio

(JACK) (¬¬) Déjame adivinar... ¿por lo alto y flaco por casualidad?

(NICK) quien sabe.

(NARRADOR) En ese momento un koala abre ligeramente la puerta, este tenia una voz un poco temblorosa.

-Dis-dis-disculpe, oficiales wild y hopps, necesito que vean algo rapido

-entendido doctor quievo, ustedes 3 se quedaran a qui, ya volvemos. dijo judy

-tranquila, no nos iremos a ningun lado. dice jane

El zorro y la coneja salen de habitación para entrar a otra, en esta se encontraba la maquina que analizaba todo en la sala de interrogatorios, el koala parecía asombro, incluso se diría que estaba asustado.

(NICK) Y... para que nos quiere traer para acá. le pregunto el zorro al koala

(QUIEVO) Oficiales...recuerdan que la maquina fue re-calibrada 2 veces antes de la prueba y esta siendo monitoriadas por mi y otros profesionales.

(JUDY) Pues si señor

(QUIEVO) Pues al analisar todo lo que han dicho...no estan mintiendo todo lo que dicen es verdad

Los pelajes de judy y nick se erizaron de una forma bastante sorprendida, no podían creer, todo lo que habrían sufrido esos chicos era verdad.

(JUDY) No lo puedo creer...todo lo que sufrieron esos pobres chicos.

(NICK) Eso no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

(NARRADOR) Estos 2 les explicaron a fleon y savage que estos sujetos no eran peligrosos, solo querían ayudarlos a acabar con los psicopatías que estaban destruyendo la ciudad, estos regresaron a la habitación , descubrieron que los puntos de colores que tenia splendorman en todo su traje fueron por cada niño que mato, pero cuando este estaba a punto de matar una niña que lo hizo recordar a su hija, este no la mato el la dejo ir, al estar en un callejón se había dado cuenta que su ropa tenia muchos punto marrones, este con el tiempo los pinto, consiguió su sombrero con un listo, consiguió otra corbata de moño que esta era roja en vez de negra, a partir de ese día splendorman fue muy bueno, ayudo a muchos niños y ayudo a mucha gente, el interrogatorio había terminado, judy se las arreglo para convencer a bogo de que los 3 chicos estaban de su lado, se caían muy bien con los oficiales que estaban cerca, splendorman no pasaba 5 minutos sin abrazar a algún animal, les daba dulce y caramelos a todo el mundo, era un poco infantil pero se tomo el cariño de varios oficiales...sobretodo de judy, ella estaba con sus compañero de investigación del caso (pero savage no pues este decidió salir de vigilancia en la zona).

(JUDY) hey splendorman.

(SPLENDORMAN) Todos me pueden llamar splendy.

(JUDY) Bien "splendy" tu...¿lograste conseguir tu venganza por tu tío?

En ese momento un extraño silencio se apodero del ambiente

(SPLENDORMAN) Pues nunca la obtuve mi venganza y eso que logre verlo

(JUDY) ¿A que te refieres?

(SPLENDORMAN) Pues una noche después de que me despedí de un niño que me hice amigo ese día antes de mudarse había escuchado de un ser con un gran parecido con slederman, pero a diferencia de el, este siempre acosaba a mujeres hermosas...para... _cof,cof._

(JUDY) ¿para que?

En este punto se veia un poco sonrojado

(SPLENDORMAN) pues...ehm... no me gusta hablar mucho del tema, solo lo odio y la próxima vez que lo acabare.

(NICK) ¿Como se llamaba ese sujeto? dice nick metiendose en la combersacion

(SPLENDORMAN) sus crímenes se se denotan con su nombre, "sexual offenderman"

(NICK) 0_0

(JUDY) 0_0

(FLEON) 0_0

(NARRADOR) En un momento jane decidio romper el silencio

(JANE) En una ocasión me lo encontré.

(JUDY) ¿En serio? pregunto la coneja sorprendida.

(JANE) Pues si, fue una noche en el bosque estaba regresando de una busqueda fallida de jeff, vi como una mujer estaba siendo secuestrada por uns sombra muy alta y decidi ayudarla, cuando me hacerque vi que se parecia un poco a slederman pero era diferente

En ese momento ese momento judy saco su bolígrafo en forma de zanahoria y comenzó a dibujar, entonces spledy pregunto.

-Señor judy, ¿porque esta dibujando el esas hojas?

-Bueno, solo si ese tío tuyo viene para acá.

-dudo que eso pase. dice splendorman

-es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no es así nick?

-pues si zanahorias

(JANE) Recuerdo su apariencia, tenia un gabán (Nota del autor: es una forma de decir chaqueta), no tenia camisa, tenia una corbata negra, un sombrero de ala ancha, los tentáculos que tenia eran de color blanco al igual que su piel, lo único que tenia en su cara era un rostro con unos dientes afilados, en su boca tenia un rosa roja de gran color, cuando lo ataque me sostuvo con uno de sus tentáculos... me dijo cosas muy ofensivas para cualquier mujer cuando, cuando estuve muy cerca de el logre hacerle un corte en el pecho, allí soltó a la mujer y esta corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, cuando tenia mi cuchillo en mano recuerdo que hicimos una conversación.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _(OFFENDERMAN) Sabe señorita, antes de hacer cualquier otra acción imprudente quisiera darle un regalo._

 _JANE_

 _Metio en su mano en su bagan y saco una rosa mas grande que la que tenia antes, eso me dio un mal presentimiento por lo que decidi rechazarla_

 _(OFFENDERMAN) ¿Con que no la quieres?, jaj sabes una cosa... la otra mujer tampoco quiso aceptarla, por lo que..quise darle otro obsequio [muestra su pecho sin camisa]_

 _Eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre entonces comenzamos a pelear, trate de clavarle un cuchillo en su pecho pero sus tentáculos me tomaron de brazos y piernas, se me acerco, sentí algo baboso por mi cuello, era ese infeliz lamiéndome y como si eso no fuese suficiente el atrevido fue capaz de decirme algo mas._

- _tranquila nena, duele al principio pero después lo disfrutaras bastante._

 _Me arte de el y cuando logre sacar una de mis piernas le di una patadas con todas las fuerzas que pude, cuando estaba libre corrí hacia el y logre chavarle el cuchillo en su rostro, se lo saque rápido y comencé a golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que me golpe con uno de sus tentáculos y me estampo contra una pared cercana, estaba muy adolorida pero no podía perder la mejor oportunidad que esa, lo deje siego con mi apuñalada por lo que me abalance sobre el y comencé a hacerle cortadas en su abdomen y pecho con una de sus manos me trato de ahorcar y con la otra me golpeaba en todo el cuerpo, parecía que sus heridas se regeneraban por lo que tuve que apurarme en atacar su herida mas grave la que tenia en su cara, tuve suerte que esa noche mis zapatos tenían una buena punta, lo golpe con todas mis fuerzas, salia mucho liquido negro de su rostro, pensé que esa cosa me mataría por asfixia pero me soltó en el ultimo momento y retrocedió varios pasos, tenia su mano derecha en su rostro tratando de parar...el "sangrado", vi que su mueca de molestia paso por muy raro que parezca de molesta a maliciosa, soltó unas risitas y dijo antes de desaparecer._

 _\- Vaya señorita, debo admitir que usted es bastante veloz y habilidosa con el cuchillo, debí tomar con mas seriedad, aunque... nunca pensé que una mujer pudiese ser tan "salvaje", ninguna otra a sido igual pero acuérdate de mis palabras chica hermosa, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, no seras tan afortunada._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Después de eso se esfumo en la oscuridad, algunas veces escuchaba de mujer raptadas y que el les hacías cosas...obscenas, pero nunca mas me lo e encontrado por suerte.

(FLEON) En otras palabras, el seria como una versión...

Entonces nick se vuelve a meter en la conversacion

(NICK) ¿una versión oso negro violador gigante de 10 metros?

(FLEON) exactamente

(JUDY) Su mundo...es...muy...perturbador. Lo dice de forma perturbada.

(JANE) Y eso que no has visto nada amiguita peluda

(JUDY) gracias a todas la zanahorias del mundo que no estaba en su universo.

(NICK) En fin chicos, y esplendorman una pregunta ¿me imagino que algún chico se asustaba un poco al verte?

(SPLENDORMAN) Pues si, algunos niños era muy asustadizos como para acercarme.

(NICK) ¿y como hacías cuando no se acercaban a voluntad?

(SPLENDORMAN) Usaba mis tentáculos, pero no es como ustedes piensan, con estos generaba unos sonidos tranquilizadores que a los niños les daba la tranquilidad de acercase a mi... se los mostrare.

(NARRADOR) Entonces splendorman de su espalda saco un tentáculo que en la punta tenia un cascabel dorado, este comenzó a molerlo y produjo una música muy tranquilizante que les comenzó a dar sueño, este al fijarse detuvo la música

-¿que les parece?

-si, eso ya me di cuenta. Dijo nick mientras bostezaba.

En ese momento sono el telefono para las llamadas al 911, judy tomo el telefono

-Buenas noches, esta es la linea del 911.

Una voz de un niño llorando por el teléfono.

- _oficiales, por favor ayuden a mi familia, un asesino de saco y piel blanca y de una sonrisa aterradora esta atacando a mi padres y a mis hermanos._

-¿En donde vives corazón?

- _En la calle mostafon, en la que mataron a la familia de cabras y una leona hace unos días, somos una familia de conejos._

(NARRADOR) En ese momento judy se metió en los zapatos de la familia, pensó en ella, en su madre,padre,hermanos...que ellos también podrían se ellos.

-Tranquilo , estamos en camino.

Judy colgó la llamada.

(JUDY) Chicos, creo que el hermano de Liu, esta atacando a una familia de conejos muy cerca de plaza central, Jane,Liu,Splendorman ya que bogo tiene su confianza ¿quieren venir a ayudar a atraparlo?

Los "Happypastas" aceptaron la invitación, muchos policías se enteraron del ataque y fueron a tratar de encontrar al asesino que era "Jeff the Killer".

.

.

.

 **(ARTURVEN) Buenos amiguitos y amiguitas de todo el mundo, unas cosas antes de dar la despedida por esta semana, el episodio pudo haber sido terminado mas rápido, tal vez el viernes por la tarde pero tenia tarea de la academia y quería aclarar unas cosas y creo que se dieron cuenta porque dije el domingo;si alguien escucho una historia parecida al origen de splendorman no la quise copiar en el caso que se encontrara; al ver la historia se me ocurrió también mencionar a offenderman , solo se me ocurre que en algún momento el estaba desesperado por que la justicia lo atraparía y lo encarcelaría por siempre o lo condenarían a muerte, por lo que en desesperación, el anciano que transformo a sleder y a splendor en lo que son ahora también lo hizo en el, con esos poderes podía matar y cometer sus crímenes con mujeres, el no aparecerá en la historia pues no le veo sentido que el entre; lo de offender vs Jane, el pudo haberla matado a ella pero el casi muere por 2 razones: por que el se confió mucho y pudo haber muerto desangrado si hubiese peleado a ese ritmo mucho mas tiempo y que jane tenia una velocidad mucho mayor a la humana, incluso mucho mas que la de jeff aunque ella es un poco mas débil que el, si quieren en los comentarios pueden pedir contra quien quiere que pelee jeff (solo contra jane o con liu o splendorman, o que todos hagan equipo con parte de los buenos o con todos) recuerden que su decisión puede cambiar la historia y los acontecimientos de la historia.**

 **En las votaciones "Bien contra el mal" se esta llevando todos los votos pero aun faltan algunos, asi que para decidir cual sera la portada de la historia a sus fans y amigos que les pueda interesar esta historia si la puedan leer y dejen en la caja de comentarios cual dibujo les gustaria mas; ya saben chicos, cada les agradezco atodos los que mandan los comentarios, cada uno de ellos, tambien** **los que ponen favoritos y me siguen son personas realmente maravillosas y se los agradesco, cada review cuenta al igual que los demas, muy bien chicos nos veremos la proxima semana, el siguiente capitulo sera uno con bastante sangre y accion, por lo que espero muy ancioso sus lecturas,review,favoritos y seguidores nuevos, me despido de todos ustedes amigos**


	12. Chapter 11

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todo el mundo, me siento muy contento de traerle otro gran episodio de esta serie crossover, espero que todos la disfruten tanto como yo amigos y ahora comencemos.**

Capitulo 11 "ataque sorpresa"

Nuestros 5 héroes estaban adentro de un gran vehículo junto a otros oficiales, como los únicos asesinatos en toda la ciudad en esos días era causados por los proxys se creía que este era otro, en el vehículo todos tenia una arma tranquilizante y un arma de fuego, algunos no las aceptaron, judy por que ella jamas llegaría al extremo de utilizarla, Liu,Jane y Splendorman no necesitaban mas armas pues ellos ya tenían las suyas, todos estaban enfocados en su misión con las ultimas palabras que les dijo bogo a todos antes de ir a buscar al asesino.

 _-_ _recuerden su objetivo, si no pueden traer al enfermo para interrogarle aquí,...mantelo a discreción._

A judy no le cabia en la cabeza la posibilidad de tener que hacer tal accion, en esa direccion a la que se dirigia recordo a una familia pequeña de conejos (Nota del Autor: en comparacion con la de judy, es mucho mas pequeña) que organizaban eventos en un gran espacion que tenian en su misma propiedad, se podria decir que es un negocio "un poco grande" para unos conejos; para tratar de hacer mas rapido el viaje (a pesar de que no tardarian mucho) trato de charlar con jane

(JUDY) Jane, ¿estas segura de ti y tus amigos de que quieren seguir con esto?

(JANE) Estamos mas que dispuestos nada.

(JUDY) Al menos no tomaron un arma

(JANE) No las necesitamos, Liu y yo tenemos nuestros cuchillos y nuestras habilidades, ademas de que splendorman es un ser sobrenatural en cierto modo, no creo que un chico con un simple arma pueda vencerlo.

No tardaron en llegar a la calle, se dividieron en 2 grupos

Z1: en este estaban nick, judy, jane,Liu y 5 oficiales mas

X2: en este estaban los 7 oficiales junto a fleon y splendor; cada grupo conformaba 8 miembros, el Z1 iria a entrar en la casa y el X2 entraría en el estacionamiento, en el cual había una gran estructura, como el tamaño de una cancha pequeña de baloncesto.

EN LA SALA DE FIESTAS, varios conejos estaban peleando por sus vidas con un asesino de capucha blanca, sus hermanos mayores estaban retrasandolo pero fueron asesinados facilmente, como los 2 mayores murieron (de 25 y 23) seguian los menores (10 conejos, entre ellos machos y hembras de entre 19 y 9 años) estos tenian planeados salir de la cancha, una de las conejas que trataba de correr se tropeso y cayo boca abajo al suelo, el asesino se le acerco acariciando su pelaje

-tranquila conejita, lo único de debes hacer es... ir a dormir

EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA, el grupo Z1 se acercaron a donde era la entrada para el hogar de los conejos, al ver el frente del mismo vieron que había una flecha de color rojo apuntando a la puerta con unas letras hechas de aparentemente sangre, este decía:

 _-quiet,family sleeping_

Los oficiales no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y fueron a forzar la entrada, al hacerlo lo primero que vieron en el pasillo fueron 2 cadáveres de conejos, estaban debajo de un charco de sangre, uno de los conejos tenia en su pata derecha una escopeta, la escena asusto mucho a judy y a los oficiales de su grupo...pero no tanto...como lo que iban a encontrar poco mas adelante, aminaron por los pasillos, entraron a muchas habitaciones pero no había nada raro en ellos, el piso de todos los pasillos tenían, muchísima sangre, esta dirigía hacia la sala principal...allí encontraron, lo mas nefasto que pudieron haber encontrado...una carnicería, había muchos conejos muertos, mínimo 20 cadáveres en el lugar, inclusive uno de los oficiales vómitos ante la escena, nick le tapo lo ojos a judy antes de que lograra ver el atroz hecho.

El grupo se dividió en 2, unos revisaría los demás cuartos y el otro se quedaría a ver la zona trasera, en un grupo enraban nick,judy,jane y Cmcuerno; los ultimo 2 nombrados, revisaban si no había mas muertos, mientras que nick y judy se quedaron en una silla...lejos de los muertos, nick se dio cuenta que judy lloraba.

(NICK) Judy...¿que tienes?, pregunto preocupado

(JUDY) [llorando] nick...es que...al ver esos conejos...pienso en mis hermanos...en mis padres...en ti

En ese momento judy le da un abrazo anick con mucha fuerza, ella le susurro

(JUDY) _no quiero perderte_

Ante eso nick le abrazo con la misma fuerza

(NICK) no te preocupes, no permitiré que esas basuras te hagan daño a ti a alguien que nos importen.

El tierno momento fue interrumpido por Cmcuerno

-Disculpen chicos, pero debemos decirles algo.

Nick y judy le prestaron atención a las palabras del rinoceronte.

(CMCUERNO) Mientras buscábamos en la cocina, la señorita jane encontró algo.

Jane, con unos guantes de plástico sostiene un machete con lo que podría ser sangre.

(JANE) Lo encontré oculto atrás de el refrigerador, el señor rinoceronte por suerte tenia unos guantes de mas o menos mi talla para tomar el arma.

(NARRADOR) El grupo de Liu estaba revisando las habitaciones no se conseguia nada...hasta que uno de los oficiales vio en una de las habitaciones que estaba al final de uno de los varios pasillos habia sangre en el suelo, debido a que todos las puertas eran demasiado pequeñas para todos los oficiales a escepccion de liu el entro, el no veia solo algo se sangre en el suelo, pero no sabia de donde venia, se dio cuenta que en la unica almoada que tenia la cama habia un telefono que tenia, al revisarlo vio que se hizo una grabacion hace casi 20 minutos, algo curioso es que ese fue el tiempo que les tardo por el transito que habia vuelto a la ciudad, estaba por ver la grabacion pero se fijo que en la parte delantera de la cama estaba un casquillo de bala, sintio un prisentimiento que le decia que viera debajo de la cama, no sabia por que su razonamiento le decia eso pero decidio hacer... al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa, encontro a un conejo muerto, al sacar una el cuerpo y darselos a los oficiales vieron que en la mano izquierda tenia un revolver y un orificio en la cabeza, todos dieron que fue suicidio pero la pregunta era ¿porque?, posiblemente la grabacion tenia algo de lo que pudiese ayudar, liu presiono el boton de reproduccion, curiosamente cuando se dio "play" vio que la grabacion duraba poco menos de 3 minutos, en esta se escuchaba la voz de un joven, completamente asustado y casi llorando

 _-Si alguien logra escuchar esto, quiere decir que debo estar muerto, lamento tomar esta decisión por quitarme la vida pero no me queda ninguna otra, nuestra familia esta tranquila y en armonía después de termina una reunión, los hijos que ya tenían familias se fueron temprano, todo parecía estar genial...hasta que vinieron esos 2 enfermo, mataron a mis padres y todos los hermano mayores trataron de pelear y me uní a ellos, en el cuarto de papa había un revolver con solo 6 balas, cuando volví muchos de mis hermanos ya estaban muertos, trate de dispararle a uno 3 veces pero se protegió en la cocina, al otro le di 2 balazos; uno en el brazo y otro en el abdomen, juro que le di pero apesar de que salia sangre de su cuerpo seguía atacando, me dio una patada tan fuerte que me mando lejos en un pasillo, no podía volver por la vergüenza y la falla que le hice a mi familia, perdónenme...pero estaré pronto con ustedes, mi nombre es Anibal y tengo 16 años y me despido de quien o quienes escuchan esto... !BOOMM!_

Ese ultimo sonido aclaro mucho las cosas, el joven por la desesperación se mato, pero otra duda salio al aire, ¿si el que estaba haciendo este asesinato era jeff, quien era el otro asesino?

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PARTE TRASERA DEL ESTABLECIMIENTO, el grupo de fleon y splendorman entro, vieron que era un gran complejo en el que habían algunas cosas, como baños,almacenes pequeños en el que guardaban los artículos utilizados en los grandes eventos, el grupo se acerco lenta y calladamente al revisar el lugar, en un momento escucharon unos sonidos de pasos acercarse, los oficiales sacaron sus armas de fuegos,(unos con pistolas,otros con escopetas y otros con sub-rifles), estos eran un grupo de niños pequeños completamente asustados, splendorman logro tranquilizarlos con su "habilidad con los niños" y no era la excepción en esta ocasión, estos niños dijeron que alguien aterrador de color blanco mato a sus padres y hermanos mayores, uno de los oficiales pregunto a donde fue, una de las niñas dijo lo que temían...el asesino se dirigía a la casa en donde estaba el grupo Z1.

EN LA CASA, nick entre todo los cuerpos de conejo vio una grabadora vieja, trato de tomarla por que en esta tal vez habia algo que pudiese ayudar, a el le costo mucho pues le parecia recpugnante caminar entre los cadaveres de los jovenes conejos, la tomo, despues de quitarse los guante lograron los 4 presentes, se escucho la voz de un joven, talvez tenia entre 18 y 20 años...pero de algo en lo que si estaban seguros...era que esa voz era de un maniatico, al comenzar la grabacion se escucha a alguien suspirando por una aparente molestia,después comenzó a hablar

 _-me imagino...que el que escucha esto es un policía o algo por el estilo...¿saben que?...matar a esta bola de conejos fue una verdadera ladilla, quien escuche esto sabe lo que le pasara,jajajaj..._

Después de esa aterradora risa, se lograron escuchar los sonidos de una sirenas...!ERAN ELLOS CUANDO LLEGARON!, la grabación continuo.

 _hah, ya llegaron los aguafiestas, supongo que tendré que ayudar a dormir a esas críos si es que puedo,ja._

La grabadora termino de habla, los oficiales sintieron un escalofrió por sus cuerpo, las luces comenzaron a parpadear en la gran casa(Nota del Autor:debido a los eventos de la familia, para ahorrar dinero dejaron que todo en la casa se hiciera mucho mas grande de lo que generalmente, tiene una familia de conejos) Jane saco su cuchillo, judy nerviosa le pregunto.

-Jane, ¿que sucede?

-Creo que el esta aquí. dijo un poco fría.

-¿quien?. dijo nerviosa

-creo que...es jeff

se escucho que algo se abría, nadie sabia que es lo que era...pero nick lo vio...y por primera vez en su vida, sentía un verdadero miedo hacia un chico.

Nick vio a un joven de capucha blanca, tenis negros, pantalones negros un poco ajustados, el noto que en su mano derecha tenia un cuchillo que goteaba algo...cuando las luces volvieron se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de chico, la hermana de fleon describió a alguien que asustaría a cualquiera...pero era muy diferente escuchar de alguien asi y otra cosa era verlo, tenia la piel completamente blanca, sus ojos parecían 2 esferas blanca con un punto negro... y esa sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera, el asesino dijo

-No entiendo...por que la gente...le da miedo de ver este hermoso rostro...solo quiero hacerlos hermosos, pero si no...tendrán que irse a dormir, tal y como hicieron estos conejitos.

en tal momento judy por la ira, decidió disparare un dardo tranquilizante, pero paso algo impresionante, el chico solo movió el cuchillo su pecho en donde se dirigía el dardo, apesar de que el dardo iba a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de un guepardo para el chico no era mas que un juego.

 _-_ Esa fue una, terrible desiciòn conejta, dormirás con los de tu especie.

Jeff trato de atacar a judy, le Jane se puso en el medio, bloqueo algunos ataque de jeff y logro darle un patada en el estomago que hizo que retrocediera.

(JEFF) Ohh, mi querida Jane...¿cuanto a pasado?,¿un año o algo asi?. pregunto burlonamente

(JANE) Maldito bastardo, no te basto con matar a la gente de nuestra dimenciòn, también aquí

(JEFF) Aqui al igual que nuestro mundo, todos tienen sueño y yo solo los ayudo a dormir.

(JANE) hijo de puta, llevo mucho tiempo buscandote, vengare a la gente que has matado

(JEFF) Muy bien "señorita super héroe", dijo burlonamente -demuéstrame niña

(NARRADOR) se produjo un gran combate, las hojas de los cuchillos comenzó a golpearse, jane le hizo una cortada a jeff en la mejilla izquierda, jeff por la ira le dio una cortada en el pecho, la sangre comenzó a salir pero no detuvo a la chica, jane comenzado a darle repetidos golpes en el rostro, el chico empujo a jane para toma a una mesa de madera para golpe a jane, el impacto hizo que se rompiera la mesa en varios pedazos, en el golpe jane perdio tanto su cuchillo como la estabilidad, jeff tenia sus 2 cuchillos en mano, estaba a punto de matar a la chica, entonces lo oficiales hablaron entre si.

(JUDY) Chicos, debemos hacer algo van a matar a jane

(NICK) Tranquila zanahorias no dejaremos que la maten.

(CMCUERNO) De eso me encargo yo.

El rinoceronte fue en embestida a tratar de acabar con el chico pensando que seria fácil por la diferencia de tamaño...grave error;cmcuerno trato de atacar con su cuerno,pero jeff fue sencillo vencerlo, jeff dio un pequeño salgo esquivo el ataque, este logro clavale un cuchillo en el estomago.

!CMCUERNO!,gritaron nick y judy unisolo

El cuerpo del rinoceronte provoco un gran agujero en la pared, la escena era asombrosa, sin que el asesino se diera cuenta jane ya estaba de pie logro clavarle su cuchillo a Jeff en el abdomen, todos estaban esperando a que Jeff cayera al suelo pero no todo sale como uno espera, jeff tomo las 2 manos de Jane que aun tenían las manos sosteniendo el cuchillo, este le susurro

-mi querida Jane, siempre me sorprendes, pero tu no me ganaras.

Este la empujo y comenzó a realizar con su otro cuchillo cortadas por todo el cuerpo, en el momento judy y nick decidieron ayudar a jane con sus armas de fuego, hay que imaginarnos que en tal momento hasta judy tomo la opción tan extrema de matarlo, las balas comenzaron a bolar pero el chico siempre las repelía con su cuchillo y el que le incrusto jane, no todo le fue bien, recibio un balazo en en la pierna derecha, esto le provoco mucho dolor, como si esto no fuese suficiente, llegaron el resto de los policías, a Jeff casi le dio un ataque a su hermano, por un momento sintió ese remordimiento por todas las personas que mato, pero de repente escucho una voz que le dijo

- _Jeff, no te dejes engañar, tu eres el mejor asesino de todos, no impedirás que los recuerdos de tu maldita familia te estorben, demuéstrales que tu eres el mejor psicópata que todo el mundo, tanto el tuyo como en este que haya existido jamas._

Después de lo dicho por esta voz jeff volvió a la mente asesina de antes, a su alrededor estaban todos los oficiales,splendorman con una mirada de odio y seriedad a la vez, todos apuntaban con sus armas,se escucho la voz de judy diciendo.

-Jeff...rindete, estas rodeado, pagaras por matar a estos conejos.

Por alguna razón, jeff comenzó a reir burlonamente, este dijo

-No puedo creer su nivel de estupidez, realmente crees que yo solo hice todo.

en ese momento por la espalda de judy se escucho un perturbador sonido... _tic..._ judy se volteo y vio como alguien de capucha de color marrón , tenia un hacha listo para matarla, nick trato de evitarlo pero en ese momento estaba demasiado lejos de la coneja, bajo el hacha con gran velocidad y esperando a que el asesino matara a su novia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero paso un milagro, Liu con un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, asotando a asesino contra unos muebles, Liu dejo

-Mientras este vivo no dejare que mates a nadie mas.

Jane comenzó a despertar del fuerte golpe que le dio jeff hace rato, se levanto con la nuca cubierta de su sangre.

-Ahhh, ¿que diablos paso?

-te lo explicamos luego. dijo nick.

Desgraciadamente su promesa no se pudo cumplir, pues por el descuido de los oficiales jeff aprovecho en matar a un cerdo y un lobo

-!NO! grito liu.

Liu trato de ayudar, pero el joven con las hachas lo detuvo, estos pelearon con sus armas, no paso mucho para que su sangre cayera al suelo, por lui tenia cortadas en el pecho y algunas en los brazos, el otro apesar de que liu ya le había dado 3 apuñaladas en el pecho, el seguía peleando, es como si no sintiera dolor era algo bastante aterrador,durante esta pelea liu pregunto

-¿quien rayos eres tu?

Por los que liu,nick y judy, (estos 2 lo ayudaron, aunque no pudieron hacer mucho) escucharon.

-Ticcy Toby

En ese momento a liu le entro un recuerdo de un periódico, en este decía que un joven de 17 años con varios traumas y problemas mentales, mato a su familia aparentemente poco después de que el asesino perdió a su hermano menor, este tenia 2 hachas, esto fue aproximadamente hace casi 2 años.

Mientras en la otra pelea, los oficiales que quedaban se retiraron por petición de splendorman, estos se fueron para auxiliar a cmcuerno y llamar a refuerzos, durante esa pelea murieron unos 3 oficiales mas, 2 por ticcy y uno por un error de disparo, se daría una pelea entre splendorman y jeff, jane se quedo atrás de el pues un tentáculo de splendorma la agarro y no la dejo meterse.

(JEFF) Por favor, ya me e enfrentado a slederman antes, ¿y crees que tu me vas a vencer?.

De pronto en la espalda de splendorman, salieron varios tentáculos completamente negros, sus cascabeles ahora tenia dientes afilados, sus guantes se volvieron de blancos a grises, sus dientes se volvieron un poco afilados y en sus ojos se veía un destello rojo, con esto jeff se sorprendió un poco .

(TOBY) ¿Jeff, que hacemos ahora?.

Jeff espero por unos momento hasta que lanzo los ultimos muebles en buen estado al rostro de splendorman, el grito

(JEFF) !Corre!

estos salieron por el gran agujero, Nick,judy,splendorman,liu y jane los persiguieron, los 2 asesinos se escondieron en uno de los almacenes, estos discutieron.

(TOBY) Jeff, ¿que rayos fue eso?, ¿porque huimos?

(JEFF) Toby, se que generalmente no digo esto pero tengo un gran plan

Toby se quedo extrañado con la frase de su compañero; jeff le conto calladamente , despuès de escuchar lo que tenia planeado toby estaba sorprendido

(TOBY) Wooh, siempre pensé que lo que tenias en al cabeza era un tumor hasta ahora

(JEFF) (¬.¬) No me estés jodiendo, bien sabes que hacer ¿?

(TOBY) Si claro.

salieron del escondite a pelear con los 5, uno de los cascabeles de splendorman mordió un brazo de jeff, este lo corto con uno de sus cuchillos, liu y jane trataron de matarlo pero se metió en su camino ticcy toby, estos combatieron con dificultad; mientras con jeff y splendorman, paso un rato que jeff cortaba cada tentáculo de splendor, hasta que uno logro llegar hasta el y lo mordió, rápidamente los tentáculos sostuvieron sus extremidades, splendor lo acerco hacia el.

(JUDY) Gran trabajo señor splendorman.

(NICK) No conocía ese lado tuyo splendy

(SPLENDORMAN) No se preocupen, debía ayudarlos, ustedes son mis amigos.

(JEFF) No cantes victoria, maldito flaco

Jeff logro liberarse y tan pronto como lo hizo le clavo uno de sus 2 cuchillos en el pecho de splendorman, rápidamente, jeff lo apuñalo varias veces en el estomago.

(NICK) !SPLENDER!

(JUDY) !SPLENDORMAN, NO!

Jeff trato de acabarlo cortandole el cuello, pero splendorman logro detenerlo, le dio varios golpes con mucha fuerza, hasta que con el ultimo, lo mando a volar hacia la cancha en la que se hacían los evento; con esto toby se distrajo de la pelea y jane aprovecho a clavarle su cuchillo en la clavícula derecha, al hacerlo el brazo de ese lado perdió mucha fuerza, estaba basicamente inutilizable también liu aprovecho, le dio una apuñalada a toby en el estomago, al ver la escena judy y nick se quedaron con algunas nauseas pero cambia a sorpresa al ver lo que paso después, el joven de las hachas se quito a la asesina y al homicida de encima de fuertes puñetazos y patadas, toby después de esto toby se arranco el cuchillo de su clavícula y lo lanzo al piso, haciendo que este se clave en el suelo, al ver eso judy dijo.

-Maldicion, ¿acaso ese tipo no sufre dolor?

Se sorprenderia mas al recibir una respuesta...ademas de una forma muy calmada.

-No conejita adorable, yo no puedo sentir dolor de ningún _,tic (tic nervioso),_ tipo.

este salto muy velozmente el muro, apesar de que tenia un brazo lastimado logro escapar con facilidad, fue algo raro, ya que como era su compañero posiblemente lo ayudaría, pero había que suponerse que como era alguien miserable, ni siquiera haría eso, fueron al lugar de donde splendorman lanza a jeff, encontraron algunos cadáveres de conejos que no había visto antes, jeff se levanto de los escombros, apesar de que habría sufrido ataques que hubiese matado a su mismísimo jefe bogo el asesino con quien peleaban seguía de pie, los 5 héroes estaban al frente del asesino...pero nadie se esperaría lo que pasaría a continuación; jeff dijo caer sus cuchillos al suelo de madera, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y dijo unas palabras que nadie esperaría... sobretodo Jane y Liu.

-me rindo

Todos estaban en shock por lo que dijo, despuès de todo esto... el se rinde asi de facìl

(NICK) Estas seguro...sabes lo que te pasara. dijo el zorro de una manera frìa

(JEFF) Claro que lo se zorro estúpido

Llegaron a la escena mas oficiales muy bien armados junto a un gran cuerpo forense, 2 osos ayudaron a judy a esposar a jeff.

(JUDY) Bajo la ley de zootopia y justicia que esta sobre la misma *esposa a jeff* quedas bajo arresto.

los osos escoltaron a jeff a un vehìculo blindado mientras le apuntaban con 2 rifles de alto calibre en la cabeza, despuès de pasado todo, nuestros amigos charlaron

(LIU) Señora Hopps...Señor Wild... lamento lo que paso, trate de protegerlos a todos los oficiales y jeff logro matar a varios

(NICK) Amigo no te preocupes, es mas, yo debería estar agradecido, tu salvaste a mi novia

(LIU) No...se preocupe señor...es lo que menos podía hacer.

(JUDY) Chicos y splendorman,¿el debe ir a ver a un medico ahora?

Splendorman fue y les explico su habilidad de regeneración, nick y judy dudaban de que esto fuese real, pero todo cambio cuando splendorman les mostró su camisa, en ella había una herida abierta que se cerraba lentamente hasta que por fin sano completamente.

(JUDY) Señor splendorman, fue una inmensa ayuda esta noche, no sabíamos que podía transformarse asi, hasta logro darle una paliza a ese asesino.

(SPLENDORMAN) (con su tipìco humor feliz) No hay ningùn problema señor nick y judy

(NARRADOR) Liu y Jane iban a ser enviados a un centro médicos para tratar sus heridas antes de que jeff the killer fuese interrogado, pero los 2 chicos se mostraban muy pensativos sobre algo, por lo que judy queria saber

(JUDY) Hey amigos, ¿que es lo que tienen? los e visto muy pensativos

(LIU) Es que...esto es demasiado sospechoso, es decir jeff solo mata a una familia de conejos, pelea contra nosotros en una pelea que el no puede ganar incluso con un aliado, pudo haber escapado junto con su amigo pero no lo hizo.

(JUDY) Tal vez no lo pensó.

(NICK) No zanahorias tienen razón, algo aquí no cuadra.

(JANE) Generalmente cuando enfrenta a policía...estos no despierta. Dice Jane de una manera bastante fría.

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno chicos, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que jeff después de que sea interrogado estará en prisión para siempre y que ustedes deben ser atendidos si quieren ver ese interrogatorio ¿o no señor nick y judy?

(JUDY) si se portan bien si. Dice un poco burlona.

(NARRADOR) Paso un rato, estaban en el hospital de zootopia, Liu y Jane estaban siendo atendidos en una parte privada en el hospital, esperando a los resultados de los doctores, paso una gacela a la sala en donde estaban nick,judy,fleon,splendorman,liu y jane; al principio se asusto a ver a los humanos pero despuès sus miedos se calmaron durante lainspeccion de Liu y Jane, vio que estos ayudaron a atrapar a jeff the killer y tratar de acabar con slederman

(DOCTOR) Muy bien chicos, según los registros los daños que usted señor liu y la señorita jane pudieron haber matado a un mamífero mucho mas grandes que ustedes

(LIU)Muchísimas gracias doctor

(DOCTOR) No es de nada, y espero que ustedes puedan atrapar a slederman

(JANE) Créanos, lo haremos, junto a los oficiales de alto calibre que tiene esta ciudad como lo son los señores Wild,Hopps y Fleon

Los chicos debían quedarse solo esa noche para estar en observasiòn, entonces dice nick.

-Muy bien chicos, cuando sepamos a que hora sera el interrogatorio del hermano de Liu, los buscaremos para llevarlos.

-Gracias señor nick, dice jane

-Y para que no se aburran les daré unos regalos *saca de su traje unos globos de colores y una barra de chocolate para cada uno*.

-Esto es muy amable de su parte señor esplendorman. dice liu

-Mañana les traeré unas donas para chuparse los dedos de las patas.

Splendorman,Liu y Jane supusieron que cuando se referían con "patas" se referían a las manos; se despidieron de por esa noche, splendorman decidió acompañar a Judy y Nick a sus respectivas casas.

.

.

.

A CONCLUIDO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos, espero que le haya gustado la pelea y la sangre de este episodio ¿se asustaron con lo de judy, no es asi jej?, en realidad iba a salir el viernes en la noche, pero por problemas que tuve por razones personales lo subo ya a esta hora de la noche (ojo en Venezuela); y bien ahora hay que pensar que fue el plan de jeff, simplemente fue tratar de matar a nuestros héroes...o planeo algo mas complicado, en el próximo episodio quiero colocar frases de jeff de sus canciones o raps pero no se cuales colocar, por lo que necesito su ayuda en los comentarios para ver que frases puede colocar en el interrogatorio de jeff, otra cosa amigo, la imagen tan esperada por muchos, es que estoy viendo si un amigo que dibuja mejor que yo puede hacer el dibujo pero si no la puede hacer yo la haré, por lo que amigos ya saben que hacer después de leer cada episodio, comentar que les pareció el episodio, poner favorito y seguirme; con lo de las frases si pueden hacerlo , el los comentarios poner el titulo de la canción o rap de jeff y su autor para poder escuchar, mucha gracias por su apoyo amigos... y posiblemente el siguiente episodio pueda tener fondo con música, muy bien amigos me despido por esta semana, adiós a todos en el mundo.**


	13. Chapter 12

**(ARTURVEN) hola gente, me da un placer poder traerles otro episodio por semana que les prometo siempre, primero antes que nada quiero darle mis agradecimientos especiales a** Unnamed being **de Colombia y a** Ale X-12C **venezolano al igual que yo,** **por ayudarme con este capitulo que sera el primero con instrumental, por lo que este episodio es tanto especial para mi y va como especial para estas 2 grandes personas, sera un regalo especial de mi parte, se recomienda escuchar las canciones que se indica por el numero que se les dio.**

 **1: Three Days Grace-Get Out Alive**

 **2: Candyman theme (Music Box Version)**

 **3: Centuries AMV**

 **4: I dont wanna die**

 **Espero que las bandas sonoras les gusten y que disfruten del capitulo.**

Capitulo 12 "las palabras de un asesino"

 **1**

Jeff estaba esposado y fue escoltado por 2 leones que le apuntaban con sus rifles en la cabeza, nunca le quitaron los ojos de encima, jeff the killer fue llevado al manicomio de la ciudad generalmente en este lugar siempre se escuchan los gritos de locos de los pacientes psiquiátricos...pero esa noche no se escucho nada de nada, apenas ingreso a uno de los pasillos, todos los reos abrieron un camino para jeff, los oficiales que lo llevaron estaban impresionados pues era la primera vez que alguien lograba asustar a todo el complejo, hasta que terminara el interrogatorio jeff debía tener un bozal y una camisa de fuerza para evitar que lastimara a a otros de los reos aunque no fue suficiente pues le dio una patada a un tigre y le rompió la pierna, según los trabajadores del lugar si no hubiera tenido el bozal...jeff se hubiese comido al mamífero.

En el bosque, slederman y sus 2 proxys se quedaron a buscar a jeff y toby que estaban desaparecidos, toby apareció entre los arbustos cercanos, slederman estaba muy molesto con el pero se dio cuenta que jeff no estaba con el.

(SLEDERMAN) Toby ¿y jeff?

(TICCY) Los oficiales de la ciudad nos enboscaron y atraparon a jeff

(SLEDERMAN) Atraparon a ese idiota y ahora hay que ir salvarlo

(TICCY) El se dejo atrapar por que tiene un plan para librase de los policias que nos puedan causar problemas

Hobby se mete en la conversación.

-Jaj si como no, cuéntame otro cuento bobo.

Slederman lo mando a callar y escucho el supuesto plan que tenia jeff, parecía un poco simple pero si lograba funcionar lograrían quitarse de encima a los oficiales mas molestos.

\- Y eso es basicamente todo el plan de jeff. Dice toby

\- ¿Estas seguro que solo nesecitas hojas y un lapiz? le pregunta slederman

\- si señor estoy seguro de ello

\- Esta bien, volvamos a una de las cabañas que tu y hobbie mataron a esos osos.

Despues de caminar un rato ya casi llegando a una de las cabañas mas cercanas slederman le pregunta algo a toby.

(SLEDERMAN) Toby, quisiera preguntarte, ¿había alguien mas con los oficiales?

(TOBY) Si señor, Liu el homicida y Jane la asesina

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo toby

(MASKY) ¿Pero eso es ridículo?...¿como es siquiera posible eso?

(TOBY) Tal vez fue con ayuda del tipo parecido a slederman.

Slenderman se mostró muy interesado en saber en quien era.

-Toby, ¿como era ese ser?. Le pregunta Slederman

-Pues se parecía bastante a ti, pero tenia varias diferencias.

-¿cuales?

-Pues era alto como tu, pero era diferente: tenia piel como de persona normal, su traje tenia muchos puntos de colores, tenia un sombrero de copa con un folr rosa pequeña y un listón rojo en el mismo, cuando atacaba sacaba unos tentáculos casi iguales a los tuyos señor sleder, pero en estos tenia unos cascabeles que cuando se enojaba tenían dientes... ¿usted lo conoce?. Pregunta el asesino de las hachas, por lo que slederman responde.

-Creo que si, todos preparence para mañana para el plan de jeff por que los necesitara a todos.

Era la mañana siguiente Liu y Jane salieron muy temprano del hospital con nick,judy y splendorman, este ultimo se las arreglo para que no lo vieran la gente en la calle, con los niños y algunos adolecentes no tenia problemas pero con los mas viejos si, en la estacion de policias habian muchos reporteros esperando al asesino

 _(en transmision de ZNN): Estamos esperando en estos momento a un presunto miembro de los "proxys de slederman" no sabemos nada sobre el , solo que su apodo el Jeff the killer o al español Jeff el asesino._

En ese momento llega una gran ambulancia , de estas se bajan 2 gacelas y los oficiales que acompañaron a jeff la noche anterior en el hospital

 _(reportera guepardo de ZNN) Señores y señoras de toda zootopia y el mundo, del vehículo se esta bajando con oficiales...!JEFF THE KILLER!_

(NARRADOR) Este apenas se bajo todos los reporteros se quedaron callados al ver a jeff, era algo sin duda espeluznante, solo los mas valientes se acercaron a tomarle fotos, a uno de los fotógrafos se le acerco a milímetros de el lente de la cámara, el fotógrafo le dio el susto de su vida pero consiguió la mejor foto de todas de jeff, este fue alardeando que "tomaran fotos para preservar el momento", este apenas paso por las puertas de el departamento de policía los medios de comunicación se fueron retirando.

. (Nota del Autor: ese punto que colocare quiere decir que la música si ustedes quieren la pueden quitar, ahora sigamos)

Nuestros happypasta y oficiales de zootopia estaban con el jefe gobo contando las armas de jeff que encontraron en el hogar de los conejos, solo sus 2 cuchillos y el machete pero algo raro es que no tenia sangre pero a la vez no era de ninguno de los conejos, esto se supo ya que varios de los hijos mayores de esta familia se fueron temprano, Bogo,Nick y Judy interrogarían a jeff, Fleon y Savage se quedarian como protección en la habitación, Liu y Jane se quedaron afuera con los otros 2 oficiales que llevaron a jeff al manicomio; algo era extraño en ese momento, y no era por que splendorman se fue por que estaba muy nervioso de que el no "protegiera esos niños urgentemente" sino que nick,liu y jane...sentían que alguien...estaba cerca... no era slederman pero era alguien que le tenían mala espina, lo mas probable era solo algo de sus mentes.

Entraron en la habitación con el psicópata tenían miedo de saber que pasaría durante este hecho, pero era su trabajo y la primera en hablar fue judy.

-Buenos dias señor...Jeffry Lionel Woods Jhaen.

Por un momento el corazón de jeff casi se detuvo, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no pronunciaba su nombre completo, ni siquiera sus padres lo hacían...supuso que su hermano Liu les dijo, este les respondió de una manera un poco molesta.

-Si...señora coneja...pero le pido amablemente que solo me diga jeff.

En ese bogo dijo molesto

-Cierra el osico niño, ¿acaso tienes idea de a los mamíferos que asesinaste estos días?

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

-Jaj, claro que se lo que hice, me se mis pecados búfalo, todos los hice y todos los disfrute.

Con eso hasta Judy pensó en abandonar todo el entrenamiento que tuvo hace mas de 2 años para ser policía y hacer sufrir a ese miserable bastardo, en eso nick le pregunta

-Niño...¿porque hiciste esto?. le pregunta el zorro de forma seria.

-Antes de decir alguna otra cosa quiero preguntar algo...¿el chico nos esta escuchando... Liu?

-Supongo que si, dice el zorro

\- Muy bien...quiero que ustedes y el escuchen esto... por que comencé a matar.

Liu detrás de la puerta junto a Jane pegaron sus oídos a la puerta para escuchar atentamente lo que diria jeff. (ADVERTENCIA: SI QUIERES BAJA UN POCO EL CAP, PUES AQUÍ SE NARRARA UN POCO MAS CORTA LA CREPYPASTA DE JEFF THE KILLER)

 **2**

 _(JEFF) Recuerdo ese día...fue hace 4 largos años, cuando nuestro padre fue ascendido en su empleo tuvimos que mudarnos a una nueva ciudad, mi hermano pensaba que seria algo bastante genial pero a mi me parecía algo muy malo, mis amigos los abandone en esa ciudad y yo seria algo extraño en ese lugar... aun recuerdo el rostro de nuestro padres... ¿tu no lo haces liu? (pregunta jeff en voz alta.)_

Al hacer eso liu comienza a soltar algunas lagrimas al recordar a su familia cuando estaba unida.

 _Yo antes era un chico normar como cualquier otro nuestro padre se llamaba Peter Woods, era alguien alto de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y era algo alto... era alguien bastante estricto pero era el tipico padre, nuestra madre era...alguien hermosa...su nombre era Margater Jhaen era de ojos azules como del oceano pacifico, tenia un largo y bello cabello cafe que enamoraba a cualquiera... era alguien dificil de no tomarle cariño,el dia que llegamos una mujer nos invito a la su hogar por el cumpleaños numero 6 de su hijo, ella sin que nos preguntara acepto, yo no queria ir aparte de que apenas llegamos yo y liu no eramos niños pequeños pero cuando mama decia que debiamos hacer algo, esto era definitivo;el dia que tuvimos que ir a la escuela me sentia extraño, era una sensacion muy particular cada vez que lo sentia sufria mi pecho un poco por el dolor pero esta vez se sintio mas fuerte que antes , en la parada de autobuses para el colegio nos sorprendio un chico en una patineta, cuando se detuvo patio la patineta y la tomo con sus manos, tenia una camisa de aeropostal y pantalones azules estilo vaquero algo rasgados, recuerdo lo que dijo_

 _-Bueno,bueno,bueno; parece que a llegado carne nueva por estos lares._

 _Derepente aparecieron 2 chicos mas por su espalda, uno era bastante delgado y el otro era enorme para su edad, tal vez 1.70_

 _-me debo presentar mi nombre es Randy, el chico flaco que esta a mi derecha es Keith y el otro Troy, bueno para todos los chicos nuevo de el barrio hay una cuota para pagar el autobús o pasaje claro se me entienden, recuerdo que liu se levanto después de la sorpresa de ese idiota para defenderme pero uno de los muy cobardes saco un cuchillo, no recuero bien quien fue pero randy dijo._

 _\- Que pena amigos, desearía que fuese mas cooperativos._

 _Entonces...tuve esa sensación otra vez, liu dijo que no me acercara pero me dio igual, le dije que le devolviera la cartera que le quito a mi hermano, pero el infeliz después de que se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y le quito el cuchillo a uno de los bravucones, me pasa el cuchillo por una de las mejillas y me pregunta con voz burlona ¿y que harás?_

Los presentes en la sala estaban un poco nerviosos por preguntar que es lo que pasaria despues de lo narrado por jeff

 _Tome su muñeca hasta que sonó, el muy marica se quedo llorando en el suelo, creo que esos 2 si eran sus amigos pues trataron de ayudarlo, le lance el cuchillo al brazo derecho Keith y cuando apenas se lo quito le lance a randy como un bote de basura, a Troy lo moli a golpes hasta que escupiera sangre, cuando todo acabo vimos el autobús escolar acercarse al lugar, sabíamos que nos iban a culpar por esto, asi que tome la cartera de liu y salimos corriendo de allí; al llegar a casa nuestros padres preguntaron que como nos fue en la escuela, por lo que solo le dije que fue muy genial, esa sensación de dominación sobre alguien cuando apalee a esos bravucones se sentía gratificante sabia que eso estaba muy mal pero no podía sentirme bien conmigo mismo, a la mañana siguiente unos oficiales nos sorprendieron en la puerta de casa._

 _(OFICIAL 1) Buenos días señora, disculpe pero hemos recibido llamadas de que su hijo ataco a 3 jóvenes el día de ayer._

 _Mi madre me miraba muy enojada, le dije lo que realmente paso pero no tenia pruebas para brobarlo, pense que estaria en un reformatorio por un largo tiempo...pero liu bino con un cuchillo en mano, el dijo_

 _-Esperen oficiales fui yo, lo lamento mucho es que esos brabucones golpearon a mi hermano y a mi, perdi el control lo siento mucho_

 _Los oficiales de policia le apuntaron con sus armas, el segundo le dijo que lo bajara y que no hiciera alguna cosa, el se levanto la camisa y dijo que tenia las marcas para provarlo, no lo entendia el no tenia tantos moretones de esa pelea, el los hizo a si mismo pero aun asi no lo entendi, le dije en lagrimas_

 _(JEFF) No liu fui yo no tienes que hacer esto_

 _(LIU) Pobre hermanito, tratando de cargar con la culpa de tu hermano, eso es algo tierno de tu parte pero no cambia los hechos, oficiales por favor arrestenme._

 _Los oficiales se lo llevaron a su patrulla y esta se alejo, mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente y mi padre la tranquilizaba, yo me quede un rato afuera llorando también, tal vez me quede una hora y entre a mi casa, mis padres en sus rostro se les notaba decepción y tristeza, fui a mi cuarto para evitar que todo esto se borrara de mi mente, los días pasaron, algunas personas se acercaban para charlar con nosotros pero no recuerdo bien con exactitud quienes eran al menos esta el sábado que me alegraba pues no me molestaría ir a la escuela, mi madre me despertó y me dijo con una gran sonrisa alegre en su cara._

 _(_ _MARGARET) Hijo vístete que hoy es un gran día._

 _(JEFF) ¿ehm? ¿quedias es hoy?, dije pensando que era temprano pero eran ya casi las 8:30 am_

 _(MARGARET) Recuerdas a la mujer que nos invito al cumpleaños de su hijo pequeño billy, hoy en la tarde iremos a su fiesta de cumpleaños_

 _Trate de protestar pero mi madre me lo impidió, pasaron las horas y faltaba poco para la fiesta de ese niño, mi padre tenia un traje negro elegante y mi madre un vestido, no tenia nada de ropa elegante de ese tipo por lo que solo encontré estos pantalones negros, no encontré ninguna camisa que quedara bien con estos pantalones solo había una capucha blanca colgada en una silla cercana a una computadora que tenia, mis padres no estuvieron al 100% de acuerdo con mis vestimentas pero no había tiempo._

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BASE DE DATOS, Ticcy tobi estaba tratando de entrar a la base de datos de los policías para tener mas informacion de ellos, slederman le recalco que a los que buscara era: un zorro, una coneja, un búfalo y un león.

(TOBY) Muy bien ¿cual sera la clave?... que tal... policiaco

 _*código incorrecto*_ , le dijo la pantalla de una de las computadoras

-y... servir y proteger.

 _*código incorrecto*._

-Zootopia

 _*código incorrecto*_

 _-¬¬_ puta maquina. la pantalla dijo

 _*escúchame muchacho o muchacha pendeja o pendejo esta es tu ultima oportunidad o seras calificados como hacker*_

Aparte de no saber que decir toby sabia que debía estar muy pendiente de que escribir pero estaba desesperado por lo que solo golpeo el teclado y salio la siguiente palabra...Gazalle, la computadora acepto el código y ingreso a la base de datos.

VOLVIENDO CON JEFF.

 _(JEFF) Fuimos a la casa de la señora que nos invito, note que solo habia adultos en el lugar, demasiados como para ser una fiesta de niños, la madre de billy dijo que los niños estaban atras y me pregunto si queria jugar con ellos, yo de mala gana acepte, cuando fui al patio trasero vi que habia muchos niño de entre 5 y 10 años con pistolas de juguete y sombreros estilo vaquero , uno de ellos se me acerco con las cosas que ya mencione y me dijo_

 _-¿no quieres jugar?. pregunta el niño_

 _-no gracias, yo ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas._

 _Pero el niño me lo pidio hasta que acepte, despues de un rato me parecio bastante divertido en realidad por fin pude olvidar lo de liu por un momento pero despues escuche un sonido extraño eran como ruedas en movimiento por el asfalto, saltaron sobre la cerca 3 chicos en patinetas...Troy,Keith y como no Randy_

 **3**

 _(RANDY) Hola jeff, tienes unas cuanta deudas pendientes con nosotros 3. Dijo con ira en su voz._

 _(JEFF) Si me lo preguntas estamos a mano, logre vencerlos a ustedes 3 por que son unas mierdas_

 _(RANDY) Tal vez en su momento pero ahora no me ganaras_

 _Randy se me lanzo encima y trato de golpearme pero me lo quite de encima con una patada, sus 2 "amigos" tenían 2 pistolas para evitar que alguien se metiera en la pelea, randy saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y me apuñalo en un brazo, grite de dolor pero nadie me ayudo, patada...tras patada...sentía ese dolor terrible y solo me defendí, lo volví a empujar a la puerta de la casa, trate de correr antes de que se levantara pero me fije que troy me golpeo un puñetazo en la espalda y luego me empujo lejos de la puerta, apenas me levante vi que randy corría hacia mi con una botella de vodka...estaba desesperado...quería que alguien me ayudaba...estaba muy solo, cuando me golpeo con la botella en la cabeza mucha sangre comenzó a salir...pero algo mas paso._

(NARRADOR) A partir de este punto jeff comienza a hablar con una voz de spicopata

 _Al golpearme con esa botella...algo tambien se rompio en mi... me sentia libre, le di un fuerte golpe que lo mando a la puerta nuevamente, me puse encima de el...lo golpeo en el pecho...lo golpe...lo golpeo jejej...hasta que no respira, sus compañeros me persiguieron mientras me disparaban con sus armas, tenia mucho miedo, me hicieron esto por no ser su sirviente, por no seguir su estupido rebaño, todas las balas fueron perdidas...corri por unas escalera y llegue al baño y comence a revisar que habia en el baño que me pudiese defender, entron sigilosamente ambos tenian cuchillos en sus manos, al grandulon de troy fue el segundo en caer ese dia, con todas las fuerzas que tenia le di un fuerte golpe en el pecho, solo callo y comenzo a escupir un poco de sangre... solo quedaba el flaco de keith, el si era mas rapido, me dio algunas cortaduras leves, sin que nos dieramos cuenta, un frasco grando con lejia nos baño a los 2 era un dolor increible, con esa distraccion le dio una apuñalada rapida en el estomago a keith pero tenia algo mejor planeado... tome un barandal en donde se colocan las toallas que estba a punto de caerse y comenze a golpearlo, la sangre salia de su cabeza...pense que el trabajo estaria listo, pero keith se comenzo a reir_

 _(JEFF) ¿Que te parece tan divertido?_

 _El maldito saco un encendedor y dijo_

 _(KEITH) Sabes... es muy divertido q-que tu...estes completamente...bañado en vodka y lejia_

 _Keith cayo al suelo inconsciente, el encendedor causo llamas muy dolorosas...saben una cosa...no se si decir que ese fue el accidente mas doloroso o el mas gratificante; después de eso había despertado en el hospital de la ciudad, tenia muchos vendajes pero mas que nada en el rostro y el brazo en el que me apuñalaron, mi madre me abrazo de sorpresa y dijo muy feliz._

 _-Hijo... gracias a la ayuda de testigos , vamos a poder sacar a liu del reformatorio, estará aquí para la próxima semana._

 _No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso... tal vez unas 4 semanas, el tan ansiado día en el que me quitarían los vendajes llego, cuando me los quitaron los vendajes todos mis familiares mis familiares se asustaron, me dirigí al baño que estaba cerca de la habitación me vi en el espejo y... vi mi rostro... la cosa mas bella que yo jamas había visto en toda mi vida._

(NARRADOR) Pero por alguna razón la voz de jeff de ese punto de el interrogatorio no era malvada es mas sus ojos comenzaron a ser mas húmedos casi llorando.

 _(JEFF) Llegamos a casa, era ya bastante tarde y mis padres estaban preocupados de mi actitud en el hospital pues habìa reìdo como enfermo pero ellos jamas lo dijeron, me quede en mi cuarto con un pequeño espejo que tenia, a pesar de que trataba no podìa evitar parpadear o dejar de sonreìr pues mis parpados sentían cansados y mis mejillas me dolìan... hasta que tome una desiciòn... fui al baño de mi casa y con el cuchillo que tome de la cocina me talle las mejillas con esta sonrisa que ustedes ven... tambìen me corte los parpados para poder verme por siempre, mi madre estaba viéndomeçe muy asustada por lo que me habìa hecho, ella me pregunto_

 _-Hijo, ¿que te hiciste?_

 _-No podía sonreír por siempre mama, asi que me hice esa bella sonrisa._

 _-jeff... tu parpados_

 _-No podía ver por siempre por lo que me corte los parpados para verme por siempre... mama ¿soy hermoso?_

Me di cuenta que ella dio unos pocos pasos hacia atraz y me dijo con una voz timida

-Si cariño eres hermoso, déjame llamar a tu padre para que te pueda ver.

A pesar de lo que dijo la seguí a su cuarto y...y...

(NARRADOR) En ese momento jeff comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, todos estaban sorprendidos.

(JEFF) (llorando) mama...papa...vuelvan a mi... [llorando]...liu yo lo sient...

De repente jeff paro de llorar de golpe, un teléfono que nadie se dio cuenta que tenia jeff vibro silenciosamente, judy logro escuchar este sonido, con esto jeff se alejo un poco y se paro me la silla, todos ante este movimiento tomaron sus respectivas armas tranquilizantes.

 **4**

(JEFF) Señores oficiales... mi mente esta corrompida, un sentimiento me castiga diciendo que acabe con la vida de todo ser vivo, tengo que admitirlo, de algunas personas que e asesinado me e arrepentido pero...se me quita cuando me doy cuenta que los ayudo a ser hermosos a unos y a otros a dormir, yo no tengo esos lazos de padre a hijos yo !SOLO QUIERO EXPERIMENTAR QUE ES SER UN ASESINO SIN UNA PIZCA DE PIEDAD!

(NARRADOR) Jeff después de gritar esta frase levanto la mesa con los pies, esto hizo que bogo estuviese aturdido por unos momento, jefj les dio unas fuertes patadas a nick y judy para ponerlos fuera de combate, fleon y savage trataron de adormecerlo con sus dardos pero este con un movimiento rápido, acomodo su cuerpo para que los dardos rompiera los seguros de la camisa de fuerza, después de esto el asesino dijo.

-Gracias perras, ahora me largo

Los 2 últimos trataron de que no escapara pero no sirvió, fleon trato de darle un zarpazo en el pecho pero jeff fue mucho mas rápido y lo esquivo, savage logro darle un golpe en el estomago y apesar de que jack era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro conejo no fue rival para el the killer, logro escapar por la puerta que estaba abierta por...!UN BALAZO!, esto mismo era lo que se escuchaba por el pasillo, al pasar por este mismo vieron a los 2 oficiales que trajeron a jeff aquí muerto en el piso, Liu peleaba con toby y jane con masky, los 2 crepypastas fueron acorralados por los oficiales y no podia dejar de pelear, de repente masky alejo a jane de el y saco una esfera metálica.

.!TOBY CIERRA LOS OJOS RAPIDO!, grito masky.

Toby loobedecióo y una fuerte luz fuerte inundo el pasillo, los oficiales , jane y liu no pudieron ver por unos segundos; los primeros en salir del trance fueron judy,savage y los humanos, despùes siguieron nick,fleon y bogo, siguieron al grupo de asesinos pero pronto los perdieron en el lugar, decidieron ir a las càmaras y se quedaron en blanco al ver que los asesinos estaban en la salida, varios miembros S.W.A.T les estaban disparando pero jeff,masky y toby repelía las balas, provocando que algunas mataran a algunosmiembros, el resto los mato hobbie con su pistola, los delincuentes despùes de hacer su cometido trataron de salir pero los detuvo alguien de gran tamaño, delgado y con un traje de muchos colores; era splendorman, jeff fue a pelear contra el mientras que toby les dio a masky y hobbie unos hojas en las que hicieron unos dibujos extraños que no podían ser captados por las cámaras, en un momento un portal negro salio del suelo y todos los asesinos trataron de saltar en el portal, jeff no pudo pues 2 tentáculos de splendorman lo mordieron fuertemente, entonces dice jeff muy enojado

-Maldito idiota, esta era mi sudadera favorita, mas tarde me las pagaras pero me debo ir ahora.

Jeff corta con sus cuchillos los tentáculos de splendorman y jeff cae al portal en el suelo que después de que este ultimo se introdujera en el espiral este desapareció.

.

.

.

A FINALIZADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado la banda sonora y si les pareció que otra les hubiese caìdo mejor dejenme saberlo en los comentarios para tenerlos en cuentas para futuros episodios de este tipo, hablando de eso, de ahora en adelanteaquíi abajo seran responderán a los comentarios que ustedes dejen y comencemos**

 ***Ale X12C: gracias por tu ayuda en este vide...perdón capitulo XD, espero tu comentarios con mucha paciencia de alguien tan bueno como usted.**

 ***Unnamed being: gracias por recomendarme las canciones, saque frase de los raps de Deigaimer,kuza y Zarcord, la canción sweet dream me gusto tanto que la pondré en un momento mas adecuado...(y cuando me refiero a adecuado es SUPER ÉPICO), muchas gracia por ayudarme en este episodio y si necesitas ayuda para alguna historia te espero con mucho gusto.**

 **Al ver este episodio nos preguntamos una cosa, ¿que le paso a jeff?...¿estaba actuando para darle tiempo a los proxys?...¿fue sincero? y en el caso de que si lo fue ¿que provoco ese comportamiento?,me despido de todos ustedes mis queridos amigos y que pasen felices noches y pesadillas desde Venezuela-**


	14. Chapter 13

**(ARTURVEN) Buenas gente, creo que tengo un problema pues apenas termino un episodio escribo otro, supongo que es solo el fanatismo que tengo je, comencemos**

Capitulo 13 "las pesadillas de nuestros amigos y la advertencia de no meterse"

Los oficiales corrieron hasta donde estaba splendorman para ayudarlo, este tenia una mirada de decepción y culpa por no poder atrapar a jeff y los proxys, otros oficiales vinieron y se llevaron los cuerpos de los miembros muertos de grupo S.W.A.T, judy y bogo fueron a elevarle la moral mientras que liu se retiro de la escena, al darse cuenta de esto nick decidió acompañarlo, estos se quedaron tomando unos cafés, para romper el hielo liu decidió hablar primero

(LIU) Valla...esto es bastante extraño.

(NICK) ¿A que te refieres?

(LIU) Digo, estoy en un mundo en el que los animales son la especie dominante y estoy charlando con un zorro.

(NICK) Dímelo a mi, en toda mi vida nunca vi a alguien como tu, tus amigos o a esos asesinos dementes.

(LIU) Sobre eso...logro ver a jeff. dice un poco débil.

(NICK) Lo de los ojos...claro que si, sus ojos cambiaron por un momento de negros a azules, fue algo muy extraño.

(LIU) Esto se esta poniendo algo muy complejo.

(NICK) Dímelo a mi chico, dice nick

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNO DE LOS PASILLOS DE ZDP, judy se habia quedado hablando con splendorman.

(JUDY) Splendorman, ¿porque tuvo que salir tan apurado a ver a los niños del ultimo ataque de jeff?

(SPLENDORMAN) Lo lamento mucho señorita Hopps pero debi hacerlo, esos niños son muy especiales...tienen la energía de "niños de luz".

(JUDY) No lo entiendo, dice muy confundida judy

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno vera, slederman secuestra niños por que el necesita sus almas para volverse mas fuerte o en casos extraños los convierte en sus seguidores, como lo eran los encapuchados de hace rato, pero los niños de luz son muy especiales, las energías que tienen equivale a cientos y cientos de niños... mi antiguo jefe utilizaba sus almas para hacer lo mismo antes de que yo lo traicionara...el le tiene un gran miedo cuando están en su forma física pero cuando son solo sus almas son como su alimento...yo soy el encargado de proteger a estos niños y creo que hay algunos en esta ciudad, esos niños esta en gran peligro por culpa de mi hermano

Judy estaba asombrada por lo que había escuchado de la boca de su nuevo amigo splenderman.

(JUDY) Me estas diciendo que el asesina niños para hacerse mas fuerte al igual que tu ex-jefe y ellos sufrirán eternamente.

(SPLENDORMAN) Desgraciadamente. Dijo el ser con una cara de tristeza

(JUDY) Tu hermano esta demente.

(SPLENDORMAN) Eso es lo que yo e pensado desde hace largos años.

De repente garraza y bogo llaman a nuestros amigos para algo urgente, esto era en referencia a lo que buscaban los asesinos, estaban en la base de datos de la policía...vieron que alguien acababa de ingresar al la "base de datos profundos" (estos son los datos de los policías en el que se podía encontrar desde el nombre del oficial y hasta en donde vive)...la pagina estaba estaba en los datos de nick y judy, esto les dio un gran miedo los oficiales por saber que les iba a pasar.

Nick y judy habían terminado su turno, eran la 8 de la noche y eran acompañados por liu y jane, splendorman debía observarlos de lejos pues aun había animales en las calles pero los humanos con sus capuchas pasaban desapercibidos, los 3 tenían unos radios para comunicarse, Jane estaría en casa judy, Liu en donde nick y splendorman con su teletransportaciòn podría ir a cualquier lugar en solo unos momentos.

EN CASA DE NICK, gracias al dinero que nick había ganado en sus años de estafa se logro comprar una casa muy bonita, pasaron el rato contando chistes y viendo la T.V, Liu se fijo que el cuarto de nick no tenia ventanas por lo que no se preocuparía por algún ataque mientras dormía, nick antes de dormir puso algunas cámaras viejas que tenia guardas en su hogar, si se notaba algo en la cercanías sonaría una alarma que les aviasaria a los 2...

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE JUDY, Jane acompaño a judy hasta adentro de su apartamento, la humana se sorprendió de que este era bastante pequeña pero era de esperarse por un conejo aun asi podia pasar agachandose, esta decidió quedarse con ella sentada en una silla vigilando que nada pase.

(JUDY) Jane muchas gracias por esto jane

(JANE) No se preocupe señorita Hopps, si alguien viene a lastimara yo la protegeré y en el caso que no pueda podemos llamar al señor splendorman si se pone complicada la cosa.

(JUDY) Eso es verdad, bueno tratare de dormir, que mañana tengo que ir temprano al trabajo

(JANE) Esta bien, que tenga pase buenas noches. dice la chica muy amable

(JUDY) Gracias.

Judy consiguió el sueño con mucha rapidez aunque eso cambiaría en sus sueños; la coneja habrio los ojos y se encontró en un bosque oscuro y tétrico, ella había escuchado que algunas partes de forest reserv se veía un poco mal pero nunca ten tétricas, los arboles eran grises y no tenían hojas , tenían una apariencia de muertos, escucho un sonido parecido a la estática el sonido le molestaba los oídos pero no sabia de donde venia, no importaba cuanto corría el sonido era infernal casi sangraba por la orejas, decidió en un momento tomar un descaso en un árbol cercano, ella se sintió muy cómoda por la suavidad de la madera del tronco, pero su estado cambio al tocar el "árbol", no era madera..."ERA TELA", decidió baja asta la base de el árbol y se petrifico a sentir en cuero de algo largo, decidió levantarse y dar unos pasos...al voltearse se aterrorizo al ver al moustro que había asesinado a tantos mamíferos conocido como el slederman, ella trato de correr pero no llego muy lejos por que los tentáculos la atraparon por cada extremidad, slederman acerco a judy con lagrima en los ojos y esta le dijo.

-¿Porque me haces esto?, ¿porque estas matando a todos esos animales?

La coneja escucho una voz masculina muy grave.

\- Es la primera vez en tantos años que alguien me molesta tanto y no es un ser sobrenatural, y la primera que son unos animales, a ti y al zorro que le dicen nick wild les dejare este regalo.

En la cosa que se suponía que era su cabeza comenzó a abrirse una boca, los labios del ser se convirtieron en dagas afiladas dejando ver un fondo oscuro como el cielo durante la noche...en un momento se vio una pequeña pero a la vez intensa luz roja que provenía de su boca que se acercaba mas y mas al hombro izquierdo de la coneja.

Judy entro en pánico al tratar de liberarse pero sabia que era inútil, la mordida de slederman no solo se sentía el dolor por la herida que provocaba que saliera muchísima sangre sino también que esta ardía de una forma descomunal, los gritos y lagrimas de dolor de judy no se hicieron esperar parecía que es ser le gustaba ver a la conejita sufrir, este se le volvió a acercar pero esta vez no para morderla sino para advertirla.

- _Escúchame maldita...si tu...el zorro... o cualquier otro miserable se atreva a retarme a mi...le pasaran cosas muy feas... y si no basta conmigo...los llevare con alguien que sin duda es peor que yo... cuídate...Judy Hopps, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA._

(NARRADOR) La risas endemoniadas de slederman inundaron los campos de el bosque, judy comenzó a ser golpeada salvaje y brutalmente contra el suelo y los arboles cercanos, con cada golpe se escuchaban los huesos rompiéndose...cada crujido...era algo terrible, judy trataba de luchar por no darse por vencido pero su cuerpo no aguanto mas, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente por las heridas a su cuerpo... la coneja despertó sudando y muy asustada, ella se fijo que splendorman estaba en su habitación, tanto jane como Jane estaban muy asustados por lo que paso, splendorman le dice nervioso a judy

(SPLENDORMAN) Señora judy... !ESTA SANGRANDO!. Exclamo splender.

Judy gimió al poder sentir el dolor, era algo muy doloroso, se fijo que su pijama esta cubierta de sangre por el lado izquierdo del hombro y parte del pecho, Jane se fue a comunicarse con liu para avisarle lo que paso;splendorman apretó la herida ensangrentada pero penas la toco dejo de sangrar.

(SPLENDORMAN) Menos mal que el sangrado termino.

(JUDY) Si pero ¿que me paso?

(SPLENDORMAN) Jane me llamo diciendo que después de dormir unas horas comenzaste a gritar y de la nada comenzó a sangrar

En ese instante judy recordó la pesadilla que habría sufrido hace varios minutos, ella quería olvidar ese horrendo sueño y entrarse en lo que le pasaba en la vida real

(JUDY) No entiendo que me sucedió.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Puedo inspeccionarle la herida?. Pregunto slendorman muy formalmente

(JUDY) Claro

Al revisarle la herida vio que tenia un símbolo extraño que provoco el sangrado, un circulo sobre una x, splendorman no sabia para que era eso sospecho que era de su hermano que en ese momentos era lo mas lógico, jane volvió un poco preocupada.

\- Chicos liu me llamo y dijo que lo mismo le paso a nick

Judy y splendorman se preocuparon por lo que dijo jane.

-¿Que sucedió?. Pregunto nerviosa judy

-Dijo que mientras estaba en casa de nick escucho sus gritos, al entrar a la habitación vio que su hombro derecho estaba ensangrentado y al revisarlo vio que tenia un símbolo

-¿Por casualidad tenia un circulo con una x como marca? pregunto judy

Jane le pregunto a liu por el teléfono a liu para ver si si nick tenia esta misma marca, por lo que liu lo afirmo, por precaución desdieron llevar a judy a la casa de nick, esta les indico en el lugar en el que vivia su novio,después de un emotivo encuentro de la pareja decidieron revisar la informacion de las cámaras...nada había pasado...a escepeccion de la cámara que estaba en la habitación de el zorro, se fijo que a las 3 am (Nota de Autor: esta es la hora en la cual judy y nick fueron atacados en sus sueños) comenzó a decir cosas inentendible, a pesar de la oscuridad de el cuarto se lograba ver algo alto y oscuro...¿era slederman?...no, parecía pero solo era su sombra, estiro su brazo y con su dedo indice toco el hombro derecho de nick, este produjo una luz roja que hizo gritar a nick del dolor...la grabación fue impactante para todos los presentes.

(NICK) Splendorman, ¿acaso este es otro de los poderes de slederman?...provocar pesadillas en sus victimas.

(SPLENDORMAN) Si...esa es una de sus formas para lograr que la gente... o lo deje de seguir... o solo los hacer mas a su muerte

Las palabras de splendorman erizaron los pelajes de la coneja y el zorro, esto era mas grande de lo que ya era.

(JUDY) Pero ¿porque nos haría esto en especifico?

(SPLENDORMAN) Al ver la situación en verdad no lo se.

(JUDY) Eso es lo pienso, hay muchos oficiales determinados en encontrar a ese moustro y a sus "seguidores" no entiendo por que nos busco a nosotros 2 en especifico...esperen... nick ¿tienes el numero de moisés?

(NICK) Si lo tengo zanahorias, lo buscare y lo llamo.

(NARRADOR) Nick en la llamada la puso el alta voz con la esperanza de que alguien contestara y asi fue ademas de que fue moisés

 _(MOISÉS) (somnoliento) ¿hola?_

(NICK) Hola chico, soy yo, el oficial nick wild.

El joven de golpe cambio su modo de hablar por uno bastante emocionado

 _(MOISÉS) OH, wooh señor disculpe es que...son como las 3 am ¿para a que me necesita?_

(NICK) Mira niño ehmmm...nos paso algo con slederman mientras dormía yo y otro oficial, ¿nos podría decir que fue lo que nos paso?

 _(MOISÉS) Claro señor, solo dígame._

El zorro y la coneja les contaron todo lo que recordaban de sus sueños, se notaba la voz del chico un poco nerviosa pero después de ver todo los hechos, los sueños, esas marcas que describieron lo mejor posible la cabra les dijo.

 _(MOISES) Bien...eso...es bastante peculiar._

(JUDY) ¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto un poco preocupada

 _(MOISES) Bueno...me refiero a que...slederman solo le hace esa marca a los niños pero nunca había escuchado de algo "caso" por Internet que dijera eso, por la pesadillas y esa marca que representa a slederman eso solo puede decir una cosa..._

(NICK) ¿y eso seria?

 _(MOISES) Que para slederman ustedes son unas amenazas y...los tiene en su mira_

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de todos los presentes en casa de nick, slederman estaba en la búsqueda ahora de el dúo dinámico de zootopia también, esto era terrible.

(NICK) Bueno chico, muchas gracias por la informacion, si necesitamos algo mas te avisamos

 _(MOISES) No hay problema señor wild_

(NICK) Y duérmase que los niños de hoy deben dormir de 8 a 10 horas

 _(MOISES) Eso lo tiene por seguro. *se termina la llamada*_

Fue algo fuerte para nuestros amigos pero sabiendo que jane,liu y splendorman estaban de su lado no habría que preocuparse, sus 3 amigos se quedaron vigilando tanto la casa de nick como las cercanías en busca de jeff o de algunos de los ayudantes de sleder, judy esa noche durmió en los brazos protectores de nick, ella sabia que esto era difícil y que ningún mamífero paso por este tipo de situación, pero al estar con su torpe y único zorro todo saldría bien al final.

 _._

 _._

 _._

A FINALIZADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN)Hola todos espero que les haya gustado el episodio, este episodio me a encantado de principio hasta el final, hora de responder**

 ***** Unnamed being: **Gracias por tu comentario y yo tambien espero ese episodio, gracias por seguir esta serie y espero que a tus amigos también les guste**

 ***** Ale X-12C : **Gracias por cada comentario por cada episodio que eso me da mas ganas de escribir, en realidad tu fuiste el que bautizo esta historia como "crepypasta" y por cierto lo de los 20 caps ¿es un reto?...pues lo tomo, ahora tendremos mas de 20 capítulos y serán llenos de emociones indescriptible y... mi querido amigo... esto no es ni una cuarta parte de lo que es esta historia en su totalidad**

 **¿quien es el "alguien" que se refería slederman?, ¿es tan fuerte como para hacer peor que el?, ¿sera el ex-jefe de splendorman o alguien aun peor?, si quieren saber mas esperen a la próxima semana de otro nuevo episodio, chaito :3.**


	15. Chapter 14

**(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén de lo mejor, al revisar yo mismo la serie e comenzado a ver algo que e querido cambiar un poquito por lo que este episodio es un poco especial al igual que el de la banda instrumental...un momento esa fue un tremenda rima XD, en fin comencemos con uno de los mejores episodios hasta ahora**

Capitulo 14 "Nick y Judy pelean contra Slederman"

Nick y Judy se despertaron en un resplandeciente día y ademas ese era el que justamente les tocaba su día libre al despertarse y cepillarse los dientes se encontraron con una grata sorpresa, encontraron a alguien alto de traje negro elegante con puntos de colores por todo el mismo, había terminado de preparar el desayuno había ensalada, jugos de frutas, pan integral; su nuevo amigo los saludo y abrazo con su típico humor muy alegre.

-Hola señora Judy, señor Nick que bueno verlos en este precioso día.

(JUDY) También nos da gusto verte. Lo dice mientras los suelta al zorro y a la coneja.

(NICK) ¿Y los chicos?

(SPLENDORMAN) Están en la sala durmiendo, Jane esta durmiendo en el sofá y Liu en una silla, estuvimos hasta horas de la madrugada vigilando que nada pasara, oh que pasa con mis modales, ¿se encuentran bien de las heridas?

(JUDY) Pues...si, gracias por preguntar.

(NICK) Ya no duele la herida, al menos logramos dormir bien.

(SPLENDORMAN) Como un regalito de mañana le traje el periódico de el día de hoy

Los 2 animales se sorprendieron por lo que dijo splendorman y la coneja pregunto curiosa

-y por curiosidad ¿como lograste ir hasta allá sin que te viera nadie?

-ehmmmm...

 _ **comienzo de corto flashback**_

Splendorman fue saltando varios edificios para conseguir un periódico sin que los demás animales lo vieran, debía conseguir uno de esos puestos pero sin animales cercas hasta que logro conseguir uno a muy tempranas horas en la zona urbanizada de la ciudad, no faltaba mucho para que comenzaran a venir los animales y debía apresurarse, en este negocios se lograban ver muchos tipos de periódicos con distintos nombres al igual que muchos dulces de varias marcas aunque el podía sacar los que el quisiera de su traje si el lo quisiera, el vendedor era una comadreja que no prestaba atención alrededor pues estaba leyendo una revista (Nota de Autor: ustedes interpretarla como ustedes quieran 7u7, sigamos.)

-Hola señor, ¿cuanto cuesta un periódico?. Pregunto splendorman sin que la comadreja lo mirara.

-¿de cual tipo amigo? metropolitano, nacional, o global

-ehmmm, supongo que el...metropolitano.

-bien serian 2 dolares.

-Okey, déjeme sacar algo de dinero.

Splendorman saca algunas monedas que como siempre alguien se encontraba por las calles, tomo el periódico con una de sus manos y con 2 tentáculos comenzó a escalar el edificio de al lado.

 _ **fin del corto flashback**_

 _ **-**_ yo...me lo encontré por allí.

-¿en serio?. Le dice nick aun sin creerle

-Claro que si, en fin despertare a Liu y a Jane para que puedan desayunar.

(NARRADOR) Fue una comida verdaderamente deliciosa tanto para la pareja de animales como los amigos humanos pero había algo extraño, splendorman apesar de que cocino la comida el no estaba comiendo, solo se les quedaba viendo con una sonrisa de felicidad, casi como la de un niño pequeño, en ese momento judy le pregunta.

-Splender, ¿porque no comes con nosotros?

-No es necesario, solo con verlos felices me hacen estar lleno de energía. Dice splendorman

(JANE) Parece algo muy bonito de tu parte.

(SPLENDORMAN) No, literalmente con eso consigo mis poderes.

(LIU) ¿A que te refieres?

(SPLENDORMAN) Eso es algo que me encantara relatarles, a diferencia de mi hermanito, yo no necesito lastimar a niños o adultos para obtener mi energía, solo con la felicidad, la alegría, la bondad, las buenas acciones y con todas las cosas de ese estilo ademas de que mantengo mis poderes a un buen nivel me llena de satisfacción y de mucha felicidad en mi interior.

(NICK) Pero deberías comer algo "flaquito". dice en tono de broma.

Por lo que el ser decide seguirle la corriente.

(SPLENDORMAN) Yo prefiero mantener esta figura, que por cierto me la envidias.

(NICK) Jajaj, muy buen intento de comediante fue ese. Dice con demasiado sarcasmo.

(JANE) En fin amigos, ¿si ustedes no trabajaran hoy en depatamento de policía de la ciudad?

(NICK) Para evitar que gasten saliva solo díganle "ZDP" y si te lo preguntas generalmente tengo una cita con judy.

(JUDY) ¿Jane, no te gustaría venir con nosotros?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a jane y dijo

(JANE) Pero no creen que causemos algún problema en la calle.

(NICK) No me preocuparía en el que zootopia se asustara de ustedes.

(JANE) ¿Y porque lo dice?

(NICK) Por esto.

(NARRADOR) El zorro toma el control remoto y enciende el televisor, todos ven que en los canales tienen imágenes de sus tres amigos luchando contra lo proxys y jeff, aparentemente no les tenían miedo... la mayoría no, algunos hasta los apreciaban como nick y judy, unos auténticos héroes que luchan por el bienestar de los demás.

(LIU) Parece que ya nos ganamos el cariño de los habitantes aquí.

(JUDY) Claro chicos, ademas podremos comprarles algo para lo que puedan cambiarse lleva ya esas prendas por unos días.

Los 5 amigos decidieron ir a salir todos juntos, algunos al verlos sentían algo de miedo, ya nunca había visto nada similar pero la mayoría los recibió con los brazos abiertos al tratar de ayudar en la búsqueda de slenderman y sus secuaces, esa tarde después de muchos días por fin se habían olvidado de slenderman, habían comido en un restaurante cercano comieron una muy buena comida, Judy hizo que Liu y Jane se probaran decenas de ropas hasta que eligieron las que mas les gustaron, por liu eligió 3 camisas de colores blanca,vinotinto y azul ultramarino, una camisa marrón, una chaqueta roja y 2 pantalones ajustados de color azul oscuro un y negro otro; jane eligió unos tenis, 2 vestidos, uno negro y otro blanco , 2 camisas de colores violeta y negra , 2 jean igual que liu; después de platicar un rato nick les dio una copia de su llave para ir a cambiarse pues ellos patrullarían la ciudad por si slederman o los ayudantes de el mismo venían, la pareja quiso quedarse un poco mas con splendorman (mas que todo lo pidió Judy) contando algunos chistes, haciendo que nick se ponga un poco celoso, curiosamente habían pasado por la plaza central para llegar mas rápido al cine en donde allí los acompañaría splendorman para comenzar su parte de la vigilancia, durante un momento splendorman se quedo mirando hacia una tienda en especifico, parecía preocupado y a la vez un poco sorprendido por lo que sus amigos decidieron verlo.

(JUDY) Splendorman ¿que sucede?

(SPLENDORMAN) Es en esa tienda * _sale alguien de la tienda_ * espera...esa energía se parece a la de un niño de luz. Lo dice mientra señala al lugar

El zorro y la coneja vieron que era la tienda de las cabras que habían sacado primera vez informacion de slenderman y su amigo estaba señalando a una cabra de aproximadamente 12 años, era Moisés

(NICK) Oh, ese es nuestro amiguito de informacion

(SPLENDERMAN) ¿a que se refiere señor nick?

(JUDY) Ese chico de aya se llama moises y el nos dio informacion básica de lo que es slenderman, aparentemente el también era conocido en este mundo.

(SPLENDORMAN) Esta noche deberé revisar varios lugares de la ciudad, sobretodo...¿como se llama el lugar en donde estamos?

Por lo que la pareja contesto de forma unisola

-Plaza central

(SPLENDORMAN) Exactamente, muy bien vamos al cine para comenzar mi búsqueda

(NARRADOR) Tal y como prometió su amigo fueron acompañados hasta el cine, se quedaron a tomar varias fotografía para sus redes sociales, durante la película sintieron muchas emociones... mas que todo de la coneja y predominaba las lagrimas y la tristeza pero tuvo un final feliz mientras que el zorro solo tuvo algunos momentos de emoción por la acción de film pero algo mas extraño había sucedido en el lugar, los animales que estaban en el cine salían de forma rápida incluso algunos nisiquiera terminaron de ver la película, fue algo muy extraño al igual de lo que paso después, en los pasillos habían pocos animales, estos decidieron salir junto a los pocos que aun estaban en el lugar, se sorprendieron nick y judy al ver que ya estaba de noche, las calles estaban un tanto vacías aunque desde que apareció slederman en la ciudad ya no era tan extraño...pero había algo que si incomodaba a la pareja...sentían que alguien estaba cerca, no podían decir si era algunos de sus amigos o alguien mas, en el trayecto saludaron a algunos policías que si estaban en su día de turno, la plaza central vieron a alguien de baja estatura, nick pensó que era su viejo amigo finnick pero era muy alto para ser el, al acercarse vieron que era el chico cabra moises, el estaba caminando por las calles de una manera un tanto extraña, por esto a los 2 les llego un raro presentimiento...era una corazonada de la cual aceptaron ir, para estar preparada en esta situación Judy tiene 2 comunicadores: uno para llamar a la policía y otro para llamar a splendorman o a Liu y Jane, caminaron por un buen rato, tal vez 1 hora en ese tiempo apresuraron un poco los pasos para ver que sucedía... al hacerlo vieron que mientras mas se acercaban se comenzaba a ver una sombra alta y oscura pero era traslucida... llegaron a un callejón bastante oscuro...en este...se lograban ver la figura completamente clara, era el tan temido slenderman que habían buscado por ya varias semanas.

(NICK) Judy, llama a splendorman y a los chicos para enfrentarse a este loco.

(JUDY) Lo haré pero te ayudare con el.

Nick sabia que era algo demasiado peligroso pero como conocía a judy no iba a tener ninguna otra opción; después de una llamada rápida se le aparecieron el el callejón donde estaba el moustro, este dijo.

-Bueno,bueno...¿que tenemos aquí?, son los animales que los visite en la noche, si saben lo que les conviene me dejaran tranquilo y me llevare a la cabra

Por lo que el zorro le respondió.

-Sabemos que no somos rivales para ti... Lo interrumpe la coneja.

-Pero no dejaremos que te lo lleves.

(SLENDERMAN) Bueno traten de detenerme si en que pueden

Aprovechando que slenderman tenia la guardia baja nick le da un fuerte mordida en la pierna izquierda, slenderman suelta a la cabra que estaba en un aparente trance, Judy escala con rapidez por el cuerpo del alto ser y con sus 2 piernas le da una pata en lo que seria su mandíbula, haciendo que retroceda un poco, el ser pensó.

SLEDERMAN

no lo entiendo...sus fuerzas mucho mayores que las de animales de su tipo, aun asi no son rivales para mi.

Slenderman comenzo a sacar tentáculos de su espalda para comenzar el ataque, tomo con uno de ellos el cuello de judy pero la soltó rápido después de que ella lo mordiera, nick logro impulsarse hacia su rostro y comenzó a darle zarpazos, de las heridas en el rostro de slederman comenzó a salir un poco de un liquido de lo que se creía que era su sangre, al hacer esto con uno de sus tentáculos toma a nick y lo lanza hacia una de las paredes, al caer el zorro tose un poco de sangre, la coneja trata de pensar en que hacer en ese momento...vio a su lado una botella rota, al tomarla se le ocurre algo...correr hacia nick pero slenderman la atrapa nuevamente y la acerca a lo que es su rostro, el moustro le dice.

-Te arrancare tus patas desde la base, ¿algunas ultimas palabras?

La coneja sonó molesta con la siguiente frase.

-En realidad si...!SONRÍE!

Judy le clava la botella rota en el rostro, sonaron unos horribles sonidos de dolor, el tentáculo que la tenia apresada la soltó y ayudo a nick a estar de pie para tratar de estar en combate, la criatura dijo.

-No permitiré que unos estúpidos animales me pongan en ridículo, los matare con mis propias manos.

(NARRADOR) Los 2 comenzaron a correr hacia el ser, los tentáculos provocaban cortadas mientras se les acercaban, judy paso debajo de las piernas de slenderman mientras que nick con una navaja suiza que tiene en el bolsillo se la clava en el estomago, pero nick es golpeado otra vez y slenderman se quita la navaja que después se rompe, nick dice.

-Hey, la compre esta mañana, era nueva.

Los 2 trataron de pelear pero ambos fueron golpeados con extrema fuerza contra una pared, los 2 animales estaban inmovilizados por la fuerza de las manos de slenderman, el moustro en su cara se comenzó a abrir una extraña y esta dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

- _¿quieren conocer el miedo en persona?_

Pero de la nada se escucho una voz acercándose diciendo en voz alta.

-DEJALOS EN PAZ.

De la nada slenderman recibio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro mandadolo a la pared del final del callejón causando que esta se rompiera, al ser soltados splendorman les dijo.

-Chicos, llévense al chico tirado en el suelo, si logra adsorber su alma no podremos hacer mucho despues de eso.

La pareja tomo al chico y salieron del gran lugar, notaron que el rostro de slenderman cambio a molestia, sus guantes se volvieron grises y comenzaron a pelear, los tentáculos de splendorman con sus cascabeles, comenzaron a rasgas tanto el traje y la piel de su hermano pero no fue nada sencillo pues un tentáculo de slender atravesó el estomago de splender y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro hasta que puso rápidamente su mano en el pecho de splendorman y por una pequeña aura morada recibió un fuerte empujón que lo saco de el callejón.

-SPLENDER. Grito la coneja que trato de auxiliar a su amigo pero este apesar de la herida que tenia se puso de pie, sleder aumentando a 5 metros su tamaño dijo.

-Splendorman rindete, soy mejor que tu, no hay forma de que me vallas a ganar.

(NARRADOR) Sin que este se diera cuenta splendorman le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte a slederman pero splender aun estaba muy herido por la herida en su estomago de la que no se recuperaba todavía, slederman con uno de sus tentáculos le traviesa el hombro derecho, no sin antes su hermano mayor uno de los tentáculos con cascabel se entierra en la pequeña brecha que aun había por la cortada de la navaja de nick, splendorman cae a suelo por varios golpes que le propinan los tentáculos de su hermano menor, estos sujetan todas las extremidades de splendorman y antes de que splendorman pueda sacar un tentáculo slenderman decide arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano pero al imprevisto pasa, nick lanza a judy y esta con un pata con todas su fuerza hace que tentáculo de su hermano menor falle por unos centímetros y nick salta a la espalda de slederman y muerde allí a slederman, logra quitar al ser de splendorman y este ultimo aprovecha con 2 tentáculos en cada pierna comienza a golpear a slenderman contra la acera hasta que se rompe, mientras lo hacia splendorman dice a sus amigos.

-Gracias chicos y lamento tardar, veía a lo lejos que ustedes le daban unos buenos golpes a sleder.

(NARRADOR) Cuando termino de decir eso slederman se teletransporta para salir de los tentáculos de su hermano y poder arrancarle uno, al hacer eso los comienzan a tratar de golpearse pero cada puñetazo y golpe de sus armas de la espalda se repelían una y otra vez, hasta que slenderman comenzó a sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca que fue causado por una piedra suelta que le lanzo nick, el zorro esquivo el golpe del tentáculo de sleder y splendorman aprovecho para darle un fuerte mordiscos con sus nuevos dientes, la vista de splendorman se volvió un poco negra y hubo un brillo rojo, los guantes del mismos comenzaron a tornarse a un color casi negro...estaba comenzado a enojarse, ali no pararon los problemas... de la nada slenderman sintió una cortada en su mejilla izquierda, al ver quien era fue un chica de vestido negro con un cuchillo en mano , de repente sintió un fuerte golpe por la espalda, como si lo estuviesen apuñalando, arrojo a quien hacia eso y se saco el cuchillo de la base de donde salia sus tentáculos, vio quien lo hizo tenia la cara llena de coseduras, chaqueta roja con un bolsillo en la parte derecha del pecho y unos jeans ajustados, slederman le lanzo el cuchillo hacia su rostro pero liu lo atrapo con mucha facilidad, como si esto ya no fuese bastante oficiales de policías estaban rodeando la zona, muchos ya lo tenían en la mira, por las heridas que tenia y por los que estaban a su alrededor no le quedaba otra opción ademas de retirarse pero antes de eso dio unas ultimas palabras.

-No se crean que esto es lo ultimo de mi, cuando tenga un niño de luz se arrepentirán de haber nacido y ni mi hermanito o sus malditos podrán salvarles el pellejo.

Al irse se sintió una gran calma en el aire, splendorman volvió a su estado normal, varios oficiales se acercaron a felicitarlos pero el dúo de la ciudad decidió ir por el chico que estaba en un lugar seguro, al acercarle y preguntarle que fue lo que le paso el dijo.

-Esta terminando de ayudar a mi abuelo en el negocio, como no había nada mas que hacer y nada bueno en la T.V decidí ir a dormir temprano, pero apenas trate sentí que alguien me estaba observando, revise por la ventana pero no vi nada a simple vista...pero al fijarme bien vi a alguien verdaderamente alto en la parte mas oscura de la calle, fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y cuando volví... el estaba en la ventana...no recuerdo nada mas después de el susto que me dio...lo siento.

(NARRADOR) Fue una noche bastante productiva, nick y judy lograron pelear contra slenderman y causarle un poco de daño y junto a sus amigos lograron ganarle aunque no expulsarle de esa dimensión, pero tenían la confianza de que esto se resolvería en copo tiempo, pero estos no contaban con la presencia de 2 personajes.

.

.

.

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola gente, espero que les aya encantado tanto el episodio como a mi, al leer los últimos episodios me di cuenta que le estaba dando demasiado protagonismo a los happy y por ello decidí hacer este capitulo y como se menciono en las ultimas lineas se agregaran 2 personajes nuevos a la historia, uno creado por su servidor y otro que me lo pidió una amiga especial que desde que comenzó a relatármelo me encanto, okey chicos es la hora de las respuestas.**

 ***Ale X-12C: Gracias por tus palabras siempre me alientan a ser una mejor persona tanto en la escritura como en la vida cotidiana, gracias por su like que yo lo aprecio mucho y espero ansioso el próximo episodio de su fic.**

 ***** **Kari MMG2001:** **Holi :3 jej, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y creo que el proxima cap te encantara**

 ***** **Unnamed being: Me alegra que le haya gustado la serie crepy [según Ale X-12C que el fue en primero en darme ideas para nuevos caps], y lo de ese personaje... no puedo decirte si es verdad o falso... lo mas probable sea que si o no, o sea otro ser muy poderoso o quien sabe, ademas de este personaje se revelara el segundo "sorpresa" al final de la serie para los que este mas entusiasmados, espero que te la pases super genial y espero tu comentario al igual que el de todos los lectores con mucha pasión.**

 **Muy bien chicos , creo que es todo por el momento pero la idea de los personajes nuevos me gusto tanto que tal vez el nuevo episodio lo saque el domingo a horas de la noche o el lunes en cualquier hora, recuerda querido amigo(a), que cada uno de sus Fav,seguimiento (o seguidores), comentarios, opiniones de serie o episodio, criticas incluso análisis serán recibidas con mucho gusto tanto en el muro de comentarios como en mensaje privado, espero que todos pasen dulces pesadillas amiguitos mujajajajajaajaajajaajja [endemoniado sarcásticamente XP].**


	16. Chapter 15

**(ARTURVEN) Holi chicos y chicas criaturitas del mal y el día de hoy estamos aquí para darles otro cap mas de esta increíble y fantástica serie crossover crepy-disney, en este episodio quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Kari MMG2001 o kari para ser mas corto pues ella me dio una gran ayuda en la creación de uno de los OCs que se mostrara en esta historia, en cada uno se le sera mostrado cual es el que yo he creado y el que fue de la idea de como seria en basicamente cada aspecto el otro, muy bien chicos comencemos.**

Capitulo 15 "Una posible aliada y el traidor de Zootopia entran en acción"

Parte 1 "de mamifero a proxy" (mi oc)

James Wolfang era un lobo ártico de 28 años de edad, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, media un 1.60 m (Nota: no tengo ni funking idea de cuando medirán esos animales de zootopia, supongo que eso es lo que mide pero no se en realidad pero sigamos), siempre estaba en su hogar que eran una gran casa en tonwdraton, era un mamífero de entre la clase media y alta de la ciudad, era uno de los muy pocos animales de la ciudad y los varios del mundo que tenían zapatos pero el era algo un tanto extraño, solo tenia un par, que era unos elegantes de color negros al igual que los pantalones que siempre traía, sus ropas siempre traían colores oscuros, supongo que lo hacia para que resaltara su pelaje blanco, su personalidad era un poco solitaria y reservada aunque tenia un buena cantidad de conocidos y amigos de el y la familia, ayuda en varias ocaciones a sus padres en "negocios privados", era alguien un tanto sarcástico y nunca dudada después de que tomaba una decisión...pero nadie pensaba que este joven, ya con una novia tenia una doble vida. . . . . . . . de asesino

Su apodo era "Wolf ghost", era un asesino de medio tiempo que mataba por encargos de paginas al estilo de la deep wed (ADVERTENCIA: La pagina es real, se tiene extremo peligro de no buscarla ya puedes ir a prisión, sin embargo puedes conseguir vídeos de youtube sin correr peligro.), para asegurar que todos sus trabajos estaban hechos le tomaba fotografías a los cadáveres y en algunos casos mutilaba los cadáveres, traformadoles en "obras arquitectónicas" y otras cosas mas innombrables, sus armas favoritas eran un martillo y un cuchillo de cualquier tipo, de cocina,carnicero incluso cuchillos pequeños tipo sierras... aunque el negocio estaba algo lento, algunos posibles clientes estaba ya satisfechos con las muertes que pasaban por la calles, no le molestaba eso, sino que el ya tenia esas ganas de matar a mamíferos a diestra y siniestra pero sabia que no podía hacer eso pues se involucraría en muchos problemas.

EN EL BOSQUE, slenderman les contó lo que había pasado en sahara quare, mientras que sus proxys aceptaban lo que paso, jeff reía y reía sin control.

(TOBY) Viejo, ya pararle

(HOBBIE) Llevas casi 1 hora riéndote.

(JEFF) ahahahah, lo siento pero es que...UNOS ANIMALES JODIERON A SLEDY,jajajajaj XDDDDD

Para callarlo slederman le da un golpe con uno de sus tentáculos en dirección a un árbol, mientras el asesino esta noqueado sleder dice.

(SLENDERMAN) Bueno chicos, al mirar en la situación creo que deberíamos tener un aliado de este mundo para poder tener algo de ventaja sobre esos malditos animales.

Pero una pregunta se dio en ese momento, ¿quien era verdaderamente digno para ser parte de los proxys de slederman? o al menos como aliado del mismo, sleder fue inspeccionando de forma discreta la ciudad hasta altas horas de la noche, ya para las 10:34 pm en tonwdraton, era una fuerte noche invernal, se encontró al frente de una casa grande y de grandes rejas, para el ser fue bastante sencillo evadir la seguridad del lugar, adentro de esta casa se encontraba el lobo antes mencionado.

(NARRADOR)habían pasado casi una semana desde su ultimo encargo y esa sensación ahora estaba dominando la mente de James por lo que decidió distraerse con otras cosas como leer un libro, cocinar y por ultimo mirar la televisión, lograron mantener los impulsos bajo control pero aun sentía esa sensación tan extraña que recorría tanto su mente como su cuerpo, durante esa noche se sentía extraño de cierta manera, sentía que alguien o algo lo estaba observando después de unos minutos no sintió esa sensación pero regresaría ahora, la televisión comenzó a fallar con estática, James molesto comenzó a golpearla la parte superior de la T.V con su pata derecha, su vista al televisor comenzó a notar algo extraño, mientras cambiaba de canal se notaba algo grande al fondo de cada canal, el trataba de ver que demonios era pero no podía por la estática, al estar casi sus ojos tocando la pantalla del aparato una figura salio casi asustandolo desde la pantalla, admitió que le dio un tremendo susto al sentir esa esa sensación, las luces comenzaron a fallar en el lugar... sabia que algo malo pasaba, de la nada la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver al temido slenderdan en la entrada, James al ver esto fue corriendo en dirección a la cocina donde estaba el arma-punzante mas cercana a el, habría la gaveta de los cuchillos y tomo el que estaba mas cerca de el pero al tomar el arma sintió que algo por su espalda, al voltearse vio al malvado slenderman, trato de atacarlo con el cuchillo pero fue parado por una de las manos del ser, este dijo.

-Hola lobito, escúchame bien qui...

Antes de que slenderman terminara la frase el lobo le dio un zarpazo al moustro, ante esto slenderman golpeo al lobo contra una pared y con un tentáculo tomo cada extremidad mas uno que lo amenazaba con atravezarle la garganta.

-ESCÚCHAME JODER...estoy buscando buscando a un nuevo compañero en mi misión de recolección de almas,con solo verte puedo notar que tiene un alma oscura maléfica como yo, has matado a decenas de personas y no te has arrepentido, eso te convierte en un verdadero psicópata asesino, si aceptas en matar a quien sea que se meta en nuestro camino te daré protección y armas.

(NARRADOR) James sabia que esa era la única manera de desahogarse, ademas estar con slederman y los otros asesinos conocidos que están de su lado no tendría nada de que temer, por lo que dijo.

(JAMES) Claro que si, estoy harto de esta vida rodeado de cosas lujosas, ademas que ya me e cansado de mi novia por supuesto que te acompañare en esto pero primero déjame ponerme mi ropa de trabajo.

(SLENDERMAN) espera un momento, ¿te pones un traje o algo por el estilo?

(JAMES) Se podría decir que si, espere unos minutos que ya vuelvo.

James corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su cuarto y estuvo allí por 10 minutos, al salir slenderman vio como es que lucia a la hora de matar; poseía una túnica negra con las mangas con puntas cortadas, la cola solo sobresalía un poco desde el fondo de la túnica, unos guantes verde pasto para evitar que se detectara alguna huella, en una pata tenia un partillo pequeño pero mas que letal y en la otra u cuchillo estilo militar, le tapaba la cara una mascara negra, esta se lograban ver los ojos que eran blancos al igual que en el hocico una mueca de tristeza en su boca y una pequeña cruz invertida en el medio de los ojos.

(SLENDERMAN) Valla, tienes un buen gusto por las mascaras, ¿tienes algún apodo o algo?

(JAMES) Pues si, en mis ratos libres mato a animales por encargo, mi apodo es "wolf ghost"

(SLENDERMAN) Muy bien "wolf ghost" para demostrarme tu determinación al unirte a mi y a mi compañeros asesinos, deberás matar a toda una familia que yo elija,¿de acuerdo?

(JAMES) No hay ningún problema. Dice muy relajado

(NARRADOR) Slenderman se teletransporto junto a wolf ghost para buscar alguna presa fácil, el ser sin rostro eligió una familia de varios lobos, unos pequeños y otros ya adultos, por lo que slenderman la pregunto al asesino.

-jej ¿necesitas algo mas?. Le pregunta un poco burlón pero el lobo le dice

-Te traere unas fotos para que veas como trabajo.

El joven camino hacia la casa con mucha tranquilidad hacia la casa de sus nuevas vistimas para entrar en una habitacion que tenia una ventana abierta, pasaron casi 20 minutos de esperas hasta que el lobo camina con ambas patas tanto armas bañadas en sangre, slenderman se preguntaba porque tardo tanto en matar esos animales...entonces lo entendio porque, cuando le mostro las fotos vio como el lobo James, descuartizo y mutilo a toda la familia de lobos de una forma brutal,cruda y sin remordimiento, al ver tales fotos el mismisio slenderman comenzo a recordar lo que era las nauseas y ganas de vomitar que le provocaban sus victimas antes de matarlas o estas se suicidaran pero el ser se comporto y solo se quedo impactado al verlas fotos y solo le dijo

(SLENDERMAN) Wooh...ehmmm...

(JAMES) ¿que?, ¿acaso hice algo mal?

(SLEDERMAN) No nada de eso, lo hiciste espectacular...es solo que me sorprende que un mortal tenga la imaginación para hacer este tipo de cosas.

(JAMES) En ese caso lo hice bien, ¿no es asi?

(SLENDERMAN) Claro que si, ya que has probado que si vas a unirte a nosotros ten en cuenta que estas traicionando a su ciudad, a un gente para unirnos.

(JAMES) Es mi deporte favorito, es lo mas me gusta hacer.

(SLENDERMAN) Muy bien, te haré conocer a los asesinos que me acompañaron todo este tiempo.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy malas ahora, slenderman sabia que tenia en sus manos a un posible rival...pero tendría otros métodos para acabar con el en caso de que se revelara en su contra.

.

Parte 2 "Kari" (oc KariMMG2001)

(NARRADOR)Una poderosa entidad del destino que estaba realizando su actividad de ver los destinos me millones de de personas y seres tanto de del planeta tierra y de otras tierras sobre otras lineas de tiempo y/o dimensión, pero ahora nos preguntamos ¿quien es?, ¿como se llama?, ¿porque es tan importante y poderosa?; pues para resolver esas preguntas debemos retroceder en el tiempo hace unas cuantas década...unos 30 o 40 años mas o menos.

Nos presentamos a Karen Destiny o para los amigos Kari, cuando paso todo esto solo tenia 15 años, era una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, sus ojos era un tanto particular pues eran negros, no se lograba identificar a simple vista cual era la pupila y el iris, solía tener ropas de color negro y elegantes como su personalidad; otras cosas que se podían mencionar de ella es que era inteligente,ágil y astuta pero debido a su amabilidad y su ligera psicopatía hacia que tuviese algunos problemas, tenia 2 supuestas "amigas" que la mayor parte del tiempo solo estaban con ella para que les hiciera favores o le prestaran cosas, pero eso no le importaba a Karen pues en otras ocasiones si salían como verdaderas amigas hasta ese día.

Ni siquiera el día comenzó tranquilo pues la chica tuvo un extraño sueño, algunas veces Karen veía algunas "premocioniciones o predicciones" que le pasaban a ella, su familias, amigos pero especialmente a desconocidos; sus padres no creían que en realidad era una habilidad por el problema psicológico de su hija, pero...ese sueño se sintió tan real; en el sueño Karen sentía podía ver que estaba volando por una ciudad cercana, la chica estaba emocionada pues en unos días se graduaría y pasaría a 4 año de la secundaria, soñaba que los deseos de los demás se hacían realidad, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus...destinos se comvertian en realidad... miro en un callejón al lado de su colegio y vio a un chico de su misma edad llorando en un callejón, recordó que ella tenia un amigo un poco solitario de la misma sección pero de un grado menos que ella (Nota de Autor: tomo de ejemplo de Venezuela, por ejemplo hay las secciones a,b,c y d de 5 año por ejemplo), quiso ver que le pasaba pero apenas se acerco vio como una tétrica sombra sujetaba a su amigo, el chico logro ver a karen y le pidió ayuda.

-Karen, por favor ayúdame, no dejes que esta cosa me lleve.

Un portal oscuro se abrió a sus espaldas, la fuerza atraía todo lo que lo que estaba a su alcance incluyendo al chico.

-No te preocupes, te salvare.

En los rostros de los 2 jóvenes se veía la desconsideración en sus caras, casi tocando sus manos la joven despertó de su cama sudando y con el corazón a mil, ella había tenido algunas visiones antes pero ninguna tan real como esta, Karen ese día iba a salir con sus 2 amigas al bosque a salir en la tarde un rato, las chicas fueron charlando sobre como serian sus próximos días, por Karen estaba esperando el ultimo examen del año escolar, apesar de que ella ya tenia un muy buen promedio si sacaba una muy buena nota en este examen, tendría la posibilidad de ir a estudiar a la mejor universidad del país pero sus amigas no parecían muy preocupadas, fue un viaje bastante tranquilo pues estaban en la parte segura del bosque y los animales mas peligroso o estaban invernando o lejos de ese lugar, faltaba poco para irse las 3 a sus hogares pero una de las amigas encontró algo un tanto interesante, era una gran cabaña,la puerta estaba pero eso no preocupo a las chicas, Luisa y veronica trataban de forzar la entrada de la puerta de madera gruesa, pero la chica Karen con su cuerpo se lanzo contra una ventana, haciendo que este re rompiera y después de levantarse ayudo a sus amigas a entrar, al revisar el lugar vieron que parecía un mini-laboratorio, se encontraban en el lugar miles de documentos, Las chicas que acompañaban a Karen encontraron una maleta con varias agujas, unas vacías con rastros de algún liquido negro, las chicas encontraron en un estante un gran franco abierto con un liquido negro misterioso, al olerlo y ver que tenia un fuerte olor pensaron que era solo gasolina o aceite de algún tipo.

Por su parte Karen entro a un cuarto cuarto muy oscuro, al encender la luz vio miles de imágenes de fotos colgando, era de seres aterradores, pero la chica pero el estado de salud que tenia no le asustaba en lo mas mínimo, en mas le gustaba este tipo de cosas; se acerco a una mesa en la cual tenia un grillete por cada esquina de la mesa, en la misma encontró varios aparatos como sierres, cuchillos, jeringas, etc; le recordaba las películas tipo terror que le encantaba desde pequeña, escucho algo caerse al piso, al revisar que es lo que era vio que era un libro de cubierta roja un poco gastado el libro tenia unas letras en negro como si fuese pintado, este decía " _Diario de Adam Newman, experimento de criaturas crepy"._

Al ver esto una emoción recorrió su cuerpo pues un un día encontró en youtube un vídeo de un tal "youman" que era del provocador del famoso crepypasta, "experimento 84-B", esta era una de las historias de terror de la internet o "crepypasta" favoritas de Karen y como en ese momento tenia su mochila en ese momento decidió guardar el diario en su bolso para poder leerlo en su casa tranquilamente, al salir las "amigas" de karen bromearon amenazándola con cuchillos que habían en el lugar, inclusive Luisana tomo el frasco de el liquido negro y fingió lanzarlo pero se resbalo por accidente y un poco del liquido negro golpeo su cuello y cara.

Karen comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo del dolor pues sentía que el liquido le quemaba lentamente la piel, la chica pidió ayuda a sus amigas y esta dijeron que lo harían, en un momento cuando logro abrir un poco lo ojos vio como sus amigas solo re reían y caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta para dejar que ella muriera allí, la joven cerro los ojos pensado que ese seria su final... pero no fue asi.

Karen despertó en el suelo de el lugar en donde se encontraba, se sentía un poco diferente, quería verse en un espejo y al recordar que a la habitación que había ido antes había uno de cuerpo completo decidió ir allí...al verse no lo pudo creer, las ropas que tenían se convirtieron en un elegante vertido completamente negro, su cabello era en la punta de los hombros ondulada ahora, su piel se torno un poco mas oscura pero lo que mas la sorprendió fueron los tatuajes que tenían en su cuello, era unas quemaduras negras con un bueno estilo(para que se den una mejor idea de la apariencia, vean imágenes de Raven Queen), ella no comprendía la situación, ¿estaba viva o muerta?,¿se convirtió en un ser poderoso o solo era una broma de sus amigas?, eran preguntas que ambas eran acertadas en la primera opción, Karen se convirtió en una entidad que logro ver los destinos de todas las personas y poco después de varias personas y seres de otros universos, sabia que podía hacer algo para cambiar los destinos que terminaban mal pero primero debía vengarse de sus antiguas amigas, primero a veronica, hizo que fuese asesinada por unos delincuentes a sangre fría, mientras que a la causante de sus quemaduras, Luisa provoco que tuviese una crisis económica terrible, sus familiares la dejaron, su novio también, perdió su cupo en la universidad, todo esto provoco que su matar dándose un disparo en la boca, ya con su venganza lista ya podía ayudar a las personas, ella paso un tiempo cambiando los destinos de muchas personas, durante ese tiempo hizo cosa buenas como salvar a personas, hacer sentir a otras mejor y alentándolas a seguir, hizo muchos nuevos amigos y trabajo protegiéndolos...pero también hizo cosas malas como robas,lastimar, incluso matar a muchos, todo estaba tranquilo para ella, tal vez era por su sentido de justicia en ese momento y su psicopatía que la seguían alentando a seguir sus actos...hasta que aquel día llego un hombre a su dimensión la cual ella creo, era un joven alto de buen perfil, pelo negro un poco largo para res un hombre pero no demasiado, en ese momento tenia pantalones grises, zapatos negros elegante y una camisa blanca, sus ojos eran de color avellana, en cierta manera pensó que era atractivo, dijo que al igual que ella el era el encargado de darle un destino a las personas pero en su lugar el les daba a los seres que morían, el estaba un poco molesto pues varias almas y actos que sucedían en la tierra estaban desapareciendo o tardaban mucho mas de lo que debían, el joven hombre trato de convencerla de que ya no se metiera en los destinos de todo ser, tanto de su universo como en otros, pero Karen no acepto, ambos combatieron por poco tiempo, a pesar de que los 2 tenían muy buena habilidades, el hombre aun le superaba pero sin previo aviso el hombre paro de pelear, dijo que alguien mas la haría entrar en razón...alguien mas fuerte que el.

En poco tiempo apareció una entidad de gran poder, Karen no tenia miedo del poder o la apariencia del moustro, ella hacia algunos chistes sarcásticos sobre la apariencia del ser pero este en un momento decidió cargar todo su poder contra la chica de grandes poderes, apenas esa energía toco a la joven ella pudo sentir...todo...el dolor...la enfermedad...el sufrimiento de todo el mundo, la chica por primera vez en toda su vida sentía miedo por algo y no se sentía nada bien, el ser le dijo con su muy grave y distorsionada voz.

-Escúchame bien, tu , el hombre y algunos seres como ustedes, tienen bendiciones por tener este poder pero que eso no se les suba a la cabeza, tu misión solamente es observar los sucesos de esas personas y en casos extraños en el que estos cambien por acciones no planeadas en esos destinos tu debe hacer que esos ocurran sin excepción.

Karen acepto las ordenes de la criatura y del hombre, desde ese momento karen siguió con sus mismas emociones pero en las pocas ocasiones que arreglaba los destinos no interactuaba con nadie, en muy pocos casos logros conocer un poco a algunos casos pero nada gran, sin embargo un día algo raro cambio, algo grande, ella llevaba un tiempo sabiendo que slenderman existía al igual que su hermano gracias a sus visiones, slenderman había ingresado a una dimensión la cual en ese momento no se le tenia permitir...aun faltaba algo de tiempo, Karen decidió después de ver lo que estaba haciendo e ir, ella abrió su portar dimensional para ir al lugar en el cual se encontraba slederman, mientras pasaba por el portal pensó que como este es un mundo gobernado por animales pensó en que animal se convertiría pues, en si un mundo era diferente al humano ella se convertida en la especie dominante del lugar, planeta o lo que sea; al acabarse el viaje logro ver que se encontraba por una carretera, logro verse en la forma que este universo la acojeria durante su misión, era una zorra de pelaje blanca pero los tatuajes ahora estaban en su pelaje, era un poco mas pequeña de lo que recordaba, no sabia si sentirse muy tierna por su apariencia o sentirse muy extraña por este cambio pues es la primera vez desde que obtuvo estos poderes que se convierte en un animal, los pensamientos inundaban su cabeza pero ahora pensó.

-me imagino que si slenderman a venido aquí y a matado a seres vivos que no estaban bajo su jurisdicción debía ocurrirsele que alguien lo estaba tratando de detener.

reviso todos los destinos que sucedían en ese momento y vio quienes eran, se sorprendió mas de unos que de otros pero no le dio importancia y se teletranporto en donde estaban en ese momento.

.

.

.

A TERMINADO EL EPISODIO.

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos amigos, espero que este episodio les haya gustado, por cierto ese vídeo de youtube si existe al igual que el canal, ustedes mismo lo puedes ver, si ven que en una de las secciones dice "invocaciones crepy" ese es el canal, espero que les haya gustado la introducción de los nuevos personajes y esperando como sera su desenvolvimiento en la historia, como siempre espero sus reviews, fav y nuevos seguidores que eso me ayuda muchísimo, ahora comencemos con las respuestas.**

 ***Unnamed being: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y no sera la ultima vez que veremos a la cabrita de moises en esta historia.**

 ***Kari MMG2001: No quiero que te ofendas si ese es el caso pero no paraba de reir al leer tu comentarios me gusto jejej, gracias por la ayuda en la historia con la introducción de este personaje que es Karen.**

 ***Ale X-12C: que bueno que la historia te a parecido tan "chinga" y no te preocupes a todos les puede pasar eso y espero que a ti y a todos tus amigos les guste la historia.**

 **(ARTURVEN) Muchisimas gracias por leer este capit...**

 **(KariMMG2001) Yeiiiiii estoy en la historia, esto se pondrá interesante. (Con una risa del averno).**

 **(ARTURVEN) 0_0, primero me das miedo, segundo bajale a los humos y tercero no des spoilers... que eso en esta historia es vital el misterio.**

 **(KariMMG2001) ups perdón ^u^**

 **(ARTURVEN) bueno muchas a mi nueva y gran amiga Kari por estar ayudándome en esta historia, se merece los aplausos por crear esta grandiosa de poderes geniales que se desenvolverá en la historia, me despido de todos ustedes amigos y recuerdes...si no dejan review les saldrá baby blu. (risa casi tan malvada como la de Kari).**


	17. Chapter 16

**(ARTURVEN) Hola amiguitos, espero que estén de lo mejor, yo estoy aquí para poder traerle otro cap de esta gran serie, solo espero que al igual que todos los episodios anteriores, les guste y apasione otro de estos escritos, antes de comenzar con este capitulo quisiera mandarle mis saludos a espector y a Helios Taranis, este ultimo a escrito una historia de zootopia de temática "Humano en zootopia", se llama "** La Zoodisea de Tanya **"si te gusta historias que contengan humor, comedia y Steampunk esta es tu historia, es muy recomendable y como no tiene muchos review y otras cosas que se noten, al igual que como me ayudaron a mi, esa ayuda seria genial, en fin ademas de alagar por un largo rato esa historia comencemos con esto.**

Capitulo 16 Nos dan una "pata"

(NARRADOR) Mientras karen se tele transportaba pensaba en como se vería el lugar en donde estaban los "chicos buenos", paro por un momento el viaje de alta velocidad y no se arrepintió de eso, vio una hermosa ciudad que jamas había visto, en sus viajes había visto lugares geniales pero nunca nada como esto, habían varias partes de la ciudad que a lo lejos se notaban que varios edificios parecían ser de ciudades de U.S.A, otros parecían se de estilos de el medio oriente o asía; solo pensó.

-Wou es bellisima me pregunto como se vera de cerca...bueno ya que ese hombre y el horrendo moustro ese no están aquí, y técnicamente aun debo atrapar a slenderman creo que no sera malo que le eche un ojito rápido.

(NARRADOR) ¬.¬ Creo que echara mas que un ojo por allí.

Kari comenzó a elevarse y comenzó a volar para ver mejor la ciudad, era algo simplemente hermoso la ciudad tenia miles de luces muy hermosas, los edificios tenían miles de modelos, se sorprendió al elevarse varios cintos de metros mas que habían varios tipos de climas, de tipo de fríos, cálido, bosque,sabana,ciudad desarrollada,etc; era algo simplemente espectacular.

(Nota del Autor: Por si se lo preguntan, esta karen puedes sobrevivir un tiempo en áreas con condiciones que serian casi imposibles para un ser humano aguantar menos de un minuto antes de morir, pero en fin) si fuese por ella se quedaría por mucho tiempo viendo la hermosa ciudad pero debía buscar a los "destinados" a acabar con esta miseria que a provocado slenderman.

Cuando sobrevoló la parte urbanizada de la ciudad, noto que había pocos animales para ella, desde su punto de vista debían haber mas influencia a pesar de ser ya las 8:30pm le pareció bastante extraño, ella fue a decender hacia un callejón pues quería cambiar sus ropas para no causar tanto revuelo por las calles de zootopia; para no levantar sospechas cambio su vestido negro elegante por una camisa negra mangas largas y un jeans de color oscuro, sabia que no quería alarmar sospechas pero no le gustaba estar sin su vestido negro elegante, comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad rastreando las energías que se acercaban cada vez mas mientras daba mas y mas pasos, en su camino logro conseguir un bar de motocicletas en el cual se encontraban 3 zorros con chaquetas de cuero con motos para su tamaño, al ver a la chica los tres zorros se acercaron a karen y trataron de coquetear con ella.

-Hola hermosa,¿que haces por la calle tan tarde?, dijo uno

-No sabes que hay unos locos por las calles. dijo otro.

La chica no les presto atención a los que dijeron los zorros y ella dijo.

-Disculpen caballeros, pero ando muy ocupada como para andar con ustedes.

Pero los zorros machos era tercos y muy molestos, pero el ultimo comentario despertó la ira de la ser super-poderosa.

-te podemos hacer pasar un "rato divertido"

ADVERTENCIA, si eres una persona sensible no leas la frase que dirá karen a continuación.

Karen tomo del cuello al zorro que le dijo esa frase, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y lo mando para donde estaban las motos de los mamiferos motociclistas, sus compañeros sacaron unos cuchillos que tenian guardos en sus bolsillos, sin que se dieran cuentan karen los levanto como un acto de magia real, hizo que primero los 2 se impactaron para golpearse muy fuerte, karen con sus poderes los mando junto a sus motos golpeadas, cuando los 3 zorros recuperaron la conciencia vieron en la cara de la zorra de pelaje blanco se denotaba una mezcla de spicopatia y molestia, su voz no salia de los sentimientos ya mensionados

(KARI) Escuchenme malditos...si vuelven a insinuarme con sus malditas fantasías...les cortare sus miembros, se los meteré por donde nunca saldrán y toserán semen por un año , ¿escucharon?

-!LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!

Los 3 zorros encendieron sus motocicletas y se fueron a toda velocidad, en el bar cercano se lograban escuchar a animales acercándose por lo que karen decidió hacer lo mismo; siguió buscando esas energías que estaba siguiendo, no sabia en donde estaban solo que se encontraban muy cerca, sin que se diera cuenta doblando una esquina se tropezó con alguien, era una coneja de pelaje gris y ojos morado amatista, al impactar ambas cayeron al suelo.

(JUDY) Disculpe, debí ver a donde iba

(KARI) No disculpe yo debí...espere, ¿señora judy, es usted?

(JUDY) pues si, ¿quien es usted señorita? nunca la había visto.

Judy no entendía esto, la zorro que estaba con quien tropezó parecía haberla visto antes en algún momento, pronto apareció nick y ayudo a levantar a las damas, primero se disculpan por lo sucedido y comienzan una conversación.

(KARI) Perdón por mis malos modales, mi nombre es...

Pero interrumpe una voz muy familiar.

-¿KARI?

Desde la sombra sale nuestro querido splendorman.

(KARI) ¿ESPLENDORMAN?

(SPLENDORMAN) (super emocionado) oh dios mio karen, no puedo creer que seas tu (el la abraza fuertemente)

(KARI) Tambien te extrañaba amigo

(SPLENDORMAN) DIOS, tu pelaje es super suave, ve vez tan tierna. dice casi chillando

Durante el abrazo de amigos también aparecen Jane y Liu, estos están extrañados por ver la escena, liu pregunta.

(LIU) Perdón splender, pero ¿quien es ella?

(SPLENDORMAN) Oh claro, ella es una vieja amiga, su nombre es Karen Destiny y ella es la "vigilante de los destinos"

(JUDY) A que te refieres slender. Pregunta judy

(KARI) Me encantaría responder a todas sus preguntas pero , prefiero que estemos en un lugar mas seguro que este.

(NICK) "No problem" splendy ¿crees que nos podrías tele tranportar a todos a mi casa?

(SPLENDORMAN) Eso sera pan comido -*los abraza a todos*- vamos para la casa de el señor nick.

(NARRADOR) El viaje fue muy rapido ya que estaban cerca, al entrar lo primero que hizo karen fue cambiar sus ropas en un segundo por su hermoso vestido negro elegante, despues de eso, fueron charlar y hacer varias preguntas, estaban un una mesa de madera de gran tamaño, splendorman como aun encojido era muy grande para las sillas estaba en una silla reclinable que estaba cerca

(JUDY) Muy bien señorita karen.

(KARI) No se preocupen, me pueden llamar Kari, si son amigos de splendorman entonces también son amigos míos, por cierto ¿como es que splendorman, Jane y Liu llegaron aquí?

(JANE) Disculpe señorita zorra pero ¿como nos conoce?

(KARI) Primero no soy una zorra, soy una humana como tu pero mi cuerpo se adapto al este mundo

(SPLENDORMAN) Si me lo preguntas te vez mucho mas tierna asi, aunque no me gusten mucho esos tatuajes.

(KARI) No los puedo quitar y no has respondido a mi pregunta todavia

(SPLENDORMAN) Okey "relax", paso que estaba ayudando a un niño en mi mundo, pensé en ese camino ¿porque slenderman aun no a atacado?, debido a que el llevaba bastante tiempo que ni siquiera había tenido algún avista miento de el, poco después me encontré con estos 2 chicos (refiriéndose a Liu y Jane), logramos descubrir que el estaba matando inocentes en este mundo, asi que vinimos a ayudar.

(KARI) Bien pero aquí hay algo malo...esto no estaba destinado todavía

(NICK) Como esta eso que "destinado". Pregunto el zorro confundido.

(KARI) Vera señor Piberus Wild, yo

(NICK) ¿Y como demosnios sabes mi segundo nombre?, pense que solo Judy y algunos en la jefatura lo sabian

(KARI) A eso voy, tengo la habilidad de ver los destinos de billones y billones de seres de distintas dimensiones

(NICK) Debe ser un trabajo muy molesto.

(KARI) Me cansaba fácilmente cuando comencé con esto, pero luego se volvió tan sencillo que incluso resultaba divertido.

(JUDY) Espera un momento, dices que puedes ver el destino

(KARI) Claro y el tuyo y el de nick ya estaba escrito hace mucho tiempo; judy estaba destinada a convertirse en policía y en una de las mejores, nick estaba destinado desde joven a hacerse un estafador y sobretodo, ambos estaban destinados a trabajar juntos, a atrapar a esa ovejita loquita , convencer a nick a convertirse en policía pero mas que nada a terminar enamorándose uno del otro

(NICK) Con alguien ¿quien no se enamoraría?

(JUDY) nick *le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo*

(NICK) Solo dije la verdad

(KAREN) Si me lo preguntan, nisiquiera tenia que ver su destino para saber este resultado

(SPLENDORMAN) Claro, tienen una gran química

(JUDY) Saliendo de mi relación con nick ¿porque has venido aquí?, ¿vienes a ayudarnos?.

(KARI) Generalmente en mi trabajo no me meto amenos de que se interrumpa el destino planeado...aunque eso no signifique que pueda interferir si yo quiero.

(JUDY) No lo se pero... es un poco confuso

(KARI) Creo que si, la mejor forma de explicarlo creo que es asi, puedo meterme en un destino aunque eso no es mi trabajo o si algo sale mal en el destino planeado; en este caso estoy aquí por los 2.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo karen, por lo que nick pregunto.

(NICK) ¿Tratas de decir que slenderman hizo algo mal en el destino?

(KARI) Exactamente

(JUDY) Pero...¿que hizo mal? y dime por favor que eso era no venir aquí.

Las siguientes palabras asustaron un poco a la pareja de mamíferos allí.

-El vino antes de tiempo

Eso que dijo karen dio mucho en que pensar, ¿esos animales iban a morir de cualquier modo?,¿eran sus turnos o el de otros?,¿se pudo haber evitado todas estas masacres? eran preguntas que rondaban en las cabezas de todos los presentes, Liu decidio preguntar

(LIU) ¿Cuando tardaria?

(KARI) El vendría dentro de unos años pero...algo raro pasa después.

(JUDY) ¿Que pasa?

(KARI) Esto nuca pasa, en varios años veo a slenderman en zootopia pero...algo mas esta con el...se le veia mas maldad que antes...es algo que ni yo puedo explicar

(NICK) Eso no nos ayuda mucho, pero en fin ¿cuando acabara todo esto?

(KARI) Tratare de averiguarlo, cuando sucede esto se crean un nuevo posible futuro, por lo que tengo que verlo por un momento, necesitare silencio y concentración.

Karen cerro los ojos para ver mucho mejor esa probabilidad, se notaron varias muecas en su rostro, unas mas de intriga,preocupación y al final de satisfacción.

(KARI) No faltara mucho y slenderman no dañara a nadie mas

(NICK) ¿Segura?

(KARI) Lo estoy nick

(JUDY) Y bien, ¿que es lo que debemos hacer?

(KARI) Esto sera algo sumamente sencillo, realizaremos un ritual para traerlo a nosotros y tratar con el.

¿!QUE!?. Preguntaron todos de forma un poco incrédula pero mas que todo asombrada.

(LIU) Chica, ¿tienes que estar bromeando?

(SPLENDORMAN) Kari amigui, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco con esto?.

(JUDY) Hemos estado buscando a este asesinos y sus compañeros ya por varias semanas, ya se a confirmado que han matado mas de un centenar de mamíferos y posiblemente ya este por los 200.

(NICK) ¿!Y tu quieres que solo hablamos con el!?

(KARI) No se preocupen, con esto que vamos hacer funcionar 100% garantizado, ademas de que esta obligado a aceptar hacer esto le guste o no.

Para en el momento en el cual estaban no tenían muchas opciones cerca, asi que decidieron escuchar a kari.

(KARI) Muy bien amigos escuchen, para que logremos hacer la invocación correctamente necesitaremos algunas cosas...

.

.

.

A TERMINADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Okey amigos como dice el dicho "lo prometido es deuda", espero que les guste mucho la nueva imagen de la historia dibujada por su servidos, en realidad me quedarían un poco mejor pero como tuve que aprovechar todo el espacio posible para colocar a los personajes, en realidad la tuve lista desde hace un buen tiempo, pero no se guardaba en la memoria de la compu, no se porque?.**

 **Muy bien chicos, cuando ven la imagen notaran "algo" que afectara el final de la serie, e comenzado a leer y escuchar crepypastas de nuestros personajes del mundo humano para tratar de conseguir mas informacion valiosa pero no hubo mucha diferencia, es hora de responder**

 ***HeliosTaranis:**

 **(POR EL CAPITULO 1): creo que te sorprendiste de que este lo escribiera un algelito loco como yo :).**

 **(POR EL CAPITULO 8): El alivio se apodera de uno en ese momento en el que crees que los malos van a dejar jodidos a los buenos asi de fácil, hay que darle batalla, ¿no lo crees?.**

 **(POR EL CAPITULO 15): Me sorprende que te tomaras la molestia de leer toda la serie en lo que va en un solo día; tratare de mejorar en la redacción en lo que pueda; curiosamente eso es lo que mencionan en algunos comentarios y a los que les recomiendo esta historia, tanto a los que les gusta esta historias de terror como a los que no, les gusta la trama de la serie, lo mas probable es que como nadie a escrito sobre estas 2 franquicias juntas les gusto. Y no nada tonto y muy predecible como poner a nick y judy en un bosque y...bueno te imaginaras el resto.**

 **Muy bien amigos y amigas, esto creo que sera todo por esta semana, recuerden dejar todos sus comentarios,opiniones, análisis y teorías al final de cada capitulo por que sino...escucharas un voz antes de dormir diciéndote de forma tétrica. "hay una sonrisa debajo de tu cama", jej...no pero en serio cierra tu puerta con seguro si no dejas comentario XD, soy malo no, también para los que estén un poquito mas nuevos pueden colocar a mas personas en la lista de favoritos y seguidores; ustedes son los que me ayudan haciendo estos, los considero de mi familia y estoy muy agradecido, espero que duerman bien y recuerden...si no pones comentarios asegúrate de rezarle bien al rosario para que no te pase nada MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA *cof,cof* maldita gripe; y mientras termino de escribir esto y arreglar los errores ortográficos me iré a ver un nuevo episodio doblado de "esteven universe"**


	18. Chapter 17

**(ARTURVEN) Hola** **lectores hambrientos de sangre, aquí les trae su amiguito arturven otro capitulo de esta gran serie, antes que nada debemos mandar los grandes saludos y abrazos a nuestros nuevos integrantes de esta gran familia que crece cada día mas y mas, okey hoy nos toca saludar a: el único e inigualable "Espector" y también de "Hikari lin", ambos son grandes personas y creo que si las conoces se van a encariñar muy fácilmente con ellos, excelente amigos, hora de darle con el nuevo cap.**

Capitulo 17 "Karen vs James y el comienzo de la invocación de slenderman"

(NARRADOR) Ya han pasado 3 días desde la propuesta de karen fue escuchada por sus amigos sobre el plan para atraer a slenderman pero no a sido nada fácil, los mismos asesinos de capucha que habían aparecido días antes, pero ahora eran liderados por un extraño individuo, karen fue enviada a la jefatura de policía para ver si en realidad era una entidad superior a un mamífero normal.

Y como se esperaba, al ponerle a varios animales mucho mas grandes que un zorro como era su forma en esa dimensión, les dio una susana paliza (para que se den una idea, le dio en la madre a uno de los macho tan fuerte, que lo volvió hembra XD), sus amigos presentes la estaban felicitando por la prueba superaba con extrema facilidad, pero algo estaba mal en ella, por lo que su amigo splendorman quiso saber que es lo que tenia; era de tarde y nick y judy fueron junto con otros oficiales a ir a ver uno de los nuevos casos de homicidios generados por los acompañantes de slenderman.

(SPLENDORMAN) Hola kari, te he visto un poco pensativa estos ultimos dias

(KARI) Hola splendy, es solo que e estado viendo algo extraño en mis visiones de el futuro.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Que cosa amiga?

(KARI) Es que...veo algo raro con alguien de zootopia...creo que slenderman le lavo el cerebro a algún habitante de zootopia.

Splendorman se quedo sorprendido por lo dicho por su amiga.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Pero como lo sabes?

(KARI) Es por que veo que un mamífero de la ciudad, a desaparecido pero su energía siempre a estado en el mismo lugar de los asesinatos.

(SPLENDORMAN) Si eso es cierto ¿porque no les has dicho a nick o a judy?

(KARI) Por que no tengo idea aun de quien es este, no lo entiendo siempre que veo el destino de alguien siempre se quien es...lo mas probable es que quien cambie su destino de esa manera, algunas cosas se vean borrosas.

(SPLENDORMAN) Tal vez, como sea hable con los señores Wild y Hopps y cuando regresen iremos a buscar las cosas que faltan.

(KARI) si, necesitamos madera y hojas de robles, algo de las ropas de los niños secuestrados por slenderman, algún juguete de niño, papel y lápiz, y si pueden varios policías.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿No crees que pueda ser algo peligroso?

(KARI) No te preocupes, tenemos a los mejores animales entrenados de este mundo ¿lo olvidas?, ademas de que estamos nosotros.

(SPLENDORMAN) Lo se...es solo que...mi hermanito se convirtió en un moustro...se convirtió en una bestia sedienta de sangre y ya a lastimado a mucha gente aquí y...no quiero que lastimen a nuestros amigos...ellos son muy buenos y no se lo que haría si algo les pasara.

Kari noto tristeza en el rostro de su amigo alto y delgado, parecía estar a punto de derramar una lagrima pero su amiga les dio unas palabras de aliento.

(KARI) No te preocupes, te prometo que todo saldra bien, ya lo veras

(SPLENDORMAN) Gracias kari, cuando estoy triste tu sabes muy bien como animarme. *le da un abrazo*

(KARI) Claro splendy, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre que me necesites estaré aquí *con un dedo de su pata le apunta a su pecho*

(SPLENDORMAN) Ahora me siento tan alegre como siempre. allí procede a soltarla.

(KARI) Muy bien, iré a buscar alguno de los materiales para la invocación, cuando lleguen nick y judy diles que busquen lo mas posible los materiales.

(SPLENDORMAN) Claro que si, que tengas suerte.

(KARI) Gracias.

Kari después terminar esa conversación salio de la jefatura de policía volando a gran velocidad; kari fue a una parte muy oscura de el distrito forestal, los arboles que estaban en esa zona a pesar de que estaban con buena salud los arboles tenían tonalidades oscuras con apariencia casi muerta, esa zona era la indicada por una buena razón, se lograba sentir una energía residual de slenderman pero esta ocasión lograba ocultar muy bien su presencia en esta ocasión.

-Muy bien, ya tengo la madera y las mejores hojas para comenzar con el ritual de invocación. Dijo para si misma

Al culminar esas palabras escucho algo acercarse, dejo la maderas y el resto de las cosas que encontró en el suelo, dijo.

-¿Quien anda por allí? si te muestras seré pacifica contigo.

De entre las sombras salio un mamífero... poseía una túnica negra, una mascara negra con los ojos y la boca de color blanco con una pequeña cruz invertida en medio de los ojos, en una pata tenia un cuchillo estilo militar y en la otra tenia un martillo, las armas estaban manchadas en lo que ella sabia que era sangre al igual que parte de su mascara y túnica.

Al verlo kari pudo sentir una extraña sensación en el individuo, tenia maldad pero esta no era una normal...era como si fuese...inducida por algo o alguien.

(¿?) Disculpe señorita, pero este no es un lujar para una dama como usted, le recomiendo que salga de aquí, eso te conviene mucho.

(KARI) ¿no sabes que es muy malo amenazar a una chica?

(¿?) Da igual zorra, no lo volveré a decir...o veras de lo que soy capaz.

(KARI) Muy bien amigo, muestrame de lo que estas hecho

Al decir eso, ghost wolf se abalanzo contra karen para tratar de apuñalar pero fallo, karen esquivo e ataque con suma facilidad, tomo de el cuello a su agresor y lo aventó contra un árbol cercano, ghost wolf se levanto rápidamente de el suelo, vio que las patas de la zorra comenzaron a emitir una aura color azul claro, esta dijo.

-Mi querido amigo, te dire que no creo que me puedas vencer.

Parece que el lobo no le importo las palabras de karen pues se volvió a abalanzarse contra ella, trato de golpearla varias veces con el martillo fallando en todas las ocaciones, karen fue a darle un golpe en el rostro cubierto por su mascara pero el lobo fue mas veloz y la aventó en contra el suelo, se sentó encima de el vientre de karen, tenia la pata sujetas por cada pata de el lobo, aunque ya no tenia armas "en mano" tenia aun sus afilados dientes de cazador para acabar con la chica zorra.

-¿Algunas palabras hermosa?. Pregunto un poco burlon.

El asesino noto que la chica tenia una sorisa un poco maliciasa estampada en su rostro, esta dijo

-Solo una..SONRÍE.

De repente las patas de karen emitieron una potente luz que logro dejar al asesino ciego por varios momento, karen le hacerto una buena cantidad de golpes en el estomago,pecho y rostro, luego procedió a levantar lo con su poderes contra los arboles cercanos, lo hizo hasta que con un fuerte impulso lo golpeo contra un árbol que logro que se rompiera el tronco; James apenas logro levantarse vio que la chica aun tenia en sus patas tanto el aura de hace rato como las garras que ya estaban afiladas para atacar, eso sin contar la mirada de psicópata que poseía su rostro.

(JAMES) Wooh chica, ¿eres una diosa o algo por el estilo?

(KARI) Soy una tanto en poder como en belleza amigo. Dijo con sobervia en su voz

(JAMES) Muy bien, ¿quieres seguir peleando chica?

(KARI) Con gusto.

Karen fue a atacarlo con sus nuevas garras para tratar de causarle alguna herida grave, James lograba esquivar casi cada ataque pero no impedía que algunas veces su túnica saliera algo rota, karen trato de acertarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro pero este lo esquivo.

(JAMES) Creo que tu no eres la única que tiene buena agilidad.

El asesino volvió a tomar sus armas, la energía que emanaban de las patas de karen lograba protegerla de los golpes de el martillo de James aunque no podía evitar algunas cortadas menores de el cuchillo militar; con un ataque de energía de la chica, logro que se destrozara el arma contundente y el cuchillo se clavo en un árbol lejano, ambos decidieron dar un golpe cargado de mucha fuerza de ambos lados.

A penas los puños se tocaron karen logro sentir algo en el interior de el lobo...ella lo logro saber, el estaba bajo el control mental de algo desde hace mucho tiempo, el impulso empujo lejos al asesino y antes de que se levantara karen se puso encima de el.

(JAMES) ¿Que te crees que haces?

(KARI) Veo que tu alma se a corrompido pero no a sido por tu eleccion,alguien te a hecho este mal, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare

(JAMES) Estas loca zorra blanca, yo soy asi desde hace varios años y no me vas a limpiar de esa manera si no es con la muerte. Dice molesto

(KARI) Eso es lo que tu crees, no te preocupes esto no tardara mucho. *Pone una de sus patas en la frente de el lobo*

(JAMES) ¿Que diablos estas hacien...

Pronto la cabeza de James se despejo, Karen sintió que una extraña entidad poseía a el lobo, no podía decir si el fue slenderman o otra cosa, el proceso tardo un poco pero termino con calma, al retirar la pata de karen para ver cono se encontraba el lobo...noto que este comenzó a llorar.

(KARI) ¿Te encuentras bien?

(JAMES) (llorando) Yo...soy un moustro...como es que...hice esto...esto...yo no.

Fue interrumpido de golpe por kari

(KARI) Escucha...esto no fue tu culpa, eras controlado por alguien mas, no importa si ayudaste a slenderman...no eras tu y no lo quisiste hacer, eso es lo único que importa ahora.

(JAMES) Supongo que tienes razón.

(KARI) Como sea, mi nombre es karen pero mis amigos me llaman kari.

(JAMES) mi nombre es James...James Wolfang...y...lamento haberte tratado de herir

(KARI) No te preocupes, de cualquier modo creo que te hubiese matado yo a ti que tu a mi

(JAMES) Eso no es muy calmante.

(KARI) Sorry, es que soy un poquito loca jej, pero ya enserio ¿que harás ahora?

(JAMES) Bueno...como los oficiales me están buscando, lo mejor que es este oculto por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes que nos encontraremos pronto y no dejare que esa cosa me atrape.

(KARI) ¿Estas seguro? puedo hablar con la policía.

(JAMES) ¿como?

(KARI) Hay algunos individuos en particular que también buscan a slenderman y a sus seguidores, si quieres puedes ayudar ademas, esa es una buena forma para poder reivindicarte.

(JAMES) Tal vez, aunque prefiero estar en las sombras recuerda algo, siempre que estes en problemas...estare alli para ayudarte

(KARI) Bien James creo que esto es todo, debo recoger una cosas aquí para algo...personal.

(JAMES) De acuerdo, creo que yo también me voy, cuídate.

Ambos se retiraron poco después de despedirse, Karen había convertido a un villano en un chico bueno y a la vez consiguió un nuevo amigo.

.

Era una fría noche en la casa de nick Wild, varios oficiales se encontraban al rededor de el lugar, incluso bogo por petición de kari, Jane,Judy,Liu,Nick,Splendorman estaban en la casa junto a la zorra.

(NICK) A ver chica,¿como funcionara esto?

(KARI) Pues es algo así, con las hojas de arboles formare una estrella de 5 puntas, con las ramas formare un cuerpo de la forma de slenderman, eso es para crear una conexión; las ropas de los niños y el juguete son para hacer que esta conexión sea muchísimo mas fuerte...¿quien tiene el juguete?

(JUDY) Aquí tengo un carrito de juguete y un zorro de peluche.

(NICK) Aun no entiendo por que te gusta tanto

(JUDY) Por que no hay nada que se parezca a la suavidad de tu cola.

(NICK) Me lo debía suponer querida.

(KARI) En fin, estos serán colocados en una cesta, debo hacer un dibujo de slenderman en un cuarto.

(NICK) Puedes hacerlo en el cuarto de los invitados.

(KARI) Claro, en la hoja debo dibujar a lo que seria slenderman, arriba de el dibujo debo poner _¿estoy sola?,_ al acabar con eso debo salir del cuarto, después de decir unas lineas debo hacer un cántico infantil

(LIU) ¿eso es como una canción infantil o algo por el estilo?

(KARI) Pues si, después deberé ir a ese cuarto y no mirar a tras, allí mirare a la pared mientras canto otra canción, por alguna razón no puede ser el de la pared, la puerta a pesar de que deberé asegurarme de que se cierre se abrirá aun si esta bloqueada, para los afortunados se encontraran con un dibujo hecho por las mismisimas manos de slenderma...pero eso no es lo que buscamos...queremos tratar de que se nos acerque mas.

(JUDY) ¿y que quieres buscar?

(KARI) Que el se aparezca, hay una forma para echarlo de aquí, pero sera algo arriesgada, vengan si escuchan un grito.

(NICK) No te preocupes.

(JANE) Estaremos lo mas rápido posible.

(SPLENDORMAN) No dejaremos que te haga ningún daño.

(KARI) Muy bien chicos, necesito que todos salgan de casa por unos momentos hasta que yo salga...o grite...lo que pase primero jej.

(LIU) No se si tu tienes psicopatía o "instinto suicida"

(KARI) Un poquito de los 2 jej :3

Todos salieron hasta al frente de la casa para no interrumpir el proceso de invocación de slenderman pero no tanto como para no llegar muy rápido.

Kari hizo el ritual tal cual ella sabia, puso las ramas y las hojas de los arboles que consiguió hace unas horas, con una hoja y lápiz hizo un slenderman lo mejor que pudo, arriba de ese dibujo escribió la pregunta "estoy sola" al hacer eso salio de la habitación y dijo estas palabras en voz alta:

 _-oh slender, querido slender,figura tétrica que se oculta entre lo mas profundo de los bosques para que nadie te pueda ver, acércate hacia mi espirita querido slender, lo único que pido es que pueda saber como es estar cerca de tu presencia superior y si estas detrás de mi, simplemente matame pues se que te e hecho enfadar mi señor selderman, y si ese no es el caso déjame por favor terminar con este cántico que te atraerá._

al terminar de decir estas palabras, comenzó a cantar una canción de su infancia mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación en donde dejo el dibujo en la cama y los símbolos con hojas y ramas en el suelo

 _-A la roro niño_

 _A lo roro ya_

 _Duérmete mi niño_

 _Duérmete mi amor._

 _Este niño lindo_

 _Que nació de mañana,_

 _Quiere que lo lleven_

 _A pasear en carcacha._

 _Este niño lindo_

 _Que nació de día_

 _Quiere que lo lleven_

 _A la dulcería_

 _Este niño_

 _Que nació de noche_

 _Quiere que lo lleven_

 _A pasear en coche._

 _Este niño lindo_

 _Se quiere dormir,_

 _Y el pícaro sueño_

 _No quiere venir._

 _Este niño lindo_

 _Que nació de noche_

 _Quiere que lo lleven_

 _A pasear en coche._

 _._

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

(JEFF) ¬_¬ wooh sleder, consigues a un asesino que hasta yo digo que es respetable y te deja por culero en menos de una semana

(SLENDERMAN) Yo estoy sorprendido de verdad, pensaba que seria un buen proxys como ustedes

(MASKY) No se preocupe señor, hasta los mejores jefes se pueden equivocar.

(HOOBIE) Tranquilo señor, seguro que un día conseguirá a otro muy bueno.

(SLENDERMAN) Estoy seguro de eso.

(JEFF) Por este flaco de aquí

(SLENDERMAN) Mejor cierra la boca o si no...

Un raro silencio se hizo presente

(JEFF) ¿O si no que?

(SLENDERMAN) Alguien...me esta llamando...me esta invocando...debo ir para allá

(MASKY) ¿Alguien de verdad es tan tonto como para invocarlo señor?, usted lo puede matar con facilidad.

(SLENDERMAN) No lo se y por eso voy a averiguar, ustedes 4 quédense aquí y no hagan ningún movimiento tonto.

.

EN LA CASA DE NICK, había algo de tensión en los alrededores de la zona, había unos animales en las cercanías que preguntaban que era lo que pasaba, y como todas esas ocasiones los oficiales solo decían que era un asunto extraoficial y que no era de su incumbencia; en un momento el rostro de splendorman comenzó a tornarse de un ligero color negro y sus tentáculos comenzaron a salir en forma de ataque, judy le pregunta preocupada.

(JUDY) Splendorman ¿que sucede?

(SPLENDORMAN) Es slender... es esta aquí

EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA, Karen estaba mirando hacia la pared contraria hacia la cama comenzó a cantar otra canción de temática infantil.

- _Ahora amiguitos,_

 _Es hora de descansar_

 _Todos a la camita_

 _Vamos a soñar_

 _El perrito guau, guau, guau,_

 _El gatico* miau, miau, miau,_

 _Ya se fueron a la cama_

 _Todo el mundo a descansar_

 _Vamos Julietica**_

 _La noche llegó_

 _Todos a soñar_

 _¡Buenas noches!_

 _¡Hasta mañana!_

(NARRADOR) Apenas termino de cantar la canción, sintió que alguien la estaba observando, la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente y el resultado fue el que ella esperaba...que slenderman se apareciera en la puerta, generalmente cuando slenderman aparece en las invocaciones mata al que hizo el ritual y a quienes interfieran pero no paso nada de eso, solamente se quedaron miradose lo mas fijamente posible, pasaron unos segundos de un tétrico silencio hasta que slender hablo.

(SLENDERMAN) ¿Tu eres la que me a llamado?

(KARI) Pues si mi querido slender

(SLENDERMAN) Puedo sentir que no eres un mortal...eres un ser de otra dimenciòn como yo

(KARI) Pues si querido slender, creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Karen Destiny y soy la que vigila los destinos de todos los seres de los universos y tu has interrumpido tu destino metiéndote antes de tiempo en este universo.

(SLENDERMAN) Me metí aquí por que yo quería y por que me pega la gana de venir

(KARI) Que palabras tan coloquiales para alguien de aspecto tan "elegante"

(SLENDERMAN) Como sea, ¿para que me llamaste?

(KARI) Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Slenderman se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso, ademas de jeff y sus proxys nadie habìa hecho un trato con sleder

(SLENDERMAN) ¿Y cual seria este?

(KARI) He escuchado que tienes un juego de búsqueda y recolección; por lo que se me ocurrió algo...jugaremos este juego y si ganamos liberaras las almas que aun no has consumidos a sus cuerpos y te iras para siempre, te quedan algunos

(SLENDERMAN) Claro, tengo mucho aun vivos...al igual como muchos animales que ya mate y no pueden regresar.

Karen sentía odio y impotencia en ese momento al saber que slenderman se burlo de ella y que ya habìa matado a muchos mamíferos de los cuales no podían volver

(KARI) Solo te quiero preguntar 2 cosas, ¿cuantos podrán ir? y ¿que pueden usar?.

El moustro respondio con algo de malicia

(SLENDERMAN) 4 en total es el máximo y...allá les dejare todo lo que podrán usar en... mi juego, pero escúchame bien.

Sin que karen se de cuenta, slenderman con uno de sus tentáculos la trato de ahorcar y le dijo

(SLENDERMAN) Sera mañana a las 9 pm... y te recomiendo que no interfieras en la partida amiga.

(NARRADOR) A penas termino de decir esas palabras, karen dio un fuerte mordisco en el tentacùlo que la tenia prisionera, aprovechando que el moustro la solto, con un salto impulsado volo a la cara de slenderman y le dio un fuerte zarpazo, acto siguiente slenderman se la quito de su rostro y la lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo afuera de la habitacon, la puerta que estaba entre-cerrada quedo completamente destrozada,salio disparada hacia lasala principal; se escuchaban pasos haercandose hacia la puerta, antes de que slenderman se esfumara dijo

-Te haré una recomendación niña, no te metas en los asuntos que no te importan. Dijo slenderman con mucha seriedad

-No me das miedo la versión fantasma de peter la anguila.

-Hasta la próxima niña. *se esfuma de el lugar*

(NARRADOR) Rápidamente entran nuestros heroes a la casa, todos ven a ver como esta su amiga.

(SPLENDORMAN) OH DIOS KARI, ¿te hizo algo malo mi hermano?

(KARI) No te preocupes slendy, estoy muy bien.

(JANE) Gracias a dios que no sucedió nada.

(NICK) Karen, recuerdame cobrarle a slenderman las cosas que rompio de mi casa cuando esto acabe

(KARI) jaj,tratare de no olvidar lo nick

(LIU) ¿Y como salio todo?

(NICK) Eso es verdad, ¿que paso?

(KARI) Bueno... la cosa es que...

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien amigos, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, pero que desgraciado es James duro sol días con slenderman y ya lo traiciono, kari me parece una de mis personajes favoritas de la serie, creo que me gusta mas que mi oc, es divertida, graciosa, y le hizo un tremendo "turn down for what " a slender de una forma muy, "elegante" ejejXD, ¿que es este juego que dice slenderman?, ¿es el que todos conocemos o se trata de algo mas?, ¿nick y judy irán por slender?, ¿serán los Happypastas?, ¿sera alguien mas?, ¿hay alguna manera de que esto se ponga mucho mejor y mas atrayente?; hora de responder.**

 ***Unnamed being: Claro habla con un asesino lunático, es perfectamente coherente...PUTA LÓGICA.**

 **eso lo escuche en un programa hace un tiempo y como me hizo reir XD; kari me ha caído sus super bien, gracias a la kari real por su gran ayuda por introducir a este gran personajes; ¿la intriga?, todos eso se descifrara en su momento, soy como Alex Hirsch con Gravity Falls. (osea, ejemplo** **:**

 **-maldito dinos los secretos de una buenas vez.**

 **-NO, por que soy malvado que me encanta verlos tan ansiosos por ver que es lo que pasa, *risa demoníaca*)**

 ***Kari MMG2001: Parece algo aburrido ¿no lo crees?, solo te preguntare algo, ¿que crees que pasara ahora?jejejeje**

 ***Ale X-12C: Que bueno que te hayan gustado el cap y el dibujo panita, (por cierto el dibujo tiene algo que sera importante para el final de la serie), nos leemos pronto.**

 ***Roman G. White: Que bien que te haya gustado; ¿woly mas importante?...fijate que hasta orita es que lo pienso...jeje si que soy distraído pero bueno, al menos le di una muerte sádica,dolorosa,sangriente,tortuosa y muy lenta jeje, como sea espero tu opinión de los próximos capítulos, espero que estés muy bien y nos leemos luego.**

 **Bueno amigos y amigas, muchas gracias por el camino por el que vamos, pronto superaremos los 20 capítulos, un reto que me puso ale y claro que lo superaremos...aunque sea por 1 XD, como en todos los capítulos espero con ansias sus nuevos comentarios de los episodios, sus análisis y teorías o solamente que les pareció el capitulo de la semana y para los nuevos espero los nuevos favoritos y seguidores para hacer esta familia mas grande.**

 **Y para los que no dejen nada...aquí les tengo un perrito de nombre smile que estará encantado de visitarlos a las 3 am para..."jugar con ustedes" MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**


	19. Chapter 18

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todo el mundo, espero que estén muy bien todo el que lea esto, 2 capítulos en la misma semana !woow!... pero desgraciadamente la próxima semana no habrá cap nuevo amigos, esto es debido a una muy buena razón la cual publicare el día de mañana, pero como soy un buen "tío o colega" como dicen en España, decidí darle este capitulo el día de hoy, a darle caña.**

Capitulo 18 "Los voluntarios para la misión"

(NICK) ¿Tenemos que buscar unas malditas hojas para que esa cosa se large?

(KARI) Si. Dijo directamente

(JUDY) Suena un juego un poco tonto, para venir de ese moustro

(SPLENDORMAN) No se deben dejar engañar, estamos hablando de slenderman, mi hermano y tratándose de el no tiene nada bueno planeado.

(JANE) Al fin y al cabo es el ¿no?

(LIU) ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

(JUDY) Deberemos informarle de esto a Bogo, el sabrá que hacer.

Tal como dijo judy fueron a aclarar la situación al jefe del departamento de policía de la ciudad de zootopia, dijo que esto sera decidido en la mañana en una junta de emergencia.

10:03 AM

(NARRADOR) En el ZDP se lograba sentir la tensión por lo que podría pasar esa noche, por un lado todo esto se podría acabar y los mamíferos que aun estaban vivos podrían ser salvado, y por otro lado, los 4 voluntarios que irían a esa misión podrían morir de manera muy despiadada; en la sala estaban Bogo,Garraza,Nick,Judy,Fleon,Savage,Finnick y algunos de los mejores miembros de la policía de la ciudad, equipos especiales y militares; Karen y los Happypastas estaban vigilando los alrededores por precaución.

(BOGO) Supongo que...todos saben por que están aquí

Todos en la sala se encontraban con bastante seriedad, incluso nick no tenia ganas de bromear en esos momentos

(BOGO) En las ultimas semanas, aun con la ayuda de...

(JUDY) Los "Happypastas", señor

(BOGO) Gracias Hopps, aun con su cooperación en la investigación y arresto de el "slenderman" y sus seguidores, no hemos logrado avanzar mucho mas...sin embargo...tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas, Hopps, explícales a todos que es esto que pasara

En ese momento se levanta Judy y comienza a explicar.

(JUDY) Muchas gracias señor y en efecto, como dijo el jefe hay una posibilidad de que ganemos, aparentemente este moustro tiene un juego para divertirse y si logramos ganarle se ira y entregara a los mamíferos capturados que tiene a su merced.

-¿Como es este "juego" del cual habla oficial Hopps?. Pregunto una pantera momento que estaba con el grupo S.W.A.T

(JUDY) Es así: nosotros somos los jugadores, en este juego debemos conseguir 8 notas de papel que están dispersadas al azar por todo un bosque...esto sera desarrollado en forest reserv, el lugar en donde comenzaron los asesinatos y desapariciones.

La coneja se devuelve a su haciendo y vuelve a hablar bogo

(BOGO) Gracias Hopps, esto es lo que tratara la misión, necesitaremos a 4 mamíferos para la misión...se los diré nada mas una vez, . . . todos pueden morir en cualquier momento, esto sera una misión suicida. . . ¿quien ira?

(NARRADOR) Como era de esperarse hubo un incomodo silencio, nick y judy querían ir pero temían por la vida de el otro, por lo que ambos se detenían hasta que...

.

.

.

.

(SAVAGE) Yo iré señor. Dijo el conejo

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el primero en hablar fuese un conejo pero también es que fuese uno de los mejores miembros de seguridad de todos, también le siguió alguien mas

(FINNICK) No me van a dejar fuera de la diversión, yo también iré.

Nick trato de detenerlo pero conociendo a su amigo, en estas situaciones era igual a judy, no lo podía convencer de que no lo hiciera aun eso es lo que quería el zorro.

(FLEON) Señor bogo, le pido permiso para ir a esta misión.

(NARRADOR) Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por por la elección de fleon, hubo una discusión por tratar de convencerlo a que se negara pero al final no lo lograron convencer; nick estaba seguro de ir pero antes de que pudiese al alzar la pata antes de que judy lo detuviese alguien mas lo hizo.

Fue un lobo de color gris oscuro, sus ojos eran de color café, media 1.75m (Nota del Autor: me dijeron que James era bastante pequeño para ser un lobo, por lo que ahora esta también sera su altura) tenia 22 años de edad, era conocido en todo el departamento de policía, era Samuel, el hermano menor de el oficial Novato uno de los primeros desaparecidos por culpa de slenderman, este dijo molesto.

(SAMUEL) Señor, yo también quiero ir.

(BOGO) ¿Samuel?

(SAMUEL) Yo quiero, quiero ayudar...Fleon quiere ir para ayudar a su hermana ¿no?, yo quiero ir para tratar de salvar a mi hermano, no quiero quedarme como un cobarde aquí si hacer nada.

(BOGO) !SAMUEL!... todos los oficiales serán vitales para esta operación, pero si quieres ir con los otros 3 de el grupo no te puedo detener.

(NARRADOR) Siguió la conversación por un buen rato hasta que fueron casi las 12 pm, luego de que termino la conversación nick y judy fueron a hablar con bogo para preguntarle la razón por la que no los dejaron ir.

(NICK) Disculpe jefaso, ¿pero porque no nos dejo ir a esa misión?

(JUDY) Somos sus mejores oficiales señor.

(BOGO) Hay una simple razón por la cual no los deje ofrecerse voluntariamente para esta misión; ustedes son mis mejores oficiales y los voy a necesitar en caso de que algo salga mal en la operación...ustedes y sus extraños amigos; no quiero que se sientan mal o menospreciados chicos, solo quería aclarárselos.

(JUDY) Lo entendemos jefe.

(BOGO) Muy bien, ahora vuelvan al trabajo ahora.

(JUDY) Si señor

(NARRADOR) Luego de que bogo se fuese del alcance visual de los 2 mamíferos, nick se fue corriendo del lugar, curiosa del lo que veía le pregunto a su querido zorro.

(JUDY) Nick, ¿a donde vas corriendo?

(NICK) Necesito hablar con Finnick, es algo importante.

(JUDY) De acuerdo, pero no te escapes para andar flojeando.

El zooro le responde infantil mente

(NICK) Por favor mi zahanorias, ¿cuando lo he hecho?

(JUDY) ¬_¬

(NICK) es verdad, mejor no me respondan

Nick no tardo en encontrar a su amigo zorro con enanismo y hablo con el en privado.

(NICK) Amigo, ¿porque diablos aceptaste ir a esa misión suicida?

(FINICK) Tu sabes que este es mi terreno, esto es lo que me guste

(NICK) No me mientas, esto es demasiado para ti

El humor de finnick cambio de su típico entusiasta y agresivo, a uno un tanto deprimido

(FINNICK) Nick...tu ya has visto mi visto mi vida, tu sabes que no tengo nada que perder.

(NICK) Yo podría ir, e peleado con esa cosa con mis propias patas.

(FINNICK) Por si t no lo sabias ,yo también e peleado con ese moustro, ademas tienes mucho que perder; eres mucho mas joven que yo, tu tienes 27 y yo 42, tienes un empleo estables, muchos amigos verdaderos y lo mas importante...una bella novia que sera tu esposa en un futuro

Nick no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante ese comentario, en pensar de que estaría casado con su tonta y sentimental, pero también astuta coneja,nick sabia que ya no habia forma de hacer de que se retractase finnick, por lo que le dijo

(NICK) Esta bien pero recuerda nuestra promesa promesa.

(FINNICK) Claro que me acuerdo, de ser tu padrino el día de tu boda.

Los 2 amigos se pusieron a reír un poco de ese recuerdo sobre esa promesa hace ya algunos años

(NICK) Bueno Finnick, nos veremos cuando te llevemos a el bosque.

(FINNICK) Claro amigo, no te preocupes que si puedo te traeré la cabeza de ese slenderman.

Pasaron las horas y todo marcho como estaba previsto, a los 4 mamíferos se les dio un cuchillo y una pistola de alta potencia, también se les integro cámaras de las cuales mandaran señales de transmisión a un vehículo para ayudarlos en su camino, se formo un radio de 10 km alrededor de la entrada de forest reserv, en la camioneta en la cual estaban los 4 monitores de las 4 cámaras que tenían los oficiales estaban Bejamin,Nick,Judy y Kari; esta ultima se notaba bastante tranquila pues en el destino que ella vio, dijo que todo saldría perfecto y slenderman no volvería mas, pero a judy se le veía un tanto nerviosa, por lo que Ben y Nick le preguntaron

(BENJAMIN) Judy ¿que tienes?

(NICK) Es verdad zanahorias, llevas un buen rato nerviosa

(JUDY) Lo siento amigos...es solo que...desde que escuche este juego de slenderman e tenido un mal presentimiento, siento que algo saldrá mal

Karen la tranquilizo con una voz casi de Hippi

(KARI) Judy, tranquilizarte, ya vi el destino que pasara y no hay manera de que esto salga mal, sus compañeros conseguirán las 4 notas, slenderman liberara a los animales que aun tiene prisioneros y se ira

(JUDY) Lo se Kari, lo se...supongo que es nerviosismo, nada mas

(KARI) Claro amiga, su sexy servidora nunca se a equivocado en esto.

(NICK) Creo que tienes un poco de narcisismo amiga

(KARI) Y ya mataste el momento nick.

(NICK) Jajajaj, solo decía.

(NARRADOR) Una camioneta azul ultramarino dejo a Finick,Jack,Fleon y a Samuel en la entrada de el bosque, los 4 tenían pequeñas cámaras atadas al cuello, aunque no les causaba ninguna incomodidad, el lugar quedo completamente después de el atroz asesinato de la familia lobo y las desapariciones en este lugar, todos se dieron cuenta que en la entrada de el bosque habían 2 flechas grandes de madera colocadas en la entrada de lo que realmente era el bosque sin ninguna cosa como un local de artículos de recuerdos ni nada por el estilo, en el suelo se encontraba una caja grande de color verde oscuro,Jack tomo una nota de papel escrita con una letra un tanto extraña de entender, pero decía esto:

 _"Muy buenas buenas noches mis queridos amigos o amigas, si estas o estan leyendo esto quiere decir que te has condenado, no hay vuelta atras mi querido amigos, este sera tu final, por si no logras entender un poco el juego te lo explicare con gusto: es muy facil de entender, hay 8 notas de papel en ingles puesta al asar por varias partes de el bosque, su objetivo es encontrarlas antes de que yo los encuentre a ustedes, yo me teletransportare a varios puntos al asar para ver si te encuentro a ti y a tus amigos, no te preocupes por la velocidad yo un poco lento caminando y corriendo pero los atrapare con mis tentaculos, para terminar con el juego al menos 1 de ustedes tiene que tener todas las notas y salir de el bosque eso es todo; y para demostrar que no soy tan mierda les dejare lo unico con lo que pueden usar, si ustedes quieren usar armas de fuego esta bien, pero no me venga a llorar si me dan mas ganas de asesinarlos, que tengan suerte y que disfruten mi juego._

Al terminar de leer en voz alta lo que dijo jack, Finnick abrió la caja.

(FINNICK) Muy bien, veamos que tenemos por...¿!ME ESTA JODIENDO!?

 _(NICK) ¿Que ocurre viejo?. Le pregunta nick por el comunicador a finnick_

(FINNICK) Solo hay unas pinches y malditas 4 linternas

(SAMUEL) ¿Es una maldita broma?. Pregunto incrédulo el lobo.

(JACK) Lo lamento chico pero no.

(FLEON) ¿Al menos utilizaremos las armas?

(JACK) Sera mejor que no joven, lo dice en la carta, que por cierto tiene varios errores de escritura, si usamos las armas solo lo vamos a incitar mas a matarnos; escuchen tengo una idea.

(FINNICK) Cual es esa "gran idea", "conejos de rayas"

(JACK) Para tener mas espacio nos vamos a dividir en 2 grupos, yo con Samuel y tu con Fleon, se que es muy arriesgado pero es la mejor forma de terminar esto mucho mas rapido

(FLEON) Entendido señor.

(SAMUEL) Sera todo un gusto acompañarlo

(FINNICK) Eso le dará mas sazón a el caldo conejo

Todos se reunieron formando un circulo.

(JACK) Muy bien todos prepárense, esta es una misión muy importante, la mas importante en la historia de zootopia, esta noche salvaremos a millones de mamíferos de la ciudad o moriremos, ¿están listos ?

-!ESTAMOS TODOS LISTOS!. Respondieron el resto de los compañeros.

Todos se pusieron en posición, sus corazones latían con fuerza, por la emoción, miedo, duda, todas estas emocionas se mezclaron en una sola que no tenia explicación de ningún tipo **.**

 _10_

Fleon sintió sus piernas que tenían mas tensión, que tenían mas sangre recorriendo sus venas.

 _9_

Samuel tenia dudas de lo que pasaría, pero salvaría a su hermano cueste lo que cueste.

 _8_

Finnick acomodo la cámara de su cuello para que no se cayera.

 _7_

Jack preparo su uniforme.

6

Los 4 caminaron a la entrada de el bosque.

 _5_

Todos se encontraban en la entrada de el bosque.

 _4_

Las cámaras se activaron completamente.

 _3_

Todos miraban atentamente las cámaras, para ver que sucedía.

 _2_

Los 4 mamíferos se separaron en los 2 grupos ya planificados

 _1_

Los 4 animales estaban mas que listos para correr.

 _0_

a acabado el episodio

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien chicos, espero que el episodio les haya gustado, si creen que le falto algo de emoción discúlpenme pero por eso es que tardare un poco con el nuevo capitulo, sera mucho mas largo y tendrá muchas emociones, sera un capitulo super epico compañeros y amigos de toda la vida, créanme valdrá la espera, hora de responder.**

 ***Guest: Ya ni se como responderte Kari... ¿eres tu no?**

 ***Ale X-12C : Siempre me alegra tener tu opinión y tu repuesta por cada capitulo, no tengo ni idea a quien te refieres y lo que vendrá te volara la cabeza.**

 ***Unnamed being : creo que mas de uno deseo que el combate de james con la loca viola...(la kari humana le da un madraso con un bate) quise decir nuestra hermosa e inteligente kari animal fuese mas entretenido, no te puedo responder al ese misterio; créeme, Karen Destiny en una chica que ni aunque me quiera matar me metería, solo ve la serie para saber los secreto y lo ultimo y mas importante ¿COMO QUE TE VISITO SMILE?, me cuentas en los comentarios como fue eso .**

 **No me acuerdo de alguna buena amenaza crepypasta o de fantasmas porque ando con muchísimo sueño y no puedo pensar bien, como en todos los capítulos espero muy ansioso los nuevos comentarios como los nuevos Fav y seguidores, que pasen todos dulces pesadillas, les desea su amigo arturven.**


	20. Chapter 19

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, se que la semana pasada no hubo un nuevo capitulo, pero sin duda valdrá la pena, pues este cap es algo especial ya que es el mas largo que tengo planeado escribir, aunque esto no quiere decir que los episodios que falten tampoco serán cortos, serán también con su tamaño propio, okey panitas es hora de comenzar con uno de los mejores capítulos que e escrito hasta el momento.**

Capitulo 19 "El inicio de la partida demonica, el juego llamado _"slender"_ "

(NARRADOR) Los 4 animales salieron corriendo por la entrada de el bosque para comenzar con el maniático juego del malvado slenderman, en un momento el camino se dividió en 2 rutas en diferentes direcciones, en el medio de ambos caminos estaba un árbol partido por la mitad, en este encontraron una nota larga al igual que la anterior ya leída, Samuel l tomo y la leyó.

 _"Muy bien animalitos sub-desarrollados, esta no vale como una de las notas que ustedes buscan, estas son cortas y en ingles; si lee esto es que estan en equipo, ustedes pueden tomar el camino que ustedes les plazca en los 2 conseguiran las notas que desean, pero recuerden que los estare buscando, LET_ _'S BEGIN"_

(SAMUEL) Pero que desgraciado, nos llamo "sub-desarrollados"

(SAVAGE) Como sea, debemos dividirnos y apurarnos a acabar con esto sin perder a nadie mas, ya hemos perdido a muchos por culpa de el y sus malditos secuases.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CÁMARAS,nuestros amigos y héroes estaban atentos de todos lo movimientos que hacían sus compañeros en el bosque, la tensión en el lugar era grande, aun con las visiones de el destino que tenia kari, Judy aun no se le quitaba esa extraña sensación de inseguridad en su interior.

(JUDY) Deseo que esto acabe bien

(NICK) No te debes preocupar zanahorias.

(KARI) Todo saldrá bien.

(JUDY) Supongo que tienen razón. Afirmo la coneja.

(BENJAMIN) Ademas tenemos a slendy, Liu,Jane,Kari y a ustedes; no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto eso.

(JUDY) y hablando de el rey de España, ¿en donde están los Happys?. Pregunto un poco curiosa la coneja.

(KARI) Liu y Jane están hablando con algunos oficiales y por splendy...creo que esta por aquí, iré a ver.

Karen salio de la camioneta de las cámaras de seguridad para buscar a su amigo slendorman, se encontró con Liu y Jane que acababan de hablar con 2 oficiales.

(KARI) Hey chicos que buenos que los encontré.

(JANE) Que bueno que te vemos karen

(LIU) ¿Como va la misión?

(KARI) Acaba de comenzar y todo va bien, una pregunta ¿donde esta splendorman?

(JANE) Fue un momento a la ciudad, dijo que era algo importante.

(KARI) Espero que venga pronto, lo necesitaremos si sale algo mal.

Karen se despidió de sus amigos después de que acabo la conversación, pensó en una de las ultimas cosas que dijo, "si algo sale mal", ¿como es que pudo decir eso?, supuso que los nervios de judy la contagiaron, ella estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar.

EN LA CASA DE MOISÉS, era ya tarde y la cabrita iba a dormir, sus padres por los eventos que ya han sucedido en las ultimas semanas han cerrado las ventanas y las puertas para evitar alguna desgracia, la cabra en alguna situación tiene una llave de emergencia en la parte de abajo de su cama, después de el beso de su madre antes de dormir decide cerrar sus parpados para poder descansar para despertar el día siguiente...pero eso no duraría, Moisés escucho un ligero ruido que logro despertarlo, fue como si algo estuviese moviéndose, sin embargo se detuvo, se hubiese levantado para ver que fue pero las ganas de dormir fueron superiores a el y le superaron, volvió a despertar, el sonido era un poco mas fuerte en esta ocasión y en esta ocasión le dio suficiente energía a la cabra para que se pudiese levantar, al hacerlo veo una sombra en la puerta, fue extraño ya que su padre había cerrado las puertas con llave aunque eso no le importo en ese momento.

-Papa, ¿que haces en mi cuarto otra vez?...¿papa?

La sombra comenzó a acercarse mas y mas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era su padre, el resplandor de la luna mostró quien era en realidad...ERA JEFF THE KILLER, su sonrisa en sus mejillas, ojos sin parpados y piel blanca no dejaban dudas, moisés trato de gritar pero jeff le tapo la boca y le dijo.

-Escúchame niño por que solo lo diré una vez, slenderman necesita de tu ayuda para algo mas que tu alma y si no haces lo que te digo -le pone un cuchillo en el cuello- te mato aquí y ahora, ¿entendido?

(NARRADOR) Por el miedo de ese momento a la cabra no le tomo otra opción mas que seguir las ordenes de jeff, Moisés no supo como pero jeff logro abrir la ventana desde afuera de una forma muy silenciosa, la joven cabra había gritado pero al estar amenazado con un cuchillo en la garganta y la boca tapada no tenia ninguna opción de escapar.

Apenas iban por las 2 cuadras de las oscuras y solitarias de la ciudad por lo eventos que sucedían.

(JEFF) Hey cabrita, te preguntare algo y espero que me contestes con toda la verdad.

(MOISES) (tartamudeando) si-si, señor.

(JEFF) Desde que salimos de tu casa...¿has sentido que nos observan?

(MOISES) Ahora que lo menciona si...siento que alguien nos ve

(JEFF) Me pregunto...¿quien sera?

Mientras Jeff con una mano tenia sujetaba una pata de la cabra y con la otra la tenia metida en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco para sacar a uno de sus cuchillos, ambos tenían todavía esa extraña sensación de observados, en su camino ya cercano a un atajo secreto al bosque se cruzaron con un parque pequeño, por la hora estaba completamente abandonado y las calle oscuras, que solo eran iluminadas por las luces de los bombillos de las calles, en este parque jeff se fijo en algo muy particular; en uno de los columpios, en la parte de el tubo superior encontró un globo atado con una nota al suelo, al levantar el papel jeff lo leyó.

\- _:D Hola, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

Jeff no entendía completamente por que alguien dejaría esa nota allí hasta que recordó la advertencia de slenderman de hace un rato.

 _\- Cuídense de splendorman, a pesar de que no parezca una amenaza tiene un poder descomunal._

¿Acaso seria este mismo sujeto del que hablo slender?, Jeff levanto la mirada y vio a lo lejos algo que se le hizo muy familiar...o mejor dicho "alguien"

Al lado del único árbol verdaderamente alto de ese pequeño parque se lograba ver una figura oscura y alta, al salir de la oscuridad pudo confirmar que era splendorman, el ser contra ya había peleado antes en 2 oportunidades, Moisés se encontraba asombrado por no solo saber que slenderman ya existía, sino también su famoso hermano de traje de puntos del arcoiris, el rostro del ser se le podía notar con facilidad el odio.

(SPLENDORMAN) Jeff, ya es hora de que recapacites, no puedes seguir con esto tu mas que nadie sabe que esto esta mal.

(JEFF) Oh valla, parece que vino la versión gay de slender...y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible; como sea, generalmente me quedaría a jugar contigo pero tengo a 2 crias que llevarle a slender.

(SPLENDORMAN) Eso si que no...espera ¿2?

De repente se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, unos tranquilamente pero los otros eran como si uno tratase de escapar, de entre las sombras salio ticcy toby con un pequeño león, Splendorman recordor que ese fue un amigo de el cual se habia hecho amigo hace poco, perdió a su madre debido al primer ataque de jeff y los proxys.

-Ustedes malditos, pagaran por lo que le han hecho a este mundo y al mio.

Splendorman estaba apunto de atacar pero toby con una sustancia en un pequeño frasco que tenia en el abrigo de toby y lo lanzo al rostro de splendorman, era un liquido muy peculiar pues este no se desvanecía con rapidez en la piel especial de splendorman, el podía sentir cualquier daño como cualquiera, pero su piel era algo mas dura y cuando se cortaba o quemaba no tardaba en curarse, este no fue el caso, el dolor era fuerte y no paraba mientras splendorman emitía gemidos fuertes de dolor, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de jeff diciendo.

-Lo lamento larguirucho pero tenemos algo que hacer, nos vemos.

Se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda de las crías alejándose, splendorman sabia que no faltaba para que alguien saliera a ver que pasa por lo cual trato de tele transportarse.

-¿pero que...¿porque no me puedo tele tranportar?

Supuso que tuvo algo que ver con ese extraño frasco que le lanzo toby hace unos momentos, por lo que decidió correr hasta donde no habría nadie, splendor se hundió en sus pensamientos.

SPLENDORMAN

No lo entiendo, ¿que rayos tenia esa cosa?, ¿porque no puedo usar mis poderes?...maldita sea, deberé decirle esto a los demás, antes de que pase algo malo.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE, con el equipo de jack y samuel; ambos se encontraban junto a sus linternas para iluminar el sendero de el bosque por el que recorrian, los rayos de la luna ayudaban un poco junto a la buena visión de Samuel.

(SAMUEL) Disculpe señor Savage pero si no entiendo, ¿solo debemos encontrar esas dichosas 8 notas y salir de aquí para ganar?, ¿no es así?

(SAVAGE) Pues eso se supone, *jack se comunica por un auricular*, ¿no es así oficial Hopps?

 _(JUDY) Asi es señor._ Respondió la coneja cortesmente.

(SAVAGE) Creo que eso despeja toda duda.

(SAMUEL) ¿Y la notas son en hojas de papel y en ingles, no?

(SAVAGE) Pues si.

(SAMUEL) YA VI LA PRIMERA, contesta energético el can.

(SAVAGE) ¿En donde?

(SAMUEL) Por allá a la derecha, en aquel árbol de tronco grueso. Lo dice mientras lo señala.

(SAVAGE) Ya lo vi

(NARRADOR) Ambos mamíferos fueron al árbol que dijo el lobo, el árbol era de baja estatura, poco menos de 3 metros pero su tronco parecía mucho mas ancho de lo que debería, cuando jack tomo la nota se fijo que esta decía "Always Watches No Eyes" , junto a esta frase había un circulo grande junto a 2 pequeñas x simbolizando loj ojos, era una nota un tanto particular tanto para jack y samuel como para los que veían por las cámaras de seguridad que estaba en los cuellos de sus compañeros.

(SAMUEL) ¿Que cree que signifique esto señor Savage?

(SAVAGE) No estoy seguro de eso.

De repente Kari se mete en la conversación.

 _-Slenderman es un ser que puede estar en todos lados, por eso escribió esto refiriéndose a que el puede ver básicamente todo lo físico._

(SAVAGE) Eso tal vez nos complique un poco las cosas

Mientras discutían Jack Savage logro escuchar algo a lo lejos que se acercaba, al principio pensó que era un árbol pero cuando noto que este lograba moverse decidieron correr.

(SAVAGE) NOVATO!, corre mas rápido.

(SAMUEL) Espéreme señor Savage.

Ambos recorrieron una distancia de 150 metros hasta que ya no pudieron ver al temible slenderman, al acabar de correr, ambos decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, el conejo se comunico y dijo.

-Hemos conseguido la primera nota y escapamos de slenderman, faltan las otras 7.

Entonces nick habla por el comunicador.

 _-Me imagino que esta sera una noche muy larga._

-Guárdese los chistes para usted oficial Wild. Responde Savage.

.

CON EL EQUIPO DE FLEON Y FINNCK.

(FINNICK) Argh, espero que nos vallamos de aquí pronto.

(FLEON) Este lugar es escalofriante de noche, mucho mas de lo que recordaba

(FINNICK) ¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto el zorro de baja estatura.

(FLEON) Bueno...de pequeño siempre me gustaba venir a acampar, siempre me gustaba ver las estrellas antes de entrar a la tienda de campaña...pero ahora este lugar se ve diferente, no sabría como decirlo pero siento que slenderman, incluso transformo el bosque para que se sintiera mas cómodo aunque tiene un aspecto lucubre.

(FINNICK) Opino lo mis...espera, creo que encontré una, en el árbol de adelante.

(NARRADOR) Finnick corre hasta el árbol el cual esta en medio de el sendero, trata de tomarla pero no puede ni siquiera cuando salta lo mas posible, en ese momento se escucha la voz de nick diciendo

 _-¿necesitas ayuda de papa?._ Pregunto burlona mente.

-Cierra el hocico nick o te callo a la fuerza.

Finnick sigue tratando de alcanzar la nota pero no puede por que esta demasiado alto, después de varios intentos fleon levanta al pequeño zorro pero antes de que tome la nota fleon le dice a finnick.

-No esta mal de vez en cuando pedir una "pequeña ayuda" jej. Dijo Fleon

\- ¬.¬ ya a nick le pego lo pendejo a fleon. Respondió finnick

Al revisar la nota que tenia Finnick este noto que en esta decía "Leave me alone", se escucho la voz de judy por el comunicador.

 _-No soy una experta en ingles, pero creo que eso quiere decir "déjenme solo". Luego se escucha la voz de nick un poco molesta._

 _-Ohhh, ahora que el a estado matando y secuestrando a niños y a adultos quiere que lo dejemos solo. Ahora se escucha Karen sarcástica._

 _-Claro,claro; es algo completamente comprensible, no hay razón para enojarse._

(NARRADOR) La cámara comenzó a zumbar y fallar en la transmisión, eso alerto a los que veían las cámaras desde el vehículo.

 _-Chicos, deben salir de allí, las cámaras comienzan a fallar, eso quiere decir que ese moustro esta cerca. Dice Garraza._

 _-_ Entendido Garraza, Fleon vamos rápido a buscar la otras notas. Dijo Finnick

(NARRADOR) Pero curiosamente slenderman en esta ocasión se fue sin siquiera tratar de perseguirlos, este en vez de tele tranportarse a alguna parte aleatoria de la zona en la que coloco las notas, prefirió ir a donde estaban sus compañeros de asesinato, slenderman por esta razón puso las notas solamente en un área de el bosque, con esto los tendría concentrado en un área en especifico para evitarse algunos problemas.

(SLENDERMAN) Hobbie, Masky, ¿donde están jeff y toby?

(HOBBIE) Deben estar cerca

(SLENDERMAN) Eso no es suficiente

(MASKY) Señor con todo respeto, creo que debimos traernos a Rouge en lugar de jeff para evitarnos algunos problemas.

(SLENDERMAN) Sabes que ella esta muy ocupada cazando a los intrusos de mi bosque personal, ademas que aun si la hubiésemos llamado, hubiera tardado mucho tiempo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar Toby y Jeff al lugar, ambos asesinos tenían sujetados fuertemente a la cabra y el león de pequeña edad, ambos mamíferos tenían un terror incalculable...slenderman...la temible bestia de la Internet que secuestraba a niños y mataba a quien se interponía en su camino estaba adelante de ellos; Jeff pregunto.

-¿Y que harás con ellos slender?, ¿disecarlos?

Ambos animalitos estaban temblando y comenzando a llorar ante la idea de que ese moustro les haría daño, pero paso algo peculiar en ese momento, slenderman comenzó a acariciar la melena del pequeño león y el pelaje suave de Moisés, slenderman se agacha para tratar de estar a la altura de los pequeños animalitos, slender toma ambas barbillas de los 2 mamíferos y les dice.

-Antes de tomar sus poderosas almas para ser mas fuerte, necesito que hagan algo por mi.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPI...SABEN UNA COSA, YA LOS HICE ESPERAR BASTANTE, ASÍ QUE TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ, ADEMAS QUIERO VER COMO TERMINARA ESTO Y CUANTAS PALABRAS TENDRÁ ESTE EPISODIO.

.

.

.

EN EL EQUIPO DE SAVAGE, eran las 9:26 pm, ya ellos habían encontrado una nota y el otro equipo encontró una, por lo que faltaban 6, la noche iba a parecer eterna si no fuese gracias a ese susto de slenderman.

 _(NICK) ¿Quieren que cante una canción?_ Pregunto nick por el comunicador.

 _(JUDY) (molesta) Se serio por favor nick._

(SAMUEL) No se preocupe, tal vez eso calme el ambiente.

Al fonde se escuchaba como el zorro cantaría las mas bellas notas vocales escuchadas alguna vez.

 _-"La cucharacha","La cucaracha"_

 _-_ Sabe, creo que el sonido de el viendo que golpea a las hojas es mas tranquilizante. Dice Samuel

 _\- ¬¬ Todos se creen criticos hoy en dia. Dice nick_

 _\- Como sea debemos seguir buscando para acabar con este juego._

9:35 pm

(NARRADOR) Ya han pasado mas de 30 minutos desde que comenzó el juego, ambos grupos seguían caminando mas y mas buscando las tan famosas notas; Samuel y Jack lograron encontrar otra mas...pero esta estaba colocada de una forma estúpida, esta nota se encontraba entre las ramas mas altas de un roble.

(SAMUEL) ¿Como se le ocurre a ese moustro que llegaremos allá arriba?

Apenas terminada esta pregunta el conejo comenzó a meterse el ruedo de sus pantalones a dentro y dijo.

-De eso me encargo yo.

Rápidamente comenzó a saltar por cada rama cerca hasta que llego a la que se encontraba la nota tan buscaba, pronto cayo a suelo con comodidad, el oficial con menos edad dijo

(SAMUEL) Wooh señor Savage, usted es verdaderamente hábil.

 _(JUDY) Claro que si, despues de todo el es el gran Jack Savage. Se escucho la coneja por el comunicador_

 _(NICK) *ejem* Zanahorias_

(SAVAGE) Ustedes pueden resolver sus asuntos "privados" en otro momento, ahora hay que ver de que es esta nota.

(NARRADOR) Las letras de la hoja parecían ser escritas de mala forma a propósito pero se leía, esta decía "Don´t look or it takes you"

(SAMUEL) ¿Que querrá decir eso ?

(SAVAGE) a ver... seria algo como "no mires o te toma"

(SAMUEL) Eso si que da miedo

Las orejas del oficial Savage fueron mas rápidos que los zumbidos de las cámaras fallando, ambos animales se voltearon y vieron al moustro, ambos corrieron pero un tentáculo tomo una de las patas traseras de el lobo y dijo

-Señor Savege, ayúdeme por favor.

-No te preocupes chico, ya te ayudo

(NARRADOR) Samuel trataba de sacar su cuchillo, pero slenderman lo tenia sujeto en donde tenia el cuchillo, jack saca su pistola y le dio un balazo en tentáculo que tenia sujeto al lobo oficial y al rostro de el ser, slenderman comenzó a emitir gemidos de considerable dolor, uno de los tentáculos de slenderman golpeo fuerte Savage y se impacta la parte trasera de la cabeza contra un árbol cercano, aprovechando la oportunidad Samuel salio de allí, tomo a Jack y la nota y salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible; mientras tanto en el lugar slenderman terminaba de sanar sus heridas pensaba.

-Esos maldito, les di reglas y me vienen a joder con esto

Cuando ya estaban a una buena distancia de el ser, todos trataban de comunicarse con Samuel, tanto como los de la camioneta como Finnick y Fleon.

 _(FLEON) Hey amigo, ¿que fue ese ruido?_

 _(FINNICK) ¿Soy yo o fueron disparos?_

 _(GARRAZA) ¿Chicos están bien?_

(SAMUEL) Estamos bien chicos...bueno mas o menos, logramos conseguir otra nota pero slenderman casi me lleva, el señor Savage me salvo dándole 2 disparos al moustros pero se golpeo muy fuerte contra un árbol y esta inconsciente por el momento.

 _(FLEON) No se preocupen amigos, iré con finnick y los encontraremos rápido._

(SAMUEL) Gracias Fleon pero creo que deberás apurarte, tengo que recorre mas terreno para tratar de estar mas seguros al menos por unos momentos.

( _FLEON_ ) _De acuerdo viejo nos veremos pronto, no dejen que te maten. Dijo en tono de broma._

(SAMUEL) JAJ, espero tener esa suerte

(NARRADOR) El zorro de baja estatura y el león fueron en busca de sus compañeros encontraron otra nota en un árbol, este era un poco mas alto que el león y habían 4 arbustos de moras que lo rodeaban, Fleon tomo la nota y se fijo que en esta había tanto un texto como un dibujo,el dibujo mostraba a una silueta extraña (Nota del Autor: este era un hombre sentado de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza mirando al suelo aparentemente asustado) y junto con el texto tenia la siguiente frase: "Help Me", ya era bastante obvio que era tanto palabras como un símbolo de ayuda.

(FINNICK) Primero dice que nos larguemos y ahora que lo ayudemos, que se decida de una vez.

 _(NICK) Si ustedes me lo pregunta el tipo ya se le terminaron de freír los secos que tenia en esa calva_

(FINNICK) Como sea aspirante a comediante.

(NICK) :(

(FINNICK) Debemos aprovechar que ese ser no esta cerca para movilizarnos, aparentemente cuando tomamos una nota esa cosa aparece. *se van caminando con sus linternas*

10:12 pm

(NARRADOR) Samuel fue llevando cargando a Jack Savage hasta que lograron llegar a un árbol que pudo servir de refugio, el conejo no tardo en despertarse de golpe de gran presión en su cabeza.

(SAVAGE) ¿ehmm?...¿que paso?...¿que sucedió?

(SAMUEL) Que bueno que despertó señor Savage, gracias a que disparo me salvo pero slenderman mientras estaba ciego por uno de sus balazos lo golpeo con uno de sus tentaculos contra un árbol y perdió el conocimiento un rato

(SAVAGE) Pues lo siento bastante, ehm oye, ¿cuantas notas consiguieron mientras estaba noqueado?

(SAMUEL) No se preocupe señor Savage, usted me a salvado; y sobre eso...estamos mas cerca de acabar, tenemos 2 notas y el otro grupo tiene 2; eso nos da un total de 4.

(SAVAGE) Bien creo que es hora de seguir con esto

(NARRADOR) El conejo aun estaba un poco mareado por el golpe de hace ya un rato pero esta bien.

(SAMUEL) ¿Esta seguro de que puede señor?

(SAVAGE) Claro oficial, estoy en muy buena forma ademas, no podemos fallarle a la ciudad.

(SAMUEL) En ese caso, entonces vamos a terminar de buscar las famosas hojas de slenderman.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS VEHÍCULOS CON LAS CÁMARAS DE VIGILANCIA.

10:20 PM

Ya casi habían pasado casi una hora y media desde que comenzó, ya comenzaba a ser tarde y la coneja y el zorro parecían comenzar a tener sueño por no poder tomar sus tazas de café.

(GARRAZA) Chicos se ven muy cansados, ¿se les antoja un café?, tu también puedes tomas una taza Kari.

(JUDY) Gracias Benjamín.

(NICK) En verdad lo nesetariamos.

(KARI) Bueno...solo un poco.

(NARRADOR) Benjamín salio del vehículo a buscar unas cuantas tasas de cafe para sus amigos, no paso mucho tiempo para que pronto kari sintiera una energía acercándose al lugar, al mismo tiempo se comenzaron a escuchar voces que incrementaban su tomo por lo que Nick mando a kari a revisar que sucedía y si fuese grave que los llamaran.

Al salir de vehículo kari se llevo una gran sorpresa, Splendorman venia sudando muy cansado y fatigado, kari se le acerco a preguntar.

(KARI) Splendorman, ¿que haces aquí?

(SPLENDORMAN) (jadeo) kari...yo...(jadeo) espe-espera un momento...nunca e corrido tanta distancia en menos de 2 horas...(jadeo)...dios me muero.

(KARI) No te preocupes amigo siéntate y te sentirás mejor.

Jane y Liu fueron a quedarse con Splendorman para tratar de ayudarlo a recuperar el aliento, cuando comienza a sentirse mejor lo llevan a donde están nick y judy.

(KARI) Chicos, alguien llego.

(NICK) ¿Y quien seria?, ¿Garraza?

(KARI) Ademas de Garraza. *Splendorman sobresale por la puerta y saluda*

(JUDY) !SPLENDORMAN!

(NICK) Spelnder.

(SPLENDORMAN) Hola chicos, dios acabo de sudar la gota gorda para llevar para acá en una hora y media.

(JUDY) Pues llegaste a buen tiempo ya que la ciudad en si esta a 20 km

(SPLENDORMAN) Como sea, debo decirles algo...slenderman a roto su trato y mando a jeff y a sus proxys a secuestrar a uno de los niños de los que me hice amigos estos días, la cabra Moisés y el león Dante.

(NICK) Espera, ese maldito secuestro a niños mientras estábamos aquí, que desgraciado

(NARRADOR) Los comunicadores de los equipos comenzaron a llamar y Garraza después de hablar con la coneja les explica la situación.

 _(SAVAGE) La situación comienza a ponerse un poco mas complicada, debemos acabar con esto...aguarden...creo que encontré otra nota._

(BENJAMIN Y JUDY) !Que bien y que dice!. Preguntan contentos y a la vez curiosos.

 _(SAVAGE) Muy bien haber...tiene un dibujo de un árbol y lo que parece ser un boceto de slenderman...dios que feo dibuja, al lado de los dibujos dice "follows"._ (Nota del Autor: primero esa palabra quiere decir como "siguen" o algo por el estilo y segundo no se cuantas notas llevo ya que esta wea le perdí la cuenta.)

 _(SAMUEL) Esto es genial señor, ya faltan menos de la mitad_

 _(SAVAGE) Es correcto oficial, debemos avanzar antes de que llegue ese moustro._

(NARRADOR) La cosa comenzó a parecer algo favorecedor para nuestros héroes...estaban en la recta final de el juego y la situación era mas tensa, rápidamente ambos equipos e encontraron con slenderman por una ocasión mas durante su búsqueda pero nadie salio herido.

10:35 pm, equipo del enano y el alto, (osea Finnick y Fleon XD)

Ambos mamíferos comenzaban a sentir la fatiga de andar caminando por lo senderos oscuros y aterradores de el bosque, ambos mamíferos se encontraron por un pequeño arroyo, decidieron tomar un poco de esa agua, tenia un buen sabor al contacto al beberla; si previo aviso el león comenzó a sacudir a Finnick fuertemente.

(FINNICK) ¿Que demonios te pasa gato?

(FLEON) Perdón pero encontré la sexta nota, esta en aquel árbol adelante de el arroyo.

(FINNICK) Entonces ¿que hacemos aquí parados?, vamos por ese pedazo de papel.

(NARRADOR) Los 2 fueron en dirección a el árbol que dijo a la que dijo Fleon, el árbol tenia una forma un tanto peculiar, era un pino pero este tenia por todo su tronco marcas como si un animal del tamaño de Diego le hiciese algo a la planta, al tomar la nota Fleon se da cuenta de que esta nota tiene una sola frase..." _NO_ ", en el centro esta un dibujo de slenderman y el resto de la nota esta repleta de la palabra "no" escrita en mayúscula por todo el papel.

(FLEON) Jej, ese maldito va a pagar por lo que hizo, de seguro que debe estar muy nervioso al saber que ya solo nos faltan 2 horas mas para acabar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

(NARRADOR) La situación ya se le salia de control a slenderman, si esos mamíferos conseguien las otras 2 notas faltan tes y llegaban a la salida de el bosque perdería una cantidad de energía de este mundo que lo harían imparable, le daría un poder que siempre pensó que seria muy avaro pero que con el tiempo se pregunto ¿como se sentiría tenerlo? para no romper sus reglas que el mismo se impuso solo le quedo jugar su ultima carta que se le tenia permitido utilizar.

Finnick y Fleon estaban en búsqueda de las ultimas de las ultimas notas, al caminar por un sendero lleno de plantas espinosas encontrar un árbol muy alto casi sin hojas, Finnick logra ver un pedazo en blanco pegado a este árbol, ambos van hacia el y toman la nota.

 _(BENJAMIN) No lo puedo creer ya tenemos 7 notas, solo falta una para terminar._ Dice el guepardo por el comunicador.

(FLEON) Lo mismo digo Ben.

 _(BENJAMIN) En fin, ¿que tiene esta?, ponla en la_ _cámara_

(FLEON) Claro.

(NARRADOR) Esta sin duda era una de las notas mas perturbadoras de las que se habían encontraron hasta el momento, la nota tenia en las puntas un extraño liquido ya seco, ¿era sangre? tal vez si tal vez no; la nota tenia la siguiente frase: _"can´t run"_ esa frase se puede traducir directamente como "no puedes correr"

(FLEON) Esta nota si da miedo.

 _(BENJAMIN) "No puedes correr"...hay que miedito me da eso. Dice asustado._

 _En la conversacion se mete nick_

 _(NICK) Esperen, ¿que es eso a la derecha de Fleon a lo lejos?_

(FLEON) No lo se, señor Finnick vamos a ver.

(FINNICK) Esta bien

(NARRADOR) Fueron los 2 a ver que era eso lo que se veía al lo lejos, al acercarse vieron que eran los 2 animales desaparecidos hace poco, El león Dante y Moisés la cabra, Fleon trato de ir rápido por ellos pero el zorro pequeño lo detuvo, este se pregunto por que lo hizo, este respondió que algo no andaba bien, los niños tenían las miradas perdidas como si estuviesen mirado a la nada, de la nada una escalofriante música comenzó a sonar en los alrededores, no se sabia decir con que instrumento musical podría ser pero daba mucho miedo tanto para Finnick y Fleon como a los que veía por las cámaras de seguridad (Nota del Autor: esta era la música de la canción de slenderman, lo se suena raro pero quien no se asustaría si a altas horas de la noches escucharas esta música muy lejos de alguna otra persona), los jóvenes animales comenzaron a realizar el cántico de slenderman simultaniamente.

 _-Slenderman,slenderman, con lo niños jugara;_ _Slenderman,slenderman, y a los adultos matara_

 _Slenderman,slenderman, el es parte de la diversión;_ _Slenderman,slenderman, pero de seguro sera su perdición._

(NARRADOR) A pesar de que todos los que veían la escena estaban preparados para cualquier situación, nunca en sus vidas siquiera pesaron en enfrentarse contra algo como esto; los 2 mamíferos siguieron cantando.

 _-Slenderman,slenderman sus largos brazos te atraparan; Slenderman,slenderman de seguro morirás;Slenderman,slenderman su rostro no expresa nada; Slenderman,slenderman de traje y corbata de la oscuridad._

Para poner un ambiente oficialmente aterrador, se comenzaron a escuchar risas de niños por todo el lugar, incluso el equipo de Savaga y Samuel notaban las risas a pesar de estar a una buena distancia, entre las risas se escuchaban una voz al fondo, cuando todos la oyeron su pelaje se erizo _"_ d _e seguro morirás"_ era lo que decía esa voz, era algo confuso, ni Kari o Splendorman o los demás habían visto que slenderman utilizara esa táctica antes; durante la transmisión a lo lejos se veía la silueta de el moustro aparecer por escasos instantes pero por alguna razón no atacaba, ¿que era lo que tenia planeado?, los niños continuaron con la ultima parte de la tétrica canción

 _-Slenderman,slenderman todo el que lo ve quiere correr,slenderman, slenderman pero al final van a perecer; Slenderman, slenderman su zumbido captaras,slenderman,slenderman a tu casa vigilara; Slenderman, slenderman de el jamas podrás escapar, slenderman, slenderman pues de tras de ti esta._

(NARRADOR) Al escuchar la ultima parte ambos oficiales tomaron sus armas y se voltearon ante la posibilidad de que slenderman fuese a atacarlos por la espalda, al hacerlo un gran árbol alto de tronco grueso sin previo aviso cayo rápidamente, fleon logro mover a Finnick antes de que el árbol cayera, cuando el zorro pequeño se levanto se alivia al revisar a su compañero que a pesar de que estaba herido seguía vivo.

(FINNICK) Chicos, tenemos una situación aquí...¿alguien me puede escuchar?.

Finnick se comenzó a ponerse nervioso y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo...asustado por lo que pasaría después, de la nada escucho como las hojas en el suelo comenzaban a crujir por unos pasos acercándose, el zorro decidió sacar su arma de fuego y su cuchillo para defender a su compañero noqueado, de entre la oscuridad se vieron 2 reflejos...2 luces amarillas y 2 plateadas, salio un joven con unas gafas de el primer color mencionado y con hachas de el segundo.

(FINNICK) Tu-tu eres

(TOBY) Jej, creo que me recuerdas, soy ticci toby y soy uno de los proxys de slenderman

(NARRADOR) Se presenta un zumbido fuerte por la estática de la radio que fallo por unos momentos, lo que hizo que una pequeña parte de la conversación quedara sin grabar, el joven por alguna razón no usaba el 100% de su voz, lo mas probable es que aun pensara que funcionaba.

(TOBY) Sabes algo?, mis armas siempre las utilizo cuando las necesito para mi trabajo o para defenderme...no para matar solo por que si, yo soy alguien un poco serio al matar a alguien

Finnick no entendía las palabras del joven asesino...hasta que recordó ese terrible día hace muchos años.

Cuando Finnick era joven (solo un poco mas joven que nick) era parte de una banda armada, durante un tiroteo confundió a un niño con otro animal con el que si quería disparar, lo peor de todo es que no solo vio como mataba a pequeño si no también disfruto como la sangre comenzó a fluir, desde ese día a tratado de cambiar su modo de vida, poco después conoció a nick cuando era niño y poco a poco fueron haciéndose amigos y después estafadores, cuando acabo el caso de los aulladores nocturnos y escucho que nick comenzó a entrenarse para ser oficial pensó ¿y porque yo no lo hago también? o aun mejor... las fuerzas especiales; pasaron los meses y ya habían pasado desde que acabo ese famoso caso,los entrenamientos de ambos, la relacion de el zorro y la coneja, el acenso de Finnick a dirigir a un escuadrón especial ya casi 2 años desde los aulladores, nunca se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a su querido amigo nick lo cual era bastante; nunca tembló ante el miedo nunca en su vida y no recordaba que esto estuviese pasando

(FINNICK) NO, estas mintiendo, yo jamas quise lastimar a...

(TOBY) ¿ese niño? pregunto burlona mente

La cámara de el cuello de Finnick comenzó a funcionar otra vez pero a diferencia de hace rato ya no podía haber sonidos, solo el audio de lo que pasaba que captaba la cámara y las imágenes.

(TOBY) Zorrito...tu alma esta sucia, negra diría yo...pero no te preocupes, pues mi amigo te la limpiara

Finnick tenia miedo de que el chico estuviese hablando de quien creía, aun así quiso preguntar a que se refería

(FINNICK) ¿amigo?, ¿de quien estas hablando?.

(TOBY) Claro mi amigo...mi amigo...el que esta...de tras de ti.

(NARRADOR) La cámara comenzó a sufrir problemas pero se escucho un fuerte grito, tan fuerte que los que estaban en los vehículos lograron escucharlo a lo lejos; nick estaba muy nervioso por lo que le había pasado a su amigo, no supo que pudo haber ocurrido realmente pero estaba preocupado, todos se percataron que Kari le comenzó a doler fuertemente la cabeza.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Kari que te ocurre?

(KARI) Es slenderman...creo que...hizo algo mal en su destino.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido por lo que dijo karen, Liu pregunto.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-No lo se pero...slenderman o alguien mas esta cambiando el destino con acción cambiadas a ultima hora.

-¿Eso es posible? Pregunto Jane

-Si, pero nunca a ocurrido de esta manera, esta mal, muy mal.

Los demás volvieron a las cámaras, Las cámaras de Fleon y Finnick ya n o funcionaban de ninguna manera, solo quedaban las de Jack y el hermano menor de Novato, ambos escucharon los gritos y fueron a esa dirección para tratar de ayudarlo.

(SAVAGE) No te quedes atrás oficial

(SAMUEL) Espere un momento señor, usted es muy rápido, espere un momen...

Ya no importaba lo que dijera Samuel , ya jack lo dejo muy atrás el conejo se perdió a la distancia buscando a sus compañero, samuel se quedo atrás viendo alrededor y encontró algo que no se esperaba, era la ultima nota que faltaba, Novato se encontraba muy contento al encontrarla en un árbol como la mayoría como lo son en este bosque, al tomar la nota se fijo que esta solo era un montón de arboles y slenderman tratando de esconderse de tras de uno de ellos.

(SAMUEL) Chicos, e encontrado la ultima nota, solo debemos encontrar a Finnick y fleon, sus notas y ganare...

 _(GARRAZA) ¿Samuel?, ¿te encuentras bien?_

(NARRADOR) Todos vieron como la pata de el lobo como sostenía la hoja de papel comenzaba a temblar y después dejo caer el papel, nadie entendió por que sucedía esto, de repente el lobo cayo al suelo repleto de hojas y la transmisión cayo; esto era una pesadilla viviente, sus mejores miembros caían como moscas y ya casi lograban terminar con esto, Kari volvió a sentir ese fuerte dolor en su cabeza otra vez, sabían que eso indicaba que se volvió a cometer otra equivocación en el destino no por parte de Kari, Bogo que estaba cerca de allí se le fue explicada la situación y que solo quedaba el señor Savage.

(JUDY) Que hacemos ahora señor. Pregunto preocupada la coneja.

El búfalo se dirigio a splendorman con firmeza y le pregunto.

-Si es verdad que usted tiene los mismos poderes que ese moustro, ¿cree que pueda ir hasta ese bosque para salvar a los que este allí?.

-Bueno...me siento algo debil aun pero se que puedo teletransportarme hasta alla. Contesto splendorman

-Muy bien, necesitaremos a los mejores para ir hasta allá.

.

(¿?) Era una completa oscuridad en el entorno...no veía nada hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a lo que podía ver, habían 3 cuerpos mas en la zona cercana, una luz potente apareció de la nada, dolió un poco al comienzo pero después se calmo esa sensación, al abrir los ojos logre ver a quien encendió la luz, era alguien de capucha amarilla y una mascara estilo un poco teatral, sobresalía un poco de un pelaje marrón claro de la mascara. su voz parecía la de un joven de entre 16 y 20 años máximo.

-Escúchenme todos, el señor slenderman necesitara a 2 de ustedes 4 para hacer una advertencia.

(NARRADOR) de la espalda de masky salio Jeff y Hobbie de la oscuridad, Samuel recordó ver el rostro de Jeff antes de caer desplomado al suelo, trato de levantarse pero tenia una herida un tanto ensangrentada por la espalda en donde fue atacado, no sabe por que el y los otros 3 miembros de el ZDP estaban allí, por que no tenían sus cámaras o siquiera que hora era, después de unos segundo Masky le dijo a Hobbie.

(MASKY) Hobbie, toma al lobo y llévalo al "cuarto de grabación"

(HOBBIE) Entendido

(NARRADOR) Hobbie tomo a Samuel y a pesar de que este trato de liberarse Hobbie se lo llevo, mientras esto pasaba Jack trataba de pedirle a los sujetos que se lo llevaran a el y no al chico pero en un movimiento rápido jeff golpeo al conejo en el rostro y le dijo.

-Cierra el hocico maldito animal parlante o te callare personalmente.

Mientras Jeff se tranquilizaba Masky dijo.

(MASKY) Jeff, el señor slendeman dijo que aunque te metistes en el juego de forma indebida, aun puedes seleccionar al segundo que morira

(NARRADOR) ¿ESCUCHARON BIEN?, ¿ALGUIEN MAS MORIRÁ?, esto no podía ser cierto, matarían a Samuel y a alguien mas de los 3 que estaban en la habitación por algún motivo, Jeff saco su cuchillo de su saco y se quedo mirando entre Fleon y Finnick, tenia una mirada bastante penetrante que incomodaría a cualquiera, se quedo mirando y pensando a quien elijira, ¿al joven león que aun no tenia familia formada o al zorro que apenas comenzó a reconstruir su vida después de tantas desgracias?

(JEFF) (riendose) Hahaha, creo que se a quien matare...eligire al...

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) OMG, NO LO CREO, ¿habrá alguna forma de hacer esto mas interesante?, no lo se panita sigan leyendo, woow este a sido el capitulo mas largo que e escrito tanto de esta serie como en mi trabajo en esta pagina como escritor, sin contar las negrita, (creo que isa se llaman el tipo de letras que estas leyendo ahora mi querido(a) amigo(a)) sin contar esta nota y la primera, este capitulo tiene 6,468 palabras, muy buena cantidad no.**

 **Aquí** **tengo que aclarar 2 cosas, primero que tanto las notas en su mayoría son las originales, (menos una de las que encontraron que se supone eran las 8), la letra de la canción de los niños fue escrita por su servidor hace ya algún tiempo, es para que no se confundan y no piensen que no conozco la versión original, en realidad si me la se pero prefirió colocar mi versión aunque algunas palabras no sean las mismas en la canción original; p** **or el episodio vieron por que no quería colocar a nick y judy en esta misión ejej, como sea vayámonos a contestar sus comentarios queridos amigos.**

 ***Unnamed being: que bueno que ese final te haya gustado.**

 **Esa historia es bastante curiosa y entretenía, vez lo que pasa cuando no dejan comentarios (riendo y endemoniado sarcásticamente), ese bicho si te hace eso mientras duermes quien sabe que te con tu cuerpo mientras duermes...0-0 madre mía no se si estoy enfermo o por la sangre o por...**

 **Ps:me imagino ya en donde estarías. Psps: Primero, si la Kari OC lee esto...te hará cosas que ni se les ocurrirá ni al diablo ni una violadora XD mentira y por mi parte no es problema mio que te "juegues al verga" con el perro de lucifer mijo a que como dicen en mi patria, "hechale un cerro de bola" XD.**

 ***Kari MMg2001: No me dejas te mudo sino sordo XD, como sea, espero que estes super bien amiga y como siempre que estés super bien todo el tiempo.**

 ***Ale X.12C: Por un momento pensé que mi amenaza de Smile había funcionado...nunca me rendiré hasta que hagan efecto XD, como sea muchas gracias por dejar un comentario en cada capitulo nuevo que sale del horno de las entrañas del infi...perdón,perdón jej quise decir mi cabeza.**

 **Muy bien amigos como siempre espero sus comentarios al igual que Eyless Jack, que a los que no comenta les quita un riñón asi ya saben que hacer después de leer un cap, lo mismo va para los que aun no ponen nuevo Fav o sguidor de ningún tipo mujajajajajaj, como sea panitas, debido a que las clases se acercan, publicare un anuncio que dirá cuando comenzara mi "semi-hiatus", con esto me despido panitas, si no dejan comentarios asegurense de dormir con puertas y ventanas cerradas y con cuchillo y pistola en mano, se despide de ustedes su querido amigo arturito o arturven.**


	21. Chapter 20

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, aquí esta de nuevo su amigo de escritura de aventura y sangre jej, creo que el ultimo capitulo dejo a mas de uno sorprendido y aquí les traigo otra sorpresa, antes de comenzar con esto tengo que dar una advertencia...este capitulo sera un poco mas brutal que los otros ya mostrados, por lo que pueden clasificar este capitulo como M chicos, o bueno sigue siendo T para el que le pegue la gana que en realidad no se que tan crudo puede llegar los M pero este lo pondré lo mas fuerte que se me ocurre, ahora a darle play.**

YA LES ADVERTÍ A LAS PERSONAS SENSIBLES QUE ESTE SERA UN CAPITULO UN POCO MAS FUERTE.

Capitulo 20 "La tortura, se desata la ira del bien"

(NARRADOR)

Era un caos...la misión había fallado...slenderman mintió...o jeff se metió por gusto, cual sea el caso...la situación era critica, splendorman decidió ir al bosque pero no podía sin que los policías de zootoia lo acompañen, Liu y Jane descidieron quedarse por si era una trampa para dejar el lugar solo, Kari,Judy,Nick y otros 3 oficiales de los cuales estaban un león Masai de nombre Ashanti (Como es una especie de León del áfrica, me parece que debería tener un nombre del mismo lugar...claro solo por que en este caso si es de otro país) el oficial Colmillar que era un tigre y Osorio que era un lobo polar, los 7 miembros fueron hacia el bosque en el que estaba slenderman.

Splendorman gasto algo de energía pero todos llegaron al temible bosque, todos avanzaban al frente, todos corrían a alta velocidad , lo mas que le permitían sus cuerpos, durante el camino Judy pregunto.

(JUDY) Hey splender, ¿sabes en donde esta slenderman?

(SPLENDORMAN) Ahora si lo puedo sentir muy fuerte.

(KARI) Pero por alguna razón siento que unas raras energías se acercan a el

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Rara energía?...DIOS LOS NIÑOS

(COLMILLARES) Por curiosidad ¿que pasara con ellos si no llegamos a tiempo?

(SPLENDORMAN) Si no llegamos ahora, slender los matara y como son "niños de luz" es probable que no lo logre vencer.

(JUDY) Debemos llegar pronto.

(NARRADOR) Corrieron por casi 5 minutos hasta que detuvieron el paso, todos mantuvieron el silencio por unos instantes, vieron como a solo a varios metros estaban caminando las 2 crías de presa y depredador, Moisés y Dante respectivamente, al final de el camino se veía a la aterradora criatura conocida cono "slenderman", este parecía extender sus brazos como si fuese a dar un abrazo, pero de su espalda salían de manera lenta unos tentáculos negros, Splendorman dijo susurrando.

-Chicos, yo haré una distracción, Kari cuando estés los suficientemente lejos llévate a Moisés y Dante volando, ¿entendido?

Todos acordaron y cuando Slenderman estaba apunto de matar a los jóvenes animales, Splendorman lo sorprendió con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, slenderman se levanto y dijo.

-Valla splendor, no dejas de sorprenderme, sabes como ocultar muy bien tu energía...pero tus amigos no.

Slenderman se dio cuenta casi al instante de el intento de rescate de los niños, el ser trato de atacar con 2 de sus tentaculos, pero Kari y Splendor los detuvieron justo a tiempo.

-NO DAÑARAS A NADIE MAS. Dijeron Kari y Splendor de manera unisola.

Luego de eso Kari lanzo una bola de energía que hizo que slenderman retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, Splendorman aprovechando la oportunidad comienza a darle golpe tanto con puños como con sus tentáculos,al ver que Kari se aleja volando con sus 2 objetivos mas importante slender logra levantarse después de tal golpisa dandole un zarpazo con una de sus manos al traje de slendorman y lanzan dolo contra un árbol haciendo que se rompa, antes de desaparecer este dice.

-Malditos mal nacidos, aunque no tenga esa gran energía aun me quede con algo que ustedes aun apreciaban y eso me basta.

Y se esfuma rápidamente, ¿a que se quiso referir con eso ultimo? Fue lo que rondaron por las cabezas de los presentes…en ese momento Nick dijo.

(NICK) Esperen debió referirse a los que mandamos a entrar al bosque

(JUDY) Solo espero que no sea tarde

(SPLENDORMAN) Todos síganme, aun puedo sentir un rastro de energía y tal vez nos lleve al lugar donde los tiene a sus amigos.

(NARRADOR) Retornaron al paso veloz, pasaron 5 minutos y lograron encontrar una gran cabaña que fue olvidada con el tiempo, Colmillares dio una fuerte patada y derribo la puerta, al hacerlo un extraño olor vino a sus narices pero Nick fue el primero en decir algo

(NICK) Soy solo yo o este lugar huele a quemado.

(ASHANI) No es el único, oficial Nick

(NARRDOR) Por el pasillo en el que estaban habían varias habitaciones pero ninguna con sus compañero…hasta que llegaron a una habitación, en esta a pesar de que era oscura se podía ver todo en la misma, había en el centro de el cuarto una silla que sobre esta estaba conectado a un televisor uno de los collares que tenían sus compañeros, también habían una nota que decía "play me"….se arepentirian de su decisión.

Al reproducir el contenido lo primero que vieron fue la cara de Jeff en el televisor, dijo un poco emocionado.

- _Hola gente de yout….¿no es para Internet?...me da hueva lo diré de todas maneras, en esta bonita noche tenemos a unos invitados muy especiales, que me pidieron los ayudara a dejar de ser horrendos animales y hacer que se vean "hermosos"_

La cámara se enfoco rápidamente en lo que todos temían, su compañero Samuel estaba atado a una silla, en su rostro se podía ver toda su desesperación tratando de escapar de el lugar, se escucha la voz de Jeff mientras se acerca a Samuel.

- _Algunos son un poco temerosos al hacer esto pero nadie se queja al terminar jejej, antes de comenzar ¿nuestro amigo quisiera decir algo antes de comenzar?_

 _-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!_

- _Que mala elección de palabras ¿no lo crees?, en fin a darle._

(NARRADOR) Jeff comenzó a torturara a Samuel, Primero comenzó a darle paradas hasta que una de sus patas con las que caminaba se rompió, Jeff aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer que ese hueso roso saliera al exterior, Samuel pego un grito muy fuerte mientras lloraba, la escena parecía haber sido sacada de alguna película de pesadillas, Judy no pudo soportar ver el video por lo que decidió quedarse afuera de la habitación, mientras en el vídeo Jeff dijo.

- _Supongo que no necesitaras usar las piernas para donde vas._

Jeff sin escrúpulos le contó las 2 piernas, a la altura de la rodillas para abajo se le fueron quitadas, Samuel no paraba de emitir sonidos de suplica o por acabar con el castigo o su vida, Splendorman dijo.

- _Esto es terrible incluso para Jeff._

El vídeo continuo rodando, con el cuchillo le corto las orejas a Samuel y no se detuvo allí, continuo rajándole las mejillas de lado a lado moviendo formando una sonrisa, jeff paria contento pero parecía confundido por el dolor de el lobo y hizo algo mas malévolo todavía, toby salio de una esquina y con con toda su fuerza mantuvo la cabeza de Samuel mirado a la cámara y con el parpado izquierdo abierto...Jeff con su cuchillo le saca el ojo izquierdo, el oficial Osorio no aguanto las nauseas y vomito, no pudo seguir viendo como torturaban a ese joven lobo y salio para seguir buscando a ese compañero de la misma raza, en el vídeo Samuel trataba de llorar pero no podía por el lado izquierdo, solamente brotaba sangre, jeff dijo.

- _Te felicito, has durado mas en el "proceso de belleza" mas que mucho...pero te veo triste...ya se que te puede animar, sostenme esto un segundo._

Jeff rapidamente deja el cuchillo clavado en su estomago, vuelve después de unos cuantos segundo, al retirar el cuchillo del estomago se ven como poco a poco sale la sagre y un poco de sus entrañas era algo repugnante, Jeff comenzó a bañar a Samuel con el liquido, cuando el lobo estaba completamente bañado en el liquido el asesino saco un encendedor y dijo.

- _Pues supongo que este sera un final muy "candente" para ti...bueno ya sabes lo que digo...go to sleep_

Mientras en el vídeo se deja caer el encendedor, Osorio pega un grito avisando que encontró algo, todos al llegar a la habitación en el suelo junto a unas senizas encontraron algo negro, Judy pregunto con miedo.

(JUDY) ¿Que es esto?

Por lo que Osorio responde con tristeza en su voz.

(OSORIO) Esto...es Samuel

Todos se quedaron en Shock, no podían creer que le hicieron esto a un joven, lo tortura, le descuartizan parcialmente, le quitan un ojo, lo apuñalan y para acabar con el dejan que muera quemado, eran unos malditos desquiciados...las siguientes palabras helaron la sangre de Nick.

-" _oky doky", ahora sigue el enano._

¿enano?, tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que volvió a la habitación de la T.V y confirmo sus miedos...era Finnick el que estaba al frete de la cámara; el que grababa ahora era Jeff y Masky estaba adelante junto a su palanca.

 _-Muy bien chiquitin, ¿querras decir algo diferente a lo de tu compañero?_

Las siguientes palabras le rompieron el alma a Nick en mil pedazos.

 _-Nick...se que estas son mis ultimas palabras pero...lo siento viejo...de verdad hubiese querido estar el dia de tu boda pero...supongo que eso no ocurrirá...pero tengo la certeza de que no te quedaras de brazos cruzados...fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos cuando mas te nesecite y eso lo valoro mucho...en la buena y en las malas, estafando o no a cualquier mamífero...siempre estuvimos junto y solo puedo decir...gracias._

 _(JEFF) (sarcastico) Oh mi dios que conmovedor jej, Masky ¿lo harás si o no?_

 _(MASKY) Por orden de slenderman, este amenazador sera eliminado en su nombre._

Durante algunos momento masky fue golpeando salvaje mente a Finnick con su palanca, rápidamente se vieron moretones, heridas abiertas por la parte afilada de la palanca, despues de muchos golpe Maky fijo su rostro al de Finnick para ver mejor su rostro de dolor, sin mbargo Finnick le dio un escupitajo con sangre a ala mascara de Masky, esto provoco su ira y con mucha fuerza impacta su cabeza al suelo haciendo que Finnick escupa mas y mas sangre, Masky se posiciono para dar el golpe final, acomodo su palanca en forma como si estuviese en sus manos un palo de golf, el zorro pequeño dijo.

 _-Adiós amigo_

La palanca paso por las costilla gracias a toda la fuerza de Masky, la barra destrozo uno de los pulmones de Finnick lo cual provoco que se aficciara con su propia sangre, Nick salio corriendo hacia algún cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo.

-FINNICK,FINNICK. Era lo que gritaba desesperado el zorro.

Hasta que lo encontró, estaba con los ojos cerrados boca abajo, Nick lo agito y trato de despertarlo, al ver que no reaccionaba las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro.

(NICK) (sollozando) escuchame pequeño idiota...si esto es una broma...no me gusta, despierta...despierta vamos despierta.

Splendorman pone su mano en el hombro y le dice

-Nick lo siento...creo que esta...

-NO, EL NO ESTA MUERTO, tiene que estar vivo...el me prometio que...

Nick cae de rodillas llorando por perder a su primer amigo de la vida...y aun faltaba algo mas.

(ASHANI) Chicos encontré a Savage y Fleon.

Fueron a la ultima habitación, encontraron a Jack Savage con marcas de cuchillo por todo su cuerpo pero aun estaba vivo, confundida Judy pregunto.

-Espera Ashani ¿no dijiste que los encontraste a los 2?, ¿donde esta Fleon?

Esa era la mala parte, Ashani había encontrado un bolsa negra muy pesada, al abrirla solo un poco vieron una para de león sobresalir...los proxys de slenderman descuartizaron en muchos pedazos al joven león que aun quería formar una familia.

Al regresar todos estaban frustrados, tristes y llorando la perdida de sus compañeros, Nick tenia ganas de volver al estado salvaje como el del suero de los aulladores para el mismo acabar con esos malditos, una de las pocas cosas que aun lo mantenían cuerdo era Judy, gracias a ella puedo mantener la cordura pero la perdida de su amigo era algo casi irrecuperable, Bogo sabia que no había forma de tratar de mejorar la situación, Splendorman lo tomo de el hombro y le dijo de forma seria y un poco molesta.

-Señor Bogo...quisiera hablar con usted.

-De acuerdo , ¿pero de que?

-Es algo muy importante y quisiera que fuese privado por favor.

-De acuerdo, comenzaremos a mover todo a la comisaria y en mi oficina podremos hablar.

-Gracias señor.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Dios mio, esto es lo mas trágico que e escrito hasta entonces, murieron Samuel,Finnick y Fleon de unas maneras completamente dolorosas y tortuosas, soy diabólico ¿no lo creen?, ya quiero ver los comentarios de tristeza y de sus opiniones, chicos en serio les agradezco su apoyo y ya estamos en la recta final, me pregunto de que querrá hablar Splendorman con Bogo, eso es un misterio y ya es hora de responder.**

 ***Kari MMG2001: madre mía ¿en serio?, ¿como ves el futuro de mexico y de la serie?, y si puede me puedes avisar quien gana en el clásico de béisbol mundial y el mundial de fútbol para ganarme unos reales XD.**

 ***Unnamed being: Ya valieron los 3 oficiales que dije, ya quiero ver tus lagrimas MUAJAJJAJAJAJA,¿cual te parece el mejor episodio? este o el anterior, por cierto yo ya estaba enfermo antes de comenzar a escribir jaj y ademas lo de kari...la pregunta correcta que te debes hacer es ¿que no es capaz de hacer Kari?**

 ***Ale X-12C: jej si bro, que ironía, que después de escribir un episodio tan largo el siguiente es muchísimo mas corto, como sea, me pregunto ¿que te pareció el cap?, nos leemos luego.**

 **Bien amigos y amigas esto es todo por esta semana y recuerden, si en esta noche en sus cuartos ven una sombra alta de sombrero, bagan, sin rostro con solo una boca y les susurra "te voy a violar" es offenderman que se enojo por los que no comentaron y a los nuevo que no pusieron Fav o seguirme a mi o a la historia jajaj, no es broca jaja...pero ya en serie o lo hace o ese bichote los dejara cuadraplèjicos MUAJAJAJAJ soy diabólico y ahora si me despido, que tengan dulces pesadillas, muy buenas noches a todos por ayudarme, se despide su amigo perturvador arturven.**


	22. Chapter 21

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, espero que todos estén genial, aquí Estamos por capitalización otro genial de una serie sensacional, acabamos de superar los 20 episodios y me siento contento muy contento y emocionado por donde vamos, ya no quedan muchos capítulos para el final, le tengo un tremendo final para esta serie, espero que este cap les guste y antes de acabar con esta nota quiero decir que el lunes publicare algo muy importante, por lo que espero que estén pendientes los disponibles ese día, ahora comencemos.**

Capitulo 21 "Discusiones y enfrentamientos entre compañeros"

(NARRADOR) Todos los oficiales habían vuelto a la estación de policía, la noticia se supo rápidamente y todos tuvieron un gran temor; sus mejores oficiales o estaban muertos o heridos, nadie estaba en las calles de zootopia, por primera vez en la historia ningún mamífero estaba afuera, desde los oso polares hasta las pequeñas musarañas, en el ZDP todos los oficiales estaban devastados por el gran fracaso de esta misión, Judy estaba consolando a Nick por la perdida de su amigo de misma especie, su cuerpo junto a los restos de Fleon y Samuels fueron entregados a las unidades forenses, el agente Savage fue atendido y se encuentra en un buen estado de salud pero aun con eso no evitaba que esto fuese una terrible noche.

Por uno de los pasillos estaba caminando Karn buscando a sus amigos hasta que los encontraron en una sillas.

(KARI) Chicos que bueno que los encontré...¿es verdad lo que paso?

Nick se levanto de la silla y dijo molesto.

(NICK) Si hablas de los oficiales muertos si; ¿porque no los paraste?

(KARI) Pero...

(NICK) Ya me escuchaste, si vez el "destino" como tu dices, ¿porque no los advertiste?

(KARI) Eso no debía pasar

(NICK) Esa respuesta no me convence

(KARI) Espera un segundo...¿que estas insinuando?

(JUDY) Nick creo que te estas pasando un poco.

(NICK) Claro que no Zanahorias, ella si logro contactar a slender tal vez pudo vencerlo.

(KARI) Eso creo que es una afirmación un poco apresurada y sin fundamentos si me lo preguntas.

Nick se le acerco a Karen molesto

-Si te hubieses metido antes, ellos estuviesen vivos.

-No es mi culpa, ademas de que ellos conocían los riesgos , los proxys de slenderman debieron meterse.

-Creo que estas mintiendo.

Nick ya estaba volviéndose paranoico desde el punto de vista de las chicas.

-Nick ya dejala, ella al igual que todo esta preocupada por esta situación. Dice la coneja y nick le dice.

-Judy...no te parece algo extraño que estos supuestos "enemigos de slender" han hecho casi lo mismo que nosotros.

Eso ya era demasiado para el y Karen le dijo.

(KARI) QUE NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR ESO NICK, splendorman y los demás están determinados a acabar con slender y con sus seguidores, lo ultimo que ellos son, son a liados, ellos quieren acabar con todos y quienes se interpongan mientras Splendorman,Liu y Jane tratan de asegurarse de que todo este bien.

(NICK) Demuestren lo.

(KARI) Okey ya me tiene arta.

(NARRADOR) Ambos ya estaban a punto de pelearse pero fueron detenidos, Nick por Judy y Kari por Splendorman llego de repente.

(KARI) ¿Splendor?, ¿que haces aquí?

(SPLENDORMAN) Estaba hablando con Benjamín y cuando buscaba al Jefe de policía Bogo me los encontré...escuche todo lo que dijeron. Dijo un poco serio.

(NARRADOR) Judy se sentía muy apenada pero a nick aun no se le quitaba esa ira que tenia.

(SPLENDORMAN) Ambos tenienen un punto...debimos tomar todas las medidas por si algo fallara, no importa que tan estúpido pareciere...y Nick...se que la perdida de su amigo es algo fuerte y no es fácil de digerir, pero esa no es excusa para perdernos la confianza, ¿acaso se olvido de esas veces en las que me ayudaron y yo los ayude a ustedes?

En ese momento Nick logro recapacitar, escucho a splendorman diciendo.

(SPLENDORMAN) Creo que esto es lo que quiere slenderman

(NICK) ¿A que te refieres?

(KARI) Creo que ya entiendo lo que dices, te refieres a que quiere que distraigamos con la paranoia y desconfianza ¿no es asi?

(SPLENDORMAN) Exactamente, Slender nos tiene miedo a nosotros, la clave para acabar con esta masacre que a causado es el compañerismo y no separarnos

(NICK) Bien...creo que les...debo una disculpa.

(KARI) Aceptamos sus disculpas Nick

(SPLENDORMAN) No se preocupe señor Nick, no hay ningún problema ,bueno, tengo que irme a busca al señor Bogo, debo hablar algo en privado con el.

(NARRADOR) Esa fue una frase un poco rara ya que casi nadie entra a esa oficina sin una buena razón y para que entre Splendorman, tiene que ser algo muy serio; mientras camina se da la vuelta y dice.

-¿Como pude olvidar lo? Kari necesito que vengas con migo, necesito tu ayuda para algo.

-¿algo?. Pregunto Kari confundida.

-Si solo ven, es algo muy importante también. Dijo Splendorman

-De acuerdo splender, adiós amigos nos veremos luego.

Los 2 seres se despidieron de Nick y Judy, esperando a ver que resultaría de todo esto; la coneja y el zorro dormirían a sus hogares pero serian llamados en caso de algo de ultimo momento.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA COMISARIA, a Jane y Liu se les dio un descanso y el oficial come-donas que todos conocemos les dio una de sus cuantas golosinas azucaradas, Liu vio que desde hace un buen rato que Jane estaba un poco molesta, la chica después de un rato se levanto y dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes.

(LIU) ¿Que es lo que tienes Jane?

(JANE) Me siento como una inútil, después de todo lo que pasamos parece que en este mundo nos va peor que en el nuestro...¿acaso no habrá forma de detener a esos fenómenos?

Liu la tomo de el hombro y le dijo

(LIU) Jane escucha, no importa lo que pase debemos seguir.

(JANE) Lose pero...

(LIU) Pero nada, la determinación al vivir es lo que nos mantiene con vida, somos la prueba viviente de ello y no nos debemos sentirnos de ese modo, debemos vengar no solo a los inocentes que mato Jeff sino también a los enfermos de los seguidores de slenderman.

(JANE) Supongo que eso es verdad, no debemos perder la esperanza, hey ¿me pasas una rosquilla?

(LIU) Por supuesto, toma *le da la rosquilla*

(NARRADOR) Justo después de eso parece un oficial de policía, este era el oficial era un tigre de raza amur (Nota del Autor: una imagen que vi de este tigre es que es casi igual al de bengala pero un poco mas esponjoso), este oficial desde que llegaron los Happypastas a la ciudad de zootopia el a tenido unos puntos diferentes con ellos, su nombre era Cris y dijo

(CRIS) Miren esto, nuestros "heroes" trabajando

(JANE) Es solo ese tigre denuedo

(CRIS) Valla salvación que resultaron ser, solo un larguirucho y unos chicos de una especie nueva.

(JANE) No digas mucho, un zorro y una conejo han hecho mucho mas que tu.

Ese comentario hizo hervir la sangre de el felino.

(CRIS) No se burlen de mi enanos, pues yo podría destrozarlos si quisiese.

(LIU) [en tono burlón] ¿en serio quisiera ver eso?

(NARRADOR) Al escuchar eso el tigre saco sus garras y estaba listo para atacar pero antes de que lo hiciera Liu puso su cuchillo a solo centímetros de cortarle el cuello a Cris, el tigre a penas pudo ver el movimiento y se quedo tieso por el presentimiento a morir, Liu dijo

-Escúchame gato, en el poco tiempo que hemos estado aquí , hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas para salvarle el pellejo a mas de un policía y la vida a un civil, por lo que espero que aprendas a respetarnos para que te respetemos como son esos tipos, el zorro Wild y la coneja Hopps.

Los 2 se fueron de el lugar dejando a el tigre parado como estatua por el miedo que aun tenia en su cuerpo.

.

EN LA OFICINA DE BOGO, el búfalo entro con su mal humor de siempre, sobretodo por el fracaso de esta noche que le costo la vida de 3 oficiales mas, Splendorman se golpeo con el marco de la puerta ya que no había bajado su estatura a un tamaño un poco menor, ambos se sentaron en las sillas de allí presente, bogo en la suya (¬¬ que estúpida aclaración ¿no lo creen?) y Splendorman en la otra, el ser se sorprendo al ver que su silla era de el tamaño mas adecuado para, claro por como se había enconjido a un tamaño de unos 3 metros.

(BOGO) Okey señor..."Splendorman" no

(SPLENDORMAN) Claro pero mis amigos me dicen "splender","splendor", "slendy"

(BOGO) Creo que ya se a extendido bastante pero lo que quiero saber es, ¿para que quería que viniese a mi oficina?

(NARRADOR) De allí la sonrisa de Splendorman se borro con una mirada un tanto fría y serio al igual que su voz, Bogo se podría decir que estaba un poco curioso al ver este cambio de personalidad de ese nuevo aliado contra slender.

(SPLENDORMAN) Muy bien señor Bogo...al ver la situación creo que nos queda una decisión para evitar perder a mas agentes y a mas inocentes.

(BOGO) Al punto en el que me encuentro aceptare cualquier sugerencia.

(SPLENDORMAN) _Pues_ bien señor Bogo lo que quería decir era que...

.

07:00 AM

(NARRADOR) Nick se despertó gracias a su alarma, el sonido lo despertó rápidamente, al acomodarse y preparar su desayuno miro por la ventana de su calle, a esa hora debía haber al menos una docena de autos pues la zona en la que vivía se podría decir que era "bastante concurrida" y muchos mamíferos pasaban por allí para ir a sus trabajos pero ese día fue diferente. En la calle apenas si había 3 mamíferos y 2 vehículos ademas de que parecían estar muy nervioso, el zorro dijo para si mismo.

-Incluso para mi esto es demasiado pacifico.

Apenas comenzó a comer su teléfono, al revisar vio que era Judy en la llamada entrante, generalmente no le contesta a nadie mientras come pero al ver que era su "conejita torpe y astuta" atendió

(NICK) Buenos días mi zanahorias ¿como has estado?

 _(JUDY) Buenos días mi zorrito tonto, espero que estés listo iré a tu casa pronto._

Nick se mostraba un poco curioso por lo que dijo Judy y siguió hablando

(NICK) ¿Y para que seria mi pelusa?

 _(JUDY) Me acaba de llamar al jefe, dijo que tuvo una discusion con Slendorman y que los 2 nos quieren en el departamento de policías lo mas pronto posible_

(NICK) De acuerdo, y si eso hace cerrar el caso recuerda nuestra platica de hace unas semanas.

 _(JUDY) ¿De que estas..._

(NICK) Enmmm...¿estas bien zanahorias?

 _(JUDY) Tu...eres...un...zorro...per-vertido...¿lo sabes?_

(NICK) Claro y por eso me quieres.

 _(JUDY) Co-como, estaré en tu casa en 20 minutos, no te demores_

(NICK) Tranquila mi conejita, no tardare mucho.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola gente querida, espero que el capitulo de esta semana les haya gustado, ¿de que habrán hablado splendorman y bogo?, ¿Savage volverá o solo quedara como espectador?, ¿que rol jugaran tanto nuestros heroes de zootopia como los Happypasta?, esto y mas se sabrá en el próximo cap, por cierto amigos ya se viene el próximo episodio con instrumental por lo que me pondré a escuchar algunas canciones de tensión,acción y terror, (de esta ultima tratare de que no sean puros clásicos pero si no hay de otras buenas ¿que remedio habrá?), algo que note es que los comentarios llegaron muy rápido, gracias Offenderman por ayudarme a dar un incentivo a la gente para comentar (con cuernos de diablo) MUAJAJAJAJ, hora de responder bros y sists (no se que diminutivo en ingles le ponen a las hermanas pero como eso es muy "coloquial" no me lo enseñaron en academia de ingles) pero no importa ahora, es el tiempo de responder los comentarios (no son muchos pero vinieron muy rápido).**

 ***Ale X-12C: Como siempre me encanta tu opinión de los nuevos capítulos y sinceramente siempre me alegra leer los nuevos comentarios, bueno como no soy muy bueno en poner cosas "super-fuerte" y...que bueno...al ser venezolano creo que a uno se le acostumbra ver desgracias como estas y peores; LAGRIMAS...ESO ES LO QUE BUSCA ESTE LECTOR JAJAJAJ...*ejem*... me pase un poquito perdón, en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado y prometo que los que siguen serán muy buenos, sin mas que decir yo me despido.**

 ***Unnamed being: debo decir 7 cosas:** **Si muy pesado...muy pesado...muy pesado...se me antojan unas oreos con "Tody" o "Chicha"; ¿te pasaste de malo? no vale, no sonó nada malo (soy sarcástico por si te lo preguntaste); ay,ay...unnamed...siempre tan predecible...piensas que en los comentarios me tengo metido al 100%...yo ya vi tus lagrimas y no pude para de reír...¿sabes porque?...¿sabes como lo se?...pues en el MP te descargaste con todas tus lagrimas y tristeza al saber del spoiler mas FUKINGmente duro que a alguien le hubiese dado en la cara; no soy muy bueno con las cosas super fuertes pero tal vez dentro de poco mejorare, *pensado en "cositas" cuando termine el arco de pelea que se viene en "Una nueva vida"*; ¿en serio? ¿las "llamas" del dolor?...eso ni lo escribo yo...okey tal vez si; de tu tierra natal ¿como le dirían a mi historia? (por ejemplo en España la "polla o la ostia"); y espero que ese desgraciado chapa PERDÓN, querido compañero con enanismo descanse en paz. Creo que respondí a cada parte importante de tu mensaje y si publicas otro a si, te aseguro que amare responderlo todo.**

 **Y bueno amigos, espero que la pasen muy bien, ya saben que si me quieren ayudar con la historia y que saque mas capítulos o que les mande un saludo ya saben que hacer: Comentar,MP,Fav o seguir la historia o a mi como escritor, que todos pasen muy buena a todos y que dios los bendiga...a si se me olvidaba recordarles que a los que no comenten les llegaran unos amigos de mi parte, tienen un espectáculo que aran que "se mueran de la impresión", si se lo preguntan se llaman "Candle Cove".**


	23. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22 "Planificación"

(NARRADOR) En lo mas profundo uno de los bosques que hay en Forest reserv, los ayudantes de slender esperaban nuevas ordenes, Slenderman ya había adsorbido las almas de tanto animales como adultos y de crías que tenían una muy buena energía, ahora era mas fuerte que cuando llego a este mundo pero aun así parecía tener alguna razón para nunca liberar todo su poder; estaban todos en una cabaña abandonada para tratar de no ser encontrados por los oficiales ni por los Happypastas; algunos de los chicos se turnaban para hacer vigilancia y este era el turno de Jeff pero por su actitud no hizo caso de la obligación que le toco al joven de piel blanca.

Simplemente se quedo recostado a la espalda de un árbol, levanto la mirada y su vista solo alcanzo a ver el cielo repleto de estrellas y las hojas de los arboles cercanos que estaba bañados todas en tonalidades de el mismo color verde, al dar una mirada hacia la cabaña pudo ver a slenderman mirando hacia el horizonte, simplemente para no perder su aburrimiento y no dormirse fue a hablar con el.

(SLENDERMAN) Jeff ¿que haces aquí? deberías estar vigilando

(JEFF) Me canse de eso y me fui para acá, de igual forma no hay manera de que nos vensan con todos aquí

(SLENDERMAN) Aun así, no hay que dejarse confiar.

(JEFF) No te entiendo, si en realidad te has vuelto tan fuerte ¿porque paramos de atacar?, deberíamos matarlos a todos de una buena vez.

(SLENDERMAN) Eso no sera necesario

(JEFF) ¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto un poco confundido.

(SLENDERMAN) Por los hechos que tu y los demás han provocado matando a esos animales.

(JEFF) ¿De entre cuales?, para ser mas especifico

(SLENDERMAN) Esos que mataron hace una horas...el lobo...ese zorro...y el león aunque tuve que ayudarles con ese ultimo.

(JEFF) Aja si, ¿pero que a que te quieres referir con eso?

(SLENDERMAN) Por lo que ustedes hicieron esta noche, lo mas probable es que en este deben de estar discutiendo por las fallas de su intento de pararnos...por primera vez resulto beneficioso romper mis propias reglas.

(JEFF) Supongo que algunas veces es bueno salir de el sistema y hacer lo que te plazca.

(SLENDERMAN) Bueno... ya tengo la certeza de el triunfo.

(JEFF) Claro, hasta tu podrías acabar con esos intentos de oficiales.

(SLENDERMAN) Aun así e visto que esos 2 animalitos...la coneja gris y el zorro son un poco mal problemáticos que los demás.

(JEFF) No entiendo una cosa

(SLENDERMAN) ¿Cual es?

(JEFF) Ese otro flacucho que se parece a ti...parece que el tiene algo contra ti, me imagino que es uno de esos estúpidos que se aferran a el amor entre ellos...me parece tan estúpido.

(SLENDERMAN) Por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos ya e visto 2 probabilidades...pienso en las cosas que pueden suceder y ya me encuentro preparado.

(JEFF) Y por curiosidad ¿cuales son tus ideas.?

(SLENDERMAN) Prefiero guardarme mis cosas y sacarlas cuando todo este listo

(JEFF) Como sea...e pensado, si te volviste tan fuerte como dices ¿porque no has matado a todos esos miserable?

(SLENDERMAN) Tranquilo Jeff, todo a su tiempo...quiero hacerlos sufrir en sus mentes...haré ver sus peores miedos y pesadillas antes de acabar con sus vidas

(JEFF) Me gusta ese modo de hablar, parece que no estamos en desacuerdo en todo

(SLENDERMAN) Como sea, ustedes pueden descansar, en la mañana hablare con ustedes.

(JEFF) Como sea, iré a la cama pues ya es muy tarde.

(SLENDERMAN) Necesitaras energía para los próximos días, serán un poco..."entretenidos" como dices.

(JEFF) Espero que para la próxima, tengamos a la ciudad con las "alfombras rojas" en calles y casas, ya quiero ver esas sonrisitas en sus rostros, no pararan de vernos.

(SLENDERMAN) Tu ocúpate de los que te encuentres y el resto de los suyos.

(NARRADOR) Los acompañantes de slenderman fueron a descansar para comenzar a recuperar sus energías durmiendo; cuando Slenderman se quedo afuera sin que nadie estuviese a su lado para poder escucharle dijo para si-mismo.

-Espero que las cosas terminen como planeo...o terminare mucho mas poderoso que nunca...o tendré un enfrentamiento muy entretenido.

 _volviendo a la actualidad en la mañana._

Luego de que Nick comiera y se pusiera el uniforme fue recogido en su casa por la patrulla, con el habitual beso de las mañanas se saludaron y comenzó el tema de conversación que tenia un poco curioso al zorro.

(NICK) Entonces zanahorias, ¿aun no sabes para que nos llama el jefe?

(JUDY) No lo entiendo en realidad, me llamo personal mente mas temprano y dijo que era muy urgente.

Eso sorprendió a nick ya que para algo que requiriese de algún oficial por alguna emergencia, siempre llamaba Garraza.(NICK) Me pregunto ¿para que seria?

(JUDY) Lo único que dijo fue que hablo un rato con Splendorman y que debemos ir a hablar con ellos 2 lo mas rápido posible

(NICK) Veremos que es lo que tiene "cachitos"

(JUDY) Nunca cambiaras con los apodos ¿no es así?. Pregunto un poco burlona la coneja

(NICK) No lo creo zanahorias.

(NARRADOR) Al llegar al departamento de policía los recibió Benjamín.

(BENJAMIN) Muy buenos días chicos, ¿han visto las calles?

(JUDY) Hola Ben, si las hemos visto.

(NICK) La mayoría de la ciudad decidió quedarse en casa

(BENJAMIN) Lo se es terrible, ni siquiera pude comprar mis donas de las mañanas.

(NICK) Parece que el miedo no es lo único que hace sentir a slenderman en la ciudad, también lo hace con tus donitas...quizás esta es una señal de el destino para que bajes de peso.

(BENJAMIN) ¿Y perder esta figura tan adorable? no gracias; en fin Bogo los anda buscando junto a Splendorman en la oficina de el jefe

(JUDY) Bien benjamín, nos vemos mas tarde.

(NARRADOR) Fueron rápidamente a la oficina de Bogo, al tocar el que abrió la puerta fue Splendorman, este con su típico humor alegre dijo

-Hola amigos, que bueno que llegaron tan rápido, pasen, el jefe y los demás están adentro.

Al pasar a la oficina vieron a su jefe con el típico ceño fruncido y la cara de pocos amigos, allí también estaban Jane,Liu,Savage y Karen; la coneja y el zorro se sentaron en unas sillas adelante de Bogo, este se levanto con mal humor, con su tono común de voz dijo.

(BOGO) Gracias por las presencia de todos...tanto de Hopps y Wild como de nuestros aliados contra slenderman...muy bien, tuve una discusión hasta horas de la madrugada con Splendorman y hemos llegado a un punto, ¿se los podrías decir tu?

(SPLENDORMAN) Claro señor.

Splendorman se levanto de su silla y dijo.

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno...al ver los resultados que han dejado los intentos de vencer a Slender...creo que es mejor que nos encarguemos yo,Kari,Liu y Jane; ya les hemos causado ya bastantes problemas y no queremos que...

Splendor fue interrumpido por Nick

(NICK) Eso ni de broma, yo también los acompañare.

(BOGO) WILD!, exclamo molesto el búfalo

(NICK) Escuche jefe, se que esto es muy peligroso pero el ya a matado a muchos mamíferos, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin dar pelea

La coneja no tardo en unirse le

(JUDY) Somos policías señor, debemos ayudarlos para trabajar para salvar a la ciudad

(BOGO) Ya hemos tenido a muchas bajas, tanto buenos policías, militares,agentes y sin olvidar a civiles, principalmente niños.

Pero una voz calmo el ambiente

(SPLENDORMAN) Chicos tranquilos...con ese entusiasmo no puedo negarme aun en realidad quisiera que fuese así, solo les digo que es algo muy peligroso.

(JUDY) No se preocupen, somos unos una pareja invencible.

(NICK) Ademas, hemos salido de peores que esta, no nos preocupamos tanto.

(LIU) Supongo que eso lo confirma, ¿el otro conejo también ira?

(SAVAGE) Primero antes que nada mi nombre en Jack Savage niño y espero que me respetes y segundo, si la oficial Hopps va yo también los acompañare.

Después de una discuta por los celos de Nick por la ultima frase que dijo Savage, la coneja pregunto.

-Pero, ¿que haremos ahora?

(SPLENDORMAN) Es algo bastante sencillo, cuando suceda otro ataque, yo y Kari rastrearemos a donde se dirigirá y de allí es a donde iremos a buscarlo.

(JUDY) Pero ¿cuando puede tardar esto?

(BOGO) Solo queda espera Hopps, hasta entonces espera hasta que les avisemos.

.

 _2 DÍAS DESPUÉS EN LA CABAÑA DE LOS CREPYPASTAS_

(JEFF) Maldita sea, llevan ya varios días desde que mate a alguien, quiero matar a alguien mas. Dice el asesino con un cuchillo en mano y dando vueltas por la sala principal.

(MASKY) Tranquilo Jeff, estoy seguro que el señor Slenderman nos avisara para trabajar.

(JEFF) No me convencen las palabras de la mascota de slen...

Parando la conversación se escucho la puerta sonar abriéndose, todos se dieron cuenta de que llego slenderman; Jeff fue rápido a preguntarle

-Okey slendy, ¿tendremos a alguien para poder divertirnos?

(NARRADOR) En la parte izquierda de el pecho de slenderman tenia un bolsillo y allí metió su mano, de allí saco un pequeño reloj con un poco de sangre vieja que se lo quito a un animal pues este le gusta su estilo, vio en su reloj que eran las 5:59 pm, guardo el reloj en su bolsillo ya antes mencionado y le dijo.

-De acuerdo Jeff, hoy solo necesitare a un niño, no importa quien sea solo tráemelo; el resto se queda aquí.

Todos estaban confundidos pues todos sabían de la "capacidad" de Jeff para hacer una misión solo...y esta no era muy buena que digamos, cuando el asesino salio Hobbie pensó.

 _-A ver...no dejan salir a Toby, a Masky o a mi, pero si a Jeff...Jeff...EL MAS PENDEJO DE TODOS, NO ME JODAS._

Masky se levanto de el mueble en el cual estaba sentado y le pregunto a su jefe.

(MASKY) Señor ¿porque mando a Jeff a una misión y a nosotros no?...ademas, ¿porque solo a un niño? en una noche podemos secuestras a varios fácilmente y sabe que somos mas que capaces de lograrlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación antes de que la grave voz de slenderman retomara fuerza.

(SLENDERMAN) Aun que no lo crean no lo hago para sacarle energía o matarlo...se podría decir que es algo que quiero comprobar, es algo que me da curiosidad por lo que pasara...todos preparen sus armas...esta sera una gran noche.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos mis queridos amigos y amigas que siempre están pendientes por la historia y siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo; ¿no les parece algo extrañas las palabras de slenderman? el ya a estado en peligro de ser asesinado en esta dimensión en mas de una ocasión, no posee la habilidad de Karen de ver el destino o el futuro, es superado amplia mente en numero eso sin contar que ahora los chicos buenos están muy molestos por las muertes de sus amigos, aun con eso esta muy tranquilo y confiado de si mismo, de que no morirá y sobretodo de que triunfara, esto es simplemente un misterio que no se puede entender a menos de que sigas viendo los caps o tengas una mente demasiado buena. Responde.**

 ***Ale X-12C: La mayor vergüenza que puede pasar un grandulon como que un enano (malditos recuerdos de Finnick T-T) te de una lección a ese estilo; como siempre espero que estés muy bien amigo y espero tu review como el de todos.**

 ***Unnamed being: Ese dicho no puede explicar un mejor momento que este, quien sabe Slenderman cual es el verdadero objetivo de slender matando a los mejores amigos de nuestros heroes y causando mucho rencor; aunque Liu es alguien de buen corazón, (como dice un dicho aquí en Venezuela) "a ese si no le tiemble el pulso para hacerlo", no lo piensa 2 veces si alguien merece morir; creo que ya te respondí la pregunta de nick y judy pero por la moscas...** **(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) rico... ; ¿como hubiese respondido yo? pues fácil mijo, algo así :MALDITO DESGRACIADO INFELIZ, PUTO MISERABLE, ESPERO QUE TE DEJEN LICIADO, QUE TE * _censura_ *,* _censura_ *,* _censura_ *; ese es el refrán o modismo que me faltaba gracias; muchos saludos.**

 **Creo que hasta aqui llegan las notas, para los saludos y apoyarme puedes utilizar MP,comentar normalmente y para los nuevos pueden poner Fav y seguir la historia o a vuestro servidor, me despido a todos y recuerdes que Nina The Killer se pone molesta tanto por hombre como mujeres que no hacen nada aqui jejejej.**


	24. Hiatus

**Y volviendo mas rápido que alguien con diarrea, es arturven...jajaj, como están mis queridos amigos tal vez se pregunte ¿porque publico algo si ayer en la noche publique un capitulo?...es algo triste gente bonita pero debo declarar un Hiatus.**

 **La razón es sencilla amigos, el día de hoy comienzan las clases en el colegio y deberé dar una pausa para estar en los estudios al 100x100, aunque tal vez publique uno que otro episodio en estos 2 meses, lo mas probable es que el próximo se de en diciembre, se que es una pausa larga pero créanme que valdrá la pena, ya nos acercamos al final de la serie y acabara entre diciembre y enero si publico mis episodios semanal mente como me acostumbro a hacer; aprovechare para responder los comentarios.**

 ***Unnamed being: Esto va mejorando minuto a minuto,¿aparecerá alguien mas?, ¿volverá alguien?, si lo es leído con esa voz,NO ESTOY SEGURO SI ME TROLLEASTE,LO MAS PROBABLE; no se pierdan otro orgasmante y zukulent...perdón, un nuevo episodio de "UNA CRIATURA ATERRADORA".**

 **¿y porque no has dormido?...sera unos de mis "amiguitos" jejej.**

 ***Kari MMG2001: Hola kari, que bueno es leer otra vez tus palabras que me encantan, al fin comienzo la clases y se acabo mi tiempo de libertad XD,XP.**

 **Los quiero a todos mis queridos lectores, ustedes son las razones por las que escribo cada palabra, sin nada mas que decir me despido amigos,chaito.**


	25. Chapter 23

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien, antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero decir 2 cosas; 1 que parte de el capitulo de esta ocaciòn lo saque de un vídeo de youtube que esta muy bueno, abajo en la descrip...(QUIERO UN CANAL DE YOUTUBE (llorando), pero me acuerdo que ladilla utilizar el Sony Vegas y se me olvida) abajo para que lo vean completamente; segundo, si les gusta zootopia y una historia de un poquito de terror, les recomiendo "El terror de zootopia" de** ninllot, **a pesar de que son 2 caps, son muy largos pero muy buenos, esta muy recomendable si te gusta la sangre,misterio y un poquito de romance, ahora comencemos.**

Capitulo 23 "Jeff, la presa"

Era ya las 1:48 am, Jeff se encontraba caminando por las calles de el distrito forestal, comenzaba a hacer frió y no podía volver a casa ya que le tomo casi una hora llegar hasta donde estaba, vio una casa un poco pequeña pero le serviría para dormir esa noche, en el lugar vivían 2 comadrejas de edad avanzada, Jeff no dudo en matarlos; luego de desechar los cuerpos a la basura busco un cuarto con una cama para dormir, el no se quejaba mucho pero las camas de ese lugar parecían muy pequeñas para su cuerpo de humano eso sin mencionar de que el era alguien relativamente alto, hasta que logro encontrar una en la que era aceptable dormir, se quito su chaqueta y la dejo en la espalda de una silla de madera, dejo los cuchillos en mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama, por un momento miro a su alrededor y tuvo un vago recuerdo, sacudió su cabeza para olvidar ese recuerdo...pero recordó algo...debido a que este se corto los parpados el necesitaba un antifaz de tela que le cubriera los ojos para poder dormir, no tardo mucho en encontrar una de color rojo, le quedaba un poco ajustada pero como el era alguien de que no se quejaba por donde dormiría no le importo.

.

EN LA MAÑANA EN EL ZDP, todos estaban concentrados en el caso de Slenderman, Liu,Karen y Jane como la búsqueda de Jeff de varios días resulto un fracaso épico, decidieron quedarse en el departamento de policía, aquí básicamente lo que hacían era hablar con algunos oficiales y entrenar un poco, Splendorman se quedaba un rato con Garraza hablando entre si, parecía que ambos se habían llevado muy bien en poco tiempo; nuestros oficiales estrellas Judy y Nick seguían pensando en cual seria el próximo movimiento de los asesinos.

(JUDY) No lo entiendo, parece que no siguen un patron de ningun tipo

(NICK) Presas y depredadores, jóvenes y viejos, inocentes y oficiales al igual que militares, es como si atacaran a la suerte.

(JUDY) Nunca e escuchado de alguien que atacara de esta manera, siempre dejan algún patrón pero esta vez no, solo apuñaladas y en varios casos armas de fuego.

(NARRADOR) En ese momento entra Splendorman con una gran sonrisa feliz impregnada en su rostro, este llevava en una mano unas tazas de cafe y en otra unas donas, este se les hacerco y les dijo

-Muy buenos días amigos, señorita Hopps aquí tiene su cafecito y para usted también oficial Wild, me tome la libertad de conseguirles unas donas glaseadas.

Lo primero que hicieron el zorro y la coneja fue agradecer por el favor que les hizo su amigo, luego ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por los sabores, Nick por el café y Judy por la golosina.

(JUDY) Esta increíble Splendor, es tan dulce y en el fondo tiene un poco de sabor a zanahorias.

(NICK) Y el café simplemente perfecto, ni muy caliente o frió y con la cantidad exacta de azúcar.

(SPLENDORMAN) Gracias chicos, lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo, por cierto ¿ya encontraron algo sobre mi hermano?

(NICK) Eso desearía flaquito, no tenemos ninguna pista sobre esos enfermos.

(JUDY) Nunca hemos visto un caso tan complicado desde los aulladores nocturnos.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Que fue eso?, siempre que mencionan sus nombres junto a ese caso.

(JUDY) Eso es por que en ese caso, Nick y yo resolvimos un caso en pocos días, mientras la policía había pasado varias semanas en el caso sin haber hecho ningún avance.

(SPLENDORMAN) Deben de ser los mejores oficiales de todos.

(NICK) No quisiéramos sonar arrogantes pero, somos muy buenos.

(SPLENDORMAN) Como sea, ¿que tal si tomamos un poco de aire? tal vez eso les ayudaría a relajarse un poco y pensar mejor.

(JUDY) Buena idea Splendorman.

(NICK) Si eso incluye que tomare un pequeño descanso entonces lo haré.

(NARRDOR) Los 3 amigos salieron de departamento para tomar aire fresco, Splendorman noto que algunas casa comenzaron a colocar algunas decoraciones, entre ellas calaberas de diferentes tamaños y especies, calabazas de plástico entre otros; ante esto el tipo de gran altura pregunto.

(SPLENDORMAN) Chicos, ¿porque esos animales están colocando cosas de moustros?

(NICK) Solo se preparan para la noche de brujas, incluso con estos casos de asesinatos de mamíferos, no impiden que todos disfruten de un buen Halloween.

Al escuchar esto Splendorman comenzó a formar una idea en su cabeza, sin previo aviso un panfleto golpeo el rostro de el zorro, al quitárselo todos se dieron cuenta de que este era para un feria ese día, al leerlo Judy dice.

(JUDY) Chicos, creo que ya se para donde sera el próximo ataque de Slenderman o algunos de sus acompañantes.

(NICK) Creo que ya veo para donde quieres ir Zanahorias.

(SPLENDORMAN) De seguro que piensan secuestras a niños y a matar a inocentes adentro de la feria.

(JUDY) Debemos decirle al jefe Bogo.

No tardaron en decirle a su jefe y a explicarle como seria este atentado.

(BOGO) No se preocupen, voy a notificar que refuercen la seguridad.

Cuando el búfalo termina esa frase la coneja habla.

(JUDY) Señor, si no le molesta que le de una idea.

(BOGO) Claro que no Hopps, ¿que tiene en mente?

(JUDY) Bueno, Splendorman nos comento que el y Kari pueden saber si alguien es malvado o no ¿no es así Splendor?

(SPLENDORMAN) Claro que si.

(JUDY) Pues en el caso de que vallan los secuaces de Slenderman vallan mezclados entre la multitud, podremos utilizar tanto las habilidades de ellos y hacerles presion para que se queden en un solo lugar para poder desalojar a todos los presentes con mas tranquilidad.

(BOGO) Esa es una excelente idea Hopps.

(SPLENDORMAN) Pues claro, ella es la gran Judy Hopps.

(NICK) Y ademas mi gran zanahorias

(JUDY) Ya basta nick. Dice en tono juguetón.

(BOGO) "Saltandonos" la parte de encerrar a los criminales, ¿que haremos con los demás?, ya saben, el otro hermano Wood y Arkensaw.

(SPLENDORMAN) Ellos se podrían quedar un poco mas cerca de mi por si sucede algo malo.

(BOGO) De acuerdo, la feria de Halloween comenzara al medio día pero no debería llenarse al menos hasta las 7 pm.

(JUDY) Muy bien, diga moles a los chicos.

(NARRADOR) Los demás fueron a buscar a los amigos de Splendorman, estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, Jane estaba mirando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Kari y Liu, al ver los la coneja dijo.

(JUDY) Hola chicos, hemos ideado un plan para... . Fue interrumpida por Liu

(LIU) Déjeme adivinar, por el panfleto que tiene guardado en su bolsillo de la izquierda, esta noche habrá un evento de halloween y esta sera una ocaciòn perfecta para Slender y sus compañeros para seguir causando su camino de destrucción.

Nick,Judy y Splendorman se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que Liu descubrió lo que tenían planeado y le siguió Karen.

(KARI) Supongo que el plan para evitar una "estampida", es encrucijarlos en una sola área y luego desalojar el lugar con mas tranquilidad, ese es el escenario mas probable ya que seria una jugada muy peligrosa atacar directamente a la gente de esa manera.

Con eso los 3 se quedaron con la quijada por el suelo, después de unos momento de shock la coneja dijo.

(JUDY) ¿Acaso es demasiado obvio?

(KARI) Nah, solo se nos ocurrió hace unos momentos.

(LIU) Es algo extremadamente fácil de deducir al ver nuestras situación actual, esa sera una oportunidad perfecta, si roban a un niño, nadie se dará cuenta entre tanto publico.

(NICK) Deben de estar allí para después de medio día.

(LIU) Estaremos mas que listos para ese momento.

.

EN EL DISTRITO FORESTAL.

Jeff se levanto de la cama en la que durmió, se encontraba con mucha pereza en ese momento, no sabia que hora era hasta que tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarse de la cama y ir a la cocina, noto que eran las 9:45 de la mañana, supuso que solo se despertó por alimento que le pedía su cuerpo; encontró algo de lasaña y algunos sándwiches que solo les faltaba calentar.

Mientras comia su "desayuno-almuerzo" encontró un papel sobre la mesa, solo por curiosidad lo vio, este decía.

 _-Ven esta noche a la "Feria terror zoo-tastasta", sera una noche que te dejara el pelaje erizado; habrá comida y también mucha diversión, la mejor diversión tanto para niños de todas las especies y adulto por igual, comenzara a las 12 del medio-día y terminara a las 12 de la noche._

A Jeff le pareció muy estúpido la cosa, pero al saber que irían algunos niños de a cualquier especie, le serviría para la encomienda que le hizo Slenderman, pero aun cuando empezaba la feria, debería espera hasta la noche para que vinieran algunos niños, pensó.

-Hasta entonces ¿que haré?

Miro que en la sala de estar, había un mueble de madera, este tenia una vitrinas en las cuales pudo ver unas cuantas bebidas alcohólicas, unos vasos, unos muy pequeños pero también unos de el tamaño justo para alguien como el, ademas que en el fondo encontró una caja de cigarrillos completamente llena, el dijo para si-mismo.

-Creo que me encontré algo para pasar el rato.

.

(NARRADOR) Pasaron las horas y Jeff fumo y bebió hasta que fueron las 5 de la tarde, el alcohol no se había ido completamente de su sistema pero era lo suficiente como para estar listo para matar, durante su camino a la feria se topo con muchos animales, los adultos y gente mayor lo miraban con preocupación , pero los jóvenes y niños solo decían "viejo que buen disfraz" o "luces genial amigo"; el simplemente los ignoraba, había algunos con traje decentes y con otros patético, solo camino hasta que fueron las 5:45 pm cuando llego a la feria, había muchos juego y otras cosas, la feria había comenzado hace algunos días pero al ver las cosas que sucedían, decidieron apresurar el cierre de el lugar y mudarse un poco mas rápido, habían muchos animales cerca de el, en la entrada habían algunos oficiales cuidando la entrada por lo que Jeff se metió por un agujero de seguridad que había en un lado de el lugar; Jeff desde el primer momento en el que entro al lugar se sentía un poco estúpido pero a la vez...extraño, no era como el recuerdo de la madrugada, este era diferente, era como si alguien o algo lo observando.

.

(KARI) Creo que llego Splendor

(SPLENDORMAN) Creo que si.

(KARI) ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

(SPLENDORMAN) No te preocupes amiga, a pesar de que e tenido pocos combates y con el ya e visto su modo de pelea, se como atacarlo, quédate con los demás cerca y te avisare cuando pueden sacar a todos los animales de el lugar.

(KARI) Entendido, ya le avisare los demás.

.

En la entrada de la feria habían muchos animales pero por alguna razón era difícil encontrar a un niño de alguna especie que fuese fácil de llevarse, hasta que se entro en una de las salidas de la feria, se sorprendió de encontrarse con el tipo que se parecía a slender; tenia un traje elegante pero con puntos de colores por todo el cuerpo, un sombrero de copa con un listón rojo y una pequeña flor rosa de 7 pétalos con el centro amarillo, les estaba dando dulces y globos de muchos colores, cuando Jeff lo miro el ser hizo lo mismo y le saludo, era muy raro ya que con todo lo que había pasado, ¿esa cosa lo saludo así nada mas?, Jeff dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, al llegar a la entrada se encontró otra vez con el ser, escucho una frase amable pero en la mirada de el tipo parecido a Slender se notaba un poco maliciosa, este dijo.

-¿no quieres un globo? Jeff.

Era un poco extraño que el supiese su nombre, pero lo mas probable era que como Liu estaba con ellos el les diera algo de información.

.

Entre varias patrullas moviendose a alta velocidad, estaban nuestros amigos y varios oficiales siguiéndolos, ambos tenían tanto sus armas tranquilizantes como armas de fuego, Judy se sentía un poco incomoda al llevar tanto tiempo un arma de fuego, era algo que nunca le puso tranquila, aun con las palabras de Nick de no preocuparse, aun tenia un mal presentimiento, era algo parecido a lo que sucedió en la misión fallida de Finnick,Samuel,Jack y Fleon; sus armas de fuego eran 2 escopetas, el señor Savage le daba algo mas de tranquilidad, al llegar a una calle lograron ver una camioneta y de esta se bajo Kari paran dolos, los vehículos se detuvieron y los primeros en acercarse fueron Nick y Judy.

(JUDY) ¿Que sucede Kari?, ya estamos muy cerca de la feria.

(KARI) Lo se chicos, pero necesitaran algo para entrar

Kari fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta en la que se bajo, notaron que en esta parte estaba cubierta de una manta, al retirarla todos vieron que habían mascaras para protección de los ojos y para el sistema olfativo, (Nota: básicamente una mascara anti-gas).

(NICK) ¿Y para que las mascaras anti-gas?

(KARI) Eso no importa ahora, necesito que todos se pongan todos esto, esta vez ueda que sea un poco mas peligroso

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA FERIA, Jeff luego de sentirse acosado por Splendorman decide ir a una casita de el terror, los que vigilaban la casita del miedo tomaron un descanso por lo que Jeff fue el único que entro en ese momento, la casa estaba llena de cosas falsas y estúpidas, hasta se encontró con un "conejo vampiro", pensó.

 _-Ni en otras dimensiones se salvan de ideas de segunda como estas._

A penas termino de pensar escucho gritos desde afuera, fue a la entrada por donde ingreso pero esta ahora estaba cerrada, la golpeo y la patio pero no se abría, al rendirse trato de buscar la salida y luego de unos minutos la encontró.

Al hacer se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba vació pero los juegos estaban funcionando, era algo ya muy extraño, al ir a una de las salidas vio a varios oficiales que entre ellos estaban Nick y Judy, junto a ellos estaban Kari y Jane, notaba que todos tenían una mascara anti-gas menos los últimos 4 mencionados, por las vocinas se escucho las voz de Splendorman, pero en esta ocasión se le notaba un poco...amenazante.

 _-Jeff, has sido una persona muy mala, en unos momentos el aire de la feria se llenara de me veneno, pero ya que mis amigos tendrán mascara anti-gas y puedo manera mi veneno para donde yo quiera no lastimare a nadie...tu por otra parte...jej, te recomiendo buscar refugio rápido._

(NARRODOR) Esas palabras estañaron a los chicos, era muy raro ver a Splendorman actuar de esa manera, dejando de pensar en eso todos se pusieron las mascaras anti-gas, apenas lo hicieron el aire de el lugar cambio a un color muy raro, lo mas parecido era un naranja con una tonalidad un poco verdosa, Jeff pensaba que el color parecía vomito en gas, sin perder mas tiempo corrito con una mano tapándose la boca y nariz hasta que llego a una casa de los espejos, tranco la puerta y se tranquilizo.

El lugar era mas grande de lo que pensó, incluso noto que había unos pasillos por la parte de arriba por lo que se puede decir que era de 2 pisos, mientras veía los espejos vio unas figuras en los pasillos superiores, se dio cuenta de que estos era Liu,Jane,Judy,Nick,Jack Savage y un pequeño puñado de otros policías, era algo extraño ya que para este punto le hubiese disparado o Jane y Liu hubiese saltado para tratar de matarlo pero no fue asi, los rivales de Jeff solo se le quedaron mirándole y los oficiales estaban apuntándole pero no disparaban. Noto que en uno de los espejos no estaba reflejándose el sino el tipo que lo estaba siguiendo, lo siguiente puso nervioso a los policías y Happypastas.

Splendorman trataba de cubrir su rostro con su sombrero pero aun se le podía ver una aterradora sonrisa con dientes afilados, Jeff sintió un rasguño por su espalda, trato de atacar con su cuchillo pero no había nadie por donde ataco, sintió en su brazo derecho una cortada y paso lo mismo, Jeff comenzó a romperlo con puños y patadas todos los espejos que el veía, todos escucharon la voz de Splendoran pero ahora se notaba que si daba miedo.

 _-Vamos Jeff, no tienes que ponerte tan agresivo, ya puedes respirar tranquilo, ustedes también amigos, ya e retirado el veneno del aire._

Jeff se quito su mano de la boca y los demás se quitaron las mascaras, luego de eso Splendorman salio de las sombras...al verlo Judy no dio un grito de terror pues estaba inmóvil ante el miedo, Nick sentía un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al igual que el resto de lo oficiales, Liu y Jane solo se sorprendieron ante esta apariencia.

Splendorman ya no era el sujeto amigable de hace un rato, los dientes de ahora eran un poco mas delgados pero mucho mas largos y afilados, de estos estaban goteando sangre, su rostro estaba llena de agujeros que parecían mostrar un vació oscuro infinito, la voz de Slendorman ahora se escuchaba un poco distorsionada.

 _-Ahora puedo ver todo lo que has provocado Jeff...has asesinado a tus padres...casi matas a tu hermano...destruiste la vida de una hermosa joven, mataste a una cantidad incontable de gente tanto aquí como en nuestro mundo, te mereses la muerte pero no cualquiera...nunca e dicho esto pero...encerrare tu alma...y te haré sufrir el peor dolor que ni el infierno te pueda dar._

(NARRADOR) Jeff corrió hacia Splendorman con su cuchillo para tratar de apuñalarlo pero el ser le dio una fuerte patada que lo impulso contra una pared, a penas se levanto Jeff, Splendorman le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho de tal manera que Jeff comenzó a botar sangre por la boca, escucho esa tétrica voz de nuevo y esta dijo mientras sacaba sus tentáculos.

 _-¿Que ocurre Jeff? no me ocultes esa sonrisa...no dejes de sonreír._

Los cascabeles de Splendorman tenían dientes afilados pero ahora tenían en su interior una pequeña luz roja, una mordió en cuello de Jeff y este hizo algo que llevaba mucho tiempo que no hacia...gritar de dolor...los tentáculos estaban desgarrando la ropa y piel de jeff, mostrando como la sangre caía al suero, después de dejar decenas de heridas abierta en el cuerpo de Jeff, Splendorman levanto la cabeza de Jeff y este le dijo.

 _-Hasta aquí has llegado Jeff cuando mueras, haré que tu alma sufra lo mas posible._

Poco a poco Splendorman comienzo a acercar su cabeza pareciendo que iba a arrancarle el rostro a Jeff.

 _._

De la nada apareció Slenderman que sacando sus tentáculos, arrojo a Splendorman hacia un lado de la gran habitación, luego comenzaron pelear.

Splendorman con su garras rasgo un poco la ropa de Slender, este con un puñetazo se quito al hombre de punto de colores, Slender ataco con sus tentáculos pero Splendorman los esquivo, le dio tiempo para darle a uno un fuerte mordisco que pareció que le dio mucho dolor al hombre sin rostro, con otros tentáculos atravesó el cuerpo de Splendorman y como se quedo tieso ante el dolor logro tomarlo de el cuello con uno de sus tentáculos, su plan era arrancarle la cabeza para acabar con el pero paso algo inesperado.

Kari salto hacia al piso de abajo y con un puñetazo en el rostro Slender soltó a Splendor, Jack lo acompaño y ambos le daban una buena cantidad de golpes, cada vez que Slender daba un golpe Kari se lo regresaba y el doble, mientras que a Jack se le hacia muy fácil esquivar los ataque de Slender, con una patada en la mandíbula por parte de el conejo hizo que la bestia cayera, Slender al notar que ya estaban listo para matarlo a el y jeff, dejo que una boca comenzara asalir de su rostro, el ser grito.

 _-YA ME CANSE._

Slenderman saco mas tentáculos y golpeo a Kari y Jack hasta que los impulso hacia donde estaba Splendorman, corrió hacia donde estaba Jeff y se puso como escudo humano, e cuerpo des ser comenzó a sentir el dolor de los balazos, Jeff volvió en si y al notar esta acción dejo.

 _-_ Sle-sleder, ¿que-que diablo ha...

 _-_ Me debes una en grande por esto Jeff

 _-_ No...conse-conseguí...

 _-_ Ya se que no conseguiste a ningún niño ya me lo esperaba, ya tengo mi plan en marcha, vamonos de aquí. Dijo el Slenderman.

(NARRADOR) Al desaparecer Slender y Jeff, los oficiales bajaron para ver como estaban sus compañeros.

(NICK) ¿Se encuentran bien chicos?

(KARI) Si, eso creo.

(SPLENDORMAN) Amigos lo siento, creo que me deje llevar un poco, debí controlarme

(LIU) No te disculpes.

(JANE) En realidad lo hiciste muy bien, por poco matas a Jeff y por un momento también a Slenderman.

Kari se levanto de suelo y ayudo a Splendorman a levantarse junto a Jack, ella dijo.

(KARI) Aun puedo sentir su energía, parece que la pelea y los disparos lo debilitaron.

(JUDY) ¿ Sigue en la ciudad ?. Pregunto nerviosa la coneja.

(KARI) Si pero ahora tal vez este caminando ahora hacia su escondite, Splendorman y yo los seguiremos, cuando los encontremos les avisaremos para buscarlos.

(LIU) Entendido, estaremos listo para cuando nos llamen.

(KARI) Claro que si, ¿listo Splendy?

(SPLENDORMAN) Claro Kari...esta noche acabaremos con esto, de una manera u otra

(NARRADOR) Mientras Kari y Splendorman se teletransportaron, los demás salieron de la feria para prepararse para acabar con los asesinos esta misma noche.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿que les pareció ver a Jeff completamente indefenso?, el final se acerca ¿como acabara esta historia?, ¿nuestros amigos y los Happypastas triunfaran o Slenderman y sus seguidores acabaran con toda esperanza? nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

 **RESPUESTAS.**

 ***Kari MMG2001 (por el cap) :Me alegra que te haya gustado y como siempre esperare tu comentario con toda la paciencia de el mundo, espero que tu humor tenga un "subon" si asi lo queres llamar, no vemos en el siguen cap, saludos.**

 ***** **Kari MMG2001 (por aviso): Eres mala ¿lo sabias? ojala que te ven colegio en verano MUAJAJAJAJ...okey me pase de estúpido, ¿que te pareció la tranquilza que le echaron esta Kari y Jack?**

 **Con esto amigos yo me despido, para opinar y para los saludos pueden ponerlo en los comentarios o MP, a los nuevos pueden dejarlo con nuevos Fav y seguir; y recuerden chicos, que el gato sin ojos te vigila hasta que comentes.**


	26. Chapter 24

**(ARTURVEN) Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien, en fin antes de comenzar con este capitulo quiero decir por que estoy escribiendo como loco es debido a que como ya las clases comenzaron, quiero tratar de hacerme las cosas un poquito mas ligeras con solo una historia (osea "una nueva vida") pero quiero decir de que voy a tratar de darlos episodios mas rápidos, no que los haré mas cortos o mucho menos eliminare varios episodios, solo tratare de publicar los episodios un poco mas rápido, y bueno debido a mi sub-normalidad "nevel god 507 legendary master" no puse el link de donde saque el enfrentamiento, la versión real no era del otro mundo según el titulo pero aun así ustedes den sus opiniones.**

 ***link de la SUPUESTA pelea de Jeff vs Splendorman:** **watch?v=6dJUAvyT-_k**

 **Este sera otro episodio con fondo instrumental y por eso mismo lo hare lo mas largo posible para que...mas tarde se me ocurre un excusa, en fin aquí les dejo las listas de canciones recomendadas para escuchar en cada momento.**

 **1** **Rhapsody (of Fire) Reign of Terror**

 **2** **Never Back Down**

 **3 Cruel World AMV**

 **4 Animal AMV**

Capitulo 24 "Se acabo la paciencia, ya no hay misericordia"

 **1**

(NARRADOR) Slenderman debido a sus heridas solo se había tele transportado unos pocos kilómetros, el resto de el camino tuvo que hacerlo a pie mientras llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Jeff, mientras corría por una carretera pensaba.

SLENDERMAN

Me pregunto que tan fuerte se volvió Splendorman, se que podía vencer a Jeff pero nunca y imagine que fuese tan sencillo, ¿sera por que Jeff o a entrenado con los otros o Splendorman se hizo mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba?, de cualquier modo eso no me detendrá, esos miserables no acabaran con todo lo que hecho hasta ahora.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos acercare cada vez mas a Slenderman,2 sombras se metieron justo en medio de el camino de slender, una sombra era de su misma altura y contextura y la otra era mucho mas pequeña, al verlos mejor se dio cuenta de que estos eran Karen y Splendorman, estos dicen.

(KARI) Se a acabado el juego slender.

(SPLENDORMAN) No permitiremos que sigas con esto.

Pero por alguna razón Slender solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, luego de una pausa de silencio este dijo.

-Sinseramente, me tienes sorprendido Splendorman, me a gustado que hayas aprendido una nueva técnica para variar, eso quiere decir que no estuviste solo alejando a los niños de mi.

-Esos niños los salve, tu solo querias hacerles daño...¿donde esta aquella persona que queria tanto hace mucho tiempo?. Dice Splendorman

-Ya te lo e dicho Splendorman, no me importa lo que piense, por cierto, me gusta que hayas aprendido algo nuevo para varias...te gustaría ver uno de mis nuevos trucos.

(NARRADOR) Slenderman pone a Jeff en su hombro izquierdo y con su mano derecha libre la levanta al cielo, Splendor y Kari notaron que las puntas de los 5 dedos de su mano comenzaron a salir sangre, en sus puntas comenzaron a formarse pequeños tentáculos de un rojo fuerte como de la sangre que salio anteriormente, los pequeños tentáculos parecían tratar de ir ante los chicos buenos pero estos en vez de ir contra Splendor y Kari, se desviaron al bosque el cual estaba lleno de oscuridad, mientras esto pasaba sleder dijo.

-Saben...no siempre puedo tener a mis proxys cerca...por lo que una que otra vez, también secuestro a otras cosas aparte de niños.

De entre los arboles comenzaron a salir animales 5 en total, un lobo, un oso polar, un camello, un tigre y...un león,todos los animales tenían los ojos casi en un blanco total; pero este león no era como uno común...ERA FLEON; ¿Como era posible?, los restos aun estaban el la morgue de la ciudad y tanto la prueba de ADN y los familiares confirmaron que ese es el cuerpo, algo no cuadraba en esto, al verlo Kari pregunto un poco molesta.

-¿como los trajiste slender?.

-Simplemente los llame con este nuevo truco que aprendí, escuche que hay alguien que su principal habilidad era esa misma, pensé que era estúpida pero resulta que es bastante útil.

-No me refería a ellos...me refería al león. Lo dice mientras apunta a Fleon.

-Pues eso es muy sencillo mi querida señorita, todos ellos simplemente están bajo mi control, ellos son de el puñado de adultos que secuestre...pero el león es un poco diferente, verán, el si esta muerto pero lo que sucedió fue que tome su alma apenas murió, ahora esta condenado a ser uno de mis sirvientes hasta que quiera lo contrario.

(NARRADOR) Con escuchar esas ultimas palabras el corazón de ambos se comenzaba a llenar de odio, los 2 parecían estar a punto de atacar pero slederman dijo.

-Nop chicos, no querrán lastimar a "los civiles indefensos".

Al acabar con una risa de satisfacción se desaparece, al ver que se teletransporto kari dijo.

-Splendorman voy a seguirlo, cuando sepa en donde se ocultan te avisare para que busques a los demás.

-De acuerdo, pero no luches sola. Dice splendorman

-No te preocupes puedo cuidarme sola, ademas de que solo los buscare.

Luego de decir eso, ella también desaparece, dejando a Splendorman solo contra los mamíferos poseídos y el "cuerpo" de fleon también combatiendo, mientras veía a los individuos acercarse pensaba.

SPLENDORMAN

¿Como haré para neutralizaros sin herirlos a ellos ni a mi?...supongo que tendré que.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ZDP, todos acababan de llegar de la feria, se dio una alarma de que todos los civiles se quedaran en sus casas hasta nuevo aviso, todos esperaban impacientes a al regreso de Splendorman y Kari.

 **2**

Kari apareció de la nada como por arte de magia, esta dijo.

-Chicos ya lo encontré, se encuentra en alguna parte de Forest reserv, debemos ir antes de que se escapen.

Nick y Judy fueron al almacén para buscar algo de armamento, pero al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresita; tanto Bogo como al oficial Colmillar ya con sus armas listas y con con las que pensaban buscar el zorro y la coneja en la mesa junto con las municiones.

(COLMILLAR) No pensaban que nos perderíamos algo de esto ¿verdad?

(BOGO) Hemos estado un poco alejado de la acción, ademas de que creo que no e hecho mucho de mi parte en este caso.

(JUDY) No diga eso jefe, usted a hecho todo lo posible para detener esto.

(BOGO) Aun así iré con ustedes, y eso no podrán cambiarlo.

(NICK) Vamos antes de que vallan esos malditos.

(NARRADOR) El dúo dinámico de la ciudad de zootopia, Jane, Liu, Bogo y Colmillar ya estaban listos para irse.

(KARI) Bien amigos, ya que somos muchos necesitare que se tomen de las manos.

(JUDY) ¿De las que?

(NICK) Creo que se refiere a las patas, zanahorias.

(KARI) Perdón, pero ya en serio, tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE;Los proxys de Slenderman estaban preparados por la petición de su jefe, tanto armas blancas como armas de fuego con todas las municiones posibles, se escucho a alguien corriendo en dirección a la dirección de ellos, Masky se acerco a una ventana cercana y al ver que era slenderman corriendo a la casa con Jeff herido y ensangrentado salieron a ver que paso.

(MASKY) Señor, que bueno que volvió.

(HOBBIE) ¿Que diablos le paso a Jeff?

(TOBY) Jaj, parece que se lo cargaron.

Luego se escucho a Jeff tratando de decirle a toby.

-Que...te...viole...un...búfalo.

Toby trato de atacarlo con una de sus hachas a Jeff pero slender lo detiene, este dice.

(SLENDERMAN) No tengo tiempo para esto, debo sanar a Jeff y ustedes tienen que ir a la entrada de el bosque conmigo.

(MASKY) Pero señor Slenderman ¿que es lo que hará?

(SLENDERMAN) Utilizare con esos insectos una de mis mejores técnicas.

(HOBBIE) Espere señor...se refiere a...

(SLENDERMAN) Eso es hobbie..."la red psicológica"

EN LA ENTRADA DE EL BOSQUE, Kari había llevado a todos a la entrada de el bosque, todos a excepción de Kari, no pudieron evitar sentirse mareados por el viaje.

(JUDY) Siento que...la cabeza me da vueltas.

(KARI) Si lo se, pero te acostumbras rápido.

(BOGO) Hey chica, ¿y el otro tipo, Splendorman?

(SPLENDORMAN) El estaba enfrentando a unas cosas que mando Slenderman, no se preocupen por el, debe llegar pronto.

(COLMILLAR) No debemos perder mas tiempo.

(JUDY) Tienes razón Colmillar, vamos.

Todos avanzaron para entrar al bosque pero paso algo inesperado...una voz grave comenzó a inundar los oídos de los presentes.

 _-Bien,bien, me alegra de que hayan venido._

-¿Donde te encuentras?. Grito Bogo muy molesto.

 _-hey, tranquilo "cuernitos" no tienes que ponerte de mal humor, vamos a "divertirnos" como diría Splendorman, traten de atraparme si es que pueden._

(NARRADOR) Judy y Nick fueron los primeros en ver que al fondo de los arboles de corteza oscura un sombra alta que parecía saludar, Judy salio corriendo tanto con su arma tranquilizante como una pistola en una pata cada una.

-RINDETE!. Decía en voz alta la coneja.

-Zanahorias. Trato de de decirle Nick pero la coneja no escucho.

Los demás fueron también a correr para tratar de atrapar al ser, Kari fue a acompañarlos pero de golpe comenzó a sentir una extraña energía venir de el bosque, sin que se diera cuenta ya se había quedado atrás, apenas puso un pie en el lugar comenzó a sentir esa energía mucho mas fuerte, fue extraño que ninguno de sus amigos se detuviera por esa sensación.

(KARI) Esta energía debe ser una de los poderes de Slender, tal vez cambia la frecuencia de esta cosa para que quienes entren no puedan salir cuando cambie la frecuencia a un modo muy doloroso; tengo que buscar a Splendor, antes de que Slenderman los haga sus secuaces o los mate.

 **3**

Nick seguía y seguía corriendo tratando de buscar a Judy y esperar que el solo no se encontrara con Slenderman, algo raro fue que también desaparecieron los demás, Liu,Colmillar,Jane y Bogo; mientras caminaba sentía como si alguien lo vigilara, su visión, su mayor fortaleza comenzaba a verse borrosa y sentía un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Diablos...me siento mal. Dijo para si mismo.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a ser mas y mas fuerte hasta que sucumbió, estaba tembloroso y con malta de fuerza, lentamente fue levantándose al sentir ese dolor comenzando a desaparecer.

-No entiendo, ¿por que tuve ese dolor de cabeza tan fuerte de golpe y desaparece de la misma manera?

Al levantar la mirada logro encontrar a Judy pero no de la forma que el deseaba...tenia una gran herida en su estomago de la cual salio sangre, junto a ella estaban sus padres que parecían no dar respuesta a diferencia de Judy, Stu esta muerto en el cesped con marcas de apuñaladas en el pecho, de la misma manera estaba Bonnie pero ella tenia balazos en todo el cuerpo, dejando a la coneja mayor casi con sus órganos expuestos por su pequeño tamaño.

Nick estaba horrorizado, las lagrimas salia a velocidad, al caer de rodillas ante su amada noto que solo le quedaban unos últimos aliento, Nick la tomo de una de sus mejillas para poder sentir su calor corporal.

(NICK) [llorando] Judy...lo-lo lamento...debí...debí.. ¿quien te hizo esto?, solo dime cual de esos tipos fue y yo y el resto los...

La coneja parecía tratar de tranquilizarlo pero la tristeza aun no se desvanecía de su rostro.

(JUDY) Nick...ya no tiene caso...ellos mataron a los Happypastas y Colmillar,Kari y Bogo están igual.

Esto no podía ser verdad, su novia, amigos tanto viejos como nuevos estaban igual, lo ultimo que dijo la coneja fue.

-Nick...solo...te queda...rendirte...

Al terminar de decir esa frase, cierra los ojos, Nick trata de despertara pero estaba inmóvil, la tristeza lo invadió, sus lagrimas incrementaban al igual que la fuerza del agrazo al cuerpo sin vida de Judy, de la nada se escucha una voz a la espalda de Nick que le suena muy familiar.

-Deberías escucharla, zorro.

Al voltearse, vio al ser que a estado causando tanto mal en la ciudad, trato de disparar pero le quito el arma con un golpe de un tentaculo, al pensar que lo iba a matar paso algo que no se esperaba...guardo el tentaculo de nuevo en su espalda y estiro su mano en señal de amistad, este dijo.

-Sabes...tienes otra opción, si no quieres morir...e visto que eres alguien, bastante capacitado para realizar mis "encomiendas", ¿que me dices?, si aceptas, me ire de tu mundo y no volveré en caso de que te quieras unir a mi.

Ante el golpe de perder a su querida Judy y la posibilidad de también perder la ciudad si no se unía a ese moustro lo pensó, hasta se levanto para trata de darle la "pata" si así se podría decir...pero había algo que no cuadraba...rendirse...¿rendirse?...eso le aclaro las cosas a Nick, lo cual hizo que se borrara ese dolor que había en su corazón.

(NICK) Te voy a felicitar slender, lograste hacer que me lo creyera, pero hiciste un grave error...mi zanahorias no conoce la palabra "rendirse".

(NARRADOR) A pesar de que el rostro de Slenderman carecía de ojos,boca o cualquier otra cosa para hacer alguna expresión facial, se lograba ver molestia en lo que tenia de rostro, se escucho un suspiro de derrota y dijo.

(SLENDERMAN) Okey zorro, eres el primero que supera esto por si mismo, pero si no te puedo torturar de esta manera, entonces lo haré de el modo tradicional.

(NARRADOR) Al abrir los ojos, Nick esta siendo agitado para despertar por Splendorman.

.

(SPLENDORMAN) Señor Nick, gracias a los santos que esta bien.

(NICK) Si, pero ¿que fue lo que paso?

(SPLENDORMAN) Kari me dijo que había una extraña energía aquí, cuando me encargue de los tipos que mando Slenderman contra mi vine para acá, al venir a la entrada de el bosque, sentí como si mi hermano estuviese por todo el lugar.

(NICK) Al menos llegaste rápido, imagínate que hubiese pasado si nos hubiésemos perdido por mas tiempo

Luego de una extraña pausa de silencio.

(SPLENDORMAN) Señor...en realidad eso fue lo que paso, estuvieron perdido por varias horas, en ese tiempo no teníamos comunicación con ustedes.

(NICK) Por favor, como vas a creer que...

Al mirar a su reloj se dio cuenta de la hora, ya eran las 10:18 pm, lo que quería decir que ya llevaban 3 horas en el bosque.

(NICK) No mentías, ya llevo 3 horas en este lugar y siento que entre hace 5 minutos.

(SPLEDORMAN) Kari también fue a buscar a los demás.

(NICK) Debemos encontrarlos...y Judy.

(SPLENDORMAN) No se preocupe señor Nick, la encontraremos y estará bien.

.

Judy trataba de correr para seguir lo que ella pensaba que era Slenderman, en un momento se sentía perdida pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba con alguien mas, de repente sus sensibles oídos comenzaron a escuchar una fuerte estática, junto a unos mareos cayo al suelo, comenzó a sentir una extraña calidez al su alrededor y al alzar la mirada vio su mayor miedo...la ciudad...la ciudad en ruinas, se encontraba en la calle principal de la ciudad en la plaza central...todos sus compañeros...muertos, unos por con perforaciones por tentáculos y otros parecía por golpes,apuñaladas, etc; parecía algo sacado de una pesadilla.

Mientras mas recorría la ciudad, mas cadáveres se encontraba, tanto presas como depredadores, todos muertos de forma sanguinaria; al llegar a la jefatura encontró con lo peor...Slenderman en las puertas de la jefatura...con nick sostenido solo por unos tentáculos que atravesaban tanto hombros,pecho y espalda; Judy, con solo gritos desesperados y de terror pudo explicar el temor de ese momento, poco después, los miembros de el moustro dejaron caer el cadáver de el zorro,fijando su mirada hacia la coneja, aun con la velocidad no puedo evitar que la atraparan.

Slenderman hizo que Judy fuese golpeada contra una pared para que se miraran fijamente, de su pequeño rostro no dejaban de salir lagrimas, Slender pregunto de manera fria.

(SLENDERMAN) Te quiero preguntar algo...¿soy lo mas aterrador que has visto?

Judy aun estaba paralizada por el miedo, por lo que slender le volvió a preguntar pero ahora gritando.

(SLENDERMAN) ¿!SOY LO MAS ATERRADOR QUE HAS VISTO SI O NO!?

Judy solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, de el rostro de slender comenzó a surgir una aterradora sonrisa maquiavelica que desgarraba la piel de el ser, comenzaba a gotear un liquido negro que ella supuso que era su sangre, sus rostro se acercaron un poco y este dijo.

-Pues deberías conocerlo.

De atrás de Slenderman comenzó a aparecer una gran sombra que su negro superaba el de Slender con creses, Judy nunca pensó en ver algo así ni en sus sueños mas horrendos, la sombra parecía tener una apariencia extraña, cada vez que trataba de tomar una forma siempre se deformaba, pero sus patas no cambiaban, tenían una apariencia parecidas a las de Liu, el hermano de Jeff, esta cosa junto sus 2 dedos indice y medio y los coloco en la frente de la coneja, parecía que hubiese tratado de dar un tiro pero sintió como una energía recorría todo su cuerpo...

.

.

.

La coneja se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Kari, con sus pata brillando hacia ella, al ver que ya había despertó dejaron de brillar.

(KARI) Judy, es bueno que este despierta.

(JUDY) Me alegra verte, pero ¿que paso?

(KARI) Es una larga historia, pero se la contare en otro momento.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, al final resultaron ser Splendor y Nick, la coneja y el zorro tuvieron un abrazo apasionado, compartiendo sus emociones y su alegria de que el otro estuviese vivo, cuando estaban apundo de darse un apasionado beso, se escucho la voz de Kari diciendo.

-Ehmmm, aun estamos aquí, por si no lo sabían.

Al voltearse, estaba Kari de brazos cruzados y Splendorman sonrojado tratando de mirar a otro lado.

Olvidando ese momento incomodo, se siguió en la búsqueda de el resto de sus compañeros, para su sorpresa fueron solo unos minutos después encontraron a todos fueron encontrados listo para retomar su búsqueda.

 **4**

Slenderman acababa de perder el control de su red, esto se noto ya que Slender ya podía hablar con los otros.

(MASKY) Señor...¿acaso?

(SLENDERMAN) ¿Si se a roto la red?...pues si.

(MASKY) [impresionado] Pero...eso no puede ser...nadie lo a hecho...bueno, mortales no.

(SLENDERMAN) No te debes preocupar, esto lo pondrá como dice Jeff, "mas entretenido"

Nuestros héroes estaban en búsqueda de el moustro que a provocado este infierno, entre la sombras se veía 2 luces amarillas que resultaron ser el reflejo de los lentes de Toby, Nick 3 balazos para tratar de matarlo, pero con sus hachas logro bloquear esos tiros y dijo.

-Si quieren saber en donde esta Slenderman y los otros, sigan me.

Al terminar de decir esa frase, el asesino de las hachas salio corriendo a alta velocidad, los demás hicieron lo mismo, se escucharon varios disparos tratando de detenerlo pero no sirvió de nada; fueron guiados hasta llegar a un gran claro, el lugar parecía que hubise sido talado por completo y las bases de los arboles fueron removidas, entre las sombras salieron los tan famosos "Crepypastas", hasta Jeff salio; de alguna manera logro sanar sus heridas en tiempo record, lo mas probable es que Slenderman tuviese poderes sanadores.

Ambos se miraban frente a frente, sacaron sus armas: Los proxys con cuchillos jeff,una pistola y cuchillo por Hobbie, Masky una palanca y toby con sus hachas; las pistolas y rifles de los oficiales, Jane y liu con sus cuchillos; Kari comenzó a levitar y sus patas comenzaron a emitir una luz verde no muy fuerte.

Lo principal fue slender y splendor, ambos estaban al frente de ambos bandos; Slenderman comenzó a sacar sus tentáculos, se incremento a un tamaño de 4 metros, las punta de sus dedos comenzaron a volverse filosos, Splendorman comenzaba a trasformarse, sus guantes cambiaron a un color gris al igal que parte de su rostro, los tentáculos de su espalda ya tenían los cascabeles con puntas afilada otra vez, sus dientes se volvieron afilados como navajas y su lengua se torno de un color azul opaco...A ACABADO EL CAPITULO.

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos, bueno este capitulo lo quise publicar lo mas rápido posible pues, como ya tengo clases, quiero tratar de terminar con los capitulos restantes lo mas rápido posible para estar un poco mas tranquilo y realizar las tareas de el cole, solo quedan algunos episodios, 5 o 6 mas o menos, en este episodio creo que me saque mas de una rima y no me di cuenta hasta orita, este cap nos da nuevas preguntas: ¿que les han parecido las técnicas de slender y splendor?, ¿que pueden significar esos sueños que vimos?, ¿ese personaje que vio Judy sera uno de los personajes sorpresa de los que hable o no significara nada? y antes de comenzar con las respuestas, quiero decir que el proximo capitulo sera tambien con musica de fondo y pelea.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 ***Kari MMG2001: Si, todo para ti...no se porque suena raro; un veremos a un Splendorman diabólico (risa malvada pero estúpida también); veremos como sigue el humor, no nos valla a "matar" de el miedo; no soy malo, solo un "diablito"...es solo por una carca de Jamón endiablado por estos lares; atentamente arturven. Ps: quería publicar esto en la mañana pero sabes como es el internet, te adsorbe sin que te des cuenta.**

 ***Unnamed being: Volví mas rápido que muchacho con diarrea, jaj creo que me paso;creo que se "tumbaron" a nuestro ebrio panita, tan vez Splendor le dio una paliza pero su ángel sin rostro como siempre lo salva...creo que eso sonó medio tojo, así que mejor pienso en otra frase; eso no fue nada, aun nos falta ver a un Splendorman muy enojado y sádico.**

 **Recuerden amigos que Herobrine espera los comentarios nuevos al igual que los nuevos Fav y Seguidores; con esto me despido amigos, dulces pesadillas.**


	27. Chapter 25

**(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas a todos ustedes queridos amigos y amigas, estamos aquí otra vez para que les de otro sensacional capitulo de esta serie, aquí volvemos con un episodio que conformara este con los últimos que serán super epicos, quiero darle una gran agradecimiento a "Unnamed benig" por su aporte a este capitulo, como sea.**

 **Recomendaciones para escuchar en cada momento:**

 **1:** This War is Ours - Escape the Fate

 **2:** Way Away- Yellowcard

 **3:** Comatose - skillet

 **4:** Sweet dreams **-** Marelyi Monroe

 **comencemos de una buena vez**

Capitulo 25 "el combate"

 **1**

Las miradas de ambos lados , reflejaba la ira de cada uno, por los daños ocasionados o por haber metido el "hocico" en donde no debia, los 2 bandos corrieron uno al otro para comenzar a pelear.

Primero pelearon los 2 conejos (Judy y Savage) contra el asesino de la sonrisa Jeff the killer.

(JEFF) No sera difícil acabar con estos roedores.

Jeff trato de hacer un corte con uno de sus cuchillos a Judy, pero esta lo esquivo antes de que lo acanzara y con una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, hizo que dejara caer su cuchillo, Jeff trato de tomar el otro que tenia en su sudadera pero Jack le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Jeff se sorprendió mucho, la fuerza que tenían no era para nada a la de un animal corriente o al menos como los de su mundo estos parecía que si fueron entrenados verdaderamente bien, Judy trato de darle un disparo con su arma tranquilizante y Jack con un balazo pero Jeff los esquivo a los 2, el asesino se abalanzo contra Jack dandole una patada, el conejo cayo al suelo y logro evitar que Jeff le clavara un cuchillo mientras estaba en el suelo, a penas el sujeto retiro su cuchillo de el suelo Jack le dio un balazo que solo dejo una leve herida en el brazo izquierdo de el individuo, Jeff a al tratar de dar una apuñalada, Judy y Savage dan una fuerte patada cada uno, Judy en el rostro y Savage el el estomago; el impulso de ambas impulsaron al asesino hasta un árbol cercano, del árbol se escucharon algunos crujidos al recibir el impacto de el el cuerpo, el crepypasta no le tomo mucho tiempo levantarse, se notada que el joven de cabello largo y piel blanca estaba un poco molesto, paso el pulgar de su mano derecha por su labio inferior para limpiar algo de sangre de una herida por la patada de la coneja, al ver la sangre comienza a tornarse una sonrisa perturban te y este dice.

-Solo me lo ponen mas interesantes.

Liu, Jane,Colmmilar y Nick se enfrentan a Toby,Masky y Hobbie;

(HOBBIE) Te llego la hora maldito zorro. Dijo mientras apuntaba con su pistola.

(NICK) Lo dudo niño. Dijo mientras tenia su revolver en mano

Se dieron 6 balazos y de manera increíble, cada uno de ellos impacto cada una, Nick se puso un poco nervioso al ver que se habían acabado sus balas, no le hubiese dado tiempo de recargar pero el arma de hobbie también dejo de disparar, debido a una falla de el arma y de que olvido ponerle un poco de aceite en la mañana para evitar que se traque, aprovechando ese descuido colmillar le da un fuerte golpe que lo impulsa contra un árbol, Jane trato de apuñalarlo pero tuvo que evitar un ataque de toby con sus hachas, en ese momento peleaban Liu y Masky, el un descuido del humano de ojos verdes Masky le logra dar un golpe con la parte puntiaguda de la palanca en el brazo derecho pero antes de que siguiera atacando, Nick salta de sorpresa detrás de el y le da un fuerte mordisco en la espalda, al hacerlo se ve un agujero en su saco y algo de sangre que sale de la herida pero rápidamente se lo quita de la espalda y le da un golpe con la palanca como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratase.

-Te arrancare la cabeza y la empalare en la tierra.

en ese entonces Liu aprovecha y le hace una cortada en un lado de el abdomen a masky, lo que provoca que retroceda, mientras masky de aprieta la herida, liu le dice a Nick.

(LIU) Muchas gracias nick.

(NICK) T-Tranquilo chico, pero me debes una por esto.

A unos metros se escucha a Jeff diciendo en tono burlón.

-¿que pasa "mascarita"? no puedes con ellos.

A penas termina de decir eso, al lado de su rostro paso una bala que casi le atraviesa la cabeza, al estar consciente de nuevo ve que el que disparo fue Savage

-Conejo miserable, te daré un lección que no se te quitara de la mente.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO a poca distancia de ellos se encontraban Slenderman,Splendorman,Kari y Bogo

 **2**

Eran 3 contra uno en este combate, Slenderman no estaba seguro de cuanto poder usar, por lo que solo decide estirarse a 4 metros y afilar sus dedos para ser garras, Splendorman no tardo en seguirlo, su rostro comenzó a llenarse de venas negras, sus guantes se tornaron de un color gris bastante opaco; Slenderman saco sus 4 tentáculos y fue a atacar a Splendor primero pero este los esquiva a todos; los tentáculos iban en dirección a donde estaba Bogo pero kari le pone en el medio con una barrera de energía de color verde.

(BOGO) Muchas gracias chica.

(KARI) No te preocupes búfalo, pero te pediría que te movieras de donde estas en estos momento, no se cuanto durar esta cosa.

Siguiendo el consejo de Kari, Bogo procede a ponerse en movimiento para atacar; Splendorman trata de atacar en el cuello a slender pero el ser sin rostro con su mano comienza a atravesar el estomago de splendor, aun con el dolor no puede perder esta oportunidad y como estaba tan cerca, saca carios de sus tentáculos y estos comenzaron a morder y destrozar la piel de Slenderman, en un movimiento de desesperación slenderman saca varios de sus tentáculos para quitárselo de encima, al acercarse bogo a el le dice.

-Flacucho escúchame, tengo una idea para darle una paliza.

Slenderman cuando se recupero de las heridas, ya tenia a Splendorman encima de el otra vez, ambos se devolvían golpes y cortadas, Slenderman ataco con un total de 6 tentáculos, entre Splendor y kari los tomaron y con todas sus fuerzas los arrancan de raíz, antes de que se regeneraran, Bogo corrió rápidamente hacia el para embestirlo, Slenderman trato de atacar pero Bogo clavo su cuerno izquierdo, slender dio un grito de dolor y lo hizo aun mas cuando Bogo movió la cabeza para hacer la herida mas profunda y mas grade, el búfalo le un fuerte golpe con quien se lo quito de encima, el empujo lo mando hacia donde estaba kari que le dio una bola de energía que lo devolvió a Bogo, este con un golpe en la mandíbula lo elevo a unos cuantos metros, como toque final, Splendorman con varios de sus tentáculos tomo a slendor el cuello y lo mando hacia unos arboles que se cayeron encima de su cuerpo; al para terminar dijeron.

(SPLENDROMAN) !Wooh! señor bogo, esa fue una muy buena estrategia y parece que usted es muy fuerte.

(BOGO) En realidad tenia mis dudas al principio pero creo que funciono.

(KARI) Jajaj, hasta parece que hicimos de slenderman, una pelota de voleibol jaj.

Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta Slenderman se había quitado los arboles de encima mientras se veían todas sus heridas y una boca negra que se formo en su rostro dijo.

-Ustedes me han causado muchos problemas, ahora acabare con todos.

Al escuchar esto todos comenzaron a retroceder pero en cierto punto se detuvieron, para este punto ambos hermanos ya estaban bastante parejos, era difícil ver quien ganaba, Splendorman comenzó a tener algo de ventaja con Kari y Bogo, en un momento, un tentaculo de Slenderman atravesó uno de los hombros de bogo haciendo que el animal grite de dolor, al ver esto, Kari y Splendorman no se quedaron quietos y atacaron con mas ira todavía, Kari lanzo algunos ataques de energía pero no eran para lastimar a slender sino para distraerlo de otro ataque, Kari como tenia una garraz gracias a su nuevo cuerpo de zorro comenzó a desgarrar la piel de slender, cuando trato de quitársela de encima lanzo un ataque que quemo parte de el rostro de slenderman; aprovechando la oportunidad Splendorman alarga un poco sus dedos para hacerlos mas afilados y salio corriendo a su dirección, corriendo y saltando a su dirección, con la mano derecha de Splenndorman, con sus 5 dedos afilados le desgarra el rostro a su hermano, este parece sufrir pero en poco tiempo se levanta, Kari y Splendorman no entendían que es lo que pasaba pues estaba a espaldas de slender, el pasto de el lugar comenzó a tener pigmentos negros de la sangre de slenderman, el ser dijo.

-¿Saben algo los 2?...ustedes jamas me han visto con mi poder al 100%, ahora lo verán

Slenderman comenzó a emitir unos extraños sonidos hasta que se voltio a su estado mas fuerte que tenia la especie de seres como slenderman, esta era la "pesadilla demencial", Slenderman ya tenia un rostro en parte, tenia una gran boca con dientes puntiagudos y fuertes que de estos salia un poco de liquido negros mientras tenia unas cuencas vacías de un negro infinito que con el pasar de los segundo , comenzaron a seguir 2 punto morados que se hacían un poco mas grandes; como si esto no fuese suficiente su tamaño aumento de manera descomunal hasta llegar 12 metros de alto...de la nada slenderman desapareció y reapareció al frente de splendorman en unos segundos con una esfera morada de energía en la palma de la mano de slenderman, este dijo

(SLENDERMAN) m̧̡̢̫̗̬̖̼̂̎͂͊̿̀̂͒̀ͅu̡̠̥̼̜̪͙̤͕̔͒̂͊̀̉̈́̑͝ě̛̹͍͍̻͖͈̙̘̋̅̑̿̆̕͠ͅṟ͎͚̞͕̖̳͕͍͑̍͌̅͆̍͆̚͝ê̤̳͇͇͈̣̻̪̽͆̈̽̒̈́̋͜͠

 **3**

Volviendo con los otros, ambos lados habían sufridos heridas de algunos tipos pero los policías y happypastas ganaban por ventaja numérica, Masky ataco a Jane con su palanca pero como Jane era mucho mas rápida, logro darle un cuchillazo a Masky junto con un golpe, como estaba aturdido Colmillar le dio un gran zarpazo que le provoco unas grandes heridas de la cuales se desangraba.

-!MASKY! grito Hobbie

Mientras el de mascara negra triste corría hasta donde esta donde estaba Masky, Nick se dirigió hacia el, aun cuando Hobbie lo ataco con un cuchillo, este lo evito con facilidad y logro ponerse en angulo para causarle una herida a la garganta, eso no evito que Hobbie le diera una cortada y una patada pero eso no le quito el dolor. Cuando ya se pensaban que ganarían comenzaron a salir mas lastimados, Toby sorprendo a Colmillar por 2 heridas provocadas por sus hachas que se las dio en el pecho y abdomen, Jane trato de atacarla pero sufrió un grave daño, con la parte metálica de una de las hachas golpeo a Jane en el rostro, provocando que la mascara de porcelana, se rompiera en varios pedazos, Toby tomo el cuerpo de Jane y se lo lanzo a Nick y Liu que estaban mas cerca para poder acercarse a Masky y Hobbie.

(TOBY) !Jeff ven para acá!. Grito el chico de lentes amarillos y hachas.

(JEFF) Claro "4 ojos"

Judy y Jack trataron de hacer a Jeff caer con unas patadas pero Jeff en un movimiento rápido los detuvo a los 2, tomo sus cabezas y hizo que chocaran entre-si para luego enviarlos a unos arboles; apenas terminada esa acción se escucho una explosión muy cerca de el lugar.

(MASKY) Debemos ir allí...el señor slenderman...puede necesitar de...nuestra ayuda

(JEFF) Me pregunto en que lió se metió nuestro anorexico favorito.

Primero escaparon los compañeros de Slenderman y luego siguieron los Happys y oficiales, aun con las heridas de Jane y Colmillar todos fueron a por ellos.

 **4**

Al llegar todos vieron lo que sucedía, Bogo por un lado estaba tendido en el suelo por una herida grave en su hombro, Splendorman tenia una gran herida y marcas de quemaduras junto a un grupo de arboles quemados y Kari estaba luchando contra lo que se creía que era Slenderman pero este era mucho mas aterrador, al percatarse de que nuestros héroes habían llegado tomo de el cuello a Karen mientras una mirada de satisfacción se veía en su rostro infernal.

-Muy bien, todos están aquí...ahora con todos viendo, lo harán mucho mas disfrutable.

En ese momento hace lo peor que tenia en su mente en ese momento...lanzo a Karen al cielo y con un tentaculo atraviesa su estomago; todos quedaron horrorizados ante esto, Judy dio un grito desesperado al sentir algunas gotas de sangre caer por sus mejillas, Karen hacia los mismo mientras se retorcía de dolor...pero su visión se perdía cuando el tentaculo ya destrozo parte de la espalda de Karen, el largo miembro oscuro comenzó a teñirse de rojo carmesí por la sangre que salia de el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, luego de dejar de hacer movimientos por unos segundos, Slenderman mando con mucha fuerza el cuerpo de Karen al suelo provocando un agujero; el único que logro acercarse fue Splendorman.

-KARI. era lo único que decía Splendorman.

(NARRADOR) Trato de molerla para tratar de que reaccione pero no se movía, al ver esto Splendor solo rompió en llanto, mientras lo hacia todos estaban en shock, solo pensando -¿esto esta pasando?, ¿de verdad la han matado?, ¿acaso lograremos ganar o simplemente moriremos?, con esto con las siguiente palabras de Slenderman.

(SLENDERMAN) ¿Ahora lo ves Splendorman?, no importa a quien traigas a pelear contra mi, ser con poderes, sobrehumano o niño; te lo quitare y lo matare, no eres nada para mi y cuando acabe con tu miserable vida...-fija su mirada en los oficiales y Jane y Liu-...me divertiré con tus amigos...sabes...¿por que los valoras tanto Splendorman? consigue a alguien mas y también lo matare, matare a quien sea por que todos los mortales, que no están conmigo son iguales de miserables

De repente dejaron de escucharse los llantos pararon y se comenzaron a escuchar lo que nadie se esperaba, nisiquiera slender...risas...y estas eran de Splendorman, este se levanto tenia la mano derecha tapando su rostro pero se vio como cambiaba; la flor que estaba en su sombrero se comenzó a marchitar y cayo al suelo pero esta antes de caer se comenzó a quemar antes de convertirse en cenizas, sus guantes se volvieron completamente negros al igual que la piel de su rostro, sus ojos eran de un rojo mas fuerte que la sangre, mas fuerte el fuego, parecía como si el calor de el mismísimo infierno estuviese en sus cuenca oculares, este dijo con una voz amenazante y tan grave como la de slenderman.

-Slenderman, me has quitado a muchas personas y amigos y ahora...me quitaste a una de mis mejores amigas, si no fuese por mi culpa ella no hubiese sufrido esto, pero no impedirá que desate mi ira tampoco.

Splempendoman comenzó a cambiar mas todavía, todos sus puntos de colores se cambiaron a un marrón oscuro y donde no estaban esos puntos marrones, salían tentáculos grandes y pequeños ademas de la espalda, sus dientes se alargaron al igual que como estaba torturando a Jeff en la feria hace ya un rato: largos, un poco delgados y con sangre; su tamaño también aumento a una manera descomunal hasta los 12 metros, lo que indico que también paso al estado de "pesadilla demencial".

Nick logro darse cuenta de algo mientras veía cambiar a Splendor, noto que en ese cambio abrupto de actitud, algo malo pasaba con el, algo se rompió en el y se dio cuento de lo que era...su mente, ni Slenderman y Splendorman eran lo que eran antes, ahora eran solo 2 bestias salidas de el mismísimo infierno...una gran pelea se iba a dar en solo unos momentos.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) OMG!, ahora veremos un combate de Slenderman y Splendorman al 100%, veremos que mas pasa, ¿Kari estará muerta o eso parece o esta estúpida esperanza en los buenos les de ese presentimiento?...veremos que pasa; hubo algunas cosas en este episodio que se pueden, son curiosidades: la canción de fondo que mas quería poner en este cap es la ultima; aparte de lo que le paso a kari, creo que la puse como un personaje de dragon ball GT (osea puros ataques de energía y pocos madrasos fuertes XD), el momento en el que Splendorman le arranca parte de la cara a Slender, se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen de "Devianart" que era de alguien llamado "** OrangeSavannah **"; en este episodio le día algo mas de protagonismo a otros personajes como Bogo,Savage y Colmillar que creo que ni los e nombrado desde hace un tiempo para la** **acción; el modelo de la letra que dice Slender, me la encontré de repente hace unos días y se me ocurrió introducirla en este cap ¿que les pareció?. Bueno...espero que Kari no me mate ahora a mi por hacer esto...creo que vi algo en el patio de atrás...AY JESUS...ay diosito que no me mate D:**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 ***Kari MMG2001: Tendrás que ver el final para saber si es el o otro personaje; que buena frase "El Internet absorbe mas que un destapador de baño"; PD: si te enojas por lo que paso, al menos no me mates D: ..., menos mal que me mudo dentro de poco XD.**

 ***Unnamed being: solo por curiosidad ¿que significa "re-chupete"?; ya veras si aparece o no, y al igual para lo otro, al final veremos si era algo real lo que le paso a Judy o solo fue una pesadilla; se me ocurrió hacer el cap así cuando leí tu comentario de el 24 de septiembre del capitulo 21 al leer las palabra "llamas"; al conocer a los personajes como lo son Nick y Judy, debí darle lo peor que se les hubiese ocurrido imaginar, por un lado, perder el amor de su vida y por el otro haber perdido a una ciudad y fallarle completamente; que desgraciado somos Slenderman y yo ¿no lo crees?; posiblemente, el próximo también tenga aunque de ese no estoy seguro; ¿te has comido las uñas y que piensas sobre lo de Kari? por cierto, si l quieres decir, piensa en lo que sentías en ese momento...EMOCIONES, okey me pase de pendejo; por cierto, Smile dijo que te quería verte mañana a las 2:30 am...que dios se apiade de tu alma con ese perro del averno**

 **Oky bros y sist, hasta aquí con el cap y ya saben, para un saludo y ayudar en la historia o para dar sugerencias puedes dejarlas en los comentarios o en MP y a los nuevos también con los Fav y Seguidores, claro si no quieren que los demonios Pazuzu o Zozo se enojen ¿verdad?, dulces sueños amiguitos y amiguitas.**


	28. Chapter 26

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todo el mundo, espero que estén muy bien y luego de el susto que me dio kari el otro día...nunca estuve mas agradecido de estar vivo :,D; en fin, los deje justo en el mejor momento de el cap anterior, en el que luego de que Slenderman torturar a Karen hasta MATARLA y liberar todo el poder que tenia Splendorman, veremos hasta donde llegaran estos 2 seres de oscuridad y bondad.**

Capitulo 25 "Bien vs Mal"

(NARRADOR) Ambos seres corrieron uno contra el otro,Slenderman y Splendorman, sus garras y tentáculos se golpeaban uno contra otro, sus dedos como navajas destrozaban los arboles y los cortaban o rompían a la mitad; todos se comenzaron a retirar pero Judy no quería dejar el cuerpo de Kari así como basura, por lo que fue a auxiliarla, en ello se acercaron Nick,Judy Liu; al acercarse se dieron cuenta de algo increíble...Karen estaba viva, tenia aun la herida pero parecía que con sus poderes trataba de sanarse, aunque fuera muy lento, su respiración era pesada y se veía que tenia un gran dolor.

(JUDY) [Atonita] Kari...tu...estas...

(KARI) Viva...pues claro que si amiguita coneja.

(NICK) Pero eso no es posible...es que.

(KARI) Lo se amigos, fue peligroso lo se pero sabia que si Splendorman me veía morir;

(NICK) ¿Estas loca o tienes tendencia suicida?

(KARI) En realidad soy algo piromana :3

(NICK) o_0, sabes que, mejor no me cuentes nada mas de ti

(KARI) Pero esa seria la única forma de liberar su estado de "pesadilla demencial"

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos ante ese nombre muy raro.

(LIU) ¿Pesadilla demencial?

(KARI) Si eso mismo, recuerdan- _cof-_ recuerdan cuando Splendorman se puso en la feria?

Todos recordaron ese peculiar momento en el que Splendorman torturo al asesino de la sonrisa.

(LIU) Claro que si.

(NICK) Eso jamas lo olvidare.

(KARI) En ese momento era como su estado "beta se puede decir"

(NICK) Sera mejor que nos lo cuentes en el camino.

(KARI) Esta bien.

Para movilizarse mas rápido, Liu se llevo cargando en brazos a Kari para buscar con los otro un refugio mientras en el camino seguían hablando.

(KARI) En ese momento, Splendorman perdió la razón, su fuerza física era un poco mayor, pero sus ataques ahora son mucho mas fuerte en ese momento,cuando esta en "pesadilla demencial" puedes tener un poder mucho mayor que en estado beta y no pierdes la razón...pero hay algo malo en eso.

(JUDY) ¿Y que es eso? Pregunto curiosa la coneja

(KARI) La maldad se apodera de ti, pero en estos momento, nuestra única posibilidad de sobrevivir y su ciudad...mejor dicho, su mundo, es que Splendorman tenga ese estado y con suerte mate a Slenderman

Mientras tanto, los 2 seres peleaban a muerte; Splenderman le logra dar un puñetazo a slender, pero este ultimo le da un zarpazo con su mano en el rostro de Splendorman, apesar de que su rostro sangraba la herida, parecía que Splendor no le importaba, sus tentáculos también daban una feroz batalla, si los tentáculos de Splendorman nos desgarraba los de slenderman, los de el ser sin rostro arrancaban los del hombre de muchos colores.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Jeff ataco de sorpresa a Liu que estaba viendo el combate y a Jane que aun estaba herida y había recuperado la conciencia gracias a algo de energía que le dio Karen, Ellos estaban un poco alejado, por lo que los demás no se dieron cuenta de manera inmediata, en uno de los impactos que Jeff hizo contra Liu y Jane, una parte de una árbol cayo sobre Jane y Liu, no estaban lastimados pero no podían salir, Jeff se sentó en el árbol caído y saco sus 2 cuchillos, uno en una dirección diferente para cada uno, levanto sus cuchillos y fue a clavarlos para acabar con las vidas de Jane y Liu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeff no hizo nada, Ambos estaban sorprendido de que no los matara, los cuchillos estaban a poco centímetro de sus cuerpos, pero Jeff no los mato, al fijarse en el se notaba que tenia la mirada baja -go...to...go..to- decía Jeff, cada vez en tono mas bajo y quebradizo, se lograban ver las lagrimas que caían de su rostro blanco...Jeff levanto la mirada pero no era una mirada psicópata, parecía como un niño asustado, pero eso no fue la sorpresa mas gran, al mirarlo a los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que sus ojos ya no eran 2 puntos negros, estos eran azules, igual que antes de su trágico accidente, Jeff parecía confundido en el entorno en el que se encontraba, este pregunto.

-Li-liu?...Ja...jane?...¿donde esta...

Jeff no pudo terminar su frase, pues el oficial Colmillar le dio un fuerte golpe que lo impulso muy lejos, el asesino se levanto sin mirarlos y se fue corriendo, el y Kari fueron a levantar el pedazo de tronco y este se movió.

(COLMILLAR) Chicos, ¿que les paso?

(JANE) Jeff nos ataco cuando estabamos desprebenidos...pero paso algo muy raro

(COLMILLAR) ¿Que fue?

(JANE) Sus ojos...cambiaron de 2 puntos negros...a lo que eran antes de su accidente, azules...

(LIU) Nunca e escuchado de una persona que pueda hacer eso, aun con el nivel de locura de mi hermano, estoy muy seguro de que el no puede hacer eso.

(KARI) Como sea, apesar de que la pelea de Slender y Splendor es muy peligrosa...quiero estar en primera fila para ver ese combate. Dice Kari con emoción en su voz.

(COLMILLAR) Estas loca, ¿lo sabias?

(LIU) No tenemos mas tiempo que perder, tenemos que volver con los demás.

(NARRADOR) Al volver al escondite, se veía que el pasto de el lugar estaba lleno de manchas negras y rojas, lo que decía que ambos habían perdido mucha sangre, Slenderman dio su vista a los compañeros de Splendorman y este lo empujo para dar algo de tiempo, este dijo.

(SLENDERMAN) Rayos, tengo que entrenarlos mejor.

Slenderman estiro sus manos lo mas que pudo, de las tierra y las oscuridades de el bosque comenzaron a salir varios animales de distintos tipos, estos eran los animales adultos que Slenderman y sus seguidores habían acabado, este dijo.

-Ahora, todos acaben con los amiguchos de Splendorman, quiero que se ahoguen en su propia sangre en sus pulmones.

Los demas se asustaron un poco y algo nervioso con esa amenaza, apenas termino de decir eso, Slenderman recibio un zarpazo en el rostro y un golpe en una mejilla.

(SPLENDORMAN) Slender cobarde, esto es entre nosotros, ellos no tiene nada que ver.

La situación era ya complicada, solo Nick,Judy,Liu,Jack y Kari podían luchar; Judy,Jack y Nick eran fuertes pero ni ellos podían contra tantos, Liu y Kari están cansados y aun debían recuperarse de sus heridas, los otros ya estaban muy cansados o heridos como para pelear; el primero que ataco fue un rinoceronte que trato de atacar...pero una sombra negra paso rápidamente por adelante de el y el animal se desvaneció, al mostrarse se vio que era "Wolf ghost", con sus ropas y su mascara se logro denotar que era el.

(KARI) James...que bueno verte. Dice alegre.

(JAMES) Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero ahora yo me encargare de estos desgraciados.

Era increíble como este lobo apareció de la nada, pero ¿en realidad piensa que el solo podrá vencer a todos estos espectros?...parecía que si, todos los animales caían como mosca, con su martillo y cuchillo militar estaba acaban do con los espectros de Slenderman, mientras esto lo hacia el, Masky dijo a la distancia.

-No nos podemos quedar aquí como unos retrasados, acabemos que ese insecto.

Los Crepypastas corrieron a pelear contra el nuevo enemigo que había aparecido, pero Nuestros amigos no se quedarían sin hacer nada; Liu decidió quedarse para proteger a los que no podían pelear como Bogo, Jane y Colmillar; la pelea fue seguida por Savage,Judy,Nick y Kari.

.

Ambas peleas duraron unos 15 minutos, ambos lados sentían el cansancio pero nadie quería ceder; durante la pelea de los 2 hermanos, en un momento Slenderman le dio un fuerte mordisco a Splendorman en un hombro y un ataque de perforación con 3 tentáculos, el hombre de traje de colores parecía haberse rendido al quedarse inmóvil en el suelo pero no fue así, Splendorman se levanto pero su mirada y sus brazos estaban en dirección al suelo, Splendor dijo en un tono macabro e amenazante.

-Nunca me ganaras hermanito, aun con este poder te quiero mostrar una cosita.

Splendorman procedió en meter su mano por su boca, poco a poco metía su brazo mas y mas profundo por su garganta hasta que saco lo que el quería. Esa "cosa" parecía ser un bastón de madera completamente negra y en su punta tenia una esfera de color dorada; a Slenderman se le hacia muy familiar esa arma, pero antes de que se de cuenta, Splendorman lo golpea con la punta de la esfera dorada pero este no fue solo un golpe, apenas hizo contacto con su piel blanca, sentía como esta se quemaba, era un dolor indescriptible, luego el arma hizo algo aun mas familiar, la esfera se dividió en 4 pedazos iguales que luego se convirtieron en 4 largas afiladas hojas de metales doras, en ese entonces discutieron.

(SLENSDERMAN) ¿De donde sacaste esa arma?

(SPLENDORMAN) (voz burlona) ¿esta cosa vieja?, la estaba guardando para un momento muy especial...me la dio como regalo tu "ya sabes"

Con esa apariencia de arma y de poder, solo podía pertenecer a alguien

(SLENDERMAN) No te refieres a...

(SPLENDORMAN) Pues claro hermanito...Cabadath

(SLENDERMAN) Ese maldito traidor, siempre estando de el lado equivocado.

(SPLENDORMAN) El se dio cuenta hace mucho que esto estaba mal, aun no entiendo por que tu no lo haces

(SLENDERMAN) Tu eres el que no lo entiendes y yo acabare con esto ahora.

En ese momento, Slenderman trato de atacar con decenas de tentáculos , pero Splendorman con su arma los corto rápidamente, cor rapidez Spelndorman clavo una de sus cuchillas en el pecho de Slenderman y de allí comenzó a torturarlo...

.

En la otra pelea las cosas estaban un tanto parejas, con la ayuda de el amigo de Karen las cosas que hizo aparecer Slender desaparecieron y solo estaba sus seguidores y ellos, Judy de la nada comenzó a escuchar un extraño sonido, eran parecidos a relámpagos pero algo diferente.

(JUDY) Nick, ¿escuchaste ese sonido?

(NICK) Si, sonó como algo...

El zorro no termino la frase al mirar al cielo, el cielo comenzó a llenarse de relámpagos rojos...el problemas es que apenas si habían nueves esa noche, era imposible de que algo así pasara, para ponerlo mas escalofriante, esos también comenzaron a producir otros sonidos...ahora parecían que murmuraban algo y estos se comenzaban a centrar en la parte donde peleaban los 2 seres; en poco tiempo la pelea fue mudada a esa sonaba y todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante los que veían.

Splendorman estaba destrozando el cuerpo de Slenderman con su arma, luego de hacer eso, con su boca llena de dientes afilados, Splendorman destrozo el rostro de Slenderman, los mordía y destrozaba la piel hasta dejar expuesto lo que seria parte de una calavera o los huesos; tonos estaban atónitos por lo que veían, incluso Jeff se lo pensó 2 veces para atacar a Splendorman, los amigos de Splendorman pedían que parara, que ya era suficiente ya no había nada mas que probar pero no escuchaba; en un momento Splendorman, arrojo a su hermano hacia un árbol cercano y cuando este llego, le clavo una de sus hojas metálicas en el pecho provocando que vomitara bastante sangre, Splendorman dijo.

-Esto acaba aquí, esto va por Kari y a todos los que torturaste,manipulaste y asesinaste.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo paso algo muy raro; hubo un ligero temblor y al levantar la mirada un rayo rojo cayo al suelo, empujando a todo el mundo pero mas que todos a nuestros amigos; un gran humo se hizo presente por momentos, la primera en ver lo que sucedía fue Judy que luego poco a poco vinieron los demás; los Crepypastas estaban atendiendo el cuerpo con poca veda de Slenderman ero todos estaban muy pendientes de una cosa.

En medio de el campo había una gran esfera negra, nadie sabia que es lo que era pero por alguna razón, estaba transmitiendo un aura de inseguridad y nadie se le quería acercar, esta parecia mantener 2 luces debiles, una era amarilla y la otra era de un azul bastante oscuro, nunca nadie vio algo parecido a esto, se escucho una voz que helo los huesos de todos.

(¿?) H͚͕ͫ̽͡͝a̖͕͍̙̺͒̏͆̒s̡͙̹̬͒͛̈́ṯ̢̡̙͆̾ͪ͊̕ä̸̙̜́̓͛͆̕ ͂̂ͥ҉̭̦̻͟a͚͓̘̘̔̐q̗͎̹̲̜͇͊̉̽ͧ̒͑͞u̒ͬͦͅį́ͬͦ͗͗͊ͤͪ̀҉̤̙̪͙ ̩̪̣̦̻̮̭͊ͮ̐͝h̨̹̩̬̰̪̝̼ͣ̓̈̀̚a̡͔̹̗͙̱ͯ̔̀̋ͥͮ̿̀ͅn͖̎̇ͧ͋ͦ̊ͫͯ͢ ̩̲̤̞̟̞̮͊l̷̴͙͎̻͍̪̩͕͗̂̊ͩ͟l̯̺̈̇̽ͩͩ̈̒e̡̥͉̬̟͓̝͑̆͊̊͆̄̀͡g̨̪͔̜̰̙̖͇̟̍̔͛̊̀̀a̍̆ͦ̆̐͏̸͈̫͔̖̮ͅd̫̗͊͋ͣͬͯ͂͐ͅo̴͍̭͖͎̤̲͔̒ͩ͆,̩͍̦͖̭̙͕͋̏̅͆̄͑͆͢ ̱͔̄͌̆͋̔͑ͭ͆̚d̹͍̱̭̓̍̎̔̎́ẽ̱̪͙̯̈̏ͯͯ̍ͤ͢͡n͈̗̟͎̹͓͉̠͈ͬt͈͕ͮ͐͐̏ͤ̀ͥ̌ŗ̙̪̬̍̌͒̆̽̓͊͂ọ͕͔͍͛̄̇ͨ̈́̒ͤ͑͛ ̸̮͚̣̬̹͋͑ͫ͐̂̋̿̀d͖̘̖̤̦̝̞̹̖̓͋ͭ̉̚͡͝e̖̦̼̪̖̲̞̻̱ͫͧ͗ ̧͎̀̂̂ͪͪ̚p̶͈̻͍̩̖̩̊͋̅ͥ̆ͧ̆͑͘o͙̓ͯ̔̚ͅc̛̠̖̍̿̂ǫ̨̝̞͙̑ͬ̾̐͛ͫͩͬͬ͢ ͩ҉̛͚̫̰̹͕͚͕̭t̳̖̹̣͗i̦͎̺̺̫̠̳͕̓̄͒͋ͥ̽̇̉e͕̮̯̥̜̠ͥ́̃̈͆̚͟m̨̅͂͐͆ͣ҉̝̬̘̭̖̜̮̭̰p̸̬̖ͤ̄͆ͯ̐̑o̴̳̩͍̼̤̯͆͗͒̉͆ͮͬ̃ͨ́͞ͅ ̧͓̰̼̞̠ͤ͂̅͝v̶̬͚ͨ̌̎́̀͒ẻ̹̞͉̜̫͎͆n̶͖̜͓̾̂ͪ̉́̽͗d̨̤̦̔ͫ̌́r͕̞̞̲̋ͯ̾̌̅͜͞ͅé̶͔̼̪͕̗̎ ̧̲̮̯̥̥͇͉̍ͮͧ̽̊̎͡ͅỳ̢̲̟̱͙͔͕̳̳ ͓̟̫͓̜̉ͧ̊̅́ế͙͖̲͓͉̘́̚̚͞͝s͔̟͖̜̘̖̺̑ͫͬ͑̂͠ͅt̪͈̘͙̠͓͕͖̯̍̔ͦ̈́̓͆̀ȩ̟̱̪̹̙̺̺͛̏̃̔ͫͯ͌͠ ̵̭͖̩̜͔̤̮͊̒̀ͪ̔ͧͣ̅g̝̪̜̝ͧͨ̈́ͭ̂r̠̖͖̰̬̙͕̃͌̀̿ͯ̎a͙̙͙̯̓̈́̒ͩ̎͐̀̌͜ñ̶ͯͧ͋͆̋͂ͯ͑҉̞͓̖̪͕̳͓ ̛̪̠ͥ́͆ͫ̽̏ͫ̊̕m̨͈̪̻ͨͪ̎͋u̽̇̇͏̯͇̙͉͓̦̮̻n̡̼̞̙̬̩͆̒ͭ̒̎̀ͅḑ̧̬͈͐̂̆̒ͣ̉͊ͥ͛͡o̸̷͕̻̥̞̤̠̻ͮ͋̌̐̍͐͌,̛̰̼̼̟̐̐͌̿̌ͨͥ̚͟ ̸̍̆ͣ҉̩̦̱͖̹̝ͅc̴̜̦̯͆͛̄̿̎̇͑ȍ̟͎͍̣̺̭̯̏̑̑͒̑͟n̜̈́͋͊̽͗ͤͅ ̷̪͓̳̩̻̟̦̉͡m̵̷̺͇̙̱̚u̸̼ͯ̇ͧ̌̊̿͟c̸̘̫̞͍͚͑̒͑̈h̙͕̜͖ͣ̍͝͞a̘͖͙̱͌͠ ̖̦̪̞͙̰̗͒̈͌̑̐̽̓͜͝e͖̟̤̓͜n̵̸̷̖̥̼͙̠̝ͫͥ̍͆ͤ̄͊e̬̱͔͕͎̲͔͗͗̆̽r͂̌͂̑̍͒̒ͪ͂́҉̫͖͉ģ̵̵̼͖̻̥̯ͮͪ̉̑̊̋̈͋ͅí̸̛͙̦́͗̀̐̆̋ͣá͕͓̱̮͆̀̃͒̄̿̅͠ͅͅͅ ̊҉̛̰̭̗̟͚̯̣m̘͕ͩͪ͑̿͐͊̀ͮ͜e̷̡̯̻̦̥̓ͧ̃ͦ͆̒̾ ̷̜͈͌ͭͣp̥̹̜̠̤̺̼̮̔͗̃ͭͫ͟ēͬͩ҉̟͓̕͝ͅr̘̞̳̙̩͔̂̄͘͟t̶̨̪̅̽̒͆̚͡e̒ͯ̓ͥ̚̚҉̡͎̱̬͉̯̳͟n̠͖͚͎̳̩̣͖̒̎͟ē̼̣͎̰̜̘̞̱̪̈́ͮͪͭͮ͌c̣͓̳̽̒̒ͦ̃̇ͪ̈́̀e̳͚̖̼͔͕̲̹̊̽̊̀̒͟͠ͅr̵̠͖͙̫͙̣̤͎ͭ͆̉͝á̛̼̳̖̪͎̌ͣ̽̇̅͝͡,̷̣̻̩̲͒ͅ ̴̠̬͓̙̭͋̀̀sͤͪ͏̘̮̞̜̲̹u̶̶͈̝̥͔͎̦̪̎̅̄͗͂s̷̛̗̟̻̹͂̄̇́ͅ ̶͈̟̪̖̮̌ͭ͆̾̋͊̐̓͞p̸̝̠̭̺̱̺̝ͩ͗ͩ̌̾͋̀ȇ̝͖͇̰̖̄͡o̷̲͔̫͕͛̔r͙̱ͧͧ̓͒͊̀̕e͍͖͇̬ͭͮ̋̆̚͡s̴̞̟͓̰͌̀̍ ̱ͫ͘ͅp̱͙̻̼̒ͭ͋͗͂͑̔͞e̶̡̳͙̍ͦ̀̒̔̒̆s̨͓̤̞̳̱̫̹̅̈́a̓̄̒ͪ̍̋̃̄ͤ̕͏̳̱̣͕̺̙̖d̸̹̯̤̪͗̋̉ͭ͂̾ͮ̊̍i̙̣̐̊̉̆ͣ͂̈́͘̕͡l̢̹͎̥̻͍̟͇̩ͦͥͯͭ̋͂͊͑͟l̴͙̝͓͔̏ͬ̆ͯ͑̀ͬ̚͞äͮ̉̎̃ͪ҉͖̬̘͓̭̀s̩͓̮͕̫̻̺ͣ̑̚ ̵̳͍̟̝̺̮̰̻̌͛̾̒ͪͯ͌̋s̛̥̳̜̫͔͚͆͗ͩ͑͐ͣ̇͢͟e̴̴̥̻̭͙̼ͯͧͮ̿͗ͥ̚̕ ̺͈̣͇̓́ͩ̑͗͘h̢̲͙̺̠̺̭̼̼͂ͪͬ̈͌ͦa̴̢͕͇͆͝r̵̹̪̞ͭͯ̽̐͗á̴̱̯͚̹̻̺̜͌̎́̿͋͜͡n̴͚͕̺̪̑ͯ̿ͣ̒̾̿͌̀̚ ̧̱̘̬̣͓͈̜̦̰ͬ͌ͤr̨̗̥̝ͧ͛̄͗ͤ̚e̠̪̖̪̯͍̩̣͒́ͭ͗̾̀ͦ̌à̺̤͔͚̹̽̒̀́l̉̀̑ͫ̊ͭ͏̵͚̱͍̪ỉ̶̭̬͖͉̖̥͎̭ͮ̂ͪ͞d̲͙̱̫̥̎̿̆a̠̹̤̋ͨ͟d̦̳͌̆ͣ̽ͪ̀͜,̵̗̦̹͚̤̮͉̠ͨͮ̉͝ ̷̢̘̳͇͒͋̍̋͐ͫ͐d̺̦͍̭͚͚̲ͨ͌̏ͮ͊͢į͔̼͔̰͈̆͋͗͗̄̄ͪͩ̀͞ş̡̦̥͎͎̫͔́̀f̢̝͈̬̺̫̪̟̺ͧ̾̏̃̚͡ŗ̴̙̮͈̖ͩ̉̅̚͢ů̧̬͙̱̺̙̻͈̝ͧͧ̐͊̂͘ṱ̗̺͉̼̪̩͋̈̓̌ͪé̬͕̹̬̜̲̳ͥ̑̑̊̎̆ͤ͢n̴͉̖͕͚̤̪̩̥ͦ̃̃͗̎ͩ̀́ ̴͗ͫ̃̆͗͏̳ḙ̡̫͕͈͓̿̾͌lͧͯ̚͞҉̶̖͔̫̮̞̙ ̛̞͚̮̮̲͑͑̐́̋̿ͬ̒ͣt̵͍̫͛ͬ̈̆̂̌̒ͧ͞i̴̭̲̺͕̦̱ͪͩ͘͞ȇ͚̲̭͊ͨͩṁ̡̨̯̘͚̮̳̖ͧ̔̏ͣ̍ͪͅp̶̧̗̜̯͇͔̹̹̭ͤ̽͑͒͜o̷̭̙̠ͭ̒̐͂̋ͧ̽͟ ̮̱͈͓͕̠̪͎̻ͫ̇ͭ̏ͭ͠q̨̦̟̺͕̰̲͋̒ͫ̿̀͟ͅu̸̘̭̍̈e͖̗̹ͮ̃̒̿͆̄͌͟ ͔̘̜͎͖̳ͣ̒̽ͧ̆̉͒̀l̴̥ͮ̈͠ę̞̺̹̞̮͇̃̓̑̈͆͌ͯ̀s̷̨̱̟͎̭̥̬̩ͯ̆̐̊̋͒͒ ̣̹̜̳̺̳ͬ̿̾͋ͩ̋̿ͫq̰͈̟͔͇̬ͮ̾̃̄̂͆̏̉ͅͅu̸̲̞̱͕̖͍̓ͥ͞͠e̴̝̘̰̰̠̊̑ͤ̒̾d̗̱̉͜ë̞̗̞͍̗̰̩́̚̕,͛̈͜҉̷͉͙͖̬͇̬̣͖ ͔͔̘͕ͦ̇p̀́̽̑͑̄͏̙̤͔͚̝̞͖ͅo̴̖͇̲͚̥ͩ̃ͪ̔ͫ̑̊̈́ṟ̸̤̥͋͑̒ͦ̅͊ͯ̉̊ͅq̸̙̹͔̯̄̎̏ͭ͑u̷̧̜͉̦̗̫̳͉ͯ̒̋͘e̹͈̼̜̦͐͑̓ͣ͛.͈͎͎̖̠̰̇̾͗ͨͬ̕.̢̛̹̻̳̮͈̆̒͠.̪͇̥̃͛̔ͭ͢͝.̫̩̦͎͉̮̻̬͗̆́͘l͔̬͔̗̈́͊ͪͯ̚͝ò̫̝̪̗̤̌̐ͤͮ́̕͡s̺͕̯͙̜ͪͪ̈́̆ ̼̻̟̩͕͉̻̻ͩ͋̓n̟̫̺͙̋͛̑̈́͋͟e̥̦͕̥̭̱̙ͯ̈́̎̔ͪ̃̕͞ç͖̖̍ͫ͒̄́ͦ̀ẹ̞̘͔͔̰̯̿̽̔̓ͦ̆ͥ̽͊ş̥̗̣̣̮̂͆͒ͪ̍̋̐́i̹̻͇̟͇͌̑̑̅̚͠ṯ̴̤̞͖̱͍͛͐̿ā͙̫͚̰̾͌͌͡ͅͅr̡̢͚̠̤̼̆ͭ̍̐a̷ͮͤ̉̓̂̑̍̚҉̮̰̗͎n̶̛͖̟̈ͮ̅ͅ

Apesar de que no se logro entender lo que dijo, se dio un presentimiento de lo que dijo,, se dio un presentimiento de lo que dijo; el la esfera oscura se comenzó a transformar en un portal de color carmesí, Splendorman logro levantar, aun mareado vio la situación, los Crepypastas se estaban yendo de este mundo,

(SPLENDORMAN) No...te...es...caparas...

(SLENDERMAN) Lo siento Splendorman, yo también quisiera quedarme, pero nos llaman...el vendrá...el viene.

Al terminar de decir esa frase, los Crepypastas entraron al portal, provocando una onda de energía que los impulso a todos, luego de un rato y de que todos entraran en razón.

(JUDY) Splendor...¿te encuentras bien?

(SPLENDORMAN) Si, solo algo mareado por lo que paso...solo quisiera que Kari estuviese aquí.

(KARI) pues aquí estoy.

Cuando Splendorman escucho esa voz, se volteo y quedo sorprendido al ver a su amiga.

(SPLENDORMAN) No lo puedo creer...Kari, eres tu.

(KARI) Vivita y coleando Splendy

(SPLENDORMAN) Pero...tu...estabas...

(KARI) Lo siento, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió como para que liberaras todo tu poder

(SPLENDORMAN) No te preocupes Kari, no estoy molesto, pero que sea la ultima vez que me des un susto de ese modo...por cierto, ¿quien es tu amigo?. (refiriéndose a James)

(KARI) El es James, el nos ayudo contra los espíritus que nos ataque ron que mando Slender y otra vez , contra los Crepy cuando estábamos muy cansados y heridos para pelear.

(SPLENDORMAN) Muchas gracias por ayudarnos James,de verdad.

(JAMES) No hay problema, cualquier amigo de Karen es amigo mio.

Pronto, Bogo que ya estaba no tan mal de su herida dijo.

(BOGO) Splendorman, ¿ya se acabo esto?

(SPLENDORMAN) Eso creo señor, ellos no causaran mas problemas.

(BOGO) Pero ¿que fue eso ultimo que paso?, eso que todos vimos.

(SPLENDORMAN) Eso sera mejor que lo discutamos en la mañana, yo,Liu y Jane nos iremos mañana en la mañana

(BOGO) De acuerdo

(NARRADOR) Durante el camino fue mucha tranquilidad, Kari dijo que le tenia una sorpresa a Nick antes de que ellos se fueran de la ciudad, al llegar e ir a la zona en la que inspeccionaban los cadáveres, el zorro se dio cuenta de que Finnick no estaba, este se preguntaba que fue lo que paso con su cuerpo hasta que la puerta se abrió de la nada y era el...Finnick, ¿como era posible?

(NICK) !Finnick!, no puede ser.

(FINNICK) Claro que si Nicolas

(NICK) Pero...como...

(FINNICK) Todo esto fue gracias a tu amiga

(NICK) Mas te vale explicar esto chica.

(KARI) Es algo sencillo, como Finnick solo se asesinado y no perdió su alma, pude regresar la a su cuerpo luego de sanarla, hice lo mismo con Samuel aunque fue muy difícil.

(NICK) ¿Y que hay de Fleon?

Al preguntar eso, Kari dejo que su mirada cayera al suelo, dijo algo desanimara.

(KARI) Lo lamento pero no pude, su alma fue tomada por Slenderman y no pude hacer nada.

(NICK) Ese puto malnacido...aun con todo lo que hicieron...

(KARI) Eso es muy triste, lo se, muy bien, mañana en la mañana antes de irnos, Splendorman necesitara hablar con ustedes sobre lo que paso en el bosque.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) ¿Que tal el cap?, ¿les parece bien este final para la serie?, aun faltan 2 episodios mas, por lo que espero que los disfruten gratamente, en realidad Kari nunca pensé en matar a kari...pero no fue la idea por influencia de la historia de Kari real...o tal vez si... en fin, orita me voy a la academia de ingles , por lo que seré rápido en los comentarios.**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 ***Kari MMG2001: (0.0)...deberías escribir un Crepypasta sobre eso, esta muy buena; Splendy también te quiere :3...como amigo (FRIEND ZONE) XD; ¿piromana?...todos tenemos unas mañitas XD; muchos saludos.**

 ***Unnamed being: Creo que te gusto bastante...una fan es un fan, pero todos cuentas;(sarcastico) ostia puta, mi meo de la risa por tu chiste...creo que me pase de estúpido XP;** **¿para este punto te comerás una pierna?; creo que Kari se a ganado el cariño de mas de uno por su "forma" de hacer las cosas; no sabría bien como responder a lo de "autor autora"...pero si es lo que creo te mato; gracias de verdad por la aclaratoria; el no te hará nada...solo dijo que el te arrancaría la piel,te destriparía,te hará ver tus peores pesadilla y te violara salvaje mente...sobretodo lo ultimo...tanto vivo como muerto...por lo que te recomiendo trancar bien tu puerta y tener un arma en mano; en realidad Kari tiene una apariencia humano, pero en el mundo de zootopia, cambia a lo que ella seria en este mundo, así que...te ganaste otra enemiga canina el día de hoy.**

 **Creo que es todo por mi parte, lamento si el episodio fue algo corto, pero por el colegio y otra razón que explicare mas adelante, todos van a entender mejor;recuerden que si quieren un saludo o alguna recomendación que hacer, la pueden poner en los comentarios como en MP, al igual que sus opiniones de cada cap; también los nuevos pueden ayudar y ser saludados con los nuevos Fav y seguidores, por cierto, un tipo de piel quemada,un guante y ropas de lineas rojas y negras, dijo que si no hacían nada de esto...tendrían un sueño feo con el..., muy buenas a todos.**


	29. Chapter 27

**(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas a todos, amigos este episodio quería subirlo el viernes en la tarde, pero por un problema familiar que nos afecto bastante, decidí parar un momento para analizar lo sucedido; no quiero seguir hablando de eso pues me pone muy triste; como sea, espero que este capitulo mar de su agrado, pues solo falta este y el siguiente párrafo acabar la serie; es hora de comenzar.**

Capitulo 27 "La causa"

(NARRADOR) La noticia de la derrota de los Crepypasta se llego rápido tanto en las redes como en otros medios, apenas salio el sol parecía que toda la ciudad salio para celebrar alguna fiesta nacional; en la mañana muchos o si no mejor dicho todos los animales de la ciudad fueron al ZDP, allí hubo muchos agradecimientos a los oficiales por derrotar a esos moustros, peticiones de autógrafos, etc; claro, no se podían olvidar de las familias que habían perdido a sus seres queridos que aun estaban adoloridos por estar muertes, podían respirar con algo mas tranquilos luego de todo esto; entre los miles de saludos, se encontraron con un animal en particular, este era una cabra de unos 12 años, este era Moisés, estaba junto a sus padres que salieron para esta celebración, a Judy se le ocurrió dejar ver a los Happypastas antes de que se fueran de la dimensión, los padres de moisés hubiese dicho que no, pero como se trataba de 2 oficiales muy bueno y queridos por todos, como lo eran Nick y Judy ellos aceptaron.

El chico se mostró muy contento al conocer a los que ayudaron a los mejores oficiales de la ciudad; Kari se presento con formalidad pero también de forma divertida, Liu y Jane lo saludaron alegremente, Splendorman con una voz muy alegre los saludo y luego le ofreció unos dulces y chocolates; el chico noto que los Happypastas, el famoso sepia Jack Savage, Nick, Judy y otros oficiales entraron a una sala, Moises estaba espiando en el lugar pero fue descubierto, no obstante, Splendorman pidió que lo dejaran quedarse para escuchar la reunión, pues el ayudo antes de que ellos llegaran, por lo que dejaron que se sentara junto a lado de Nick y Judy.

(BOGO) Muy bien Splendorman, ¿que es lo que sucedió ayer en la noche?

(MOISÉS) ¿De que hablan oficiales?. Pregunta la presa a los oficiales Nick y Judy.

(NICK) Hay algunas cosas que debes saber de eso, pero te explicare lo que puedes saber para alguien de tu edad.

15 MINUTOS DE EXPLICACIÓN DE SUCESOS DESDE QUE ENTRARON AL BOSQUE Y LA APARICIÓN DE LA BOLA NEGRA.

(MOISÉS) Dios, eso seria una buena trama para una película de terror-acción.

(NICK) Créeme chico, lo ultimo que quisieras de hacer en esa "película", es estar en nuestras patas.

(BOGO) Como pregunte antes de la interrupción de Wild, ¿que fue lo que paso en el ultimo momento?

Lo que paso después fue raro de ver en Splendorman. Splendorman dio un largo y pesado suspiro, se quito su sombreo y lo dejo en la mesa, dejando ver su cabeza sin ningún pelo, entrecruzo sus dedos pareciendo que estuviese pensando muy a fondo lo que dirá; hablo con una voz seria, con un tono hasta un poco parecido al de Bogo

(SPLENDORMAN) Okey chicos, esto debí decir celos desde que conté mi pasado pero no se porque no se los dije...tal vez por que estaba tristes por las que fui obligado...o eran tan malos que ni siquiera yo quería recordarlo, pero ya es hora de quien hable de quien se apareció ayer en la noche...mi antiguo amo y señor...alguien que creo que es mas fuerte que yo y por mucho...el...Zalgo.

Al decir ese nombre, todos se quedaron extrañados, pareció un nombre hasta estúpido, sonaba como uno de esos personajes de juegos de rol que jugaban los adolescentes con pocas amistades.

(NICK) Splendy...¿es en serio?-pregunto incrédulo- es una broma, ¿quien se podría llamar así? jajajaja.

(SPLENDORMAN) Señor nick...se que esto no lo suelo decir pero...no es momento para bromas...esto serio...de lo que les digo no es ningún chiste de mal gusto.

Al ver que Splendorman estaba hablando de forma seria, todos se pusieron nerviosos pero no lo expresaban, incluso Bogo comenzó a sentir algo de lo que el ya había olvidado...miedo...esto puso mas a los demás, el que hizo la siguiente pregunta, fue el chico Moisés.

(MOISÉS) Señor Splendorman, ¿quien es Zalgo?

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno Moisés, es algo largo de explicar, así que es mejor que se pongan cómodos, pues esto sera largo...supongo que puedo comenzar...esa Moisés, esa es la manera equivocada de preguntarse sobre "el"...Zalgo es una entidad caótica, que se les vincula al terror, la locura, la desesperación, la muerte y el fin de el mundo como lo conocemos.

En ese momento, Judy tomo la pata de Nick para tener algo de seguridad por lo que decía Splendorman, ella no supo que Nick también quería tomar su pata, debido a que el también sentía incomodidad pero para su suerte, Judy no se dio cuenta.

-Zalgo, vive en un plano dimensional alterno, el nunca se presenta en su forma original...¿recuerdan la forma en la que me presente ante "el jefe del anciano"?.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pues...ese tipo de cosas, solo se las pude decir luego de mucho tiempo... la primera vez que lo vi...en su forma original...no pude evitar gritar...esa imagen nunca la olvidare, aunque trate de olvidarle, cada vez que siento miedo o preocupación...esa horrenda imagen vuelve a mi mente y me atormenta...apesar de que traten de darle una definición pues...no existen palabras para describir tal cosa.

Todos, notaron que los brazos y piernas de Splendorman, comenzaron a temblar ante esos recuerdos, casi como si estuviese viviendo esos recuerdos tan tortuosos...luego de unos momentos, se tranquilizo un poco y siguió hablando de Zalgo.

-En la mayorías de los casos, se encontraran la siguientes palabras para describirlo: "El espera detrás de la pared,en un palacio de cristal torturado, servido por ordas creadas a partir de las lagrimas de la almas sin descanso, vestidos por armaduras talladas por el sufrimiento de las madres, el es la mente de colmena que confunde a los vivos y perpetua la tortura de los condenados; el toma los ojos, la ventana del alma y elimina la capacidad de sentir cualquier cosa que no sea el dolor,una vez que los ojos son removidos la alma también es removida y el cascaron viviente es el testimonio de la condenación eterna...no puede ser detenido, al igual que el miedo es inseparable de la realidad ya que existe mas allá de el velo...esperando, el espera detrás de la pared que a construido con su alma, el espera pero a de liberarse y a de venir, es una abominación de ningún ojo y con siete, en su mano derecha sostiene una estrella muerta y en su mano izquierda sostiene una vela cuya luz es la sombra y la sangre de Am Dhaegar...

En ese momento, todos los que fueron al bosque la noche de ayer, se paralizaron de el miedo al recordar algo...cuando esa esfera negra apareció, también salieron 2 luces...¿sera posible que esas 2 luces sean la estrella muerta y la vela?...Splendorman siguió hablando.

-6 de sus bocas hablan en lenguas diferente y cuando la séptima se habrá, cantara la canción que pondrá fin a la tierra." esa chicos, aunque no describe ni la mitad de lo que es Zalgo, Explica de lo mas cercano de lo que es ese moustro.

Al escuchar eso, el pelaje y pelo de todos, tanto animales como como los Happypastas se erizaron, ¿como era posible?...¿de que existiera algo cientos...miles...miles...millones de veces peor que Slenderman?. Después de un rato, hablo nick

(NICK) Por como lo dices, ese "Zalgo" se parece a un demonio

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Un demonio dices?-pregunta incrédulo- creo que ni el, seria una versión peor que el mismo Lucifer pero en fin sigo...Como Zalgo vive en otra dimensión, es probable que eso lo beneficie, el se puede aparecerse como una ilució pero de nuestros mayores miedos, dependiendo de el tipo de miedo que tenga cada persona, sea cual sea su aspecto, el puede estar en muchos lugares a la vez vigilando nos, y esperando a que este nos destruya...eso seria solo lo general de el.

(JUDY) ¿No sabes algo de su origen?

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno...existen varias teorías que tratan de darle una definición de su origen:

1) Que este, debido a que muchas personas piensan en el con sus mismas características, ese pensamiento tan grande, logra que tome vida propia.

2) Un demonio pero no uno cualquiera; la primera, se piensa de que el podría ser un dios caído desde lo cielos de algún culto pagano;la segunda es que el sea un demonio independiente; la tercera, que este sea el mismo satanás, pero este aprovecha las mentes de la juventud para poder comenzar a tomar su poder...

3)pero hay una que e escuchado y es muy interesante, la cual explica que antes de que se creara el vació...en esa oscuridad...allí esta el,Zalgo, pero este no soporto la luz y la vida. Esta ultima nos trata de explicar que, incluso antes de que el universo existiera o alguna vida, ya existia el caos y por ellos algo lo describe...la ausencia...la ausencia de espacio, la ausencia de luz, la ausencia de vida, la ausencia de cordura, la ausencia de la mente, la ausencia de paz y así sucesivamente. dependiendo de como avance la sociedad, su método de aplicar todos sus males no va a desaparecer.

(SPLENDORMAN) Con esto, deben de tener una idea mas clara de lo que es Zalgo, es algo mucho mas allá de lo que se imaginan y tal vez aun mas de lo yo también e pensado y tal vez, eso incluya a mi hermano.

(NARRADOR) Todos se quedaron sin palabras, un silencioso frió penetrante se apodero de el lugar.

(SPLENDORMAN) Chicos...lo siento, se que esto fue muy fuerte de escuchar, es que...

(KARI) Tranquilo Splendy.

(BOGO) Solo dijiste lo que debías, eso es lo que teníamos que escuchar.

(NARRADOR) El resto de la mañana trascurrió con algunos movimientos, Kari y los Happypastas se quisieron ir mas tempranos, pero la ciudad les quiso dar un reconocimiento por su valentía por pelear por la ciudad, fueron invitados por el alcalde de la ciudad como una buen gesto (Ya saben, esas jaladas que hacen los políticos de segunda en el ultimo momento).

Terminado todas la cosas que podían esperar se tuvieron que ir, Kari abrió un portal que los levo a todos a su mundo, Splendorman estaba un poco triste, porque no podría ver a su amigos a menos de que Slender volviera, pero se le ocurrió algo, Splendorman le dio una caja musical de un modelo muy antiguo a la coneja.

-Bien señora Hopps, si necesita mi ayuda o solo verme, solo tiene que sonar esta caja musical, simplemente moviendo la manivela y estaré en donde sea que usted este en unos momentos.

-Si viene Slenderman otra vez,¿ustedes vendrán?. Pregunto la coneja

-Pues, como solo tenemos la caza de Jeff como único motivo, lo mas probable es que vengamos. Dice Jane.

Pronto los chicos se fueron y siguieron las fiestas por la liberación de esta horrible pesadilla, pero los presentes de ese mundo, luego de lo dicho por Splendorman, por alguna razón perturbaban las mentes de los Oficiales por la manera en la que era el antiguo amo de Splendorman, aun así se disfruto de el resto de el día de celebración.

EN LA TIERRA DE LOS HUMANOS CON LAS CREPYS Y HAPPYS

Los asesinos estaban muy cansados por lo que paso en ese extraño mundo, luego de contarle a los demás Crepypastas de lo sucedido, Slenderman sin decir nada se fue de su mansión; este se teletransporto de la tierra a otro lugar...este lugar era de colores predominantes en rojo por la sangre y el negro de la oscuridad, un largo camino de piedra fue recorrido rodeados de gritos y sonidos demenciales, al fanal de el camino se encontró con un castillo de rosca, en este lugar se encontraban las peores abominaciones que no se nombraban desde las menciones en la biblia; Slenderman entro en una gran habitación de un tamaño gigante en la cual solo había oscuridad, un rayo de luz roja ilumino un trono que de apariencia metálico, entre su diseño se podían ver siluetas de caras humanos tristes,asustadas o aterrorizadas, en este solo se podría ver una silueta de un demonio, Slenderman se arrodillo con una pierna en el suelo y otra doblada y dijo.

(SLENDERMAN) Mi señor, espero que me perdone por lo que a pasado.

Una voz infernal respondió.

(¿?) No te debes preocupar por lo que sucedió Slenderman, te agradezco por encontrar un mundo tan bueno para mi, desde que encontré a la civilización de la humanidad, nunca me sentí tan contento desde aquel descubrimiento, ¿como sucedió todo?.

(SLENDERMAN) Bien señor, en resumen: Llegue y acabe con varias decenas de sus habitantes, luego de la ayuda de mis proxys y el chico que usted eligio, aparecieron el traidor de mi hermano y algunos molestos que se metieron en mi camino;Splendorman tenia un arma de nuestro primer traidor.

(¿?) ¿Cabadath?

(SLENDERMAN) Eso mismo señor, eso fue luego de que hice mi red y de su pequeña ayuda.

(¿?) Sobre eso, ¿estas segura de que ella sera de ayuda?

(SLENDERMAN) Créame señor, pueda ser molesta pero si esta de nuestro lado, tendremos una gran ventaja.

(¿?) Solo confió en ti sobre ella, por que eres mi soldado mas leal y gracias a ti, e obtenido una cantidad de energía mucho mas grande de lo que incluso yo me esperaba.

(SLENDERMAN) Claro señor no se preocupe por nada.

(¿?) Eso es todo Slenderman, ya puedes retirarte

(SLENDERMAN) Entendido señor.

Slenderman parecía que saldría de el gran cuarto en el que solo abundaba la oscuridad, pero antes de que se fueran...

(SLENDERMAN) Señor, antes de irme...¿cuanto falta para ese mundo?

(¿?) Al principio iré yo en una de mis forma preferidas, sera en 7 años, pero no puedo apresurarme hasta ese momento.

(SLENDERMAN) Entendido señor.

El moustro sin rostro desapareció en un instante, el ente que estaba allí se levanto de su trono y fue hacia donde había una ventana, en el reflejo de esta, solo se veía los horrores de el exterior de el mundo en el que vivía el.

(Z̶̧̧̧̧̡̧̨̛̳̥̯̺̤͚̮̹͕͙̤̘̬͔̝̲̞̟̥̺̦̫̮̼̗͖̟̜̠͕̟̬͇͚̣̯͙̻̦̜̤̠͍̠̞̳̗̪͎̳̘̔̾̂̌̓̄̆̈́͗͛̓̈́́͛̋́͗́͑̀̈́́̏̾̎̆̈̅͌͒́͆̇͊̃̒̓͊̈́̂̏́̄̂̓́̏̍̃͗̔͛̎̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅẢ̶̢̡̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̨̧̛͓̱̗̻̘̭̲͖̻̫̥̗̲̱̼̜͉͚͔̤̻̤̘̠̟͙͖̬͔̯̩͍̖̰̼̬̘͙͎̳̘̝͇͚͚̰̮͈̳̮̘͚̈́͒̑̀̅̓̏̃̈́͐̑́̓͐̀̂̔̋̑̓̇͑́̀̍̊͌̇̿́́̓̎̀̓͋̿̏̃̋͊̋̾͑͆̀̏͂͆̓̓̉͋̂̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅĽ̸̢̨̡̢̛̛͙̪̜͚͖͕͕̗̞͈̙̘͍͖̮͍͇̹̼̭̯̩͖͈͈̹̥̼͔̣̥̙͚͉̼̗̦͔͇̟͕̺̻͉̜̪̲̥͙̝͔̠̤̅̒̈́̆͑̽̏̆̓̓́̀̋͊̿̌̍̏̇̉̑͋͛̄̓̂̋͋͊͗̾͋̂͂̋̏͌̾̈͌͂̋̄̿̈́́̓͋̃͐̊̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅǦ̷̢̨̡̢̧͇͎̬̻̤̯̝̥͓͇͖̼̤͖͍͓̞̹̳̰͖̱̜̲͍̗̩̞̬̪̠̞̩̺̦̪̙̙̲̲̙͔̦̗̫̩̳̺̝̻̗̻͇͎̀̉̉́͛̉̍̉̇̐́̃͒͊̽̈̈́͒̃́̿̍̇̐̊͛͋̏̏̏̄̿̀̅̋͛̓͊́͌̀͊̂̏̈̂͋͂̋̏̈̍͐͒̀̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅǪ̴̢̧̧̛̛̰̰̤͇̲͚̺̩̟̟͈͖͖̮̙͈̳̟͔̦͚͚͉͉̠̜̰̼̘͇̭̠̻̗̯͉͙̜̖̱̭̦̲̫͍̮̟̤͚̥͉̯̱̜̺̣̖̝̓̉͐̍̄̋̈̿̏̅̂͋̿̊̎̿́͋́̄̃́͊̎͗́̄͊̄̓̓͊͋̾͋̓̿̆̈́̿̈́͊́͋̃͛͂̑̓͊̈̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠) E̟̠̔s͈̫͕̺̰͚͕̑̆ͯt͇̪͓͈͈̪͍͖͋̈́̉̅̑̃̓̓̚o̤͙̜͚̯͙ͧ̂̃̋̈ͫ͌ ̱̹̤̹͙̩̺̼́̌ͦ̍s̩͎͚̬̤̱͉̈́̿e̝̦ͯ͌̓̒̽̔r̬̻͉̩̪̣̮͊ͯ̔̏̑̀̏̔a͎ͮͭ͆ ̦̣̣͈̤͂͗ͣ̎d̝̻̠͎̮̠̟̏̅̊͒i̦̖͌̿̄ͪͬv̼̟̝̞̈́̽̾̃͂̊ͨĕ̫̝̙r͉͙͚̞̯̠̗̘ͮ̑͒̈t̥͚̥̦̯̬͕̻̖̍ͧ̃ͪͣͬͤi̥͙͓̭͔̇̈́̒ͤͮ͌̔ḏ̤̗͐ͪ̏͑o̠̰̜̻ͣ

n̷̢̨̘̝͍̗̱̺̜̥̰̼̗̮̰͕̳͙̖̰̫̻͕͓̳͖̯͍̩̿́́̈́̅̑͒̏͛͌̏̈̓̓͗͆̀́͊̈́͐̇́̇͘̚̕͘̕͜͝o̶̧̻͕̝̪̭͍̬̟͔̺̜͇̰̦̬̞͓̮͔͈͈̹͇̖̘̹͔̱͔̽̏̀̽̓̿̉̿͊̄͆̊̐̈́͌̓͛̈́̓̽́̃́̂͌͐̈́̎̔̕ ̴̨̮͔̦͓͇̜̥̳͚̞̖̲͔̤̼̠̱̝̗͉͔͎͇͉̼̘̭͋̋̄͊̓̇͌͒̐̀̇͐̀̃̔͛́̈́͗̑͋͊̅̀̎̒͌̈́͜͝͝ͅḩ̶̧̨̧̢̛̟̣̥̬̥͚̝̝̣̱̖̹̦̜͙͓̣͖̯̭͙̻̗̘͒͊̎̇̈́͐̎̂͗̍͌̏̿̔͆̾͛̒͗͂́̾͗̆́̕̕͜͠ã̵̧̨̡̛̼͚̠͔͍̱͖͕̜̤̬͉̙̪̞̱̮̳̗͉̼̥̳̣̙̫̓̓̿̑̅̀̈́̄̃̌͐̐̐̇̊̔́̓͛̈́́̓̏̒͘͝͝͝ͅb̸̨̛͙̦̜͕͎̻̖̬͍̣̝̫͍̱͙̣̦͉̗͕͉̺͚͕͔͉̝̟̟̂̐́̄̓͗͊͛̈͆͆̈͋́̅͒͗̆̾͗͛̎̓̆̉̏̚̚͠r̵̻̞͙͇͓̮̖̜̺͍̮͚͕͈̭͚̱̥̜̪̘̲̹͚̬͇̈̏́̏͒̆̽̅̈́͛̅̔͆̅̉̉͑̇̏̀́͛̂̓̿̅͌̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅá̴̢̨̛̞͉̹̦͉̼̘͙͖̥̝̠̖̠̲̹̗̦̖̝͈̗̠͕͖̆͐̽̓̿̉͌̄͑͗̃̍̌̇̑̈̂̓̅̓̽̂͒̽͛̀̕̕͜͠ͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̛̙̻̳̹͔͓̝̫̭̟̦̮͚̪̤͇͚̟̺͎͈̣̱͔̣͚̀̉̽̍́͋̋̆̊̈́̏̊͌͊̋̑̌͗̈́̈́̄̀̚̚͘͝͝͠͝ͅe̵̢̛̪̼̘̟̝̞̮͓͇̖͔̬̙͓̜̦̺̥̜̣̹̖͍͙̳̫̎̈̐͒͆̏̇̀̉̅̋̀̏͌̆͑̽̄̓͛̄̂͐̓͌̈͜͠͝͝ͅͅs̶̨̧̨̡̨̛̝̺̮̗̻̟̺̙̥̗̬̟̼͓̥͚̺͈̰̯̙̯̓͆̊̿̄̌̇͛͒̓́͌̅̈́͌̌̎͛̆̑͋̏̔̚̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅp̶̢̧̢̡̨͈͓̲̳̤̪̯͈̤̟̫͍͚̱̟̣͙͚̦̰͖͚̙̺͋̽̎̃̎̅̃̈́́͆̀̑̌̒̾́̒͆̀̈́̏̅̽͋̚̕͘͠͠͠ͅe̸̢̨̢̛̫̞͈̹̰̻͎̯̰͓͍̞͈̱̤̳͇͍̘̤̬͇̦̒̐͐͛̄̃̄̓̍̋͆̈́̐͒̇͋̎̄̓̅̒̅͋͗̈́̾͐̍̚͜͜͜͜ŗ̶̡̡̧̛̰̮͎̖̗̱̞̗̯̘̘̼͉̜̭̝̱̳̳̯̩̰̏͗̋͒̇̈́͗̀̈̿̊̀͑̀͑̌̂̒͛̿̾̂̆̉̐̋̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅa̶̢̧̧̛̙͍̺̤̣̗̮̲͎̠̠̥̫̯͙̤̳̗̺̭̝͙̹̮̘̠̓̓̄̎̾͛͒̔͋̽̀̈́̔̈̅͂̈̋̋̓̾͊͒͒̐͐͘͘͜͝n̷̢̧̥̣̳̹̩͕̩̬̮̺͙͔͓̤̩̭̦͈̳̱̖̺̬͍͎̖̈́̈̈̓͋̽̈́͊̾̅̈͒͆̎̂͐̅͆̑͂́̽́́̓͛̚͘͘͜͝ͅz̷̧̛̤̹̫̗̩̟̺̫͉̫̺̞̞͚̣̣̫͙͙͓̳̤̟̭͕̰̒͋͑̆̈́̀͆̿̓̈́̀́͗̐́͗̀̇̍̆͗͂̆̌̐̈́̕̕͜͜͝ͅą̶̛͖̮̹̻̥̝̼͇̯̞͓̫̹̥͇̟͓̬̼̻̬̗̪͎͍̙̫̦̘̈́́̏͊̀͆̓̓̀̽̈́̌̏̋̊̐̿̂̓̈́̓́̐̌̐̅͠͠͝ ̴̢̧̨̢̢̛̼̞̯̗̭̣͇̲͚̬̙̱͔̠̹̖͕̻̝̙̮̲̜̰̐̇̇̓͌́͗̔̈́͑̄͗̐͛́̉͆͐́̓̓̍̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠p̷̢̢̢̛̛̺̙̩̲͉̭̱͇̭͕̼̞̝̺̱̯͚̟͍̭̖̭̦͓̝̝͉͌̾͌͋͌͋̓̀͛̆̒̏̊͗̊̒̌͗̽̾̾̕̕͠͝͝͝͠à̴̧̧̡̧̧̮̗̥̖̲͚͙̙̝̮̠̺͎͇̮̙̣̗̱̱͚̭̹̈̌̉̅͊̃̆͂̈́̈́̋͑́̽̀̓̔͐̈͊͛̍͌̑̒̇̾͜͝͠ͅṛ̸̡̡̨̧̘̤̮̺̙͙̰̳̮͖̺̜̜̪͓̝͙͎̱̪̹̣̠̔͂̈͐̃̀̇͒̅̌͋͐̇̎̓̽̇̌̍̅́̏̃̋̿̾̅͒͜͝͝ͅa̴̢̨̧͙̼͔͈̗̯͚̻͔̺̤̘̮̪͉͙̘̝̱̲͕̙͍̜̗͓͍̍̽̓̓́̑͛͗̈́̽̓̃̊͌̈́̐̄́̑̽̀̏̑͂̈̕̚͝͝͠ ̴̨̢̨̧͓͓̬͎͉̬̜̥̤͍͍̯͕̖̗͍̝̬̺͖̮̜͇̳̾̈́͛́̊͐͋̌͑̊́̔̋͂̾̿̾̈́̽͆̈́̌̇͂́͑͘͜͜͠͠͝n̸̨̡͇̣̤͖̜͇̼̟̭̩̤̙̠͉̩̱̺̭̙͚̹̳̺̠͖̤͖͚̔̾̈͆͐̐͌̃́͋̒̈́͛̌͆̒͒͛̎͂̄̒̿͛̿͘̚͘͠͠a̶̧̨̘͙̩͙̬̘͉̰̻̱̗̖̫̖̞̩͎̗̹̣̱͇̟͉̮͂̅͗͊̄̅͋͒͒̀̏̿̌̓̔̌̀̔̄̐̓̈́͑̿̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅḑ̴̨̹̱̜̮̰̟͎̞͙͚̳̩̜̼̠̦͚͍̣̤̗͓͎̖͆̿̈́͂̑̈̒̏̈́̐̒̽̇̊͌̆̎̃̍̉̊̇͑̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅi̴̧̗͚͈̮̜̬̼͓͇̙̙͕͎̮͖͎̯͍̬̟͇̺̱̺̲͓̝͇̽͛̐̆̿̾̑̂̓̄̓̈́͗̍̈́͛͊͒̋͒̍̎̿̌̌̿͜͝͝͝͝é̴̢̹̘͕̣͎̬̘̙͍̼̜̪̺̫͔̫̹͎̪̭̰̖̖̜͖̥͇̻̆̀̀̓̑̑̀͆͆̏̒͋̋̿̆͗͒̑̇̊́͑̉̆͋̕͘̕͜͝,̶̧̧̢̨̻̻̪̼̙̬͙̦͎̺͎͇͕͚̺͈͕͚̼̜͔̞̬̭́̃͒͗͌̀̓̑̂͂̈̾̈́́̈́͂́̐̄̓̂̽̆̋̃̂͋̀͊̊ͅͅ ̶̡̧̛̭̺̥̺̣͙̬̩̠̯͙̺̠͇̹̩̟̭͚̟̫̳͓̮̊́͋͊͆̐̇͌͂͊͒̆̿̈̽̆̅̇͑̿̓́̈̑͘͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̷̢̢̧̧͉̝͚̪̥̖̭̹̲̬͖̬͔͓͉͔̲̙͍͍͖̟̙̽̄̿̅̌̽̆̉̈̄̈́̒̂͛͋̑͑͐͒̔̀̊̇͊̓́͘̕͘͝ͅͅl̷̨̧̧̛̛̪̱̦͓̗̳̖͕͈̬̺͕̥̱̰̱̳͎̞̺̖̬̯̝̥̙̓́̉̔̑̿͗̅͒̈́̍̍̋͛̈̽̋̒͗̌͒͋͆͘͘̚̕͜͝ ̶̧̨̧̡̛̭͔̤͈̰̦̘͖̝̩̩̜̺̖͙͚͔̱͈̲̼̑̀̌́̈̽̏͒̆̎̽̇́̆̈́̆͛̑́̀̊́̓̾̃̒͘͘͜͠ͅͅͅͅm̴̨̡̛͚͎̟̥͎̬͙̞̭̫͚͇̪̪̱̺̦̣̺̮̹͇̯̖͎̘̘̾̑̂̊̂́̄̽͒̈́̅̆̀̒̄͋͑̊̓̌̑̈̈́̈̽̚̚͜͠͝a̴̡̨̡̛̛̯̘̩͉̺͕̱̣͍͉̭͉̗̬̘̭̻̠͍̪̻͚̹̹̦̘͛̔͂̅͂̓̌̎̆̓̉̽̋̈́͌̀͛͑̋̾̉̾̌̈́̍͘͠͝ͅl̶̢̨̛̳̗̠͙̬̱̙͉͕̪͎̙̹̭̥̥̜̰̱͙͖̞͍̦͂͋̽͒͋̌̔͐̿̽̑̓̇̒̽̐͂̈́̇̑̊̔̏̃̉̈̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̨̡̝̞̹̜̠͓̳̲͍͍̩̟͇͓̦̖͇̣̝̘͕̟͙͎͖̏̌̂̑͌͒̒̅́͛͂̃̏͗͋̏̏̋͋̈̋̀̒͐͌̀̾͘̚͠ͅş̸̨̡̡̧̩͍̟̬̤̤̠̖̥̠̹͉̞̭̙̭̝͍͖͎̺͖̺̓̓͗͂̍͗͆̎́͆̀̌̍̃̂̇̿́̿̈́͊̊̇͌͌̆̍͆͘͜͜͠ȩ̶̧̨̢̨̹̙̯͎̭̩͔̬̪̞̞̤̱̺͖͉͙̠̞̦̇̎́͒̈́͛̒͒̀̿̔̈́̉͋̿̓̀̏̑͑̂̓̈̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅŗ̵̢̠͙̗̩̦̠͖̳̺̹̟̼͍̪͙̖̖̟̣̯̜̲̠̼̥͇̒̓̒̌́̀̍̀͒̈́̃́̎̐̐̎͒̂̾̀̓̀̅̿̍͋̄̍̇̅͜ͅa̴̢̡̛̛̛̻̭̲̰̺̯̰͚̮̯̦̪̜̥̰͖̘̯͓̜̘͚̜̣̣̍̊̂̎̌͐͑͂͗̾͊͒̎̽̂̓̈́͒̌̃̆͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͝ͅ ̵̧̨̢̤̰̱̪͔͔͔̮̰̗̹̘͙̘̥̻̻͖̩̯̲̯̠̗͓̗̬̎̃͋̊̄̀͌̂̅̀̏̽͛̐̓̍͗̑̍͑̈́̋͗̍̋̃̐͠͝͠ī̵̡̨̢̛̺̗͈͈͇̼̬̺̣̦͍̭͎̯̭̩̦̱̪̙͉͇̮͂͆̎͐̏̑̑̒͊͂͑̓̔̽̒̽̑̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅm̸̨̨̨̨̛̛̩̜̪̦͔̙͈̰̱̬̩̼̮͎̫̲̭͓͙̱̖̫̙̘̓͒̿̒̄̿̓͑̆̓̋͊̀̂̿̈̈́̒͆̓̋̈́͑͆͘̕͜͝͝ͅp̴̧̺͔̦̬͍̦͇̤͔̺͔̣͎͈̺̞̭̘̩̭͚̩̭͓͇̦̩̻̰̓̈́́̅͗͒͒̅̑̿̽͐̌̍̎̑͊͆͌̌̂̿̅̇̓͑̚̚͝͝ĺ̷̢̨̢̢̢̼̜͍̤̹̝̤̼̣̫̖͔̤̝̟̗̯̯̹̹̖̫̬͗̑́͆͛͑͋̑̀͌̒̃̆͗̈̌̃̄̑̓̎́̊̈̾̕̚̕͠ͅͅa̴̡̢̧̢̫͚͚̬̟̭̮͉̦̪̤̱̪͔̰̖͚̫̙̟̮̗̬̪͚͋̇̂̀̋̃̍̊͂͑̋̔́̿͛̊͗͗͗̐̂͌́̔̃̔͘͠͝͝ͅc̸̨̢̡̛͖̟̹̘̘̩̗̮͚͕̜͕̹̗͔̼̦̮͈̗͍̞͓͖̯͆̒̍̓́̌̈́̋̋͊͒̈́̓́̽̒̑̌̀̋̄͊̊̈́̎͘͜͜͠͝͠á̸̡̩̲̫̟͓̝͍̻͓̰͈͔͙̹͓̳̯͙̠̤͔̖͈̤̝̼̣̭̤͆͂̽̃̆̅̈́́̐̑̽̾̈̅͂̔̈̂̈́̃͑̓̆̇̽̚͝͝͠b̴̢̡̨̢̢̛̮̖̗̣̱̫̥̙̫̙̤͔̤̩̙͈̫̘̣̯̬̦͔̖̙̽̋̓̎͐̌̈́̃̈́̉͗̏̃̾́̊̽̎͗̓̓̅̌͊̕̚̕͝͝l̵̡̡̰̯͍̻̼͕͕͍̗̞̱͉̺̱̭͚̗̭̥͖̬͚̭͙̼̬͈̽̍͒͐͊́̉͊̓̃͑͆́̎̆̾͋̄̄̓̓͐͌́̈͘͘͜͠͝͝ȩ̸͚̤̮̣̝̳͕͕͉̙̹̰̗̠̬̗̻͉̱̮͍̘̘̠͕͍̟̘͔́̈̐͌͂̇̋̋̍̌̇̽̀̈́̂̄̔͗̐̓̑̉͒̒̋͗̃͘͘͝s̶̡̢̢̧̛̺͈͇͇̦͎̫̦̺̙̲̘͖̤͇̗͓̗͍̙͓̱͔͓͆͒͑̊̂̌͒̓̓̽͑͒̃͂̊̋̾̋̋̆̂͆̒̓͑̋͘͜͠͝ͅ,̴̡̢̧̛͓͎̩̖͇̤͖̮̠͕͙̝͙̗͎̝̯̣̻̘̹̞̪̲̩̰̌̋̆̄̏͂̆́̀̆̅̆̃̏̀̓͂̎̆̈́̆͊͘͘̕͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̧̧̛̤͉̖͕̲̖̺̳̗̙͕͈̬̝͖̥͉̘̮̰͇̫͙̥͖̫̦͛̽͛̑́̎̽̂̃͆̐̇̇̽͗́̌̏̎̿̒̀̽̑͘̚͜͝͝͝ȇ̴̢̢̡̢̛̲̱̖̗̹̥̦̠̞̼̟͕̯͇̝̘̞̞̖̦̣̟͎͓̞̂́͛̽̅́̈̔͊̒̅̈̇̆̂̂́̋̌̍̌̓͌͌̚͠͝͠ͅl̷̨̧̡̖̼͇̹̮̲͓͓̠̹͕͉͈͇̟̰̤̠̝͉̜̘̞̮̊͋͋̓̏͂̓̑̏̐̏̾͑̅̆̄̈́̂̍͛̅͌̄̇̋̈̒̕̕͜͜͝ͅ ̸̢̛͓͕̦͓̱̠̹̫̩̙̖͇̘̯̠̼̭͙͖̤̠̥̳͍͚͚̥̞̈́́̏̅̊̈́͆̌͐̍͂̊͊̂̌͊̄̌̈́̿̓͒̓̂͘͘̚͝͝ͅņ̵̡̢̡̧̰͉̼͕͍͙̗̗͎̠̘̼̝̪̠͍̖̰̤̲̣͈̺͈̭͑̾̾͊̈̓̎̌̄̄̇͒͌͆͐̆͂̅͋̀̽̅̿̆̇̃̐̕̚͝ơ̵̮͕̼̹͖̖̖̪͖̠̩̟̤͔̦̪̥̺̳̖̤̪͉̙̥̘̘̎̅̔́͑̈̌̂̉́̀̈́̇́̾̿̈́̿̔̆̐̐̊̿̏́̕͘͜͝ͅͅ ̵̢̛̹̟̰͙̝̞̰̼͔̦͓̺̠̤̹̯̝̗̳̰̬̮̩̹͕̟͇͓̅͂͗̔͗̈́̋̏̉́̃̉͂̊̃́͊̈̆́͒̓̇͐̋̓͜͠͠͠t̵̢̡͉̤͇͇̳͕͓̙͚̰̫͇͔̹͚̙̭̥͕͈͉̯̟̱͈̺̏͒̈́̌͆̄͛̇̇̑̋̂͊͒̊͗̒̅̌́̍͗̆̌̋̾̉͜͠͠͝ͅẻ̴̢̧̨̡̨̛̙͓̰̘͍̘̺̫͙͙̲̙̼̯̜̮͚̭̰͇̗͍͙̦̗̊̈̈́͗̋̀͛͊̄̓̄̑̅̄̈͂̾̀̔͑͑̋͂̏̌̕͝͝n̸̢̡̧̛̛̫̘͇͚͇̹̻̦̮͈͓͉͔̪͓͎̫͉̜̹͇̭͍͈̹̓̃̽̑̆̑̑͗̎̋͑̎̈̈́̿̈́̅̀͛̃͐̈́̀̕͘͘͘̕͜ͅd̷̨̧̢̦̰̱̗̪̼̘̻͖̞͇̜͇̜̗͉̜͔͉̭̦̖͕̅͒̆̋̒́̈́̿̇̇̐͑̏̔̀̉͒́̿̉̈́͌̑̀̿̅͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̶̢̡̺̮͙̜͓̬̩͔͕͕̖͕̩̝̥͇͍͈̞̝͕̳͎͈̔̎̋̈̏̃̒̓̈́͂̎̔̇̋͒́̎̊̀̑̽̂́́̓̄̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅá̸̢̡̢̛̘͉͖̮̖͔̯̣̞̱͚̹̪̣̪̱̘̪̤͕͈͔̭̮̟̬̬͗͒̈̍̇̉̽͆̀̿́͆̽̊̀̈̽̒̊͒̐́̄͒̑͘̕̕̕ ̷̢̢̯̮̙̱͓̙͕̣̫̭̜̘̝̯͎̖̮͍̖̩̠͕͇̠͕͛̎̎͒̄̐͂͛͂̈́͛̎̆͆̊̏̅͗̾̃͐̿̓̃̐̽̿͂͘͜͜͝ͅç̸̢̧̧̹͚̞̰̖͇͚̝͇̙͍̜̺͎̺̯͓͉̦̺͈͎̳̣̗̀̋̒̾͋̏͛͐̿͋̒̉͊̎̈́̈́͆̃͐̾̏̌͐̈̀̚̚͠͠͝ͅo̴̧̨̡̧̬̰̩̦̲̩̠̹̙͇͍͎̬̪̤̞̗̻̲̯͉͈̣̟̐̄͋̓̈̂̋͆̋̿̑͆̀̎̉̋̏͂͛̎͛̃͒͆̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅͅm̵̡̨̗̯͍͖̺̖͈̥̟̼̤̲̙̯̯̳̖̙͈̜̮̲̰̗̘͔͎̔̿̂̒́̌̽̔͗̈́̿͒̈́͑̉̽̇͑̐̒͂͒̀̓̚̚͠͝͝͝ͅp̶̯̻̫̝̯̗͈͍͙̯̻̹͉͙̫͔̩̻̭̰̝͉̥̹̦͖̱̝̰̞̅̿̍̏̎̾͆̉̌̎͗̍̽̐͆́̾̒̾̑̈́̌̄̔̂́̕̚̚͠a̴̢̡̨̨̤̜͎̯̜̘̠͇̬̟̯̲̜̭̮͙͔͓̙̳̹̞̗̗͖̓̈́̉̓̍͛̃͛̋̀̂͊̔̉̈́̓͊̔̃̉̑̆͂̀̚̕̚̕͘͜͠s̸̢̡̖̙̺͎̱̱͎̭̣͇̟̺̩͇̫͍̮̮͔͕͉̯̯͔͈̮̞̃̉͋͒̇̿̀̌̈́͌͛̅̈́̄̀̾͊̏͋̿́̌̉̍̀̊̕̚͜͝͠ï̸̢̨̨̹͕̱̟̖̦̼̖̯̲̭̫̲̬̙̩̖͔̹̥͖͙̼̙͔̉͊̿͆̽̇͊͂̎̑͐̑̔͆̈́́͐͐̍̌́̎̈́͂̋͋̃̕̕͜ͅó̸̭̲̟̰͚̩͚̗̺̞̺̝̫͚̣̩̻̖̘̥̱̜̦̳̳̪̣̳̰̍̈́͛̃̓̂̐͋͂͛͊́͌̎̑̀͐͆̐͆͆͆̾̀͋͛͘̚͘͜͝n̸̨̧̧̧̛̩͍͓̹͓͎̬̱͖͖̥̬̖̙͉̳̖̙̳̯̗̪͇͎̔̉͊̓̋̓̿͊̆̀̋͑͌͌̊͂̍̍̈́̄̀̿̀͐̚͜͠͝͠ͅ ̸̢̧̛̟͇̣̦̱͖͎͈̦̙̻͉̞̘͉̥̯̘̞͉̺͙̜͙̳̩̻̳̿̈́̀̅̔̂̓͋̈́͊͗̑̀͑͐̀͊̍͌̇͗̉̃̎̕͝͝͠͝d̵̢̨̥̫͉̰̝̺͔̻̣̱̻͚͔͍̼̩̞͇͉̱̳̟̠̪͕̼͈̄̀̊̿͗̍́̍͗̑̈̈̀̓̆̇̋̇̒͐͐͗͗̅̾̀̈́͜͠͝͝e̴̡̛̛̛͇̖̜̬̫̣͎͇̯͕̯̯̣͎̘͖͕̮̙̱̬͇͈̙͚̮͗̉̀̂̿̽͂̍̂͒̎̏̃́̓̍̾̂̋̿͋͋̈́̀͜͜͝͠͝ͅ ̴̢̧̛̩̜̫̯̟̻̟̟̙̝̘̳̦̻̳̰͕̩̩̻̺̤̲͖̳̣̥̮̓̅̓̊̌͐͛͋̎̽̄̍͗̂̅́̇̾̈́̓̓̽͗͗̔̕͝͠͝ņ̵̢̢̨̢̩̭̞̲͖̥̰̖̜̞̰̲̻͕̩͙̻͖͍̱̳͚̙̼̽̊̆͂̈́̿̋̈́̉̾̈̄̈͗̇̄͛̄̆̑̈́͋̈́̀̕̕̚͜͠͠͠ą̶̢̛̤͈͙̺̮̘̻̗̲͔͙̠̤̰͈̖̥̺̲̝͎̪̺̥̣͙̀͂̿͒͂́̈̏̀̀̀̌̊̀̎͒͋͐̆̓̈́̈͒͛̽͘̕͜͝͠ͅd̴̢̧̨͖͓͚̟̞͕̩̞͚͈͇͓̜͚̤͈̱͇͇͉̜̙̙͍͓̽͗̍̃̏͗̒̎͆̌͛͋̓̾̓̃̃̅̌̎̀̔̍̾̍̔̐̒͜͠͝ͅi̵̡̛̘͈̰̥̮̞̟̪̙̝̖̗͚͎̪̜̱̱̬̺̭̖̮̞̹̣̳̠͌͗̈́̿̄͋̽̃̀̍̈́̈́̉̏̈́͐̃̔̈́͛̄͌̊̚̕̚͠͠͠ͅȩ̷̡̧͇͍͈̖͔̻̠̩͙̝̤̺͖̟̹͍̤̝͔͈̭͉̤̠̲̖̳̄̄̈̍̔̄̈́̀̊̇͆͆̽̀̓͐͒͑̀͆̌̓́̈́̉̀̕͝͠͝,̷̢̢͕̫͕̩͔̙̼̙̙̱͉̻̝̥̟̮̼̠̱͖͔̼̙͍͖̟͑́̐̔̊̄͗̽̍̑͊̀͐̽̓̈́̽̄͛͐̂͌͒̿̒̈́̕̕̚͜͠ͅ ̴̧̢̬̬̼̯͇͖͙͖̬̻̰̤͕̥͕̗͓̭̜̝̦͓͍̪͇̬̂̈́̊̽̉͌̌̒̏̓̄̃̈́̓̐̆͂̊̏͌̒̇̅̎̃̌̑̚̚͘͜͜ŝ̸̨̢̛̛̘̫̫͉̜̲̼̩̹̞̩̘̜͔̰̦̣̻̞̼̰̯̲̖̫͉̀͊̅̐̓̎͛̍̇̂͗̓͋̎̓͑̅̽̋͊̋̇͘̚͘̕͜͜͠ư̴̧̢̧̢̛̹̮̰͉̟͇͚̰͔͈̞̻̟̺̥̫̼͍̲̯͔̖̭̰̏̌̇͐̽̐̀̿́̽͊̍̊̄̔̿̃̍͋̑͗̍̌͆͂̚͜͜͠͠ ̶̧̨̧̧͚͙̼̖̻͚͙̺͖̟͈̳̙͓̪͙̫̤̳̻̱͇̉̆̆͆͐͒̑̓̋̆̿͆̈̌͗̀̅́̐̂̑͂̃̎̾̔̾̾͘͜͜͜͠ͅm̶̢̨̨͍͖̝̘̯͕̗̬͖͕̟̗̖̫͚̝̪̞̩̣̥̗̺̘͚̀̔̅͐̾̈́̂̓̀̊͗́͗͂̎͑̇͂̂̀̀̍͌̋͑̃͆͘͝͝ͅͅą̸̡̧̧̛͙̫̺̠͚̗̬̩̘̰̬͓̫͕̲̤̗̩͚̺̝̲͙̮̆̽̏̂̈́̇͒́͆̋́͌͋̒̓͂̒̂̀̓̑̔̽͘͜͠͝͠͠͠ͅl̵̢̧̨̝̼͍̱̰̗̜̻̹̱̖̭͉̼̖̩͕̫͈̱̣͕̱̖̑̉͂̋̆́̈́̓̊͐̌͐̋̎͌̔͐͗͌̌͑̀́̈͗̐͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅ ̶̧̡̛̛̠̤̺̻͉̻̰̖̩̩̼̝͔̤̮͓̻͖̜͙̬̫̪̠̣̮́̓́̒́́̈́̿͑͑̽̉͒̏͗́̌̈́̀̊̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̵̡̧̖̖̞͎̼͚̬̳͕̣͚̝͈̣̰͉̩̜͇̠͕̮͔̤̟͎͗͒̿̒̔͒̔͐̿̏͆͒̊̏̾̌̾̅̿͆̋̓̋͊̀͛̑́͜͠͠ͅȅ̷̢̛̛̟̭͎͔̘̮͕͍̦̜̪̳̻͚̞̤͈̺̠̺͇͍̻̺̭̟̮̼̿͑̑̀͗́̑̽͐̈̏̅̈̏͑̈́̃̈́̽̃̀̚͘̚͝͠͠ͅ ̸̧̨̧̢̢̘̯͇̮̻̮͔̖̪̳̤̻̫̤͕͖͕̟̗̗͓̮̾̉͋̌͆͗̌̑̉͗̓̂̀͑̀̃͒̓̈̂̆͆͂̽̈̅̏͗͠͝ͅͅͅd̶̡̢̛̛̳̩̰̝̦͚̩̱͈͈̦̲̯̦̰͍̗̗̦̥̖̗͉̼̗̦̟̘̾̏͗͌̐̐̃͒̾̾͌̈͗̽̈́̎͗̽̈͂̈̓͂̆͘͘͠͠ę̸̛̟̘͎̳̠̯̥̰̱͚̝͈̣͔͚̳̭̹̤̬̼͓̰̻̜̦͙͔̃͗͑̿̓̿̀̅̽̄͒̓͂̓́͊̄̈́͑̏̉͊̅̅̋̕̚͜͝͠ş̴̨̯̟̦̲̫̺̹̰̝̰̮̳͓̝̭̪̞̻̤͉̱̬̠̻̥̰̝̂̒́̀͐̈̋̓͌́̅͆̉̆̓̋̈́́͒̈́̊̔͐͐̀̀͂͘͘̕ͅa̷̢̡̧͍̞̺͖͇̫̩̣̞͚̮̫̟͚͖͖̪͓̩̖̻̱̩̰̟̤̱̔̐̄̍͑́̒̂̿̀̌̽̀̾́̍̅̂͐̊̒̊̍̉͐̎̉͘͘͝t̴̢͙̬̠̙͍͉̤̪̲̤̭̭̗̳͇̩͔̹̫͚͕͍̺̬͇͓͍̔̈͊͌͋̔̾̍̈̊̓̾̿́́̇̍̑̀̏͆͆̎͑̔͘͜͜͝͠͠͠a̷̡̯̗̼̪̬͕̘̙̪͓̖͕͈̺͚̤̰̭̣̟̟̲̯̗̼̫͈̪͆̄͗͑̂̄́̌͆́̔̽͛̎̈́͋͑̓͊̔́̿͑̂͘͘͝͝͠͠ͅr̸̨̡̤̝̼͕̼̪̬̟̫̘̭̫͎̳̭̜͈̭̜͖̰̪͎̬͎̬͍͔͆͛̃͌̄̌̔͌͊̉͌̀̎͑̈̐̀͋̃̾̌̒̑̚͘̕͠͝͝͠a̴̧̨̨̛̗̻̹̲̯̤̖̬̞̻̻͙̦̮̲̲͇̦͇͉͕̖̥̘̪̖̅͐̈́̉̾̏͗̋̀̽̇̀̂̈̎̓̇̍̓͆́͛͆̚͝͠͠͝͠ͅ,̷̡̢̨̛̛͚̞̳͎̦̱̥̳͇͚̠̜̖̰̥̞̼͈̲̠͙̬̯̣̮̒̒̍͑̔͐͐́͒͂̇̀̆̈́̏̐̒̀̈́̋̽̓̀̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̛͉̮̳̩̲̪̫̜̘̲͓͎̥͎̜̯̣̩͇͇̠̖̭̳͚̺͙̾͗̾̽̈́̓̃̽͌̇̾̀̆͋̃̎̈́͌̃̒͆̔́͊́͊͘͝͝ͅͅe̴̡̨̛͓͉̠͚͍̱͇͎̬̼̭̥̺͖̦̞̼̰̝̼̹͉̺̳͇͇̳̔̋̔̃̎̐̈̊͒̾̒̒̈́̃̒̂̀̇̇̀͐̊̾̅̊̈́̎̽̕͜l̴̛̤̪̼̼̬̙͎̲̥̼͎̹̺͕̜͓͇̼͍̟̥̪̬͍̪̖̼͐̔̓̃̿̈́͊̑̓̎͑̊̋̎̾̒̍͂̀͆̈͋́͌͛͘͘̚͜͝ͅͅ ̸̧̪̯̫̘̻̝̦̱͖̼̠̲̲̥̳͙̺̭͔̺͉̥̥͙̤̲̈́̊̀̾͐͂́̄͋̽̀̒̈́̀̋̊̍͊̈́́͛͗̊͌̓̓͗̕͘͜͜͜͝t̶̨̛̛͚̰̲̮̥̭̫̭̰̜̤͚̤͓̭̝̮̳̱͈̟͙͉͚͍̗̹̣̓͑̓͒̿̅̒̆́̒̀͊̇̇́͐̀̃̍̈́͆̓̽̿͘̕̕͜͝ę̶̧̡͉͖̪̬͓̦̞͇̟̘͈̟̱̞͚̖̱̖̗̠̪̭̥̝͋̂͐͌̃̍̊̓͒̽̄͛̆̂̐̓̋͌̋͆̈̓̾̎̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̢̨̡̛̰̥͕̣̘̘̜̘̰̥̮̗͚̹̘̜̺̪̟̩͔̣̗̠͉̀́͋̇̑̍̿̌̊̇̈́̑͆̉́͊̓͋̿̉̓̀͒̎͘̕̕͝͝ͅͅṟ̷̨̢̨̛̥̥̞͈͚̗͕̤̖̫̥̻͔̘̣̪̘͔̗̘̜̼̦̭͌̊̑̂͒̇̽̉̃̅̿̈́̾̈̑͊̾̾̾͆̑̀̄̌̅̊̍̚͝ͅͅo̶̧̨̡̨̻̮̦͉̠͉̙͓͓̻͕̖̱͎̳̞̹̱͍̹̺̠͙̥̩̻̍̌̈́͑̉́͑̊͋́̾̌̇̓͐̇̀̉͊́͌̓͆̿̍̊͗͘̚̚ȓ̴̨̢̠̻̮̥͓͖͔̻̘̭͈͚̺͉̪͇̥͉͕̘̜̻̳̙͈̙̫̱̈̈́͛̐̇͗͛̾̽̓̀̀̀̒̑̍͑̅̓͛̈́̾̎̏̓͘̕͝͝ ̸̧̧̨̛̛͓̥͉͕̜̠̱̭̫̯̤͈̥̜̰̻͚̗̩͉̤̼̼̭̒͆͗̏͐̒͑̌̾͒͒̓͌̏͒͐͋̿͛̃̌͐̍̋̕͝͝͠ͅͅͅy̷̢̢̧̢̛̪̲̳̟̯͍̮̼͚̫͍͈͎͔̠̝̺̼̮͉͖̣̙̣̿̂̽̉̏͊͂͗̾͊̂́̃͒̽͛͐͂̄̉͑̀̏̏̒͘̕͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̛͉̠̣̭̟̦̠̥̹̯͔̰̠̻̰̞̝̳̰̩̺̥̟̙͉͎̦̃͐̏̀̀̎̒͌̂̇͆͋͌̿̂͗̒̽̔͐͋̋́̅̓̍͘͘͜͝ͅļ̶̧̨̨̼̰̯͇̜̪̦̞̺̜͕̼̼͙͈͙̳̲̣̲̭̬̪̬̪̀̏̅̍̉͋̂̿͗͊̿̿͂̋͗̑̋̃̏̏́͗͌͑̚̕̕͠͠͝ͅa̷̧̢̨̛̠̯͇͓͉͙̞͔̲̜̼̲̩̠͙̘̝̬̥̱̻̜͎̪̤̹̓̑̈́͋̉͒̓͛̏́͋̌̇̎̆̓͛́͊͊͒͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͠͝ ̶̢̨̨̛͖͕̣͖̺̺̬͕̜͙̬͕̳͔̦̰̲͙̦̹̫̥̻̗̉̀̏̄͌̅͊̾̌̈́̂̏̋̒̽̿̄̃̂͑̾̀͐̽͒̔͘͘͜͜͠ͅl̴̡͕̦͖͕̱͍͓͍̙̲̘̺͇͖̥̞̞̲̣̺̘̬͎͍͖̜͎̙͍̔̉̓̔͛̎́̇̂̊͌̄͂́̒͒̌̎͛͑̄͛̏̀̓̀̇̽̿̊ớ̵̧̛̫͖̬͉͖͓̥̳̱̻̗̤̦̳̩͎̻͍̥̣̬͈̩̱͚̙̙̺͇̀͛̈͑̿́̽͂͌̏̄̀̃̅̄̎͂̓͗͗͂́̀̊̕͝͝c̶̛̞̤̝̠͎͙͈̦̻͇̩̬̝̻͍̹̹͚̝̱̗̗̺̞̹̳̻̱̋̑̒͌̎̎̉͒̉̊̄̅̀̔͌̉̔͂̈͌̇͐͐̐́́͜͝͝͠ͅụ̷̧̡̡̨͈̗̱͙̠͈͍̩̻͙̣̲̮̪̮̞͎̟͕̖͔͈͎̅̄̅̀̂̾̀͊̇͊̿̓͑̎͑̄͋̍̀̀͗͒̓̾̐́̊̑͝͠ͅͅŗ̸̧̨̟̭̪̳̩̩̘̟̝̯̥͖̬͚̘͕̙̣̩̬͉̫̪̺͋̈̀̂̑̎̃̒͊̆̍̇̆̾̽́̑̽̿͊͗̾̀̐̆̆̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅa̶̧̧̛̺̥̞̼͓̘̠̟͈̮͚̤͚̞̘̬̣̜͍̝̩̱͇̪̼͔̲̔̆͗̏̍̈́͗̈́̈̌̓̓̈́̂̈́̆̂̉͛̆́̐̿͂͘͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̧̥̫̹̟̤̤̤̣̣̗̹̥̻͙̮͙̘͍̦͕͚̮͎͎̲͕̓̔́́̌̿͌͆̅͂͋͋̔́͗̐͛̈́̔̒̿̆̇̾̈͐̒̓̓͜͜͝ḯ̶̢̥͕̩͙̖̲̞̫̹̙̬̙̟̙̩̠̤͔̳̱̪̝͕̺̻̗̺̄̂͐͗̈͛̏͆̊̐́̉̿̊͑͛̈͛̽̉̓̂̀͛̄͘͜͝͝͝ͅņ̴̧̢̢̧̨̛̖̙̖̺̙̝̞͇͙̝̖̘̞̳̙̖̥̦̰̩͈͙̮̀̀́͋̀̄̉̈́̄̾̈́͑̀̀͒́̄̄̂̄̑͛̄̌̎͘̚͜͝͝v̶̡̪̰̦̮̰̪͓̟͖̠̟͔̫̝͇̜̱͖͕̜̞̩͓̪͔̩̦͔́̌̅̄͛̑͊͒̒̈͗̒͑́̓̑̓̑͊̔̑̊̃̇́̇̚̚͜͠͝a̶̧̧͎̘͓͔̺̻͖̱͇̙͙̙̤̲̬̹̖̼͓̙͖̥̤̞̲̝͆̿̀̋͒͌̿̓̊̇͂͆̄̑̒̐̔̍̔̾͛̆̔̉͆̾̄̚͜͜͠͠d̶̨̨͖͍̰̹̗̺̝̫͈͖̪͚̝̪͍̬̥̲̼̥͚̩̬̰͎͖̯͖́̎͂̈͋̈́́̇̂̿̈́̎̓͛̊̽̉͑̏͒̉͌̒̽̎̈̃͘̕̕i̴̧̡͉̳̯̖̲̩͓͈̦̺͈̪̯͍̬̹̮̥̦̻͇̖͎̬̠̟̬͖͌͒̊̾͑̈́̾̒̓̈́͋̿̅͑̔̒͑̒̒̀̍̓̐͋́͘̚͘̚͠r̸̢̧̧̜̪̳̮̺̖̩̲̫̞̘͔̟̦̤͔͍̭͉̺̠̙̮͍̓͑̇͌̆͋̉̈́͂̀͛̓̔́̓̍̈́͐̈́̑̿͂̍̏̉̓͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅá̶̢̨̨̧̨̳͓͇̱̖̘̟̙̯̻̹̜̮͍̳̞̱͇̫̭͖͖̮̞̪̊̋̉͐̑́̏͒̑̅̈́͛́͑̑̃̅͛̈̏̍̎́́̚̕̚̕̕ ̷̧̧̛̛̰̮̬̣̝̫̮͈̤̯͈̼̼̰̫̜̞̱̖͉͔̼̠̺͔̣͌̎̍̀̿͊́̐͊̿̄̓̅̌͑̾̿͂̇̿̀̇̀̓̕͜͠͝͝ͅt̷̨̡̨̨̢̨̨͍̬̙̻̼͇̪̭͈̩̣̝̲̥̥͚̩̦͉̺̪̝̓̆͐̔̀̈́́̐̂̓͐̈̅̾̈́̏̐̎̒̅̅͗͛͐̈̋̾͒̚͜͝ơ̷̧̡̲̥̳̠̞̹̟̗̹̣̮̲̪̬̮̰̼͖̭̳͈͚̥͉̠̺̖̰̇̿̈́͆́͑͛̂̈́̄́̓̆̀͒̾͒̔͆̓̾̅̿̃́̔͝͠͝ḏ̷̢̢̧̢̢̱̯̺̳̯̰̰̯̦͈̲̪̱̤̦͎̹̻͖̝̻̰̩̆̇͛͆̇̄͒̅̐̈́̽͊̊͂̍̆̉̄̇͒̎̅̔͊̃͑̕̚͜͠͠ạ̶̧̧̧̧̳͔͙̠͉͖͚͉̮̻̺̳̫̥͉̼̩̩̟͉͉̈̓͛̾͊̅̓͂̇̔̀́̈̓͌͒͊̽̑̂̇̉̋̋̏̈́͂̊͌͜͜͜͝ͅ ̸̡̧̨̣̖͍̘͙͎̥̩͉̻̣̜͓̞̺̞͚̫͔̟̳̼̯̟̣̗͙̽̿̔͆̈́͛͛̏̅̈́̉̊̾͌̈́͋̐̋̈̒̎͛̈̑́͊͘͠͝͠z̴̡̛̛̯̟̹͉̗̼̞̤͈̬̳͇̬͈̜̣̠̥͙̲̼̳̤̜̯͍̺̺̲̅͊͐̎̀̍̂̍̈͐͊̓͗̉̄̆́̄̈́̈́̈́̋̏͐͗̆̚͝ǫ̸̧̨̛̘̬͇̻̝̯̘̺̪̹̞̲͇̭̤̲̼͚̞̗̯͉͈̗̩͆͆̑̀̓̎̇͋̆̄̊͗͑̎̓̎̓̈́̈́͊̓̈́̏̇̓̍̑̃͜͠ͅo̶̡̧̡̩̗̣͓̩͇̺̳̗͉̘̗̝͎̤̗̘̦̳̳͈̗̤̩̜̠̪͋̎̐͊̅̑͌̔͊͒̀͆̈́̏̀̒̎̑̂̓́̊̊̀̈͘͘͠͝͠ţ̶̛̛͍̖̗̪̙̱̯̼̝̫̭̼̖̖͍͚̖̠͈͉̤̳̹͔̝͕̜̯̼̌̀͒̊̏̉̉̒̑̄̾̾͗̉̉̐̏̔̓͋̋͛̾̿̏̈̚͠ờ̴̡̡̛̟̪̼̥̺̞̙̬͇̟̩̟̦̳̻̜̮͖͈̬̰͇̮̠̳͈͚̘̿̈̈́̃̌̄̄̑̾͂̉̅̔̊̄̎̄̿̓̅̿̔̑̍̓͘͠p̴̢̢̨̛̘̪͓̣̱̖̭͓̯̫͕̱̣̤͖͔̖̩̞͎̠̝̹͐̈̔̈́̈̈́̌̈͋͑̄̎͊̎͐͂̀͆̓͛͛̈́̐̊̊̇̅̆͘͜͜͜ͅi̵̧̨̡̡̡̡̞͈̤̘̬̦̖̤͕̼̭̯͍̩̞̯̳̖͉̝̜̩͆̈́̔͊̌̌͊̃̅̿̏͊͂̓̒̾͐̈́̏̇͒́̋͛̋̾͌̕̕͜͝ͅa̶̢̧̧̡̩̗̻̯̥͎̳͇̺̘̘͇̜̮̦͎͎̹̦̯͙̼̯̱̔́̾̓̐̐̏́̇̔̈́̎̀̾̋͌̾̈́̽͊̅͗͋͒̿̚̕̚͜͝͝ͅ,̴̡̡̧̡̢̟͉͉͔͖͕̲̺̪̲̝̙͙̝͔͇̘̣̹̳̩̯͎̞̿̃̿͋̒̋̊̈̍̔̒́͒̉̓̽͗̿̂̇̿̓́͛͋̓̕͠͝͝ͅ ̶̬̞̖̥̩̜̤̦̼̱̺̫̞͕̺̗̤̼̘̤̗̯̣͙̤̺͍̬͍͛̍̐̋͊̿̽͌̑̒̊͑͛͒͊̆̎́͋̈́̂̈́́̽̀̕͜͝͠͠͠ȇ̶̡̢̧̢̧̡̛̱͓̻͕̜̼̫̗̺̦͓̩̩̮͍̱̱͇͓̯̥͎͍̺̏͑͂͋̀̀͆͛̽̈́̈̄̈́̀̌͆̂̑̑̃͒͑̍͒̐̚̚͘l̸̡̡̨̨̛̳̪̩̝̬̯͓̭̥̩̥͉̣͙̬̙͍̺̦̗̭̫̼̫͍̆̉̅̾̂͑̅̅̏̓́̈̐̊̾̑̄̾̓̋̑̓͛̈́̈͘͘̕̚͜ ̴̢̢̢̛̻͖̘̞̗̩̗̘̤̠̠̥̣̩͍̠͚̟͙̞̩͕̼̯͍̪͌̊̓̅͌͊̍̏͛̌̉̇͒̎͗͊́͗͊͊̈̽͌͘̚͘͘͜͝͠a̶̡̡̡̡̛̘̝̫͙͚͙̺̝̦͉͈̫͙̪̫͕̫̭̹̮̬̖̫̘͒̆̓͋̈́́́̏̈͌͗̋͋̓̈́̏̉̇̑͂̃́͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠ ̷̢̛̰̺͈̤̲̗̘̬͙̘͍̖̬̤̝̞̦̫̣͓͈̜̼̘̯̏͋̇̔̀́̿͛̀͐̏͂̍̅̈́̑̓̔̌̈̃͊̄̎̕̕̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅd̶̡̧̨̛̗͈̻̜̳̤̫̜̟̳͎͕̻̠̞̻̰͙͈̹̥͉̲̣̙͔͂̂̄̀̈́̐͗̑̒͑̿͒̿̊̽͐̈́̒̇̿̓́̀́̎̈́͜͝͠͝ȩ̸̛͕̬̟̭̗͚̼̥̠͕̟̘̠̣̝̥̬̳̲̼̤͔̟̬̹̤̜͖͂̊̊̅́̆̾̇̅͌̑͗̌̈́̉̔̊̔̒̋́̿̿̐̽͊̾͘͝ͅ ̸̧̨̨̢̩̮͎͎̞̞̺̞̜͙̳͉͉͎̖͚̺̥̗̠̭̥̮̩́̈́̂́̆́́̽̇̅͑̓̃̾͐̏͋͂̇͂͆̌̐͘̕̚̕͜͠͝͝ͅȩ̵̨̡̨̛͉̲̮̦̰̥͕̥̻͉̩̪̮͕͚̰̼̪̹͚̭̲̫͍͑̈́̎̑̐̃̈́̄̅̀͂̽̃͐͌̍̋̌̽̒͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝š̸̡̡̛̩̹̜̝̠̘̩̻̙̗̣̪̣͇͉͚͎̦̥̠̝͍̦̻̥̪͗̀́̾̾̒̈́͌̉̓̃͐̓̑̿̎̀̓̓͗͊̄̑̄̀̏̋͜͠ͅp̴̢̨̨̧̯̫͉̬̖̝̦͇̮͚̻͖̖͎͔̺̙̠̤̺̖̲̮̟͕̓̌̽̀̽̽̅̀̉̓̄̒̂̀͑͂̋̀̌̽̄̉̀͌̌̀͑͝͠͝ͅẽ̷̢̧̢̧̢͙͉̫̪̙̪̮̩̙̜̩̯͚̺͇̖͍̩̘͉͉̝̼̗̊́̒̎̓͋͌̀͑̓͋̀̏̏̉̓̈́̐͒́͛̐̌̉̿̀̚̚͝ͅŗ̷̨̡̛͙̹̮͕̮̤̹̺̣͚̭͖̫̜̞̻͕̯̱̱̻̞̰̻̣̲̈͂̊̔̐̌̆̐̂̾̽̓̈̈́͂̔͑̾̋̊͆̌̂̀́͘̚̕͠ͅa̸̢̛̜̣̼͈̮̭̬͖͙̟͕̜̲̞̻̣̗̞̦̹͕̙̭͕͔̘͛̂̉̓͗̇̄̍̈́̋̈̄̈́͐̈́̄̃̈́͊̀̉̀̃͒͌̑͝͝͠ͅͅͅŗ̷̢̛͕͎͖̖̺̤̼̜̫͕̮̲̫̭̜̠̦͍͓̙̲̝̣̺͔͗̅͐͌̀̋̂̓̾́̒̂̌͐͑̌͑̎̿̌̔̋͌̾̕̚̕͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̢̟̦̥̙͙͚̹͖̫̼̲̤͇͔̞̳̤̟̲͎̼͖͔̦͇͕̳̜̀̈́̐̂̈́̌̐͊̓̂͊͗̐̊̽̊̒͑̓̈́̄̿̐̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͝p̶̡̡̛̳̜͔̺͙̜̯͇͉̼̝̺̳̘͎̖͇̺̥͓̠̲̥̞̫̱͕̿̈́̑͌̂̑̒̓͌͋̌̈́̔͂̃́̔̈́͋̊͑̋͌̂͒͘͠͠͝ͅe̷̡̛̦̯̟͚͈̺̟͎̫̭̲̠̟͓͎͚͚̗̯̟̩͎̰̺̖͈̟͎̽͌͌͋͑̇̄̽̐͋̅̈́̀̏͊̾͂̍̀̾̆̓̔̔̕͝͝͠͝ͅŗ̵̨̳͉͙̺͇͖͍͉̣͙͉̼͕͓̹̬̯͔͕̹͓̙̼̼̠̬̗̩͑͐̀͆̈̎̓̇́̍̏̈́́̈͐̅̓̌͌̉̄͛̇͛̔̀͑̾͘͝ơ̶̢̡̨̧̭̹̜̣͈̰̣̖̣̞͍͚̞̤̜̘͕͙̫̣̜̦͚̜͍͂̀̈́͗̓̉͗̈́͂͗̾̐̅͆̈́́̂̍͋͌̀̀̎̈̚͘͝͝͠ͅ ̴̧̡̢̠̝̪̭͙̘̼͉̥̜̘̝̖̱͖͖̰͈͓̻̰͚̻̥̺̯̐̍̏̓̂̑̇̒̌̔̑̾̓̃͛̍̀̓̄̓̊̈́̆̃̐̿́̓́́͜a̵̧̨̛̻̮͉̗͎̜͎̫͖̺̮͈̬̹̦͎͚͉̻͔̮̤̮̭̝̟͔̯̿̋̅̑͑̉̅͐̈̍̈́̽͛͊̽̍̊̍̈́́̂̇͂̀̎̕͘̕͝ ̴̧̢̧̛̟͉̩͖̠͎͍͇̥͔͚͚͇͍͕͕̲̠̩̱̬̩͍̻͉͇̫̏̔̓̍̿́̏̃̂̒̓̆̆͂̀͌͆̈́̂͛̐̄̍̆͘͘̚̕͠

.

.

.

.

d̷̢̧̡̧͕͖̝̘͎̘̬̖̹̟̲̠̻͖̯̦̱̩̲̝̳̠͎͈̍̑̍͗͌͒̾̀͋̍̂̍̓͊̈́̈́͌̈́̀̃̀͗̊̾̉͂̚͘̕͜͝ͅe̴̢̢̧̧͖̖̠͎̞͚̙̥̜̣̞̦̮̪̥͈̦̤̤̪͔̜̭̥͖͓̓̏̑̿̎̄͂̈́̀̉̒͋͒̓̎͆̇̈̌̂͗̓͊̎͋̈́͝͝͝͠ ̵̢̢̡̡̧̛̪̙͚̰̫͇̭͕͇̗̭̘̟̼̳̬̖̞͎̜͉͉̙̪̈̆͗̈͒̇̈́̋̊͌̅̄̑̃̌̽͂̌͋̇̐͌͂̌̉̋̚͘͜͠ş̶̨̛̼͉̙̼͉͕̙͖̱̫͇̮̺̗̭̳̫̥̜̱͎̘̪̟̰̱̬̊̉͊͛̽͂͊̄͌̋̌̂̆̈́̾̓͊̎̽͋̎̎͆́͘͘̚̕͠ͅa̴̧̡̮͈̣̭̰̝͙̤̖̙͔̳̪̝̱͈̣̙̩̼̦̣̼̼̯̠͉̳̅̔́̐̽͌͋̑̃̀̀͌̇̎̈́̓̎̎́̒̇́͆̓̓̊̑̕͘͘l̷̢̢̨̨͍͉̗̦͉͓̭̟̩̺̖̝̻̳͙̱̯̼̦̥̖͕̰̅̈̒̀̊͂͒̃͐͑̇́͑̈́̔̀̓́͂͌͑̄̍͐̋̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ì̷̧̧̻͕̦̼̫̬̖̙͙̼̞͕̰̤̠͖̯͔̯̬̳̗͓͉̤͖̑̀̑̽̿̐́̈́͌̈́͑̋̈͒͛͂̈̍̓̐̏̅̊͆̚̚͘͘͝ͅͅŗ̶̢̨̧̢̧̟͈̖̙̳͖̭̥̜̗̤̻̯̺̹͖̬̭̣̤̘͎͚̓̌̈̊͆̓̏̈́͛̃̄̇͛̽̑̌̓͐͑̽̀̊̇̌̉̓͘͜͝͝͝,̵̛̖̙̭͚̼̦̣͎̳̻̥̲̼͉̹̩̮͎̲͕̘̻̞̹͔̯̳̤͊̈́͌̿̓́͋̆̽͊̈́͒̓̈́̈́͆̅̈́̀̔̃̋̀̈́͐̕͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̪̟̯̞̰͎̩̳̫̞̱̝̟̙̼̣͍̳̗͎̪͕̻̟̣̭̦̜̥̒̈́͐͐͒̈́̊͑̆̍͛̽̊̎̿̈͗̋͒̆͋́̅̕͘̚͠͝͠͠ę̷̛̛̛̤̩̹̗̮̪̰̲̰͈͕̟̰̩̖̙̥̥̟̙̼̥̺̹̲̪̳̰̋̅̒̆̿̿͗̎̾̄̓̿͒̋̀̃̅̏͛̿̔̇̅̏̿͒͜͠l̴̡̟͇͙͈̼͖͍̗̫̠̤̝̺̖̝̭̘̙̗̱̞̬͕͔̫̦̫̣̱̇̉͑̀͌̇̋̒̉̔͆̊͋̀̓̀̈́̂̾́̑͛̍̎̀̉͒̚͝͠ ̶̡̡̧̛̛̮̣͈̰̣͖̟̟͙͙̤̗̠̫͖̩̝̺̥̠̞̯̮̘͔̯̈́̈́̏̍̒̂͛͒̀̓̍̍̐̈͛̇̔̓̔̊̀̔̌̕͘̚͝͝ͅv̶̧̢̢̙̹͖̳͉̝͖̝̥͇͉̗̻̳͉̭̤̺̖̹̟̲͍͈͙̀͂̈̑͌̊̈̐̋͂̓̐͂͌̌̆̌̔̏͗̑̇͌͗̆̚͘͘͜͜͝͝i̸̢̛͔͚̼͖̯͉̞͙͔̲̪͔̝͉̳̺̥̤̲̘̘̞͎̘̱̫̘̗̐̌͐̀́̄̍̂̎̐̀̈́̈́̾̌̔͂̍͊̽́͂̉͋͘͠͝͠ͅě̷̡̛̼̳͔̬̩̲͈̞̥̼̟͕̪͔̰̦̯͍͔̙̖͕̘̙̞̰̖̘̈́͐̀͗̒͒̍̏̊́̈́̃̒̈́͋̒͌̔̇̈́̀̓̿͝͝͝͝͝ͅņ̸̡̨̨̛͙̪̖̥̹̘̣͓̮̯̟̤̦̟̭̦͈̪̳̬̝͕̜̑͗̂̓͒̋̌͂̍́̂͊͐̒̌́̑̉̅̈́̓͊̍̓͐͘̚͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̸̢̡̧̛̪̪̥̬͉͖̞̲̱̱̝͈̭̩̳̙̻̱̱̩̙̥̭̠̼̻͙͒́͐͆̑͂̒͗̃́͗̋̽͗͗̓͑́̋̌̽̈̀̾͌̎͘̕.̵̧̡̢̭͇͈͈̝̼͍͎̗̤͖͇̭͔̻̪͍̲̱̫͇̜̼̘͇̝̹̽̀̃̆̇̑̂͑̌́̈́͋͐̈͌͒͗̐̆̌̇̊͒̇̐͒̕͠͠͝ ̵̧̧̧̡̢͈̣̺͚̣̺̻̪̮̬̰̟̯̫̺̣̳̬̩̥̗̰̖͒̃̍̈̄̀͒̂̿̔̇̃̑͆̎̊͐͗̈́͌̐̓́̊̓͋́̈́̚͜͝ͅ ̸̢̛̛͖͕̞͎̘͍̺̩͈̯̹̤͉͍̻̘̱̭͎̮̳̯̪̗͉͓̬̹̈͛̄͐̓̎͛̈́͌̊͒̅̃̎̽̓̇̄͌́̎͌̇̎̿̕̚͘͜ ̷̨̡̛̮͙̥̙̣͔̦̰̺̦̠̰̣̟̗͉̤̫̟͖̮͕͚̯͙̭͎̻̓̐̒̀͑̈́̽̀̋͊̇͗̍̉̾̐̂̒̒̒̔̈̈͂̕̚̕͠͝ ̶̧̛͓̞̤̬͉̝͓̩̩͉̻̳̗̹̬͓̬̜̖̫̳̣̞̠̰̟͔̀͆̿̋͐͆̓̐͌̽̈́̍̾̑͒̿̐͌̍͛̇̈̃̎̾͑̈́͘̕͜ͅ ̷̧̧̢̖̖͍̮̤̫̤̫̘̹̤̭̞̦̳̣̩͖̗̜̲͈̭̩̝͉̝̏́͊̒̈́̓̐͂̆́̌̔̀̏̉͐̓͑̏͑̿̂̀͊̈́̕̕̚̕͝ ̶̢̛̛͍̙̪̜̲̞̗̮̲̩̰̘̙̙̼͕͉͓̤̙̜̻̤͓̠͇͕͙̅̋̓̊̈̓̑̊̋̇̆̅̍̈́̿̐̇́̓̓̓̇́͋͒͘͘͜͝ ̶̧̘̻̘̩̮̯̻̫̙̘̞͈͚̼͈͓̰̗̩͚͈͚̲͉̻͍͕̂͑̃̋̑͑̌͊̆̅̈́͒̍̒́̏́͒̾͂̋̂̾̋̆̌̌͘͜͜͠͝Ş̶̼͎̟̘͔̱̦̤̫̘̫̖̹͔̦̼̠̥̗̺͔̣͎̥͖͕̼̺̣͛̔̓̈́̋̋̅̅͌̍̀̆͆͊́̓̋͆̀̋͂̈́̚̕͘͝͠͝͠͠i̵̧̱̩̬̹̖̯̭̝̟̮̰̤̱̙̲͍̰͖̥̗̙͖̠̤̝̤͍͚̓̀̆̑̀̉̍̑̈́̏̂́̏̽̑̒̏́̑̈́̌͛̽̕̚̚͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̨̨̢̡̠̮̭̱͖̯̗̺̱̺̖͔͕̥̯̳̣͔̣̖̟̼̮͎̯̒̈́̇͗̂̑̈́͊̎̀̊͛̏͛͒̄́̈́̃̇̅̿͗̈̎̈̚̕̕͝ͅl̷̨͈̪͈̠̟͉͖̯̦̤̺̪̩̩̥̠̳̗͖̤̬̼̬͙̺̘͍̦̞̈́̍̇̀̋̌̍́́̐͌͒͒̓̀͐̌͂̽́͆̓̂̇̚͘̚͠͠͠ǫ̷̢̟̦̖̟̬̯͇̙̘͔͖̖̳̲̬̤͔͔͕̤̝͖̫͖̬̹̂̉̂͐̏͂̂̾͆̑̎̾̆̀̓͑͛̄̊̄̅͒̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͝g̶̢̡̡̢̨̣̺͇̱̝͔̱̭̗͚̖̦̟̳̟̤̘̳͇̯̲͔̞̈́̔̃̈́̉͋͑̾́̓̉̂̎̓̉̉̈͛̎́͂͂̇͋̀͘̕͜͝͝ͅr̸̢̛̬͉͇͖͉̪͈̜̺̲̯̤̗̮̪̱̟̱̳͍͎͍̣̲̝͔̳̊̑̈́͆͂̽͛͒̀͂͑̈́͗͆̒̐̎̅̽͊͗̍̄̿̓̍̌̕͜͠ͅa̴̢̢̧̯̺̯̦͓͈̝͎̜̙̰͚̹̼̫̻̹̩̣̥̦̳̟̪̝̓̀͑̃̈́́̔̈́̎̈́̓̾̄͛̔̄̏͋̔͊̇̿̓̓͘͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅŝ̵̢̧̡̢̮̣̬̳͕̖̦̹͚̥̞͎̖͖̙̖̮̲̝̼̖̻̮̟̄̎̓̄̐̉̌́̑͊͒̈́̀̐̾̌̈́̏̉̓͌̇̾̆̀̓͘͝͝ͅͅt̵̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̞̹͇͖̠͎̼͍̩̱̝̘̘͎̮͎͕̯͇̲̙͉̫̀̒́͌͂̏͛̅͑̽̓̂͒̈́͗̏͌̿͊̇̅̆̄́̓̈͜͜͠ė̶̢̡̧̧̛͇̙̹̳͓͖̻̹̣̘̫͍̜͍̯̩̭̟̰͙͓̣̟̥̹̽͐̿͐͆̌͊̎̏̎̆͛͗̀̒̑̈́̾̈́͌͊̈́͂͑̃͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̬̜̯̬͓͖͇͔̹̼͎̞͚͖̫͓̙̬̺̻̹̞̦̱͇̖̯̮̔̂̃̃̌̏̏͆͒̊̀͊̿̊̈̄̎̾̽͛̈́̈́̏̾̀͒̄͌̕͝ͅļ̴͍̘͔͚͔̱͚̮̟̞̻̹̩͔̯̹̙͈̦͚̣̣͕͖̭̳̺͌̓͑͊̂̌̐͒̃̏͂̔̀͊̓̈́̉̇̈́̑̌͑̒̉̍͘̚̕͘͝ͅͅę̶̧̛̟̫͍͔̯̜̲̬̯̦͔̩̰͖͙̫̘̱̲̟̠͓͎͔̫̬̺́̌̄̌̂̓̎̂̈̀͆̀̔̑͛͒̇̓́̎̽̀̅̆͘̕͠͠͠ͅȩ̶̧̨̢̧͓̳̳̟̖̖̥̬͖̰̼͇̠̹̦͍͔͕͙̭̥͉̭̝̓̀͌̍̀̊͗͊̃͊͐͂͐̑̓͆̐̉̽̅͑̉͆̓͘̕̚͝͝͠ͅŗ̵̡̭̼̰͓͍̲̗͙̰̜̣̦̜̫͕̗̙̝̭̬͙̮̲̮̓̐͑̂̈́̋͋̎͌̽͋̓̏̄̈̈̀̈̑̇̿͐̅̈́̈́̍͛͆͐͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̥̩͔̹̼̳̮̝͔̯̩͇̟̘̭̹̟̜̭̯̤̫͙̙͈̮̲̹͗̾̔͐̌̽̋̓̾̀̆̈̀̂̅͂̑̄̊̐̃͋̍̅̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠ë̶̢̧̛͎͓̹̝̯̮̹̜̞̟̤͔̺̝̫̭̣̝͓͙̣̯̬̖̲̖͆̂́́͐̒͋̄͗̾̔̔̀̿̔͒̃̌̽̌̈̂͒͋̊̚̚͜͜͝ş̵̨̱̳̝̪̜̗̱̳̯̝͓͕̺͔̼̥͉̲̼̟͕̖̪͎̲̩̭̓̀̌͐͂̊͌̾̒̀̐͒̈̄́͋̎͑͋͛͐͒̿͆̽͒̓́̄͘͜ẗ̴̨̡̨̨̨͍̙̖͕̪̥̘͎̪̺̰̫̹̲͖͓͓̪̜̥͙̖͉̹̃̑͒̓̋̔̓͋́̊̊͋̃̆̓́͌̿̑̄̒̌͆̍̀́̍̽͝ͅơ̷̧̧̢̛̛̪̥͎̰̗͙͓͈̮͍͚̦̟͚͓̲̫̲͙̣͍͎̯̳͔̈̑̉̄͌̈̐̾̈̈́͂̎̿̉̈́̈́̓̐̐̆̏̑̾̈́̂̄͘͜͜ ̸̧̧̢̡͇̥͇̩͍͍͚̳͈̪̯̗͎̭̠͚͉͔̩̮͇̻̣̟̐̀̓́́̈́̑̅͒̽̓̂̈́̃̆̄̋̔͑̈́́͗̀̽̋̃͐̑͘͜͠ͅṕ̸̨̛̼̫̲͕̯̙̗̺̥̗̖̤̬̖̣̙͈͙̣̝̩̯̤̭̝̩̤̭̰̍͒͑̃̾̏͗͂̊́̾̈́͑̔̐̂̎̿̽͂̓̇̐̀̏͘͝͝ơ̵̡̧̨̧̛̱͕̻̱̗̠͔̹͙̬͓̙͈͙̬̱̫̦͙̱̠̭̜̦̿̽̄̃̉͂̌̅̌̾̈́͐͂͛̋̇̈́̉͑̍̉͋̂͋͂̚͜͝͠ͅr̶̨̡̨͉̗̞̮̤̤̺̯͖̪̞̲͕̠̰̯̝̼̠͍̲̙̘̗̞̎͑̑̔͆̔̔̍͌̌̏̑̍͆͋̎̋̒̇̈́̽̾̃̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̡̨̢̛̼̲̦͎͍̮̻͇̗̟̘̣͓̩͖̬̦͍̹̘̤̩̖̓͛̉͌͊̀͗̈͛̃̐̀̀̌̅̑̋͛́́̈́͒͛͊̾̕̚͘͜͝ͅͅḉ̶̧̧̧̧̛̬̜͍̩̱͇͈̩̙̟̝̙̗̼̭̫̹̭͔̮̳̥̖̀̀̿̀̀̓̽̃͗̂̍͛͐̈̆̈͑̊̃̎̈́̿̕̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅo̷̢̡̨̢̡̭̠̖̺͖̯̝͔̠̜͈͍̠͓̠̮̗̦̬͚̭̠̊͒͒̀̀̃̾̓̓̄́̾̆̌̈́́̾͗͑̈́̄͆̇̇̾̈́̽̚̕͜͜͠ͅm̴̧̨̧̠̠̰͉͍̻͓̼͕̹̹̞͕̳̖̱͍̻͕͉͉̦̖͈̙͍̐̔̓͋͑̍̈́̾̔̽̌̀̌̂͐̈́̈́̃͛́̇̃̍̈́͊̕̕̕̚͜͝p̶̨̢̧̡̞͇̻̥̮͖̳̠͖̣̟̫̪͉̝̹͕͈̼̜̲͙̻̓̉͐̂̆̈́̀͆͋̇̎̏̈̈́̑̔̆̆̈́̑͊̅̽̌̌͗̋̕͜͜͝͝ͅl̸̡̨̨͎̘͎͈̞̲̲̦͈̮̻̦̩̝̩͓̤̩̜̮̗̦͔̻͕͐̽̋̋͌̇́͊̿͂̾̈́͐̀̆̈́̈́̽̀͆̒͗̓̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝ĕ̵̡̨̡̛͓̗̲̠̣̭̣̤̺̖͓͈̙͖̖̣͖̣̦̖̲̲͚̜̝̲̈̓̓̋̿̆̈̓̿̓̐͑̉̏̐͂͂͛̆́̈́̿̌̕͝͠͠͝ͅt̵̡̨̨̛̪̝̝̩̙̘̠̠̭̥̼̖͖͔̪̲̹͎̱̲̝͓̳̥̱̙̏̔́̆̈́̽̈́̆̇͋̇̊̇̐̓͂̉͒̈̒̄̾̈́͆̿̚̚͜͠͝ơ̶̧̨̯̟̣͎̳̩̬̪̼̪̬͈̬͍̱̺̼̦̖̺̼̟̰͓̻̎̀̾͑͌̋̊́̀̄́͐́̽̀̈͌̌͗͗͑͗̽̀͊̉̾̕͘͜͜ͅ,̶̡̛̪̳̣̦͔̝̜̠͈̰͈̩͙̻͓̙̙̺̬̖̜̘͖̘̥͎̲̦͆̑̀̃́͑͆̈͑̾̃̌̌̌̇̿̅̒͋͊̀́̈́͆͊̏̓́͘͜ ̴̨̢̡͚̱̦̱̮̗̜̦̭̻̫̞̗̞̣̘͓͇̳͇͇̭̟̥̀̾̈́̄̾͑̾̋̑͑̋̃̓̐͂̽̀̈́̃͒̅̂̒͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝q̴̡̛̜̱̲̤̹̯̗͚̰̩̻̜͍̝̭͙̺͉͚̙̩͎̺͙͍͎̭̠̀̈́͐́̈́͛͗̏̍̓͊͗͑́͛̾͌͐̌̊̑͊͐̐́̀̕͝͠ͅû̷̢̢͔̣̜̱̫̻̘̱̬̰͖̤̭̳͖̰̙̞̤͖͍̻̟̤̗̍̓͋͑̿̈́͂́̈́̀̈́̉͑͊̈́̅́̂̃̌͌̀̑̋͂̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅi̴̡̨̡̡̛̩̞̺͍̪͖̬͎̹͍̪̟̣͎̟͇̯͖͈̻̠̭͓̩̦͗͋͐͛͊̃̍͑̈́̓͊͛̔̔̄̄̉͐̈̈́̇̾̓͗͛̅̂͘͘ͅe̶̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̝͖̠̻̠͉̖̪͎̞͖̰̱̲̥̭͚̪͎̩̘̳͖̎̀̏̅̈́͂̈̉̊̋̐̏̅̏̄̈́̅̏͂͐̆͛̏̚̚̕̕͜͝ř̷̨̢̨̧̢̛͕̲͔̙̖͕̫̗͙̙͇͕̻̙̼̝͙̼̲͖͕̥̼͊͆͒̄͒̀̂̈͂̌͑͛̔́̓͛͗̀̀̔̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝ë̷̢͇̙̹̖̬̟̣̲̻̫͕͎͈̗̱̼̯̗̻̣̯̰͈͎͈̤̮̺́̅̽̈́̌̄̈́̑̈́̀̏̽̄̀̋̈̆̋̾̒̒͗̒̇̏͘̚̚͜͝ ̵̡̢͍̬̩̪̗̤̺̘̜̻̭̥̙̟̻̦͔̮͉̱͇̠̲̞̼͔̀̆͂̌̏̀̉̑̽͐̀̔̈́̌̈́̍̈́̿̐̓̐̐͒̿̓̎̒̈́̕̚͜ͅd̸̡̡̨̡̛̛̤̦̬̹͚̖̬͈̝̩̭̻͕͓̰̺̥̦͈̘̭̤̳̞͑͂̍́͊̾͗̃́̊̅͒͌̏͒̒̄͊͋̏̑̾͒̈́̉̉͘͝ͅͅę̴̧̨̧̨̛̰̮͓͇̣̝͎̺͍̰̺̻͙͎̗̥̘̙̜͓̜̭͖̝̼͑̈̐̔̓̈́̌̔̑̓̑͂̈́̂̔̎̿̓̅̅̾͛̌̀̕̕͝͝͝c̷̨̡̰͕̞͕̖̣̼̫͙̪͖͔͎̦̬͍̮̦̠̪̺̪̮̟̬͍̅͋̊͊̈̓̎͗̒́̾́͐͋̔̈́̉͑͐̂̌̂͑́̀̌̋̿͌͜͠ͅi̷̢͍̮̻̣͓̰̖̯̺̜̝͖̪̣̬̺̞̰͉͖̺̠̣̰̳͇̩̪͐̍̀̈́͆̇̀̈͊́͊̿̓͂̈́̏̀͑͐͐̈́̊̒̈̚͘̕̚͝͠ͅr̸̡̛͙̼͕̘͕̺̣̰̻̼͙̜̤̗̝̜̯͖͖̖͎̗͖͓͔̺̫̪̝͆̾̀̽̆̋̉͊̀͗̈̍͗̏̽̿̎̾̍̏̀͆̋̈́̍͘͘̕͝ ̷͕̯̼̭̪͓̻͉̯̙̻̹̘̭̦̭̳̜̲̼͙̩̗̞̹̜̜̜͛̿̅̋̓̋̌̈́͛̈͒̎̊̄͒͛͛͋̀̓̀́̉͐̊̇͂̇͜͝͝ͅq̸̡̧̛̹̣͍͉̙̬̱̠̹̻͈̫̤͎̯̹̮͈̠͍̦̬̺̠̜̝̝͌̒̿̆͋̏̽̈́̇͆̌̈̈́̑́̒̈́̌̐̊̏̍̕͘̕̕͜͠͠͝ų̵̡̢̨̛̮̣̝̪̭̞̬͍̟̹̟̝̰͍̰̬̤͓̱̺̦͉̯̘̹̏̔̉̾͂̓͗͐̀̋́̓̄̈͆̈̈̽̾͑̀̓͌́̚͘̕͜͝͝e̷̡̧̧̢̛̺̥̯̘͉̺͕͕̖̟̮̮̜͔͙̱̳̗̝̠̳͎̞̟̠̖̒̽̍̓̄̒̇͛̇͆͑̀̃̾̈́̓̈́́́̇̀̾̐̂͘̚͝͠͠ ̷̢̡͙͍̣̤̗̪̥̞̞͕̠͙͓̰̳̪̺̲̰̦͔̳̦̱̼́̊̐̀͋͆̈͆̈́̏͐͋͆̊̃͗̀̀̌̎̊̍̓̔̾̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅẗ̸̡̛̺̘͖͙̻͍̙̜͙̼̘͍̻͍͈̝͈͚̣̣̮̮̫̠̝̲͍̣̎̆̿̊͒̐̿͆͌͗̋̓́̈́͋̀̇̍̀̑̆̆͐̒̔͑͊̏ͅḛ̵̡̧̭̯͙͓̖̟̞̥̱̮̝̜͓͔͓̥̳̩̬͓̯̰̼̼͓͒̔̾͑̎͐̓̓̈͑̊̾̿̒̐̎̒̒̅͋͆̿̽̂̉͂̆̄̕͜͠ͅ ̷̨̥̞̙͈̗͍̣̻̝̳͉͇̯̹͎̙̼̩̖̙͖̖͍̥̗̬̹̹̓̃̎̓͂̃́̊͋̿̔̅͑́̌̋̇̾̓̔͗̈́̆͂̕̚̕͠͝͠ͅȩ̵̧̡̛̝̙̼̱̠̥̬̞̺͈͖̬͙̟̘̲̝̣̺̤̳̬̝̥̣̈́̒͗̽̀̌͐͛̾̑̒̔͆̏̅͂̓͗̔̎̈́́́̃͊̕̕͝͝ͅͅn̴̡̨̧̢̨̡̥̤̲̣͉̠̱̭͚͖̘̥͓͕̜̳͍̞̦̤̼̟̪̽̾̀̅́̈͆̀̈́̿̾̉̇́͂͋̐̐̌́̄̀̅̍̾̃̍̚͜͝͝v̵̢̧̹̰̗̩̝͚̬͓̳͍̥̖̠͕̩̬͍̣͎̮̦͓̦̻͎̮̈́͛̽̓̏̐̄̈́̃̌́̀̑̐̿͋͌̄̋̓̽̋̌̄͐̾̌̚͜͜͝͠i̸̢̧̧̨̛̛̘̫̣̜̯̣̦͉͔̤̜̻͉̣̝̫͕̫͈̱̫̜̟̲͉̼̋̑̂̌̉̔̏̒́̈́̒̔̈̆͆̌̍͐̇͂̂̕̚̚͝͝͝͠à̸̡̭̠̙͔̖̖͉̳͉͍̜̭̙͚͉̬̟̹͇̘̳̟͓̟̲͆̑͑̒̃̎͒͂͌̊̄͑̾̇̐̂̇̈͂̏̒̔̏̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅr̷̨̡̠͕̝̠̞̣͚̳̙̥̥̞̜͈͖̩͖̭̥̱̩̩̹͍̟̱̃͊̓̉̾͒͊̾̽͗͛̅̈́̉̀̍͒̆͐̍͗̋̎̃͌̋̕͘̕͜͜͠e̶̡̨̻̦̘̩͙̫̹͚̠̭͇̩̗̙̙̹͔̫̮͖̹̰̬͚̼͓̼͒̍̈̈́́̌̓̀̈́͗̋̔̔̏͛̑̓͒̆̋̂̉̔͌̿͌̕̕̕͝ͅ ̵̢̛̙̭̻̰͚̼̘̠̦͎͇̯̦͔̬̮̳͈̦̣̞͇̝̞̲̼͍̝̈́͐̓̈́͛̈́̄̔̇̇̑͛̉̒͐̃̽̽̉̈́̍͛̌̃̿̚͜͝͝͠ų̵̢̧̛̭̠̝̮̜̜͕̘̫̜̗̝͉̞̯̦̘̫̜͓͎̰̜̦̱̘̈́̑͗͆̏̌̈͛̈̓̉̈́̀͆̾̉͗̀̎̈̎̾͋̈́̂̚͘̕͝ͅņ̴̨̙͚̪̺̲̬̹̝̖̝̲͕̺̺͖͎̼͉̳̣̳̺̼͈̫̹̘͇͛͐̎̓̇̑͌̍̎̊́̿̾̊͋͗̃̽̿̉̇̅̏̋̌̀̕͝͝͠ ̸̢̨̡̢̛̛̟͚̙̰̬͚̠̬̖̪̞̩̞͖͓̥͙͈̬͍̞̖̻̫̽̀̒͌̆̄̀̂͆͐̊̇̑̅̇͑̒̾̈́͆̀́̄̄͛̄̕̕͜ͅm̵̡̡̡̨̭͖͖̮̤̳̻̙͉͔͈̻̭͕͍̰̣̮͇̘̤̳̭͈̅̈̉̆̊̄̇̐͊̍̽̓̃͋̓̔͋̔̏̇̅̽̓̀̚͘̕͜͝͝͠ͅę̸̡̡̳̘̗͇̭͙̺̝̼͈̜̼̳͈̙̦̫̘̖͈̘̦̣͈̝͕͂͋̾̐̽̎̐͗̿̉̀͒̈́͐̈́͂͐̈̿͂͛̋̄̍͑͆͜͠͠͝ṋ̷̨̧̢̢̢̛̗̤͔̗̰̠̺̣͖̙̮̠̦͉͎̗̹̖̦͇̯̹̹̬̓̈́̑̔̀͗̈́̈́̇̓̎͒̔̀͋͌̀͑̀́̽̓̒̊̆̍̄͘͝ş̵̛͈̖͖͕̩̝͙̯̬̲̹͚̼̗͖̠͓͍̹̪͇̪͈̲͕͚̳̙́̂̏̑͑̔̊̐̎͊͒̌̑̔͛̈́̋̎̿̾̈̊̎͂͗̕̕͜͝͠a̴̢̧̧̘͕̭̹̗̪̫̭̱͍̰͙͔̬̩̝̜͔̻͇̼̠̣̗͉͉͗̿̿̌̑͋̀̔͛̐̀͆͊̃͒̑͒̍̓̓̾̃̍̏͘͘͜͠͝͝͝ĵ̴̨̡̡̛̹͙͍̼̖̺͓̝̙͓̥̱̬̯̘̺̼͓̺͔̞̺͈̝̮̪̿̔͂̆͋͋͛̋͛̋͌̅̍̅̇̔̊̈̓̓̆͐̓̚͜͝͝͝͝ę̶̨̞̺̖̗͍̬͉͔̪̹̥̬̲̘̗̠̜̺͔̭͈̗̣̳͙̥͆̌̈́̓͗̆̐͐͛͛̄̇͊̎̂̔͂̋̾̊̆͌̇̀͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̛̛̟̖̪̯͕̫̻̮̫̠̠̖̮̙͇̫̩̖̩̩̺̗̦̙̤̦͋̔̑͗̀́̐̒̈́̀̇̆̈͂͌̑͋̔̆̐̍̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝m̸̡̢͈̪̩̥͉̲͓̭͕͔͇͇̻̝̹̣͙̻͉̯̣̟̪̖̣̼͗̅̄̀̾̾̀̈͆̆̍̈̓͐̑̒̏̊͋̅̌̊̉̓̚̕͘̚̚̕ͅͅư̶̢͚̹̹͖̣͕̥̣̻̠̙̤̣̻̝̠̹̻̼̙̻̠̮̥̳̓͊͂͒̎̇̓̈̍̑̅͂͒͑͑͋̐͒̄͆̀̄̀̒͗͘͘͘͝ͅͅͅͅỳ̵̢̢̢̱̫̱̫͎͔͎̤̥̗̣̦̥͇̰̩̮̣̜̠̮̟̙̯̖̾̎̌̐̑̓͐̀̇̀͊̓̿̍̒̓̓̊̅͐͗͊̚̕͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅ ̷̧̡̢̨̨̛̟̟̙͙̙͎̼̙͔͚̫͚͍͍̱̼͎̮̯͇̱̙̹͖̺̅̈͐̎͑̉͊̑̓̎̃͗̐̐͒̓̿͛̈́̾͘̚̚͠͠͝͝͠ṗ̴̡̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̯͇͔͇̖̝̮̝̙̺̳̞͓͈̯̙̹͓̗͇̣̝͎͈́̏̈́̅̐̌̆͆́͌͂̈́̑͆̎̿̐̆̏̍́̓́̕̚r̸̛̛͈̫̘̻̻̝̬͉̼̘̙̻̘̭̯̺͕͙͕͍̟̯̟̼̹̘̟͍̲̊̊̈́̔̈́͌̄͆͌̈̉̽̎̑̔͆̓̍̀̍̐́̓̓͆͆̃͝ͅo̴̧̧̙̼̰̱̜̦̪̪̦̠̣͉̦͉̻̮̹͙͕̻̱̟̠̟̝̱̣̼͗͆̎̄̿̑͛͒̔̈̍͐͑́̈́̃̂̊̾͌̀̓̈́̓̕͘͝͠n̸̨̨̧̨͍͉̖̝̥̤̟̼̝̠̱͈̻͈̹̯̯͖̣͚̼͈̰̈́̍͋̊̈́͑́̑̃̆̐̈́͒͌͌̎̀͑́̈́̽̅́̌͑̈́̐̏̈́̚͜͜ͅţ̵̢̛̛̗̲̠̭̻̣̗̠͓̗͎̞̝͙̻̱̹̻̥̰̹̝͓̬͖̫̳̓̃͋̀̒̈́͌͑͆̀́͋́̓̈́̌̾̑̌̽͐́̆̓̿͑͜͝͠o̸̧̨̨̪̤̰̪̯̭͚͖̗̺̠̻̯̼̻̠̜̖͚͚̘̲̣̽̈́̎̂̓͌̾͗̎̇̓̉̎̍̅͊͂͊͗̂́̉̈͒̊̈́̎̆͘͜͝ͅͅͅ.̸̨̨̫̥͍̦̳̹̜̫̼͖͖͈̭̲̲̦͇͔̮̻͕̻̟͕̝͉̎͐̎̏́̄̓̈́̑̔̓͋͌̍́͗̿̀͗͆͊̀̆͊͌̕̕͜͜͝͝͝

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

z̸̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̨̛̻̬͈̬͈͙̖̹͈̭͍͚͙̠͓̫͈̲̩̟͉̬̺͈̥̬̭̯̰̬̤̰̤̟̻͓͇̙͖̦͍̥͔̳͙̰̦͔̹̹̭̥̰̝̳̰̯̟̺͕̘͓̙̹̖͖͍̫̟͇̺̻̠̻͙̯̥̖͉̖̟͕͕͇̫͂̓̓̿͌͛̽̂̋͌̀̐̐̉͆̐̌̄͛̎̃̈͑̍̐̆̒͒̂́̂̓̌͊̽͐͆̀̓̾̅̀́͊̓̅́͊̌̆̃̄̐̄̇͗̈́̑̉͛̆͂͋̄͂͑́̇̒̓͌͛͗̂̇͊͑̾͆̽̂̌̽̍̉̈́̔̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛͕̳̯̮̘̤̠̪͙̝̪̼̟̣̬̫̹͙̰̪͈̰͉̮̰̟͎̟̘̮͚͍̬̹̯͉̜̱̘̜̱͙̬̰̘̺̻̗̖͈̟̣̬͇̬̰̞͎̗͚̮̜͈͓̰̼͉̝̳͔̙̭͚͔̝͖̰͎̯͕͉͕̟̻̪͙̭͕̺̰̼̞̖͚̔͂͑̆͂̍̅͌̃̋͛̈̉̋̆͛́̓́̂̔̍̽̔͌̏̈͐̄͒̔͑̍͒̔̆̀̃̆̃͂́̄̒̐̏̉̄̃͗́̀̋̀͐͌͌̈́͌̃̍͌̈́̌̽͋͐̋̒̈́̾̏̊̾͒̓̀͑̾͌́̾͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅļ̴̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̦͔̭̦͕̯̲̲̗͉̠̝̰͙̳̝͙͕̳̤͕̳͇͇̺͈̦̘̹̞̟̳͈̤͙̳̲͍̼̭̥̯̱͈͇͉͚͈̯̲̳͕͙͓̭̜̳̙̘̙͖͖͎̗̖̩̺̫̝̟͓͈̮̱̥͇̠̺͖͙͙̫̥̻̭̈́́̎̀̾̈́̉̈̎̾͐͆̓̓̊̓͂͌̌̎̒͗̃̅̽͛̄͛̽̈̉̾̾͆́̊̎͂̿̀͌̀͒͛̆͛̿̐͆̈́͑̈̽̋̎̊̈́̀̉́͑͆͑̈̌̿̅͒́̓̿̓̈́̃̾̈́̅̀̽̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅģ̶̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̛͍̰̝̯̰͈͈͈̟̠̹̪̩̱͎͍̰̞̟̥̜͙̞̳̯͎̦̼̞̣̲͙̝̙̼̘̰̜̯͈͎͙͙̙͖͍͉͕̭̯̭̫͙̳̻̠̫͖̗̘̪̪͓̱̩̰̥̝̳̝͇̪̱̲̰̼̙̙̯̦̯͕̖͍̲̼̇̀͛͐̋̓̎̏̓̀̾͂̒̀̿̈́̄͌́̒̓̏̃̊̃̈́̌̈͋̽̒̿̑͑͒̾͛̈̿̆̀̌̌͊͋̏͆̋̀̀͒̌͋́͆̐̀̔̿̓͆̃͗̾̈́̋̋͗̋̌͐̓͐͌̇̇͋̍̐̀͊̑̈̽̂͐̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ơ̸̧̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̘̲̥͙̖̯̠̳͔̩̮̖͉͕̫͉͚̰͙̟͕̫̜̣͖̖̖̞̦̻̳͇͙̮͔̲̝̝͔͍̫̙̝̲̝̠̺̙͚͉̬͔̩̤̦̳̖̠͚̖̙̣̠̯̦͙̭̭̲̬̻̬͕̗̪̼̪̝̝͇̞̜͍̼̞̍́͗̆͛̆͋̒́̐͒̈̐̊̑̔́̂̉̉̓͂̌̀̀̑̃̋͊͌̾͆͋̃͌̐́̀̓͆̈͒̒̋̂̑̿̉̊̏̈́̽̎̀͋͑̈́͌̀̾́͊̾̆̈̑̆̂͌̉͗͊͌̓̎͗̀͗̈̑͋̄́̏̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(ARTURVEN) Esto se pone muy extraño, si Slenderman ya no va a atacar a Zootopia, Splendorman y los otros ya se fueron ¿para que pondremos otro cap?,¿Que origen les pareció mejor?, este estará muy bueno chicos, por lo que no deben perdérselo amigos, otra cosa chicos, el texto que ustedes ven allí es algo especial que tengo para ustedes, es como un concurso que decidí hacer, el primero o primera que dice el texto corrompido, le mandare un mensaje de extrema importancia sobre la serie, créanme valdrá la pena, aun hay algunas cosas que aclarar pero con este ultimo cap, creo que todo esto se terminara...supongo; en esto aquí tengo un comentario de un Youtuber llamado "Escardia"; ¿que tiene que decir sobre mi serie señor?**

 **(Escardi) (con su modo de hablar) Hola tios, espero que disfruten de este sukulento, erótico, rico...**

 **(arturven) ehmmm señor... esto es u fic de , se podría decir que es un crepypasta...no es algo de...su canal.**

 **(Escardi)... y por eso decía...entero,fabu,pajarero,orgiástico, se que esto no es mucho de mis cosas, pero aun así quise darle una oportunidad, que pases buenas. (Tranca la puerta de el cuarto y se le escucha diciendo alejándose mientras esta gimiendo)**

 **-soy muy sensual.**

 **(ARTURVEN) o_0, es la ultima vez que lo invito para estas cosas, no se como es que escuche a mi amigo para que lo trajera para acá, aunque me sorprende de que leyera esto...Nota esto es solo un chiste que se me ocurrió, apesar de sonar algo estúpido XD XP**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 ***Kari MMG2001:esshibes te una shanera tuy buena XD, Friendzone para los 2 ya lo sabíamos...(mis esperanzas), eso sonó** **estúpido; que vivan los piromanos y pirámides...perdón piromanas; traumas a mi gustar esparcir :3; cuando leí la parte de "** **tu tú tutut", por alguna razón pensé en un ataúd...tengo problemas.**

 **EN DONDE SE NOS QUEDO LA GRAN HISTORIA.**

 **Kari estaba esperando una repuesta de arturven, al ver que no respondia, pensaba que diria que no, pero...**

 **-Claro que sigo siendo tu amigo Kari, ¿quisieras sentarte en el mueble para comer de estas gallletas?. Dijo el chico**

 **-Claro arturven. Dijo karen.**

 **\- y traquis, que me puedes decir arturo,artur o como me dicen los adultos mayores "arturi"**

 **-JAJAJAJ, ¿"arturi"?, suena chistoso.**

 **-eso me lo dicen todos.**

 **Ambos se sentaron en un mueble cercano y comenzaron a comer de las galletas, eran extremadamente deliciosa.**

 **(ARTURVEN) Están tan buenas para matar a alguien...al mirar a Kari, recuerda lo que paso la otra noche y pregunta.**

 **-Oye...lo de la otra noche...¿era slenderman o que?**

 **-No, solo era un político corrupto que me lo encontré por allí. Responde ella**

 **-Entonces esta bien...y. Pregunta arturo, pero kari lo interrumpe**

 **-¿Me preguntabas si lo de tu historia en realidad era real?, Si, y si existen todos esos crepys.**

 **-0-0. susurro: ya me cague**

 **(KARI) Pero tranquilo, como somos amigo, estoy seguro de que no te pasara nada.**

 **(ARTURVEN) Bueno...quería preguntarte algo...en ese mundo...nose...¿te gustaba a alguien que conociste?**

 **Kari se sonrojo un poco ante esa pregunta y por eso se volteo**

 **Mientras ella estaba volteada, el pensaba.**

 **-Deseguro que es James.**

 **La respuesta de ella fue fue...LA HISTORIA SIGUE CON EL REVIEW DE KARI, super saludos amiga.**

 ***Unnamed being** : **Lloron XD x 2;¿que te parecieron esos "rellenos de huecos" que les di a los argumento? jej; me caían muy bien y por eso los traje; siempre supe que ella viviría; si...ella es una ternurita nivel furry yu...peludito.**

 **-PERSPECTIVA: Joven latino, atrapa y de paliza a ser que se creía que no existiera, el joven a quien le diremos "Unnamed" escucho que algo entro a su casa, al revisar que es lo que era, resulto ser una especie nueva de lobo que era extremadamente peligroso, con algunas heridas ligeras logro salvarse el joven.**

 **-REALIDAD: En una casa se han encontrado un cuerpo completamente mutilado a excepciona de la cadera y parte de el abdomen y piernas, se encontraron algunos de sus órganos en el suelo, por alguna** **razón, la parte de las caderas estaba levantada y la parte trasera de el pantalón había un agujero en sus pantalones,dejando ver "donde termina la espalda", en las paredes cercanas decía escrito con sangre: "paso una mala noche, grito como niña". No te lo tomes en serio, solo era un chiste; aun así que pases buenas noches y muchos saludos.**

 ***** **Ale X-12C: Epale compa, llevaba mucho tiempo que no te veía en un review, espero que te la pases muy bien; se que la vida es difícil (sobretodo si estas en Venezuela) pero ¿que se le va a hacer?; espero que** **tus aparatos no se dañen, por los precios que hay por** **aquí; espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap y el otro que se viene, chao.**

 **Creo que es todo por mi parte amigos; recuerden que Zalgo ira por ustedes si no comentan o ponen fav y seguidores nuevos de cualquier tipo, que pasen dulces pesadillas, criaturitas**


	30. Chapter 28

**(ARTURVEN)Hola chicos, aquí dejaremos por terminada esta grandiosa serie, para ser un crossover, me sorprende de que ya lo hayan visto mas de 1.300 persona en mas de 15 países (eso si se cuenta un documento que básicamente, indicaba algunas cosas de la serie, en poco tiempo gano unos 300 vistas pero luego de eso, casi nadie veía los episodios, por lo que decidí borrarlo) hasta aquí voy a dejar la serie por este momento, ya que quiero estar algo mas ligero para el cole y solo tener una historia (con la otra que escribo, aun estoy pensando en una buena historia de comedia que haya escuchado) quiero darle un Saludito a "KariMMG2001", también ambos estado escribiendo una historia muy divertida en los comentarios y mis respuestas para ella, acabando de hablar tanta wea, comencemos con el "Last cap".**

Capitulo 28 "una pequeña reunión"

Han pasado 2 años desde los sucesos de el caso de "Slenderman y sus proxys", los únicos conocidos en toda la historia de Zootopia, en el que han matada casi mil mamíferos; Judy decidió mudarse con Nick, ya que pronto se iban a casar, para esta oportunidad Judy decidió invitar a Splendorman y a Karen para esta oportunidad; Pero en esta ocacion le dio a todos una sorpresa al revelar su verdadera forma, era un poco difícil mantenerla, ya que generalmente su cuerpo cambia, pero en poco tiempo se acostumbro; en 2 semanas, ambos estarían en sus despedidas de soltero y soltara, por lo que decidieron pasar unos cuantos días junto antes de ello, en esos días, Kari se encontró con un amigo, James, este se había retirado de el negocio de matar por orden y ayudar a sus familiares en sus negocios, como el también ayudo en los combates contra Slenderman, optaron por invitarlo a una noche de películas.

La película era un flim de miedo, por lo que Judy se asusto en varias ocasiones durante la película, había una que otra pausa pues, la pelicular era muy larga y charlaban.

(JUDY) Nick, ¿no podías elegir otro tipo de película?

(NICK) Vamos zanahorias, nisiquiera es de noche y ya te asustaste.

(SPLENDORMAN) Pero si son las 5:45 pm

(NICK) Para mi la noche comienza cuando ya no hay luz del sol.

(JAMES) Al menos esta vez, una película de terror tiene un buen asesino

(KARI) Por mi parte, hubiesen dejado la "gráfica" la escena del destripamiento.

(NARRADOR) El silencio se apodero de el lugar, al igual que las miradas hacia la chica humana.

(NICK) Se nota que eres alguien medio..."psicópata"

(KARI) Pues, que te puedo decir, soy elegante pero también loquita.

(NICK) Como sea, ¿quieren algo de helado?, tengo de varios sabores en la parte de arriba de el refrigerador.

(JUDY) Sabes que quiero de zanahorias.

(SPLENDORMAN) Si tiene de chispitas o chocolate. Pregunto alegremente.

(NICK) Eso creo, déjame ver, ¿quieres acompañarme Kari?.

(KARI) Claro.

La humano y el zorro fueron a la cocina para poder conseguir los helados por lo que dejaron a el lobo,la coneja y al Splendor en la sala

(JAMES) Se ve un poco rara.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿A que te refieres James.?

(JAMES) Digo de Karen, se ve un poco extraña en su forma original.

(SPLENDORMAN) Bueno señor, ella era una humana antes de obtener sus poderes, ella dice que lo le gusta mucho hablar sobre como consiguió sus poderes, por que dice que les trae, malos recuerdos.

(JUDY) Conociéndola, debe de ser algo nada agradable.

(JAMES) Solo digo que...no se ve mal, tampoco en su modo zorro.

(JUDY) Espera...oseas que...

(SPELDORMAN) ¿Te gusta Kari?. Tanto el como Judy preguntaron

(JAMES) En realidad si, luego de que mi novia rompiera con migo hace casi un año, supongo que la e tenido en la mira desde entonces.

Splendorman casi chillaba en emoción al escuchar eso, ya que a los 2 ya los había "shippeado", de uno de los pasillos salio Nick con varios helados para todos, pero por alguna razón Kari no estaba con el.

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Y kari?

(NICK) Dijo que necesitaba ir al baño un momento, no debe tardar mucho.

A penas termino de decir esa frase, la chica con grandes poderes salio caminando hacia la sala de estar, todos estaba sorprendido al verla que estaba en su forma de zorra, tenia la mirada hacia abajo, en una pata tenia un pequeño frasco de helado y en la otra una cucharilla, esta se sentó en el sofá sin levantar la mirada, al fijarse, Nick y James se dieron cuentas que tenia la mirada hacia abajo para ocultar un sonrojo, ante esto el zorro dijo.

(NICK) ¿Para que cambiaste? pensaba que preferías estar en tu estado original.

(KARI) [Apenada] Solo escuche que les gustaba mi forma de zorra y solo la deje ¿okey?

(JAMES) Pero si fui yo el que dijo que me gustaba ese estado.

(KARI) [Mas sonrojada] solo lo hice por petición tuya.

(JAMES) Lo que tu digas enamorada.

(KARI) ¿Que me dijiste?. Dice un poco molesta

(JAMES) Nada de nada. Dice en forma de un santo.

Paso el rato y terminaron de ver la película, por lo que apagaron la T.V un rato para contar unas historias, mas que todo anécdotas y graciosas, el lobo y el zorro tenían una idea en mente, mas que todo el zorro la que involucraba los helados de los mismos sabores de la coneja y la chica.

(NICK) Zanahorias, ¿me darías algo de tu helado de arandonos?

(JAMES) Mi querida Karen, ¿también te molestaría darme un poco?

(JUDY) Solo comete el tuyo Nick. Dice como se regañara un niño

(KARI) No te comportes como un niño y come el tuyo.

El primero en hacer el movimiento planificado fue el lobo, car

tomo delicadamente el hocico de Kari, esta en un momento estaba un poco nerviosa y esto se elevo de una manera descomunal luego de lo siguiente, James paso su lengua por sus labios de forma sensual para tomar algo de helado que una estaba en los labios de la hembra, el zorro no tardo en hacer el mismo movimiento, las 2 chicas trataban de contener sus gritos internos mientras los 2 machos decían en una mezcla de burlón y seductor

-Arandano, mi favorito.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Judy y Kari fueron a darles una paliza por este vergonzoso momento, el zorro logro refugiarse en su cuarto y apenas cerro la puerta, el lobo toco algo asustado.

-Hey Nick, por favor abre la puerta antes de que...

El lobo sintió un tirón en el cuello y vio que era Kari con la cara completamente sonrojada, parecía muy molesta como la coneja, parecía que lo iba a asesinar, el con una voz tranquila dijo.

-Bueno, al menos si me matas, no me arrepentiré por lo que hice.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando una matanza peor de las que el hacia antes, lo que paso lo tomo por sorpresa...Kari le dio un tierno beso en los labios que lo tomo por sorpresa pero también lo disfruto, al separarse para tomar aliento James dijo.

(JAMES) Creo que te gusto, señorita. Dice en una mezcla de burlón y seductor

(KARI) En realidad mucho, pero fue sin mi consentimiento...así que...

En ese momento, Kari levanto su pata derecha y en esta se veía una energía verde con la que le daría una paliza a James. Cara de James: D,:

(SONIDOS DE GOLPES Y VERGAJAZOS)

-OH DIOS MIO, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN SALVENME DE ESTA LOCA PERO SEXY ZORRA, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDA. Gritaba el lobo desesperadamente

Luego de unos minutos de suplicas y golpes solo hubo un gran silencio que inundaba el lugar, el zorro pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Ehmmm...¿James?...¿sigues vivos?... El lobo no respondía , pero si la de las hembras de manera unisola.

-Cuanto salgas te encontraremos, zorrito tonto.

(NARRADOR) El zorro por esa razón, decidió quedarse en su cuarto...pero de repente se escucho algo que solo podían escuchar sus orejas de caninos, era raro que la coneja que no le había avisado sobre el extraño, por un momento se escucho una especie de estática pero al mismo tiempo una voz grave distorsionada, era algo que nunca había escuchado, camino hacia la ventana que estaba en su habitación para ver la ciudad; las bellas luces de la ciudad era algo muy confronta ble...pero algo muy extraño y luego aterrador paso luego...algo que el zorro no olvidaría hasta el día que lo entierren.

Hasta por donde el podía ver por la ventana, la ultima casa era una de un estilo muy viejo y con una gran chimenea, esa humeaba y humeaba sin para lo mas probable para dar calefacción a sus dueños...pero esta comenzó a moldearse, Nick pensó que era un juego de su refinaba visión, pero no era broma, el humo comenzaba a moldearse en una forma y este no se desaparecía, la forma...era algo salido de una pesadilla, Nick comenzó a temblar, no quería pensar en esa sensación pero de verdad sentía eso y si lo sentía, lo que sucedía era completamente real; el humo comenzó a formar una cabeza...de conejo, lo mas aterrador era que en esta se comenzaron a formarse una boca repleta de dientes afilados y unos ojos negros que penetraron y destrozaron su alma cuanto estos se fijaron a el, lo que parecía ser una lucio de algún mal sueño o un libro de terror se dirigió hacia el, el miedo se transformo en pánico en su mas fina esencia, al ver esta situación, Nick salio corriendo de su habitación...

.

Los demás estaban en la sala de estar tranquilamente, Splendorman y Judy charlando, mientras que kari miraba al semi-inconsciente de James con un ojo morado y con una bolsa de hilo en la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor, Kari le dio un pequeño beso en el ojo como señal de disculpa por lo que hizo.

(JAMES) Es algo irónico ¿no lo crees?, tu te avergonzaste de mi "beso" y ahora tu eres quien me los da.

(KARI) Tómalo como un regalo cariño.

A penas termino de decir esas palabras el zorro salio corriendo despavorido, al ver la expresión de pánico en su rostro la coneja pregunto.

(JUDY) Nick, ¿que ocurre?. Pregunta algo preocupada.

(NICK) Todos...tienen que salir de la casa, un demonio viene hacia acá y tal vez nos mate.

Splendorman no perdió tiempo y se teletranporto al techo de la casa de el zorro para tener una señal de el monstruo...pero...no había nada, es mas, había animales por las calles con una apariencia muy tranquila, esto no tenia sentido por lo que bajo al piso para hablar con Nick que aun estaba en pánico.

(SPLENDORMAN) Nick...si esto es una broma, créame que no es nada graciosa.

(NICK) Te lo digo de verdad Splendorman, vi al peor monstro que vi en mi vida desde tu hermano, créeme que nunca vi a algo tan temible en toda mi vida, esa cosa daba mas miedo que Slendorman.

Esto ya era serio ya que Nick casi nunca llama a Splendorman por su nombre completo, era algo parecido a Judy, a pesar de que ya llevan mucho tiempo de novios y ya están por casarse, Nick llamaba a Judy por su apodo de "Zanahorias", con splendorman era: largirucho, tipo alegre,elegante colorido y el mas formal Splendor; el resto lo tomo en serio...de repente una Kari y Splendorman sintieron una fuerte energía que les provoco un gran dolor de cabeza, Splendorman se sobaba la frente para sanar el dolor...pero Kari...era otra historia...James se dio cuenta que no solo sintió una especie de energía...su mirada también reflejo miedo y pánico...era como si estuviese recordando un terrible recuerdo, se levanto de mueble y dijo.

(KARI) [muy preocupada] ¿sentiste eso Splendorman?

(SPLENDORMAN) Si Kari, fue algo muy gran.

De repente el televisor comenzó a zumbar fuertemente, el sonido se escuchaba en cada rincón de la casa...la pantalla se quedo en negro y con una imagen...todos se quedaron sorprendido al ver lo que estaba en la pantalla, pero mas que todo Nick y Karen...el fondo era negro total y en esta se podía ver una especie de cabeza de conejo de color gris con las mismas descripciones con la que vio el zorro, este mismo dice.

-Eso...eso...eso fue lo que acabo de ver en la ventana.

-No puede ser verdad... . Dice Karen en shock.

Judy estaba a puto de preguntarle a Nick si esto era una de sus bromas, pero una voz que atravesaba la mente de todos dijo.

 _-Créame conejita, no soy un chiste de mal gusto ni una broma, soy tan real como todos los que están en la sala, me presento, mi nombre es TILL._

Todos estaba muy asustado al ver lo que era esta cosa, Kari por alguna razón hizo una señal de respeto y dijo.

(KARI) Señor muy buenas, ¿que es lo que lo a atraído a este mundo?. Dice educadamente.

(SPLENDORMAN) Un momento Kari, ¿quien es el?

(JAMES) Nena, ¿que es esa cosa?

(KARI) Chicos... el se puede decir que es como...mi jefe por asi decirlo.

(JAMES) ¿Jefe?, pero si tu eres mas de espíritu libre

(KARI) En realidad si, yo solía meterme mucho en los destino en los que vigilaba para que terminaran de la forma en la que me pareciera el mejor según mi perspectiva...pero cuando el se entero, pelee contra el...luego de eso, solo me metía en los mundos que el me permitía o tomara poca importancia, incluso en los que el ya se había olvidado.

 _(TILL) Eso mismo, ahora quiero decir algo bastante importante...hace mucho tiempo que descubrí este mundo, pero con el tiempo le he tenido a perdido importancia hasta que la e retomado, mas que nada por lo que a pasado hace 2 años en su mundo._

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Tu viste todo lo que paso en ese momento?

 _(TILL) Eso mismo._

(JAMES) Pero ¿que rayos eres?

 _(TILL) Puedo resumirlo en algunas palabras:_ _omnipresente, omnisciente; devorador,asesino y destructor de dioses._

Todos se quedaron callados ante esas palabras, con esa definición y esa voz tan distorsionada, (Nota: el mejor ejemplo que se me vino a la mente y que ustedes pueden escuchar, es la voz que usa L en death note, por su forma en las Crepypastas de Proyecto cabra, me parece que es como le queda mejor; aquí dejare un link para que ustedes puedan escuchar la voz: watch?v=2Tm5bTYWGxU ).

Era algo molesta, pero lo que de verdad querían saber, era la razón por la que el estaba en este mundo...su repuesta fue muy clara.

 _(TILL) Quiero hacerles una proposición...únanse a mi clan._

Su pregunta sorprendió a todos, los demás no entendían por que el pedía algo como esto, Kari en cierto modo ya era parte de su "clan" aunque el nunca se lo habría propuesto.

(NICK) ¿Para que quieres que lo hagamos?

 _(TILL) Simple...alguien que su amigo alto conoce, quiere acabar con toda su sociedad._

(SPLENDORMAN) ¿Alguien?...espera...¿es Zalgo?. Pregunta preocupado.

 _(TILL) Exactamente._

(KARI) ¿Para que necesita pelear contra ese Zalgo?

 _(TILL) Es algo muy simple, mi querida Karen...Ambos tenemos algunas cosas en común, como el terror, la desesperación, el miedo, en estos momentos, el miedo en el que están me hace mas fuerte, pero Zalgo no se basta con eso, quiere matar a cada ser viviente en este planeta; aunque admito que o hago lo mismo, las ocasiones que lo hago con mortales no son intencionales, pasan por accidente, pero les puedo asegurar que no quiero acabar con ustedes, su miedo es todo lo que_ _necesito._

Todos se quedaron pensativos, si era verdad de que el no quiere hacerles daño, si no que una sensación normal como lo son los nervios, el miedo es mas que suficiente sin lastimar a nadie, eso lo volvería relativamente "bueno".

(JUDY) Pero...si nos unimos a tu "clan"...¿que deberíamos hacer?. Pregunto algo asustada la coneja, por lo que el ser respondió.

 _-Nada...vendré en uno o dos años para comenzar sus entrenamientos, necesitaran estar en forma para cuando Zalgo venga a su mundo, vendrá en 5 años y si no quieren unirse a mi clan...lo mas probable es que su mundo perezca._

Era algo muy difícil de aceptar, pero al ver todo lo que estaba pasando, tuvieron que aceptar; todos se levantaron y aceptaron.

 _(TILL) Muy bien, ahora solo 2 cosas, primera dejen al descubierto sus antebrazos derechos y cierren los ojos, es para comenzar su entrada al clan, créanme que incluso unos mortales no les dolerá en lo mas mínimo, se los prometo._

Al principio nadie quería hacerlo, pero con esa cara que tenia esa entidad lo hicieron, dejaron al descubierto los antebrazos y cerraron los ojos por unos momento, cuando la tétrica voz les dijo que ya había acabado nadie sintió nada de nada, al verse las parte que les indico Till, se noto que estaba su imagen impregnada como si fuese un tatuaje, tanto en la piel de Splendorman como en el pelaje de los demás se podía ver mas claro que el sol la imagen negra de Till.

 _(TILL) Lo otro, cuando este aquí, a los demás "posible" miembros de el clan, se les avisara con 2 de mis 3 miembros de mi clan, los 2 tiene apariencias humanas, uno se llama Douglas y la otra tiene apariencia de una niña llamada Ingrid...por cierto Karen...hasta que acabe esto de Zalgo, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras con tu "novio"_

(KARI) Se-señor!. Responde avergonzada.

(JAMES) No te preocupes...ademas -comienza a acariciar el hocico de Kari y con una voz seductora- así tendremos tiempo para.

El lobo no termino la frase cuando Kari le da un golpe que le aflojo un diente, la chica dice.

-Si no quieres usar una dentadura postiza a temprana edad, te recomiendo que te dejes tus pervertidades en su linda pero hueca cabesita tuya.

Till al ver esto dejo salir una risa que para el era de diversión, pero para los demás solo les erizaba la piel y el pelaje, al terminar de reir dijo.

 _(TILL) Bueno, fue bueno encontrarlos, al acabar de encontrar a los que se uniran a nuestro clan, les avisare a todos que nos reuniremos, debo decir que tal vez tarde un poco o llegue mas rápido, como sea, disfruten sus vidas._...se avecina una gran guerra

La televisión se apago y todo volvió a la normalidad, esto por un momento esto parecía un sueño, ¿en realidad aceptaron algo como esto?...ya no había vuelta a tras, esto era algo muy grande y se necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar.

(JAMES) ¿Ahora que?

(SPLENDORMAN) Ahora señora Hopps, deberemos prepararnos para lo que se avecina, pero primero deberemos esperar luego de su boda, sera un día bellisimo.

(JUDY) Gracias Splendorman, eso es muy bonito de tu parte.

(JAMES) Mi día a día sera mas divertido, viéndote mas a menudo Kari.

(KARI) Eso me parece muy bien, me pregunto...¿quienes serán los que serán nuestros compañeros?, esto sera muy emocionante.

(SPLENDORMAN) Yo diría que esto sera muy peligroso, pero conociéndote, le sacaras le lengua al peligro.

(KARI) Claro que lo sabes.

(NICK) Bien, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, acabamos de tener una experiencia bastante impactante y necesitamos descansar.

(SPLENDORMAN) Claro señor nick, y señorita Hopps, no se le olvide llamarme el día de su boda, no me la perderé por nada.

(JUDY) No te preocupes, te llamare para ese día, ¿que harás Kari?

(KARI) Supongo que vendré mucho mas seguido para acá, después de todo, no puedo dejar sólito a mi "Jammy".

(JAMES) ¬_¬ Bonito apodo el que me pusiste...soy sarcástico por si no lo sabes

(NARRADOR) Paso el rato y los demás se fueron, quedando solo Nick y Judy en la bella noche, la coneja abrazaba el cuerpo sin camisa y con pantalonsillos cortos de el zorro, en un momento dado la coneja hace una pregunta

(JUDY) Nick...si acaso...llega el día en el que...el viejo jefe de Splendorman venga...¿me prometes que no dejaras que me haga daño?

Nick cariñosamente acaricio la mejilla de la coneja y dijo.

-Judy...eres la única que me a comprendido, eres mi mejor amiga, ni novia, mi futura esposa; y te prometo con mi alma, no permitiré que ninguno de esos malditos te haga daño...te lo prometo, al igual que el resto que los días que pasemos juntos en matrimonio, tratare de que cada uno sea el mejor día de tu vida.

Esas fueron las palabras mas bellas que la coneja había escuchado de los labios de su querido nick...poco después comenzaro a quitarse las pocas ropas que tenian, lo que paso después, solo la luna fue la única testigo de lo que ocurrió en esa noche de cariño y amor

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO Y LA SERIE.

 **NOTA: LEER TODO, POR FAVOR, ALGO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

 **(ARTURVEN)...¿esto es todo?...¿!ESTO ES TODO!?...pues si XD, creo que quería terminar el cap con nuestro nuevo shippeo "Kames" o "Jary", ni pinchi idea, nadamas sabemos que tenemos una pareja en esta serie Kari x James, solo le reso al señor de que no le hagan rule 34...por cierto si no saben que es eso y buscan algo referente a ello...de nada por el trauma, el concurso de el descifrado ya acabo y se le dio su premio especial al ganador (Unnamed being) y vi que se quedo loco con el premio XD; ahora si gente a ponerse serios, les agradezco a todos por todo su apoyo, este episodio comencé a trabajarlo desde que termine el ultimo cap, pero por el colegio y que me mudo de mi país, debí darle un "parao" a parte de que quería responderla a los que mas comentarios pusieron y a ellos también estoy eternamente agradecido, mil gracias a todos amigos.**

 **ZONE RESPONDE XD, :V**

 ***Kari MMG2001: Eres nuestra loquilla #1; sarcastico: tu nivel de gimnastica olimpica...ES DE MAS DE 9 MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!; Lo siento amigui pero el premio se dio hac idas, no me acuerdo XP; eso me lo guardo chiquita, ¿que te pareció que tuviese el "control remoto" de la relación con James?.**

 **CONTINUAMOS LA GRAN HISTORIA**

 **(KARI) ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES ARTU-Di-2. XDDDD.**

 **(ARTURO) Vuelve aquí o voy a escribir un Hentai tuyo y James.**

 **(KARI) [tono burlón] Se que no lo** **harás**

 **(ARTURO) Es verdad ;(, pero dame las galletas!.**

 **Ambos comenzaron perseguirse hasta que sonó el timbre, ambos se detuvieron de su persecución al estilo de Charles Chaplin.**

 **(KARI) ¿Quien sera?, ya son las 7 pm**

 **(ARTURO) No lo se, y mis padres vuelven en 1 hora, (nota: tampoco es que me dejan todo el día, pero si me dejan un rato y así tengo algo mas de tranquilidad).**

 **Al salir y abrir la puerta, Arturven ve que es su amigo Gabriel, era de 16 años, alto de de pelo oscuro, tenia pantalones cortes y una camisa con mangas cortas.**

 **(GABRIEL) Epale panita, ¿terminaste de usar mi cuaderno de el colegio?, es que tengo que terminar una tarea que tengo en el colegio.**

 **(ARTURO) Claro en un momento lo traigo.**

 **En ese momento, el chico de contextura alta y delgada, escucha a alguien adentro de la casa.**

 **(GABRIEL) ¿Tus papas y tu hermana?**

 **(ARTURO) Salieron de emergencia por una diligencia y mi hermana dormirá con mi tia hoy, tenia el bendito tema de dormir en su casa.**

 **(GABRIEL) ¿Quien es el que esta en la casa?**

 **A penas dijo eso, Karen asomo la cabeza por una ventana de el primero de los 2 pisos de la casa de arturven que daba a la puerta en dirección a la calle.**

 **(GABRIEL) ¿Y esa chama?**

 **(ARTURO) Nah, ella es solo...**

 **(GABRIEL) Tu novia...no sabia que eras de los que...**

 **(ARTURO) Claro que no muchacho pendejo, créeme que no creearas quien es ella.**

 **(GABRIEL) Parece una buena mija, no debe ser tan mala.**

 **Ambos pasa pasaron, Kari le dio un tremendo susto, a penas vio al chico alto, se elevo al hasta casi el techo en una forma amenazante con sus manos en llamas.**

 **(GABRIEL) MIERDA, LUCIFER.**

 **Rápidamente** **, la chica se volvió al suelo y** **comenzo** **a reírse por la expresión de el joven.**

 **(ARTURO) Kari, no debías darle ese susto, ahora tal vez los vecinos puedan llamar a mis papas por pensar que es un ladrón.**

 **(KARI) Lo siento mucho, pero...mira su cara, me da mucha risa**

 **(ARTURO) No te preocupes, solo llamare a mis papas y les diré que en la computadora estaba viendo un vídeo de terror y que los gritos eran mucho mas fuertes de lo que pensaba.**

 **Luego de que arturo llama a sus padres, los 2 tranquilizan a Gabriel y le explican todo.**

 **(GABRIEL) Hoow...nunca pensé en eso...¿de pana que los bichos esos existen?**

 **(ARTURO)Lo se...se siente raro que haber creado algo y saber que eso esta pasando en tiempo real.**

 **(GABRIEL) Yo diria que eso es jugarse a ser dios**

 **(ARTURO) jej si, es gracioso.**

 **(KARI) ¿Y en donde lo conociste?**

 **(ARTURO) ¿A Gabo? lo conoci hace un tiempo e grado de primaria pero no eramos los "muy amogos", luego los fuimos en bachillerato, el es muy listo y culto como yo, ayuda a los demas y es una tremenda persona. Tal vez tenga cara de drogadicto.**

 **(GABRIEL) No te pongas marico ahora.**

 **(ARTURO) Solo es broma, esas son cosas que nos decimos entre los amigos, depende de el tono con el que lo digas si sabes que es solo de broma o si te insultan**

 **(KARI) Que bien, por que ya lo iba a quemar**

 **(GABRIEL) 0-0, Esta carajita necesita atención psiquiátrica.**

 **(ARTURO) ¿Ella?, nah es piromana de nacimiento creo yo, es buena onda al estilo anaconda pero no la molestes, por que te parte la madre a madrasos**

 **(KARI) Eso es verdad.**

 **(ARTURO) Ahora si, me tienes que decir por que te gusta.**

 **(KARI) [Sonrojada] ¿vas a seguir con eso?**

 **(GABRIEL) ¿A que te refieres artur?**

 **(ARTURO) Es que el la historia, le había puesto uno que otro guiño con un personaje, y resulta que le gusta mucho.**

 **(GABRIEL) ¿Y quien era?**

 **(ARTURO) Era un lobo llamado James**

 **En ese momento, el chico mira a Kari con una mirada pervertida y ella amenaza con su mano con energía.**

 **-Di "zoofilia" y no sales vivo de aquí mijo**

 **Con eso se queda callado por seguridad y sus ganas de seguir viviendo y la chica dice.**

 **(KARI) No te lo diré arturo, eso me da pena.**

 **(ARTURO) Pues lo haces o...**

 **(KARI) Se que no eres capaz de eso...**

 **(ARTURO) ¿Estas segura?. Lo dice con risas en su voz.**

 **Ella sabia que el no era capaz de hacer eso...pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, se sentó en el mueble y dice.**

 **(KARI) [Sonrojada y apenada] esta bien, te lo diré todo, pero me das de las galletas.**

 **(ARTURO) Mientras digas todo. (pensando: espero que no piense en...), no te guardes nada.**

 **HASTA AQUI MI PARTE, KARI PARA QUE ARTUVEN LA DEJE EN PAZ, TENDRÁ QUE DECIRLE TODO LO QUE SIENTE POR JAMES, nuestra chiva loca piromana se encarga de el siguiente, que pases muy buena y gracias por seguir la historia. PD: en un MP te lo diré luego de terminar esta Wea.**

 ***Unnamed being: Siempre has estado viendo la serie en cada momento y ayudándome junto a Alex X, tanto a ti como a el le debo mucho, gracias amigo y volviendo; tal vez pudo estar mejor pero...sabes como te jode la mente a veces XD; Kari y James** ( ͡ ᴥ ͡ ), **la mejor pareja que a existido desde nick y Judy; la historia esta super fina y de seguro que por el premio que te di, debiste salir de la tierra como un muerto y pegarte los ojos al monitor hasta que se te pusieran "cuadrados" como decimos en Venezuela.**

 **Por cierto, 2 cosas, primero: ¿tienes 19 años? y segundo, en la lapida pase el otro dia y decia: " _murió por jugarse al verga y violado por el demonio Smile Dog, pero peleo mas arrecho que don Quijote, asi que aunque se lo cargo un perro, nuestros respetos a sus restos_ "**

 ***** **Ale X-12C: Gracias panita, ¿que te pareció el cap y cual fue tu momento favorito?, muchas gracias.**

 **Lo que diré es algo muy importante, Muchas gracias chicos, GRACIAS, gracias, Kari,Gracias Unnamed, Gracias Alex, Gracias Roman, Gracias Helios, Muchas gracias a todo amigos y amigas de el mundo, ustedes son la razón por la que hice esto, ustedes, son la razón en la que estoy en este monitor para traerles esta historias y las otras que tengo, no tengo palabras para describirlo, lo único que necesito es ver su felicidades en los comentarios y contarles de esta historias a sus amigos que estén interesados en esto; creo que cuando estén leyendo esto, me salio una lagrimita por la emoción, es que de verdad chicos, estoy muy contento por estos resultados, muchas gracias a todos y recuerden una cosa...TILL Y ZALGO siempre te vigila, muchas gracias gente, estoy infinitamente agradecido, buenas noches.**


	31. Si te a gustado la serie, ve esto

**ESTE CARAJITO SE VIENE CON SOPRESITAS CARAJO!, jaj, hola a todos soy su amigo Arturven...se preguntaran, ¿si la serie termino para que actualizas?,... pues es facil chicos, (si estas leyendo esto Unnamed, pues ya te lo di antes)...esperen. (activando modo eco)**

 _ **!SECUELA!**_

 _ **!SECUELA!**_

 _ **!SECUELA!**_

 _ **!SECUELA!**_

 ** _torta de chocolate_**

 _ **!SECUELA!**_

 _ **0_o ¿pero que...,¿acaso escucharon eso?, dejenme provar.**_

 ** _!CREPYS!_**

 _ **!CREPY!**_

 _ **!CREPY!**_

 _ **!CREPY!**_

 _ **torta de chocolate**_

 _ **!CREPY!**_

 _ **Sip, mi penultimo eco se echo a perder, como sea,como es Hallowenn decidí dar algo acorde a la fecha, luego de esto voy a poner a la serie como finalizada luego de que leas lo que esta a punto de terminar de leer en este preciso momento...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aqui les dejare todo, si no quieres spolilers, vete al final de este contenido.**_

*POSIBLES TITULOS: **"La Gran Guerra","Till y Zalgo en Zootopia","Zootopia vs Zalgo","Miedo contra locura", "Nosotros contra el infierno", (otros que me digan ustedes). la portada sera dibujada como en la anterior, se me ocurre esto: poner en la parte de la hoja el titulo y en parte de el centro de el dibujo, poner las mitades de las caras de Till y Zalgo y en el fondo poner a los que están en cada lado.**

*POSIBLE RESUMEN: **(PUEDEN PONER sugerencias si lo desean): "Ambos lados se preparan para algo gran...una gran guerra, resulta que todo lo que hizo Slenderman, esos cientos de animales que mato tanto niños como adultos, fueron solo una ADVERTENCIA, 2 entidades divinas le han puesto el ojo al mundo de Zootopia, Zalgo y Till, pueden ser seres que tiene mismos gustos sadicos y objetivos, pero uno puede acabar con el otro y a el no le conviene eso; veremos el reencuentro de algunos amigos y aliados, el comienzo y fin de sus entrenamientos...y la gran guerra, que decidirá el destino de Zootopia y tal vez de el mundo y universo de los humanos "**

*PERSONAJES: **Antes quiero aclarar, que no todos los personajes que están aquí serán protagonistas, algunos solo aparecerán por corto tiempo o para hacer la historia mas interesante.**

 _*Malos:_

 ***Zalgo.**

 _ ***Slenderman**_

 _ ***Jeff**_

 _ ***Varios proxys de slenderman**_

 _ ***Eyeless Jack**_

 _ ***Ben Drowned**_

 _ ***Smile**_

 _ ***The Rake**_

 _ ***Tails Doll**_

 _ ***Sonic. exe**_

 _ ***Seed Earters**_

 _ ***Laugling Jack**_

 _ ***Sally**_

 ** _(Posiblemente otro si me acuerdo o en los comentarios)_**

 _*Buenos:_

 _ ***TILL**_

 _ ***DOUGLAS**_

 _ ***INGRID**_

 *** _Nick_**

 _ ***Judy**_

 _ ***Jack Savage**_

 _ ***Splendorman**_

 _ ***Kari**_

 _ ***James**_

 _ ***Liu**_

 _ ***Jane**_

 _ ***Blody Painter**_

 _ ***The Puppeteer**_

 _ ***Judge Angels**_

 _ ***Heartful Lou**_

 _ ***(Otros mas si me acuerdo o en los comentarios)**_

 _ **.**_

 **AQUÍ** **ES DONDE TE LO PUEDES SALTAR.**

 **Bueno chicos, esta serie se me ocurrió al ver vídeos de un chico llamado "MeatLive" y luego de ver Zootopia se me ocurrió hacer este crossover; esta serie en realidad no se cuando comenzara, por lo que podría comenzar en el primer trimestre de el 2017, esto es debido al colegio y que me cambio de país para vivir, es algo bastante doloroso pero en Venezuela, ya alguien como yo que pasara a la universidad en menos de 2 años, tiene que tomar sus precauciones pues en este país no hay futuro para los jóvenes.**

 **ULTIMAS RESPUESTAS ;(**

 ***Ale X-12C: Muchas gracias amigo, estoy agradecido por todo el apoyo que me has dado, creo que tu fuiste el primero en comentar la historia y el segundo en darle Fav y Seguirla; por eso mismo te quisiera ser mi co-escritor (al así como alguien que también apoya ideas y escritos de la historia pero mas seguido que en los comentario o al menos mas regular (en los casos en las que las historias casi no tiene)); lo mismo digo, le mando bendiciones a tu familia y que tengas un Feliz Halloween y una prospera y cerca navidad.**

 ***Unnamed Being: Parece mentira que ya hayan pasado varios mese y esta aventura haya termina, pero como dijiste, este es el inicio de otra, se vienen cosas geniales, sangrientas y que te romperán el corazón.**

 **Y ami y gigantesco PLACER haber leído cada una de tus palabras, también me has dejado una sonrisa feliz-pendeja en la cara cuando leo tus comentarios o MP; esa chica es la numero 1, ¿todos deberían conocerla, es una chica genial aunque no la conozco de cara a cara?; todos espera esto casi tanto como el regreso de dragon ball...pero sera como saga Black (te todas de dragon ball super, es la única que digo que esta al nivel de Z)**

 **OKEY SERA KAMES, pero no exagerare como esas fan-base-sale del cuarto en el que esta y sale al exterior gritando- !HENTAI KAMES rule 34!...(música de Megalovania) "sientes tus pecados arrastrarse, creo que hoy no es tu día"**

 **En realidad casi no se sabe nada de Till, por lo que se mostrara en la segunda temporada tal vez no exprese todo lo que es, solo le pondré todo lo que pueda conseguir en internet y algo de lo mio para ver si lograr ser el Till que creo que sea; al igual que a Alex, te haré la proposición de ser un Co-escritor...¿que dices, aceptas?.**

 **Eso es Fácil mi querido amigo, note que en lo que escribiste el la lapida decía _19?,_ lo que me dio la sospecha de que tuvieras esa edad.**

 **.**

 **Bien, creo que hasta aquí este anuncia, en realidad no daré amenazas, los amigos crepys están contentos por sus visualizaciones que rompieron la pared de los 1.500 y de seguro que lo haremos aun mas en su secuela, les deseo a todos un Feliz Halloween o día de los muertos el 2 de Noviembre, por aquí son las 10:25 pm en Venezuela y con esto termina esta serie.**


	32. Secuela Lista

Epale gente, se ue han pasado muchos meses desde la ultima actualizacion, pero, vine solo para dejarle un mensaje rapido, para los que estan interesados, ya la secuela de esta historia esta lista :"3, lleva el nombre de "UCA 2: Guerra de Till y Zalgo"; para los que sigan interesados, su actualizacion dependera de ustedes y sus vistas.

Muy bien, ya con este aviso rapido terminado, me despido gente, chao :D


	33. NOS PODIRAN ELIMINAR LAS HISTORIAS

**Hola amigos y amigas, se que es raro que actualice tan rápido pero este es un tema altamente serio...verán, el día 5 de Julio en el parlamento Europeo, a las 10 Am (hora en el parlamento) se estará en discusión la ley de "Derechos de Autor" la cual censurara y borrara todo material que según las empresas de dicho continente considere inadecuadas...para para dar una idea, no se podrán ver mas Gameplay, blogs o parodias de ningún tipo en Youtube o facebook, y de igual manera en Face o en otra red social no se podrá compartir ningún Gif, imagen o vídeo si en ella aparece un empresa de manera aunque sea accidental...y lo peor, es que se podría considerar lo mismo en lugares como Colombia o México; y, para los aun mas serios, podrían hasta cerrar WIKIPEDIA SEÑORES...una de las mas grandes herramientas de información como las que se están sucintado el día de hoy están inundando las redes. Ejemplo, acabo de entrar a Wikipedia y les saldrá un documento que explica un poco mas las cosas, entre en Youtube y cerraron varios canales de Raps y videojuegos que seguía y casi todos los demás a los que estoy suscrito les dieron uno o varios Strikes.**

 **Esto puede afectar primero Europa, pero mas pronto que tarde, podría afectarnos a todos por igual, en esta plataforma si alguna empresa se queja de mi o cualquiera de las historias que algún escritor (sea profesional o amateur) podría ser borrada o castigada y, según sea el caso, si se aprobada, se podría ir a la CÁRCEL!**

 **Por ello mis amigos, no cerrare el canal de historias, si un día entran y resulta que ya no estoy sin haberlo avisado con anticipación...ya saben cual es la razón, y honestamente, me sentiría muy dolido si se perdiera todo este material que e escrito, y cual podría pasar en esta pagina o Wattap si son obligadas, esto podría arruinarle no solo el día, si no la vida a miles, miles de millones de personas; sin mencionar de que, si quieres ver el contenido que antes veías normalmente gratis en dichas veces, deberás pagar una tarifa puesta por la empresa que hizo la demanda y gano, se deberá hacer un pago a dicho contenido.**

 **Honestamente yo soy de las personas que apoyan que deben ponerse "una que otra regla" PERO SUAVE, NO ESTO!, por ello quise publicar esto, ya que, si esto es aprobado, al menos a todos los que leen mis historias en europa, de allí serán suspendidas, y es probable que, si no las cierran completamente, lo puedan hacer o por medio de alguna empresa o si se aprueba en el país en el que estoy.**

 **Aunque no todo esta perdido, ya se han hecho varios llamados tanto de personas normales como nosotros, como otros conocidos ingenieros y reconocidos personajes de el internet junto a diversas empresas que que saldrían muy perjudicadas y esto sucede, y que, algunas empresas no son tan estrictas y podrían hacer de la vista gorda por no tomarnos tan en serio, pero la mayoría podía hacerlo y quería dejar esto para dar un pequeño aviso, si la cosa no pasa a mayores y todo vuelve a la normalidad borrare esta actualización.**

 **Los quiero mucho familia, y espero que esto se resuelve y la libertad de expresión del internet vuelva a la normalidad, les quiero mucho amigos y amigas, adiós.**


End file.
